


哈利波特短篇

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 怪獸與牠們的產地, 怪獸與葛林戴華德的罪行
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 67
Words: 146,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：石哈、跩哈、天路、詹石等等...，有自創人物出現





	1. 家（天路）

詹姆與莉莉死亡後哈利就由帥氣的天狼星與溫柔的雷木思所收養，兩位大男人就這樣收養他們好友的兒子，且他們也有撿到一位可愛又漂亮的女兒艾拉‧布萊克，哈利就是在兩位大男人教導下長大，雷木思扮演母親的角色，天狼星則是扮演父親的角色，他們五個人形成一個家庭，同時天狼星與雷木思在天狼星的妹妹雪兒‧布萊克的幫助下擁有一個孩子，大衛‧布萊克，是他們撿回來女兒的戀人。

早晨，五歲的哈利神智未清的打開房門，又沿著樓梯下樓來到廚房，雷木思正在煮早餐，細心的雷木思發現到哈利站在門口，睡眼惺忪的看著自己，雷木思熄火走過去把哈利抱起，哈利開始對雷木思撒嬌，表示自己想要有人陪伴他，哥哥姊姊都不在身邊讓他有些寂寞，哥哥姊姊都到吸血鬼王國去玩，家裡只剩下他一位孩子。

「怎麼了？小寶貝。」雷木思問，如同對待自己的親生孩子一般。

「媽媽，抱抱。」哈利回答。

哈利稚氣的回答讓雷木思會心一笑，他負責擔任母親的角色，哈利叫他母親他沒有什麼反抗，畢竟自己的兩個孩子也這樣叫自己，對雷木思來說哈利是個很可愛的孩子，現在的哈莉可是非常愛撒嬌的，哈利在雷木思的懷中繼續睡覺，雷木思摸摸哈利的頭，把哈利抱回房間讓他繼續睡覺。

雷木思繼續把早餐用好，天狼星也起床梳洗後下樓，陣陣的香味傳進天狼星的鼻子裡，天狼星知道自己的愛人正在幫他們做早餐，天狼星從後面擁抱雷木思，在雷木思的耳邊道早安，親吻雷木思，雷木思也微笑的跟天狼星說早安，也回禮給天狼星，這是他們倆個的晨間互動。

「早安，我愛你，我最親愛的雷木思。」天狼星呢喃。

「早安，我也愛你，天狼星。」雷木思微笑的回答。

「我們是否要把可愛的小哈利叫醒？」天狼星問。

「讓他再睡一下，別急。」雷木思溫柔的說。

雷木思把早餐用好放在盤子裡，然後排在桌子上，香噴噴的早餐就這樣呈現在天狼星的面前，雷木思看了一下時間，發現時間也不早了，可以準備把哈利叫醒，雖然是難得的假日，但是最好還是不要睡的那麼晚，雷木思要天狼星先吃早餐，自己則是去叫醒哈利。

哈利的房間，雷木思看見哈利已經起床，但是神智還是不清楚，整個人看起來就還是很想睡的樣子，雷木思抱哈利去梳洗，哈利梳洗好後就由雷木思抱下樓去吃早餐，哈利乖乖的在餐廳中吃早餐，今天不需要去衛斯理家上家教，他可以跟雷木思與天狼星去書店裡看書，書店是天狼星開給雷木思經營的，兩人的正式職業是正氣師，書店不過是經營好玩的，因為天狼星知道雷木思喜歡書籍才開書店給雷木思管理，同時他們也有請工讀生來幫他們看店。

七歲以前的孩子天狼星都把他們託付在衛斯理家，讓茉莉教導他們一些小常識，七歲以後天狼星就會把孩子們送到吸血鬼王國裡的學校去，那裡是專門七歲到十一歲之前學生的學校，不收小於七歲或是超過十一歲的孩子，那裡會教導孩子們使用一些簡易的魔法，超過十一歲的孩子幾乎都是到霍格華茲就讀，或是其他的魔法學校。

哈利坐在月亮與狗狗的書店沙發上看書，也看著人來人往的街道，哈利無聊到在沙發上睡覺，把書整理完的雷木思看見哈利睡在沙發上，難得哈利今天沒有活力，看來是天狼星的妹妹雪兒‧布萊克還沒有來的關係，哈利很黏這位姑姑，雪兒在霍格華茲教書，本業是聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院的醫師，只要月圓的時候雪兒都會把他們的孩子帶到霍格華茲住上一星期，即使是雷木思的病已經治好也是一樣。

「抱歉！我來晚了，嫂嫂。」雪兒打開書店的門對雷木思說。

「媽，我回來了。」雷木思他們所收養的女兒艾拉說。

「媽，我也回來了。」他們的兒子大衛對著雷木思說。

「什麼事情讓妳遲到？」雷木思有些不解的問，他記得雪兒一向是不喜歡遲到的。

「沒什麼，出了一點小事情。」雪兒微笑的說。

「妳回來啦！爸來好嗎？」天狼星從倉庫中走出。

「他好的很，倒是這兩個小傢伙可讓我遲到了。」雪兒有些小抱怨。

雪兒給天狼星以及雷木思各一個擁抱，這是他們的習慣性，雷木思也給他們的孩子各一個擁抱，他也知道一定是眼前的小傢伙讓雪兒遲到，只要雪兒過來時他們一定巴著雪兒不放，這點常常讓天狼星與雷木思想要教訓他們，誰叫他們的孩子都很黏雪兒，天狼星最疼愛的妹妹幾乎是個超級褓母，可以把他們家的三個小孩弄得服服貼貼的。

「雪兒，妳還是在教黑魔法防衛術嗎？」天狼星突然問這句話。

「是啊！還是一樣。」雪兒不解兄長的問話。

「我以為鄧不利多會讓妳換學科教。」天狼星不以為意的說。

「你想太多了，自從老爸退休後我就被抓來教這門科目，畢業後馬上就被抓來教書。」雪兒有些不平衡。

天狼星與雪兒出生在魔法世界中上層貴族的家庭，真正的身分其實是吸血鬼的皇儲，現任的吸血鬼國王就是他們的父親洛克‧布萊克，雪兒發明縛狼汁以及復原劑甚至是吸血鬼的抑制劑都是出自這位才女之手，連天狼星都備感佩服的妹妹，貌美如天使的她不乏許多追求者，可惜都被她一一給拒絕，畢竟她終生只愛一位男人，那個幸運兒是雷木思的弟弟雷迪‧路平。

雪兒從沙發上抱起哈利，雪兒可是超級疼愛這位姪子的，也非常的寶貝這位姪子，她自然知道哈利的身世，她是詹姆與莉莉的好友之一，不过她沒想到最後一次見到他們竟然是四年前的夏天，也剛好是哈利的生日，佛地魔竟然為了一個預言就殺害波特一家人，這是雪兒無法原諒的事情。

「真是的，不是說好要去爺爺家玩兩個星期，時間還沒到就回來，可以跟我說清楚嗎？」天狼星有些小生氣。

「因為難得看到姑姑，所以就…」大衛有些膽怯的說。

「那麼吃完中餐後就要回去爺爺家，不要都沒說一聲就跑出來，這樣爺爺會擔心的。」雷木思苦口婆心的勸著兩個孩子。

「知道了。」艾拉像是做錯事的孩子一樣低著頭。

「大衛、艾拉，你們還有兩年就樣上學了，所以聽話乖乖的去學一些魔法知識，爺爺可是很厲害的喔！」天狼星摸摸兩個孩子的頭。

「好的。」大衛和艾拉笑笑的說。

哈利在雪兒的懷中移了一下位子，喬到適合的位子上睡覺，他緊緊的抱住雪兒，天狼星和雷木思看見這種情況會心一笑，這個家有密不可分的牽絆，沒有人可以把他們分開，他們就像是真正的一家人一樣，有歡樂、有微笑，跟一般家庭沒有什麼兩樣，不過就是兩個大男人撫養兩個小孩，兩個大男人扮演著父母親的角色。

中午午餐時間，六個人就一同回到天狼星和雷木思愛的小窩去，他們暫時把店交給工讀生去顧，雷木思與天狼星在廚房裡弄午餐，大衛與艾拉則是回到他們自己的房間去拿東西，而雪兒則是把哈利抱到他的房間去，然後去自己的房間沖洗一下身體，爾後回去陪哈利，天狼星有在這裡幫她設一間房間，就是要讓她方便在這裡打理自己，有時後雪兒也會出一些很重要的任務，那時候她就會過來這裡睡。

在廚房裡忙碌的兩人，天狼星不時的和雷木思打鬧，雷木思一邊防範一邊把午餐用好，天狼星和雷木思在廚房內擁吻，只差沒有在廚房裡做愛，但是兩人的理智馬上煞車，樓上還有四個人在等他們叫他們吃飯，天狼星故意在雷木思的脖子上留下一個小吻痕，宣示自己的所有權。

「我們結婚了，有自己的兒子、收養的女兒還有一位教子，這是個家。」天狼星深情的說。

「是啊！我們一直都沒有想到會有這樣的一天，多虧了雪兒的幫忙。」雷木思微笑。

「我們兩個有共同的孩子，有一位教子，這種家庭幸福是我們所渴望的，現在卻實現了。」天狼星抱著雷木思。

「是啊！我去叫他們下來吃飯。」雷木思拍拍天狼星的背。

哈利的房間，雪兒正在努力的叫醒哈利，哈利聞道花香味就知道是誰在他旁邊了，那個人是他最喜歡的姑姑，也是最疼他的姑姑，哈利馬上醒來，看見眼前金色的長髮飄飄，又漂亮碧綠眼眸的女人。

「姑姑！」哈利大聲的說。

「呵呵！」雪兒摸摸哈利的頭。

「抱抱！」哈利要求。

「好，乖孩子，我們下去吃飯吧！」雪兒抱起哈利。

雷木思剛好打開門叫他們吃飯，「雪兒、哈利，吃飯了。」

「嗯！媽媽，我可以跟姑姑住幾天嗎？」哈利突然問雷木思。

「當然可以囉！這一星期就麻煩妳了，雪兒。」雷木思衷心的拜託。

「好的，嫂嫂。」雪兒微笑。

哈利非常高興可以和雪兒住幾天，他非常的喜歡這位姑姑，而這幾天剛好茉莉有事情無法上家教的課程，天狼星很頭痛這件事情，他和雷木思最近有一份任務要出，兩個九歲的孩子可以寄放在他父親那邊，哈利的話就讓他有些頭痛，雪兒適時的出現幫助了天狼星，讓天狼星可以讓哈利寄放在她這幾天，這並不是一件很麻煩的事情，畢竟鄧不利多也很喜歡跟哈利玩，雪兒上課期間可以把哈利放在鄧不利多那。

「好了，孩子們，中餐吃完了，東西都帶了嗎？」雷木思問大衛和艾拉。

大衛和艾拉點點頭，確定他們都把東西給帶上了，不需要母親替他們操心。

「孩子們，我跟你們的父親要出國二個星期，所以要乖乖的不要給爺爺添麻煩。」雷木思又交代。

「知道了！」大衛和艾拉很有朝氣的回答。

雷木思和天狼星目送兩個孩子回吸血鬼王國去，中途天狼星當然有打電話給父親說過這件事情，洛克只是跟天狼星交代幾聲說出國要小心些，此外要雪兒記得在週末假日的時候把哈利帶回來讓他看看，洛克有點想要看看哈利，雪兒也跟洛克說好週末會帶哈利回去吸血鬼王國去。

「那我帶哈利回霍格華茲囉！」雪兒對天狼星與雷木思說。

「嗯！哈利就拜託妳了，星期三就可以把哈利交給茉莉，茉莉星期三就會回來了。」天狼星對雪兒說。

「沒關係啦！我會記得跟茉莉說一聲哈利在我這，我可以親自教導哈利的。」雪兒笑笑的說。

「路上小心！」雷木思叮嚀。

雪兒抱著哈利順便拿哈利的行李離開天狼星的家，一下子這個吵鬧的聲音完全都不見，天狼星和雷木思相視而笑，這裡依舊是他們的家，只不過暫時大家都要離開一下，畢竟兩人所接到的任務都有一定的危險，這段時間也不可能放任三個孩子在家中自生自滅，一定都要請人家來看顧他們，有時候他們會把他們寄放在天狼星的老家吸血鬼王國裡，這樣他們才能安心的出任務。

天狼星與雷木思結婚，孩子出生，收養一個女兒，收養好友的兒子，一個家庭就這樣形成了，雖然有些爭吵，但是生活卻依舊幸福美滿，幸福是吵吵鬧鬧的，最沉重最甜蜜的包袱莫過於是最愛的人以及最心愛的家庭，但是這包袱讓大家都心甘情願的付出。

家是每個人的避風港，一個家庭的形成是一件很簡單的事情，但是要維持它的存卻是一件很困難的事情，只要是有心人他們都會盡心盡力的去維持這個家庭，因為這個家庭中有他們所愛的人，有他們最甜蜜的包袱，最令人感覺安心的地方就是家，只要好好的維持它就不會不見，這是最基本的道理。

天狼星與雷木思都很重視這個家，因為這裡是屬於他們的家，有心愛的對方，有讓他們疼愛的孩子，有他們最尊敬的父親，有最親密的兄弟姐妹，有他們最信任的朋友，一個家不見得一定要有血緣關係，只要大家同心協力共同維持就好，只要他們認同這裡是他們的家，這裡就永遠將是他們的家，只要有愛有希望就可以維持這個家，雖然偶爾會紛爭出現，但是吵吵鬧鬧的幸福卻是最真實的。 

 

－－－－END－－－－


	2. 情敵(天路)

霍格華茲，天狼星的妹妹雪兒的房間，路平正在這裡喝茶跟雪兒聊天，雪兒抱著剛滿一歲多的哈利，哈利的父母親最近剛才過世，暫時交由雪兒撫養一陣子，天狼星和路平最近鬧的不可開交，只是因為最近有一位女貴族正在倒追天狼星，天狼星也沒有拒絕的意思，害的雪兒不得不充當他們的戀愛諮詢商，同時也是他們家免費的褓母，還好他們的孩子艾拉和大衛暫時交由祖父洛克照顧，洛克要他們兩個大男人趕快的和好如初。

「可以跟我說一下是怎麼回事嗎？」雪兒的口氣有些不好，代表著這件事情已經煩她多時了。

「抱歉！我們的事情還要妳這位妹妹出面解決。」路平道歉。

「別跟我道歉，我只想知道你們兩個到底要什麼時候和好，我可沒有多餘的心力去解決你們的問題。」雪兒有些氣炸。

「媽媽、姑姑。」哈利咿咿呀呀的說話。

「哈利乖，姑姑抱，等下我們去找賽佛叔叔。」雪兒親親哈利白白胖胖的臉頰。

「或許我跟天狼星分開會比較好。」路平看見雪兒哄哈利的樣子若有所思的說。

「我說雷木思‧路平‧布萊克先生，您有沒有說錯，還是我聽錯，您說要跟我哥分開，您是想不開了嗎？」雪兒的語氣聽起來就像是在生氣一樣，但是臉部沒啥表情。

「他真的需要一個女人來照顧他，如果是雪兒妳我就會接受。」路平哀傷的說。

雪兒不慌不忙的幫哈利戴上耳罩，然後開口大罵，「你有沒有搞清楚，就算我是布萊克家的養女，我也不會喜歡上天狼星的，何況我是他的親妹妹，有血緣關係耶！！學生時代只不過是要躲避那群愛慕的女性，天狼星才要我裝成他女友的！！」

「可是在吸血鬼王國中不是就算是親兄妹也可以通婚。」路平楚楚可憐的問。

「笨蛋！就算有好了，你覺得我父親會同意嗎？我母親會同意嗎？外公他會同意嗎？更何況是那些長老級的人物，祖父、曾祖父都不會同意的！！」雪兒簡直想要把眼前的人打醒。

「可是天狼星簡直把妳當成女朋友來寵愛。」路平又哀傷的說。

「咳！你頭殼壞了嗎？我，雪兒‧布萊克從來就不是要人家幫我做主的女孩，我自己的婚姻，我自己的感情是我自己去選擇的，天狼星寵我是因為我父親的關係，我父親要他好好的保護我，不准讓我受到一絲一毫的傷害。」雪兒已經氣到想要掐死眼前人的衝動。

「雪兒，我來接哈利了。」賽佛勒斯在門口喊。

「請進，快把哈利接走，以免等下被我波及到。」雪兒把哈利交給自己的好友賽佛勒斯。

「別老是生氣，妳的身體不好，這樣雷迪會擔心的，養父（洛克）不是也要妳多注意一下身體健康。」賽佛勒斯好心的提醒。

「我知道，我沒事的，哈利先給你照顧一下，晚點我會去接哈利。」雪兒送走好友。

雪兒沒好氣的回到自己的房間中，她實在是無法理解明明學生時代就跟天狼星一樣並稱是天才的人竟然會在愛情上有那樣大的遲鈍點，雖然說路平的魔藥學不是很好，可是相對的其他科目的成績都保持在優等，天狼星是個情場浪子可是卻只專注在一個人的身上，如果不是這樣怎麼會和路平開花結果呢！不過情場浪子也是戀愛白癡，他們兩個的紅線就是她這位魔女中的才女牽線的，專屬於他們的戀愛顧問，因此雪兒總是要為他們的事情而頭痛。

「天狼星，不要不理人家啦！」卡洛琳嬌滴滴的聲音在天狼星的耳邊響起。

「不好意思，剛剛發呆一下。」天狼星寵溺的說。

「唉唷！難得我們出來約會，你就不要去想他了。」卡洛琳撒嬌的對天狼星說。

卡洛琳‧雷頓，魔法世界中的上層貴族，第一次跟天狼星見面後就喜歡上他，因此不擇手段的傷害路平，這件事情天狼星一直不知情，知情者除了當事人的路平以外就剩下天狼星的妹妹以及父親，他們都不喜歡卡洛琳，可惜天狼星已經被迷的團團轉，誰都勸不聽，雪兒曾經警告過天狼星說，如果看見她和天狼星出現在她的面前，她一定會把他們趕出去，洛克也下令靜止卡洛琳進入吸血鬼王國。

「好，我不去想他，今天我就只陪伴妳。」天狼星發揮他的甜言蜜語的功夫。

卡洛琳非常的高興，這幾天生活下來她發現到天狼星的心已經是屬於她的了，天狼星已經不會再去想他的正室之妻，卡洛琳覺得自己身為女人的身分可以贏過雷木思‧路平身為男兒身的一切，可惜路平已經為天狼星生下一位兒子，這點卡洛琳就從未贏過，洛克已經把大衛列為下一任的繼承者，吸血鬼王國下一任的國王，雪兒是現任的女王，人還在單身中，暫時還沒有結婚生子的念頭，但是有一位交往穩定的男友雷迪。

「我一直很好奇妳打什麼時候跟我弟結婚？」路平好奇的問。

「我本來想一直保持著單身的說，結婚的問題可能會拖很久，雷迪他也沒有打算，雖然我知道要幫路平家傳宗接代。」雪兒喝了一口茶。

「還是快些吧！我看爸好像想要抱外孫。」路平對雪兒說。

「我知道，看看吧！」雪兒逃避這項問題。

路平陷入沉思中，他不知道要怎樣去解決他們現在的婚姻問題，天狼星是名正言順的去外遇，身為男孩子的他根本一點辦法也沒有，他也很想要解決這件事情，即使他知道大家都是支持他的，他還是覺得自己無法贏過卡洛琳這個人，雪兒就是因為知道這件事情，所以才非常的生氣，洛克可是非常的喜歡路平，很滿意這個媳婦，他不想要只是看上皇后寶座以及皇家的錢財的卡洛琳，卡洛琳並不知道現任的國王是位女王，也就是天狼星的妹妹。

「卡洛琳，我送妳回家吧！已經很晚了。」天狼星微笑的說。

「好。」卡洛琳表現出害羞的樣子。

天狼星把卡洛琳送回家後自己也回家去，躺在床上的他努力的吸取已經淡掉的味道，那是專屬於他的味道，他心愛的人的味道，可惜他心愛的人兒早已不在這個家中，他回到霍格華茲去，把孩子們都帶走，天狼星知道父親警告過他，如果事情沒有解決的話絕對不可以回到王國中，這段時間就請路平委屈的住在王國中，天狼星更清楚妹妹雪兒也不會輕易的見他，只因為他背叛她的信任。

「親愛的雷米，我好想你，好想你。」天狼星哀傷的說。

『差不多該甩了卡洛琳了，這樣雷米才會回到我的身邊。』天狼星心想。

因為卡洛琳的關係讓他們兩個的生活已經亮起紅燈，天狼星知道如果再不把卡洛琳甩掉的話，雷木思就會真正的永遠離開他的身邊，為了避免這樣的事情發生，天狼星決定要好好的解決這件事情，當初只是抱著好玩的心態想要報復一下這位千金小姐，誰叫這位千金小姐欺負他可愛的雷木思，天狼星當然要好好的報復一下這位情敵，結果沒想到讓他們的婚姻關係亮起紅燈。

～～～～～～～～鏡頭跳回女主角身上～～～～～～～～

『我是不是應該要成全他呢？』路平心想。

「別老是替我哥想，偶爾你也要替你自己想想，我親愛的嫂子。」雪兒的聲音適時的打破路平的幻想。

「但是我…」路平欲言又止。

「我拜託你不要再鑽牛角尖了好不好？全天下的人都看的出來天狼星只愛你一人。」雪兒白了一眼。

「怎麼可能，如果這樣天狼星就不會外遇了。」路平覺得這件事情是不可能的。

「如果真是這樣那傢伙為什麼要我好好的照顧妳，我想他一定只是想要玩玩，想要體驗一下刺激的生活。」雪兒想不出更好的理由。

「不過我很懷疑他是怎麼知道我被欺負的。」雷木思很不解的問。

「可不要小看天狼星的觀察力，那傢伙連細微的小事情都會發現到的。」雪兒沒好氣的說。

「也許像妳說的這樣吧！」雷木思放棄繼續詢問下去。

雪兒不再多說什麼，反正剩下的事情由她那位天才老哥去解決還比較快些，這些事情只有當事人才會清楚，他們這些旁觀者無法幫他們解決任何的事情。

隔天，天狼星把卡洛琳約了出來，他決定要好好的解決這件事情，他好不容易串通他的父親與妹妹來合演這場戲，他們就是同時要幫雷木思出氣，不過前提是要把雷木思隱瞞下來，如果讓雷木思知道的話事情會一發不可收拾，當然這件事情雪兒可是鄭重警告天狼星不準陷下去，如果陷下去就別想要她幫忙，父親也警告過他，如果變心的話就要把他趕出家門，永遠禁止他進入家門。

「卡洛琳，我想和妳分手。」天狼星平靜的講出這句話。

「為什麼？」卡洛琳不可思議的大叫。

「因為妳觸犯到我的界線了。」天狼星揚起一抹好看的微笑。

「我什麼時候觸犯到你的界線了？」卡洛琳不是很高興的問。

「因為妳竟然不擇手段的欺負我的妻子！」天狼星非常憤怒的說。

「我哪有！」卡洛琳不滿的大聲反駁。

「哪裡沒有？這些不都是證據嗎？」天狼星拿出證據來給卡洛琳看。

卡洛琳一看見後馬上就嚇到，這些事情都是她叫人家去做的事情，她沒想到天狼星竟然有辦法查出來，天狼星狠狠的給了眼前的千金大小姐一個教訓，也讓大家都知道誰都不可以惹到他，卡洛琳近乎瘋狂的吶喊，就是想要挽回天狼星的心意，天狼星根本不去理她，讓她去自生自滅去，天狼星做事的手段只要狠起來絕對不會比自己的父親還要差。

「事情已經解決了嗎？」洛克打電話問自己的兒子。

「已經解決了！」天狼星稟告他的父親。

「你自己好好的去跟雷木思解釋一下。」洛克對自己的兒子說。

天狼星當然知道自己要去看心愛的人解釋一下，只好認命的回到母校去找自己心愛的人，天狼星猶豫的要不要進入妹妹雪兒的房間，明明自己心愛的人兒在裡面，可是他就是沒有勇氣去面對他，這幾天雷木思暫時住在雪兒的房間，雖然睡在同一張床上，可是兩人卻從來沒有越界過，雪兒只是會有些稍稍的不習慣。

「雪兒，我可以進去嗎？」天狼星在外面問。

「進來吧！笨蛋！」雪兒開門。

「親愛的，真是感謝妳幫我照顧雷米。」天狼星對妹妹說感謝的話。

「別謝我，好好跟他談吧！我先離開了。」雪兒離開房間去接哈利。

雷木思不發一語的坐在位子上，等待著天狼星來跟他解釋這些事情，對他來說天狼星的確是欠著一個解釋，雪兒的離開是要他們兩個人好好的說話，天狼星有些不知所措，他不知道要如何對雷木思說這件事情。

「親愛的雷米，對不起。」天狼星道歉。

「沒關係，我從雪兒口中知道這件事情，我不會責怪你的。」雷木思口氣平穩的說。

「我還是很抱歉，因為我並沒有好好的保護你。」天狼星自責。

「你已經把我保護的很好了，只要這樣就夠了。」雷木思主動獻吻。

「我的愛，我將我的一生與身和心都獻給你。」天狼星做出承諾。

「我與你將會共度一生，直到終老。」雷木思收下天狼星對他的承諾。

這件事情發生後，兩人攜手繼續共度未來的生活，他們把這件事情當作是考驗，繼續的往未來前進，大家都樂見其成。

 

－－－END－－－


	3. 風鈴（天路）

『風鈴是傳送贈予者給予被贈予者的思念。』

哈利知道家裡有一個地方掛有風鈴，他從沒有聽過自己的教父或是教母（路平教授）說過那個風鈴的由來，只是風吹過後那個風鈴總會想起清脆的聲音，哈利也識相沒有去刻意的問過那個風鈴的由來，自從他們搬進這個家後，他們的生活總算過的平淡些，心驚膽跳的日子不再出現，天狼星、雷木思以及哈利都很感謝鄧不利多這樣幫忙他們，讓他們有安穩的生活可以過下去，在這樣安穩平淡的生活當中，哈利幾乎可以像個一般的小孩子一樣，不需要用小大人成熟的樣子偽裝自己，這才是天狼星和雷木思欣慰的地方。

「路平教授，掛在窗戶上面的風鈴？」哈利某天鼓起勇氣問自己的教母。

「那是天狼星送我的，我很喜歡風鈴的聲音，天狼星知道後就送給我。」雷木思笑笑的說。

「天狼星送的啊！風鈴到底有什麼樣的意義？」哈利有些不懂的問出這句話。

「聽雪兒說，風鈴是傳送贈予者給予被贈予者的思念。」雷木思想起天狼星的妹妹說出的話。

哈利還是不能理解那樣的話，或許是因為他還小的關係，也許是因為他沒有談過戀愛的關係，雪兒在名義上是哈利的姑姑，同時也是天狼星的妹妹，實際上並不是布萊克家族的人，是天狼星的叔叔所收養的孩子，是純種的女巫，小時候被狠心的父母親拋棄，被天狼星的叔叔收養，和天狼星的感情很好，也是天狼星很疼愛的女孩，偶爾會來到他們家作客，是很安靜的一位女性，總是安安靜靜的來，安安靜靜的走，完全不會打擾他們。

「風鈴傳送的思念嗎？」哈利看著風鈴的樣子。

「等到哈利談戀愛後就知道了。」雷木思笑笑的去弄東西。

「嗯！」哈利微笑。

「去叫醒天狼星吧！不要吵醒雪兒。」雷木思摸摸哈利的頭。

「好的，路平教授。」哈利上樓去叫天狼星。

雷木思看見這樣的情形只是微笑，哈利對他的稱呼沒有改過，加上家裡的人都是叫名字的關係，這樣的感覺一點也沒有生疏的樣子，雪兒偶爾會來這裡過夜，當然很多時候會賴在這個家裡不想要回去，直到有任務或是有什麼事情的時候雪兒才會不甘願的離開，天狼星總是會笑笑的看著這樣的妹妹，雪兒嫁的人是雷木思的堂弟雷，雷有時會登門拜訪把妻子給抓回去，這樣的生活一直在他們的生活當中持續，大家早已經見怪不怪，也不在意這樣的事情發生，快樂的笑聲總是會充滿在這個家。

「天狼星，起床了，路平教授已經在弄早餐了。」哈利搖醒睡的正熟的人。

「唔…好早喔！」天狼星的聲音有些不甘願。

「天狼星，你說過要帶我們出去採購的，所以今天一定要早起。」哈利笑笑的看著自己的教父。

「我知道了，我現在就起床。」天狼星開始梳洗。

哈利看見天狼星已經起床後就下樓去，哈利已經習慣自動自發的起床，哈利規律的生活是雷木思給訓練出來的，當然偶爾哈利也會請求是否可以晚些睡覺，雷木思也會給予這樣的寬限，天狼星和哈利就像是兩個大孩子一般需要人管管的，雷木思自然就肩負這樣的責任，畢竟不可能去麻煩雪兒的，雪兒並不跟他們住在一起，雖然兩家人住的很近就是了，所以雪兒才可以不時的來串門子，順便和自己的哥哥撒嬌，雷會三不五時的來抓自己的妻子，在某些方面雪兒跟小孩子沒有什麼兩樣，雷木思可不敢讓他們三個待在家中，這樣一定會大亂的，尤其是雷不在的時候，雪兒更是會瘋狂。

「早安，親愛的雷米。」天狼星給予早晨的一個吻。

「早安，天狼星。」雷木思也給予天狼星早安吻。

「不叫雪兒起床嗎？我們不是要去採購嗎？」天狼星知道妹妹昨晚睡在這裡。

「我打電話給雷說過了，雷晚點會來接她的。」雷木思可不擔心雪兒。

「是嗎？那我就放心了。」天狼星馬上就放心下來。

「別擔心的，雷會照顧好雪兒的。」雷木思拍拍天狼星的手。

「天狼星、路平教授，我好餓喔！」哈利故意用聲音打擾他們相處。

「呵呵！馬上來。」雷木思聽見後笑笑的。

「真是的。」天狼星也笑笑的。

天狼星和雷木思以及哈利開心的把他們的早餐給解決，然後就準備出門去採購日常生活用品，哈利很高興今天可以出門去採購東西，其實哈利很高興有這樣的生活，上學的日子可以和自己最好的朋友見面，假日的時候可以和自己最愛的家人相處，哈利他們總算擁有一個平凡又安靜的日子，天狼星和雷木思的感情從以前就很好，在一起生活後跟情侶、家人一樣，每天這樣的生活讓他們很高興，哈利都會識相不去打擾天狼星和雷木思的相處，天狼星和雷木思早就已經把哈利當成自己的孩子一般在照顧。

採購完的他們在一家咖啡廳休息，哈利高興的吃著冰淇淋，天狼星摟著雷木思看著形形色色的人，偶爾和哈利高興的聊天，這樣看上去他們就真的很像是一家人一樣，其實哈利很高興可以和他們一起生活，如果自己的父母親還在的話，說不定家庭生活就是這樣，天狼星在某些方面來說就像個大孩子一樣，扮演的就是父親的角色，穩重的雷木思扮演的就是母親的角色，哈利受到他們的影響很深，當然妙麗和榮恩偶爾會來他們家看看，陪陪哈利渡過美好的假日。

「今天天氣很好，下午要不要出去走走？」天狼星問自己可愛的妻子。

「也好，透透氣也不錯。」雷木思沒有意見。

「太好了，可以出去玩。」哈利高興的看著他們。

「呵呵！哈利果然還是小孩子。」天狼星看見哈利的反應有感而發。

「是啊！還是這樣的哈利比較好。」雷木思很同意天狼星的話。

「什麼嘛！」哈利嘟著嘴看著他們。

下午天狼星高興的帶著雷木思和自己可愛的教子哈利一起到外面走走，他們住的地方比較偏僻，郊區很少有人會來到，加上這帶的住戶都是巫師或是女巫，不會有人刻意的打擾他們相處，只能說在這裡生活他們真的很快樂，天狼星很喜歡把自己的可愛的戀人和可愛的教子帶出去玩耍，雷木思對於天狼星的行徑一點也不會訝異，從以前天狼星就是這樣的人，平靜的生活對他們來說是最好的生活，不愁吃穿的他們總是可以隨心所欲的過著他們想要的生活，雷木思也很高興可以過這樣像是一般人一般的生活。

「天狼星，你和路平教授從以前感情就這麼好嗎？」哈利好奇的問出這句話來。

「從以前就很好，我第一次見到雷木思的時候，我就很喜歡雷木思了。」天狼星不避諱的說出這句話。

「路平教授好好喔！有這樣的一個愛人。」哈利的語氣是羨慕。

「等哈利長大後就會有愛人的，這種事情不需要心急。」雷木思摸摸哈利的頭。

「嗯！我會慢慢的等待的。」哈利決定要去相信緣份這個小東西。

「我想起來了，雪兒曾經跟我說過，風鈴是傳送贈予者給予被贈予者的思念。」天狼星突然想起這樣的話。

「是啊！雪兒是說過，哈利早上也問過我。」雷木思微笑的說。

「我可以代表說那是我親愛的雷米想我的思念嗎？」天狼星蹭蹭雷木思。

「我除了你以外還會想誰？」雷木思故意裝傻。

「這個嘛…呵呵！」天狼星把愛人抱在懷中。

哈利看著他們相處真的很高興，自從雷木思跟他們住在一起後才看見雷木思的笑容，以前在學校很少看見雷木思的笑容，果然雷木思要在天狼星的身邊才會展現那樣的笑容，哈利感覺到自己體會到幸福，雖然這個幸福來的有些晚，可是對他來說卻是那樣的美好，有天狼星和雷木思的疼愛讓哈利覺得日子可以這樣美好，天狼星和雷木思就像是他的父母親一樣，榮恩和妙麗總是笑他說離不開他們，可是哈利覺得自己就真的是離不開他們，和他們在一起真的很快樂，一點也不會想要離開他們。

「我不在身邊的時候，風鈴就是傳達我的思念的媒介。」天狼星看著雷木思的雙手。

「是啊！同時我也希望我藉著風鈴可以傳達我的思念給你。」雷木思靠在天狼星的懷裡。

「我這裡聽見了喔！聽見你想我的思念。」天狼星指著自己的心臟。

「我也藉由風鈴聽見你對我的思念。」雷木思微笑的看著天狼星。

天狼星和雷木思都知道那個風鈴是傳達他們思念的一個器具，那個風鈴對他們來說是非常的重要的，他們一直以來都覺得雪兒講的話一點也沒有錯，對方不在身邊的時候他們就會看著那個風鈴，希望那個風鈴可以把思念傳達給對方，讓對方知道自己是否多想念他，風鈴是他們之間的羈絆，是他們最喜歡的東西，只要看見風鈴就會想起另外一半對自己的好，那樣的感覺對他們來說是那樣的好，天狼星和雷木思已經喜歡上那樣的感覺，只要看見對方的笑容他們就會感到安心，對方現在就在自己的身邊，這樣的感覺真的很好，不會失去對方對他們來說就是最好的。

「天狼星，我很高興可以認識你們這些朋友。」雷木思突然說出這樣的話。

「嗯！我也很高興可以認識你。」天狼星懂雷木思的意思。

「在你的身邊感覺真的很好，有你真好。」雷木思開心的說。

「在你的身邊真好，可以牽著你的手繼續走下去。」天狼星感性的說出這句話。

『這時候最能讓我想起你，多希望你在這裡，oh~~~

你總是願意　把你的手心　借給我握緊。

該往哪裡，我總是依賴著你，你是我的方向感，oh~~~（YA）

我可以確定，你會帶著我，朝對的方向前進。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，你能讓煩惱變得渺小，

我遇見一個最懂我的人，我會提醒自己，把這份愛收好。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，只要牽著你的手就知道，

我不是一個人在這世界停靠，因為我擁有你（擁有你）　在我心裡。

Thinking of you.　有你真好

Thinking of you.　嗚～哦～

因為有你，我看見世界的美麗。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好（擁有你真好），只要牽著你的手就知道(就知道)，

我不是一個人在這世界停靠，因為我擁有你（因為有你）　在我心裡。

I'm thinking of you，　我有你真好，只要牽著你的手就知道（我就知道），

我早已經沒有任何缺少，因為我擁有你 OH～　在我心裡。

Thinking of you.　有你真好

Thinking of you.　有你真好』

雷木思很感謝上天把他最愛的人還給他了，天狼星現在已經回到他的身邊，雷木思發現到自己不會繼續孤單下去了，可以看見自己最愛的人在自己的身邊，這樣的幸福是多麼的快樂，天狼星也很高興自己可以回到最愛的人身邊，在雷木思的身邊他才會感到安心，現在自己最愛的人還有自己最想要保護的人都在自己的身邊，天狼星發現到自己是多麼的幸福，這樣的幸福是那樣的美好，他們不會再次失去對方，他們現在只要好好的把握現在的幸福就可以，幸福的未來不會在遙遠的地方等待他們，已經悄悄的來到他們的身邊，讓他們可以這樣的幸福下去，哈利也可以恢復到一般小孩子一樣的快樂，這樣的幸福他們會一直持續下去，也會抓緊這樣的幸福然後過接下來的日子。

「我愛你，天狼星。」雷木思突然說出這句話。

「我愛你，雷木思。」天狼星回應雷木思的話。

 

－－－－End－－－－


	4. 風鈴草（天路）

風鈴草花語－感謝、後悔、吵鬧、嫉妒、溫柔的愛

希臘神話中出現的風鈴草，被太陽神阿波羅熱愛。嫉妒的西風便將圓盤扔向風鈴草的頭，這時流出來的鮮血濺在地面上，便開出了風鈴草的花朵。因此，它的花語就是－嫉妒。

雷木思在新家當中的院子裡面種植許多風鈴草，雷木思喜歡看風鈴草在風中搖曳的樣子，那個樣子非常的美麗，因此雷木思才刻意的種植風鈴草，天狼星看見雷木思這樣的動作也沒有多說什麼，哈利的話就更不可能會有意見，其實只要雷木思喜歡的東西他們大多都不會去阻止雷木思，哈利和天狼星都很喜歡雷木思的笑容，天狼星怎麼可能會讓自己最愛的人受到委屈，雷木思想要做什麼事情天狼星都會放手讓雷木思去做的。

「好漂亮的風鈴草喔！」雪兒來到天狼星家的院子的時候說。

「謝謝妳的讚美，雪兒。」雷木思聽見雪兒的讚美只是微笑。

「雷木思哥哥從以前就很喜歡風鈴草呢！」雪兒想起學生時代的事情。

「我從很小的時候就很喜歡，風鈴草的花語有兩個我很喜歡，一個是感謝，一個是溫柔的愛。」雷木思看著陪伴自己成長過來的女孩。

「雷木思哥哥想要感謝哥哥嗎？哥哥對雷木思哥哥是溫柔的愛，因為哥哥很溫柔嘛！」雪兒可是很喜歡天狼星的。

「雪兒，妳不會怪我搶走妳最喜歡的哥哥嗎？」雷木思對於這點很疑惑。

「我為什麼要怪雷木思哥哥？哥哥不可能一輩子都在我的身邊的。」雪兒一點也不會怪雷木思。

雷木思知道天狼星很疼眼前的女孩，從以前學生時代他就認知到雪兒是天狼星最疼愛的女孩，天狼星曾經差點失去過自己最疼愛的妹妹，因此不管發生什麼事情都把自己的妹妹帶在身邊，當他們兩人交往的時候雪兒總是會刻意的避開他們，這時候的雷木思總是會有點愧疚，畢竟雪兒是那樣的被天狼星捧在手心中，自己好像搶了她的位子似的，但是雪兒卻一點也不在意這種事情，甚至連天狼星的父親洛克都覺得自己想太多了，孩子們總是會有長大的一天，不可能兄妹會永遠的溺在一起，即使天狼星在怎麼樣的疼愛雪兒，雪兒終究還是要嫁人的，天狼星也會娶自己最愛的人，這是一定的道理，不需要這樣的愧疚。

「我親愛的雷米，你想太多囉！」天狼星聽見他們的談話只是把自己最愛的人摟在懷中。

「天狼星。」雷木思抬頭看見自己最愛的人。

「我可愛的雷米想這麼多做什麼，雪兒都沒有計較了，何必去愧疚呢！」天狼星寵溺的摸摸雷木思的頭。

「但是…」雷木思還是無法忘懷。

「雷木思哥哥不需要愧疚的，我最大的願望就是看見哥哥幸福，現在我看見哥哥很幸福，我很高興。」雪兒微笑的對雷木思說。

「雷米，有你在我的身邊我很幸福，所以不要去想太多了。」天狼星要自己的伴侶不要去想太多。

雷木思聽見他們的話才釋然，的確自己現在過的很幸福，那是以前從來沒有辦法盼望的，現在可以過的這樣的幸福都歸功於天狼星的關係，天狼星給予他勇氣和幸福，讓他感到自己有在這個世界上存在的價值，也讓自己不會這樣自卑下去，能夠擁有他們這群好朋友，雷木思真的覺得自己好幸福，可以和天狼星一起度過餘生，是自己這一生當中最幸福的一件事情，天狼星的寵愛只有在雷木思的身上可以看見，雷木思一直覺得自己真的很幸福，因為有天狼星這樣在他的身邊。

「姑姑～」哈利很高興可以看見雪兒。

「早安，哈利。」雪兒摸摸哈利的頭。

天狼星看見哈利開心的笑容只是微笑，自從哈利跟他們一起住之後就變得會有笑容了，那時候自己和雷木思衝動的到德思禮家把哈利給帶出來，不過那是發生在哈利五歲的時候的事情了，洛克知道這件事情後只是皺眉有沒說話，鄧不利多對於這樣的狀態只是稍微斥責一下後也沒有說什麼，哈利很高興可以和天狼星還有雷木思一起生活，很快的哈利就融入這個大家族當中，天狼星和雷木思非常的寵愛哈利，甚至會教導哈利一些小小的魔法，當然哈利吸取的速度非常的快，讓大家都覺得很不可思議。

「哈利起床了，我去用早餐了。」雷木思微笑的說。

「我跟你一起去吧！雷米。」天狼星跟在自己最愛的人身邊。

「我也要去！」哈利馬上會跟在他們的身邊。

「嘛！我先去做我的事情好了。」雪兒微笑的看著他們進入屋子當中。

雷木思在用早餐的時候哈利會在一旁幫忙，天狼星喜歡看雷木思忙碌的身影，那樣子的雷木思對他來說是很真實的，當初不顧一切的反對把哈利接過來一起住，雷木思總算有了笑臉，天狼星知道雷木思對於和自己在一起的事情還是有些歉疚，感覺上他自己好像奪走某個人的樣子，雪兒不會去嫉妒這些事情，雪兒自己本身也有很愛的人，因此可以看見自己的哥哥幸福，雪兒真的是非常的高興，這個心結天狼星決定幫雷木思慢慢的打開，要不然的話一定會出問題的，怎麼樣天狼星都不希望雷木思悶悶不樂的，那樣的話對他來說可是會很痛苦的。

吃完早餐後哈利就到院子裡面去找雪兒玩耍，哈利現在正值愛玩耍的年紀，天狼星和雷木思非常的放心把哈利交給雪兒去照顧，天狼星現在想要單獨好好和雷木思談談，天狼星覺得雷木思想太多事情了，自己過的很幸福，雪兒也很高興自己過的很幸福，只要有雷木思在自己的身邊，天狼星就會覺得是一件很幸福的事情，他不想要看見雷木思愁眉苦臉的樣子，那樣的話他會心疼的，一定、一定會非常心疼雷木思的。

「雷木思，我們談談好不好？」天狼星把雷木思抱在懷裡。

「這是為什麼？天狼星。」雷木思有點不懂天狼星的意思。

「坐下來你就知道了。」天狼星微笑的告訴雷木思。

「喔！」雷木思只好乖乖的坐下來。

天狼星慢慢的開導雷木思，告訴雷木思說他一點也不會去在意這件事情，雪兒也告訴雷木思很多次說她不會去在意和嫉妒，天狼星告訴雷木思說風鈴草的花語中可是有嫉妒，如果真的要去嫉妒的話也應該是雷木思去嫉妒才對，因為自己當初有一堆女性都非常的喜歡自己，雷木思聽見這句話後笑笑的說沒有這回事，自己根本嫉妒不了那些女性，或許在內心當中有小小的嫉妒那些女性，但是和天狼星在一起後就覺得非常的幸福，雷木思清楚自己或許在不知不覺當中不小心把天狼星當成了雪兒的所有物，就是這樣才會有這樣的歉疚感覺，經過天狼星的一番說詞後自己也想通了，不需要去想太多，能夠和天狼星在一起是很幸福的事情。

「雷米，不要去想太多，雪兒和我都希望你會幸福。」天狼星告訴雷木思。

「謝謝你，天狼星。」雷木思高興著看著天狼星。

「天狼星，我很高興可以認識你們這些朋友。」雷木思突然說出這樣的話。

「嗯！我也很高興可以認識你。」天狼星懂雷木思的意思。

「在你的身邊感覺真的很好，有你真好。」雷木思開心的說。

「在你的身邊真好，可以牽著你的手繼續走下去。」天狼星感性的說出這句話。

雷木思很高興可以和天狼星在一起，雷木思對於天狼星總是充滿感謝，雷木思的生命當中總是充滿許多的感謝，天狼星是雷木思感謝最多的人，雷木思種植風鈴草也就是這個原因，天狼星懂雷木思的意思，對於雷木思總是有十分的疼愛，天狼星真的很喜歡雷木思，愛著雷木思的一切，他們的愛情經過這麼久的時間總算開花結果，可以看到這樣的結果讓他們兩人都非常的高興，因此不管發生什麼事情他們都會在一起，告訴自己是多麼的愛對方，不可以因為對方的一點小事情就離開對方，他們是充滿這樣的心情過生活的，畢竟對方是他們生命當中最重要的愛人。

『太陽曬得我 　　眼睛睜不開

你的好脾氣 　　讓我心情壞不起來

下雨下得我 　　眼神發呆

你的道歉 　　　聽著聽著我都快要笑出來

誰說不能黑白配 　　世界上沒有什麼事

能夠如此的絕對

曾經有人這樣唱過　 白天它不懂夜的黑

你卻懂得我的美

有時候我會 　感覺非常累

有時候也會 　不知覺把你拖累

你有時會說 　我們不配

只要能依偎 真　的真的我什麼都無所謂

誰說不能黑白配　 　世界上沒有什麼事

能夠如此的絕對

曾經有人這樣唱過 　白天它不懂夜的黑

你卻懂得我的美

鋼琴　 也是黑白鍵 一樣的彈出我對你

只有滿滿的感謝

也許黑永遠不明白 　在這個彩色的世界

有你我才會存在

在這個彩色的世界 有你我才會存在』

 

「風鈴草的花語是感謝，我最想要感謝的人是你，天狼星。」雷木思說出自己老早就想要說的話。

「我知道，你在院子裡面種植風鈴草的時候我就已經知道了。」天狼星微笑的對自己的愛人說。

「雪兒有告訴我說鈴蘭的花語是幸福的歸來，下次我想要種植鈴蘭。」雷木思看著天狼星說。

「好啊！院子當中你想要種植什麼東西都可以，我都不會介意的。」天狼星一點也不介意這種事情。

天狼星從不會去介意雷木思到底想要種植什麼樣的植物，只要雷木思可以開心天狼星就一點也不介意，天狼星最想要看見的就是雷木思的笑臉，雷木思對於自己是狼人的事情很介意，在大家的幫助之下雷木思的心房慢慢的打開，好不容易雷木思接受大家也和天狼星在一起，天狼星更是努力的呵護雷木思的一切，就是希望雷木思不要去想太多的事情，那些事情一點也不重要，重要的當下他們是愛著對方的，而且他們兩人已經不能夠失去對方了，要是失去對方的話他們一定會很痛苦的，就是這樣他們才努力的把握他們兩人的愛情。

「天狼星、雷木思。」哈利跑到他們的懷裡。

「嗯！哈利，雪兒呢？」天狼星抱起哈利。

「姑姑她回去了。」哈利有些失望的說。

「是不是因為有貓頭鷹過來的關係？」雷木思大膽的猜測。

「嗯！姑姑接到信件後就馬上回去了。」哈利很不喜歡這樣的感覺。

「小子，不要去想太多了，等下雪兒就會回來的。」天狼星揉揉哈利的頭。

「呵呵！就是呀！不要去擔心了。」雷木思笑笑的說。

「嗯！跟天狼星和雷木思還有姑姑、洛克爺爺在一起的感覺好幸福喔！」哈利說出自己的感覺。

哈利覺得可以和大家在一起的感覺真的很幸福，就算自己的親生父母親已經過世也沒有關係，現在大家疼愛他的感覺就像是自己的父母親在身邊的感覺是一樣的，天狼星和雷木思很寵愛他，雪兒對他也很疼愛，洛克總是會教導哈利一些東西，這樣的感覺哈利一點也不覺得奇怪，反而覺得很有趣，在布萊克家族生活的哈利一點也沒有不適合的感覺，有種哈利就是生來融入這個家庭當中的感覺。

雷木思覺得自己很幸福，有這麼一個可愛的孩子在身邊，還有自己最愛的人在身邊，當然還有一位總是理解自己的女性和導師在身邊，這些都是他想要感謝的人，雷木思想要感謝雪兒的體諒，想要感謝洛克的教導和寬容，更想要感謝天狼星這樣的愛他，過去的童年不是很幸福的雷木思現在可以這樣的幸福就是要感謝這些人，有了這些人讓他體會到幸福到底是什麼樣的滋味，和天狼星在一起每天都可以過的很幸福，天狼星的包容與疼愛是雷木思覺得很幸福的事情，當然這份幸福可以永遠的持續下去，他們會一直的相愛下去。

 

－－－End－－－


	5. 愛的代價（詹石）

『還記得年少時的夢嗎　像朵永遠不凋零的花

陪我經過那風吹雨打　看世事無常　看滄桑變化

那些為愛所付出的代價　是永遠都難忘的啊

所有真心的　癡心的話　永在我心中雖然已沒有他

走吧　走吧　人總要學著自己長大

走吧　走吧　人生難免經歷苦痛掙扎

走吧　走吧　為自己的心找一個家

也曾傷心流淚　也曾黯然心碎　這是愛的代價

也許我偶爾還是會想他　偶爾難免會惦記著他

就當他是個老朋友啊　也讓我心疼　也讓我牽掛

只是我心中不再有火花　讓往事都隨風去吧

所有真心的　癡心的話　仍在我心中雖然已沒有他』

 

愛一個人是要付出多大的代價才可以，愛的代價是那樣的沈重卻為此甘願犧牲一切，賽佛勒斯．石內卜是史萊哲林的學生，詹姆．波特是葛來分多的學生，兩人明明就是死對頭的人，但是他們卻愛上了對方，即使他們清楚這個下場終究是不好的也是一樣，每個人都知道人的一生有哪幾個轟轟烈烈的愛情，第一次遇到這樣轟轟烈烈的愛情，他們就算粉身碎骨也要去愛，就算他們知道未來沒有結果也要去愛，就算終究只留下回憶也要去愛，他們不想要失去對方的，只想要在對方的心中留下一抹影子也好。

「這樣真的好嗎？賽佛勒斯哥哥。」洞察一切的雪兒擔心的看著賽佛勒斯。

「我不知道，就算我不愛他，黑魔王也一定會盯上他的。」賽佛勒斯無奈的說出這句話來。

「就因為想要保護我們而去佛地魔王那裡臥底嗎？這樣會不會太冒險了。」雪兒很擔心眼前的親人。

「我知道這樣很冒險，但是這是我唯一可以保護你們的方法。」賽佛勒斯知道這一切需要付出多大的代價。

賽佛勒斯可以為了鳳凰會而去佛地魔王身邊臥底，這點身為賽佛勒斯的監護人的洛克也很清楚，此去並不一定會有所收獲，況且鄧不利多對於賽佛勒斯要去佛地魔王的身邊也有所顧忌，如果佛地魔王盯上的人不是詹姆．波特的話就有轉圜的餘地，當然除了詹姆之外被盯上的人就是雪兒，這也是賽佛勒斯不得已要加入佛地魔王陣營的關係，賽佛勒斯早已把雪兒當成自己的妹妹一般在看待，因此賽佛勒斯不想要讓雪兒受到傷害，因此不管怎樣賽佛勒斯一定要去佛地魔王身邊臥底。

「詹姆，對不起，你我都清楚這件事情的嚴重性。」賽佛勒斯已經不知道自己要說什麼了。

「我了解你的苦衷，如果這是你的選擇，我不會阻止的。」詹姆不想要為難賽佛勒斯。

儘管他們知道這次的別離下次就不曉得什麼時候可以再見面，只是他們很不想要和自己最愛的人分開，相愛了這麼久說要放手並不是一件很簡單的事情，就算可以輕易放手卻阻止不了自己思念對方，一生的愛戀轉化為巨大的思念是多麼痛苦的一件事情，但是這次的分離卻是命運註定好的，為了換取愛人的安全賽佛勒斯可是會犧牲自己的，賽佛勒斯不想要詹姆遇到危險，因此就算是再小的機率賽佛勒斯也願意去嘗試，只要可以換取愛人的平安做什麼都可以。

「爸爸，這樣好嗎？」雪兒為難的看著自己的父親。

「沒有人可以阻止賽佛的，讓他去吧！」洛克坐在王座上無奈的說。

「老爸，難道說沒有更好的方法嗎？」天狼星有些訝異的看著自己的父親。

「就算有賽佛也不會接受的。」洛克知道天狼星是不忍心看見詹姆難過。

或許就是不希望自己的朋友因為愛人的關係遭受到打擊，天狼星和雷木思一直以來都陪伴在詹姆的身邊，莉莉也用自己的方式去安慰詹姆，詹姆很快的就振作起來，絲毫沒有讓人擔心的樣子，只是夜晚來到的時候詹姆會靜靜的一個人躺在床上思念賽佛勒斯，自然這全部都沒有逃過雪兒的眼睛，雪兒知道如果不是形勢逼人的話，賽佛勒斯根本不需要做出這樣的選擇，可是現在狀況真的是必須要這樣做才可以，除非佛地魔王不再以他們為目標才有可能，只是這是不可能的事情。

「結果賽佛還是去了佛地魔王那裡。」莉莉擔憂的說。

「賽佛他真是笨蛋，只為了別人著想而不顧自己的安危。」詹姆無力的罵著賽佛勒斯。

『賽佛，我真的不相信你去臥底就可以換回我和雪兒的安全。』詹姆真的不相信這件事情。

『但是就算不相信你也去做了。』詹姆在心裡面嘆氣。

詹姆因為賽佛勒斯的離開不得不娶莉莉為妻子，只是詹姆的內心當中還是一直掛念賽佛勒斯的，很多時候詹姆很想要衝去找賽佛勒斯，但是詹姆比任何人都還要清楚賽佛勒斯不會想要自己去找他的，況且現在莉莉也有了自己的骨肉，為了那個孩子不能做出冒險的舉動，不過大家沒料到三個月後賽佛勒斯會主動出現在他們的面前，他們更是沒想到這次的見面會讓詹姆在賽佛勒斯的體內留下屬於他們的紀念，只能說是命運總是在捉弄人，非要所有人都傷心不已才可罷休，命運要他們相愛付出愛的代價實在是太大了，有的時候只能說神真的見不得人好。

三個月後佛地魔王沒有派什麼任務給賽佛勒斯，因此賽佛勒斯先回到平靜的生活過一段日子，詹姆知道賽佛勒斯要回來後頻頻去找賽佛勒斯，莉莉看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，因為莉莉很清楚詹姆愛的人一直以來都不是自己，是她那位從小被欺負到大的朋友，雖然自己不甘心輸給自己的好朋友，但是看見他們幸福的樣子莉莉就無法狠下心來，大家最終渴望的不過就是個平靜的生活，沒想到有人硬是要打破這樣寧靜和祥和的生活，最後失去的東西是那樣令人痛心，痛徹心扉的感覺不斷的侵襲他們，沒有人可以在這裡得到救贖，失去太多東西後只會努力保護自己不要受到任何的傷害，最後會保護唯一剩下來重要的東西。

「詹姆波特那傢伙在搞什麼？怎麼會讓你懷上他的骨肉？」雪兒幫賽佛勒斯做完健康檢查後大喊。

「詹姆並不知道這件事，同時也要麻煩妳不要跟他說。」賽佛勒斯冷靜的分析後吐出這句話。

「好吧！我不跟詹姆說，但是臥底的工作我會幫你的。」雪兒衡量好所有的事情後說。

「但是妳…」賽佛勒斯可是很擔心雪兒的。

「我能把變身水的時間拉長，而且我有信心不會穿幫的。」雪兒要賽佛勒斯放心。

「好吧！」賽佛勒斯妥協。

當賽佛勒斯專心的安胎的這段時間都是由雪兒去頂替賽佛勒斯的位子，洛克也一直在考慮要不要把賽佛勒斯懷孕的這件事情告訴詹姆，洛克覺得這件事情在隱瞞下去也不是辦法，詹姆總有一天會察覺到真相的，那時候又要如何告訴詹姆這件事情，雪兒那裡又可以隱藏多久，這點洛克真的不知道，洛克很疼愛賽佛勒斯這個孩子，不希望有人因為這件事情而受到委屈，洛克一直覺得詹姆和賽佛勒斯付出的代價實在是太大，佛地魔王不會因為賽佛勒斯的關係就放過雪兒和詹姆的，佛地魔王只要是那種有威脅性存在就會毫不猶豫的殺害，洛克對於這位曾經是朋友的人感到非常的頭痛。

「賽佛，你確定不跟詹姆說嗎？」洛克來檢查的時候問。

「我不能破壞莉莉的幸福，所以不要和詹姆說。」賽佛勒斯不想要去破壞好友的幸福。

「好吧！我尊重你的意見。」洛克不想要說什麼了。

「謝謝你，父親。」賽佛勒斯微笑。

「別謝我，要謝就去謝雪兒。」洛克有些無奈。

「是的，我知道了。」賽佛勒斯知道雪兒幫他太多了。

天狼星和雷木思從雪兒口中知道事情的始末，都覺得這件事情還是要告訴詹姆，但是他們願意遵照賽佛勒斯的意願把守秘密，有的時候他們真的不知道要怎樣幫忙這對情人，看見他們分開的樣子非常的不捨，可是自己卻又無能為力幫忙他們，如果可以誰不希望他們好好的在一起生活，無可救藥的聰明的詹姆怎麼會不了解大家有事情在隱瞞他，而且這件事情一定跟賽佛勒斯有關係，詹姆很想要見自己最愛的人，他想要清楚知道大家到底在隱瞞他什麼事情。

「洛克叔叔，我想要見賽佛。」詹姆見到洛克的第一句話就是想要見賽佛勒斯。

「唉～我知道了，你跟我來吧！」洛克看了一下詹姆之後決定帶詹姆去找賽佛勒斯。

詹姆看見洛克的表情是真的不知道要說什麼，詹姆懷著忐忑不安的心情去見賽佛勒斯，詹姆真的很擔心賽佛勒斯會出問題，最近賽佛勒斯一直跟他避不見面的，讓詹姆真的不知道應該要說什麼才好，詹姆真的好想早點見到賽佛勒斯這個人，他想要見到自己思念以久的情人，見到賽佛勒斯這個人詹姆才會放心下來，詹姆說什麼都不想要失去自己最愛的人，一輩子才遇到這麼一位最愛的人，說什麼都不可以失去的。

「父親。」賽佛勒斯看見洛克進入房間當中。

「賽佛，身體好多了嗎？」洛克擔心的問。

「我已經好多了。」賽佛勒斯微笑的說。

「詹姆說想要見你，你要見他嗎？」洛克試探性的問。

「好…」賽佛勒斯有些猶豫。

「詹姆，你進來吧！」洛克叫站在外面的詹姆。

「詹姆，你…」賽佛勒斯覺得不可思議。

「賽佛，為什麼不跟我說，為什麼要一個人獨自承受？」詹姆似乎不是很高興。

「我不能破壞你和莉莉的家庭生活，生下孩子後我會把孩子交給你的。」賽佛勒斯忍痛的說。

「你好傻，真是傻瓜一個。」詹姆無奈的說出這句話來。

詹姆知道賽佛勒斯做事情一定都有他考慮的事情，所以不管怎樣自己還是照著賽佛勒斯的意願去做，同時自己還必須要和莉莉說清楚這件事情才可以，很多事情不可以只有隱瞞莉莉一個人，就算莉莉知道自己和賽佛勒斯是相愛的也是一樣，很多事情瞞著莉莉一個人就不好，怎麼說莉莉都是他們之中最無辜的人，要隱瞞莉莉這件事情詹姆可說是做不到，賽佛勒斯也不想要隱瞞自己的好友這件事情，他情願讓莉莉知道真相。

當詹姆把這件事情告訴莉莉後，莉莉什麼話都沒有說，只是靜靜的點頭表示知道，莉莉總是很支持他們在一起，同時莉莉也很擔心佛地魔王做出的威脅，莉莉本身就是心思細密的女性，自然擔心的事情就比一般人還要多，同時莉莉現在也才知道原來愛上一個人是要付出代價的，這個代價可真的不小，當初要結婚前莉莉早就知道詹姆愛的人不是自己，可是自己卻硬是要嫁給詹姆，即使自己成為替身也不為過，這件事情在其他人的眼裡真的很為難，只能默默的支持他們之間的情感，有時候覺得這根本就是在考驗人性，誰支撐的久誰就是贏家。

「不，莉莉、詹姆、迪諾～」雪兒想要伸出手救他們。

「帶著哈利離開，幫我跟他說我愛他。」詹姆催促雪兒離開。

「雪兒，對不起。」迪諾倒下道歉。

「雪兒，哈利就拜託妳了。」莉莉含笑的離開。

{詹姆的“幫我跟他說我愛他”

→一面的意思是跟雪兒說哈利長大後幫我跟他說我愛他。

→另一面的意思是請雪兒轉告賽佛勒斯說他很愛他。

迪諾的對不起則是包含兩種意思

→一種是對不起，雪兒，我愛上莉莉了。

→另一種是對不起，雪兒，我無法陪妳度過一生。}

佛地魔王到最後果然還是不放過詹姆他們，雪兒帶著強褓當中的哈利回到吸血鬼王國，這裡是唯一佛地魔王近不來的地方，專心的撫養哈利長大，賽佛勒斯知道這個消息之後真的不知道要說什麼，果然就像是洛克猜測的一樣，就算自己去臥底也不能保護詹姆，賽佛勒斯看見自己的孩子就覺得很欣慰，至少自己唯一的寶貝孩子還在自己的身邊，這場戰役就暫時在這裡畫下句點，佛地魔王什麼時候會復活攻打他們誰也不知道，只知道到最後一定會有死傷的，雪兒會確保哈利不會遭受這樣的情況，因為哈利是她的寶貝孩子。

 

－－－End－－－


	6. 代價（石哈）

『說著讓人傷心的話　你還是溫柔

我忽然感覺一切都是　如此的荒謬

當夜色慢慢落成一片漆黑　在你背後

讓我說出你最想要的分手

你也有你的好　對我來說卻不夠

而我的青春不該只是　等著你回頭

做你的情人不如做你　最好的朋友

最後給你的愛　是你想要的自由

愛的代價　有苦有樂　這一次啊　對愛又多些瞭解

雖然要把苦與痛都忘記　要經過好久

我不怪不怨你　愛也曾經美麗

愛的代價　我付出了　放你去吧　對愛又多些瞭解

一定有個人會在這世界　只為我等候

看天空是那麼寬　不再低著頭當我要往前走』

 

－－－－－－－－－－－偶是分隔線唷W－－－－－－－－－－－

 

賽佛勒斯．石內卜，魔藥學教授，是鳳凰會安插在佛地魔身邊的一個臥底人員，同時也是哈利波特最喜歡的人，當然這個秘密關係沒有幾個人知道，知情者都是哈利身邊的好友或是親人，當然那些人是賽佛勒斯親自告知的，雖然說天狼星不太高興他們兩個在一起，但是看見哈利的笑容也就不好阻止他們在一起，鄧不利多非常高興終於有人可以打開賽佛勒斯的心房，洛克和雪兒沒有多大的意見，也沒有反對他們在一起。

「親愛的雷米，你覺得這樣好嗎？」天狼星用無辜的眼神看著雷木思。

「我覺得沒什麼不好的，況且賽佛勒斯也付出相當大的代價了。」雷木思微笑的看著天狼星。

「也是呢！」天狼星真的不知道要說什麼。

「看見他們在一起我真的很高興，好不容易和平的時代來臨了。」雷木思開始整理東西。

在大家的通力合作下好不容易把佛地魔給消滅，大家可以不必再提心吊膽的過生活，現在每位巫師都可以好好的享受自己的生活，就算被麻瓜發現也不會怎樣，每個族群有每個族群的生活方式，誰都不會去打擾另外一個族群的生活，而賽佛勒斯和哈利隱居在沒有人認識他們的人群當中生活，如果有需要的話他們才會回到大家的身邊，他們過著和一般人無意義的生活，在這種沒有人打擾的生活他們過的很快樂，對他們來說只要開心過生活是一件非常好的事情。

「賽佛，我餓了，我們去採買東西吧！」哈利跪坐在賽佛勒斯的身上。

「唉～我知道了。」賽佛勒斯拿哈利沒有辦法。

「我知道賽佛對我最好了。」哈利的臉上充滿高興的笑容。

「真是受不了你。」賽佛勒斯寵溺的說。

他們兩人住在這裡也有小小的一段時間了，至少他們現在還算適應的不錯，賽佛勒斯每天都可以見到哈利的笑容，哈利早已經不是那個活下來的男孩，也不是魔法世界的救世主，只是一位很平常、很平常的青年，和自己最愛的人在鄉野間生活，當然還是有人會三不五時的到他們家來串門子，儘管賽佛勒斯沒有表現出來，但是哈利還是感覺的出來賽佛勒斯不喜歡那些人的存在，只是因為可以看見他的笑容才沒有把他們趕出去的，對此哈利總是會笑笑的看著賽佛勒斯，哈利好喜歡、好喜歡那樣的賽佛勒斯。

賽佛勒斯梳洗過後帶著哈利去採買東西，哈利最喜歡到超市採買東西，那時候總是可以看見賽佛勒斯會因為他想買的東西而猶豫很久，青年很喜歡看情人猶豫的表情，有時候青年會因為兩人的歲數相差太多而不知所措，青年總是會擔心情人不要自己，常常會因為自己總是像個小孩子一般而感到苦惱，此時青年的情人看見青年的表情就略懂一二，青年的情人總是會用一些小方法來安撫青年的情緒，要青年不要去想太多，那樣他可是會很擔心的，他可是很喜歡青年的笑容。

「賽佛，今天雪兒姑姑是不是會來呀？」哈利的語氣中有興奮的因素。

「好像吧！昨天確實有收到雪兒的信件。」賽佛勒斯不會反對雪兒來拜訪他們。

「我好期待雪兒姑姑來喔！雪兒姑姑最好了。」哈利喜歡的人當中一定會有雪兒的存在。

「嗯！」賽佛勒斯只是微笑的看著哈利。

賽佛勒斯其實很感謝雪兒這樣幫忙他們，如果不是雪兒的話，或許他們已經不知道在哪裡了，雪兒這樣幫忙他們耽誤到自己的青春讓賽佛勒斯覺得有些過意不去，每次自己去和雪兒道歉的時候，雪兒總是會笑笑的說她不在意，痛失自己最愛的人的雪兒早已經不在意自己的青春是否被耽誤到，只要看見他們過的很快樂，雪兒就會非常的高興，雪兒的願望總是很簡單也很單純，只要身邊的人可以幸福她就會很快樂。

「你們回來啦！」雪兒看見他們開心的說。

「雪兒姑姑，我好想妳喔！」哈利馬上抱住雪兒。

「我也很想你，哈利。」雪兒一貫的微笑。

「抱歉，久等了。」賽佛勒斯打開門。

「沒關係！」雪兒絲毫不在意。

「雪兒姑姑這次會留多久？」哈利比較在意這個問題。

「嘛！看情況囉！」雪兒不喜歡打擾太久。

「還好吧！感覺上挺糟糕的。」賽佛勒斯擔心的看著雪兒。

「嗯…日子就是這樣，能有多糟糕呢！」雪兒向來不是很在意自己的事情。

賽佛勒斯看見雪兒不想說什麼也就沒說話，哈利很開心的和雪兒撒嬌，雪兒只是摸摸哈利的頭，看見哈利開心的樣子雪兒只是欣慰的笑了，雪兒的願望一直以來都很單純，可以看見身邊所有的人得到幸福雪兒就會非常的開心，賽佛勒斯知道眼前的妹妹做什麼事情的動機都很單純，就是因為這樣單純才會不求回報的幫忙他們，每次看見雪兒不求回報的幫忙他們，不求回報的付出賽佛勒斯都會心疼，沒有任何的代價幫忙所有的人，其實雪兒在感情上面付出了慘痛的代價，當初哈利沒有被雪兒救活的話，賽佛勒斯自己也要付出慘痛的代價，失去自己最愛的人。

「哈利就是哈利，誰都取代不了。」雪兒看著已經睡在自己懷裡的孩子哈利。

「妳說的沒錯，誰都取代不了哈利的。」賽佛勒斯同意雪兒所說的話。

「我們盡心盡力守護的孩子……」雪兒的眼神充滿慈愛。

「如果不是哈利在我身邊的話，我一定會不想活在人間的。」實際上賽佛勒斯很討厭臥底的工作。

「能夠找到心愛的人真好。」雪兒像是感嘆般的說。

「他不是回來了嗎？為何還…」賽佛勒斯有些疑問。

雪兒搖搖頭沒有說什麼，就算那個人回到她的身邊她也不會快樂的，已經死去的愛情是不可能有死灰復燃的，況且現在雪兒沒有愛情也可以活的下去，不需要因為某人的關係又把自己束縛起來，愛情對雪兒來說不是絕對的東西，也不需要去強求已經失去的緣份，雪兒只要可以看見自己的兄長們幸福，她就會非常的幸福，洛克看見雪兒這樣也沒有多說什麼，雪兒是知道自己的人生目標在哪裡的孩子，不需要刻意引導雪兒自己就會往那個方向走，未來的一切有很多都說不準確的。

「哈利和你在一起很幸福，這樣我就放心許多了。」雪兒微笑的看著他們。

「是啊！我們很幸福呢！」賽佛勒斯微笑的看著雪兒。

「我最喜歡賽佛了。」哈利夢囈。

「呵呵！」雪兒感到很開心。

「呵呵！那孩子。」賽佛勒斯有些無奈的看著哈利。

哈利可愛的樣子讓賽佛勒斯愛不釋手，賽佛勒斯真的覺得自己很愛、很愛哈利，只要可以看見哈利活潑的身影他就會放心許多，自己今生愛的人不管怎麼樣都不可以失去，賽佛勒斯不想要再次經歷那樣的心痛，他承受不了失去哈利的打擊，要是失去哈利的話，不如叫自己下地獄還比較快，那種痛徹心扉的痛不是常人可以了解的，而且也沒有人想要嚐到那種錐心之痛，賽佛勒斯自然不想要再次嚐到那種痛苦。

「啊！姑姑走了。」哈利多少有些小失望。

「不要失望了，雪兒會再來的。」賽佛勒斯摸摸哈利的頭。

「嗯…」哈利知道雪兒是很忙的。

「明天我們去看天狼星和雷木思吧！」賽佛勒斯想辦法讓哈利打起精神來。

聽見這句話哈利馬上就高興起來，只要可以去看天狼星和雷木思他們哈利就會特別高興，賽佛勒斯很喜歡看哈利的笑容，哈利高興起來的樣子和普通人沒有什麼兩樣，甚至可以說更像是小孩子，在賽佛勒斯的眼中哈利就一直很像小孩子，那個總是會吸引自己目光的小孩，和哈利在一起體會到幸福的感覺，哈利總是可以牽動自己的一舉一動，情緒也隨著哈利的喜怒哀樂在改變，這是他從沒有體會過的感覺，現在體會到這樣的感覺真的很好，賽佛勒斯很喜歡這樣的感覺，因為幸福就在自己的身邊。

「賽佛，有你真好。」哈利由衷的說。

「我也是，哈利。」賽佛勒斯微笑。

「我果然最喜歡賽佛了。」哈利很高興的抱著賽佛勒斯。

「我也最喜歡哈利了。」賽佛勒斯摸摸哈利的頭。

賽佛勒斯不管怎麼說都非常的寵溺哈利的，只要哈利想做什麼賽佛勒斯大多都會同意，只要哈利說的賽佛勒斯都一定會照辦，哈利可以說是賽佛勒斯的一切，失去哈利這個人的話賽佛勒斯就等於失去一切，因此賽佛勒斯總是會用自己的方式去保護哈利，不會讓哈利受到任何的傷害，哈利是賽佛勒斯現在僅剩下的一切，打倒佛地魔後付出的代價實在太過沈重了，因此哈利真的是賽佛勒斯僅有的一切，哈利當然也知道這件事情，他們已經不想要失去對方，如果失去對方的話他們一定會受不了的，不想要再有那種無力的沈重感，更不想要失去對自己最重要的人。

賽佛勒斯什麼都不求，只求哈利可以平安的活著就好，只有幾個人知道為什麼賽佛勒斯會只許這個願望，因為沒有哈利的話賽佛勒斯真的不知道要如何活下去，情願和惡魔訂下契約也要自己最心愛的人在自己的身邊，失去自己一生當中唯一的依靠賽佛勒斯真的會像是行屍走肉一般的生活，洛克、雪兒、天狼星、雷木思等人都很清楚，才會在哈利最危急的時刻把哈利給救活過來，然後用禁忌的法術消滅佛地魔，只要哈利活過來就要和自己最愛的人訂下契約，兩人同生共死，其中一方死了另一方就無法存活下去，這是古老的法術，也是當初唯一可以救活哈利的法術，賽佛勒斯很甘願付出這樣的代價，因為那是唯一可以救活自己最愛的人的方法。

「當初只有那個辦法可以救活哈利，沒想到你真的這樣做了。」天狼星嘆氣。

「為了哈利，我犧牲生命也可以。」賽佛勒斯肯定的說。

「唉～那是我們吸血鬼一族古老的法術，沒想到卻用在你們的身上。」天狼星無奈的說。

「我知道，雪兒有跟我說過。」賽佛勒斯一直記得雪兒說的話。

「賽佛～」哈利撲到賽佛勒斯的懷中。

「呵呵！」賽佛勒斯摸摸哈利的頭。

「看樣子哈利真的很喜歡賽佛勒斯呢！」雷木思笑笑的說。

天狼星看見他們的樣子真的不知道要說什麼，那個古老的法術原本只是為了讓吸血鬼和人類可以順利的在一起，因為人類的壽命真的很短暫，為了讓人類可以和他們一起享有永恆的生命才會舉行那樣的法術，沒想到那個法術卻用自己最疼愛的孩子身上，天狼星看見這樣的情況真的不知道要怎樣說才好，他們之間付出的代價真的是太大，可是他們都是心甘情願的付出這樣的代價，或許他們之間可以永遠的在一起，只要他們一直相愛下去的話就可以。

雷木思依偎在天狼星的身邊看著這樣的情形，其實他們之間也有實行這樣的法術，他們都已經是生命共同體，沒有對方絕對是活不下去的，當然看見賽佛勒斯和哈利在一起幸福的樣子，他們兩人只是微笑，或許到最後真的想要看見的就是對方的笑容，沒有人會想要失去自己最愛的人，心愛的人能夠永遠的在自己身邊比世上什麼樣的禮物都還要好。

 

－－－End－－－


	7. 戀你(詹石)

『想要長相廝守卻人去樓空　紅顏也添了愁

是否說情說愛終究會心事重重　註定怨到白頭

奈何風又來戲弄已癒合的痛　免不了頻頻回首

奈何愛還在眉頭欲走還留　我的夢向誰送

離不開思念　回不到從前　我被你遺落在人間

心埋在過去　情葬在淚裡　笑我戀你戀成顛

離不開思念　回不到從前　我被你遺落在人間

心埋在過去　情葬在淚裡　笑我戀你戀成顛

情願夢醒成空偏又多折磨　只見紅顏消瘦

是否說癡說狂終究會淚眼婆娑　註定不能重逢

奈何風又來戲弄已癒合的痛　免不了頻頻回首

奈何愛還在眉頭欲走還留　我的夢向誰送

離不開思念　回不到從前　我被你遺落在人間

心埋在過去　情葬在淚裡　笑我戀你戀成顛

離不開思念　回不到從前　我被你遺落在人間

心埋在過去　情葬在淚裡　笑我戀你戀成顛』

 

  
－－－－－－－－－－戀戀分隔線－－－－－－－－－

 

 

詹姆．波特這一生最愛的兩個人是賽佛勒斯．石內卜和莉莉．伊凡，只是誰都沒想到詹姆會喜歡上賽佛勒斯這個人，因為詹姆從一年級以來都非常的愛整賽佛勒斯這個人，可是沒想到詹姆竟然會去愛上賽佛勒斯這個人，當然這件事情連詹姆的好友天狼星都非常的意外，只是天狼星的妹妹雪兒卻一點也不意外這件事情，因為觀察力過人的雪兒總是覺得詹姆看賽佛勒斯的眼神有些不一樣，每次在看莉莉的時候，其實是透過莉莉在看賽佛勒斯，那種感覺對女生來說是非常的明顯的，可是大家都沒有發現到這件事情，單純的覺得詹姆喜歡上賽佛勒斯是一件很訝異的事情。

「爸爸。」雪兒跑到父親洛克的懷中。

「寶貝，妳在疑惑什麼事情？」洛克馬上就了解女兒的疑惑。

「詹姆哥哥喜歡賽佛哥哥好嗎？」雪兒直接問出重點。

「我也不知道。」洛克對這件事情無能為力。

「嗯…會不會跟爸爸一樣呢？和最愛的人分開。」雪兒知道母親很早就離開她和哥哥天狼星。

「也許會吧！想媽媽了嗎？」洛克知道兒女對妻子都沒有印象。

「沒有，我和哥哥有爸爸就夠了。」雪兒不會在意這種事情。

「呵呵！」洛克親吻女兒的臉頰。

對於天狼星和雪兒來說母親是男是女都不重要，他們從出生起就沒有見過自己的母親，聽他們的父親洛克說母親身體本身就不好，但是硬是要生下他們兄妹兩人，後來在雪兒一歲的時候患上很嚴重的病情過世，雖然那時候天狼星才兩歲，可是對於母親卻沒有過多的印象，他們兄妹兩人的生活當中只有他們的父親，對他們來說這樣就足夠了，而且他們兄妹最喜歡的親人就是他們的父親，父親給他們很足夠的愛，讓他們感到很溫暖，就算沒有母親也沒有關係。

「好了，現在兩個人一組調製黑板上所寫的魔藥。」史拉轟對所有的學生說。

「雪兒，妳沒有照教授的步驟來……」莉莉有些心慌。

「妳不要緊張嘛！我們已經完成一半了。」雪兒笑笑的說。

「好快！」莉莉發現到自己還差很遠。

「布萊克小姐、伊凡小姐，妳們表現的很好。」史拉轟馬上讚賞她們兩人。

下課後雪兒會習慣去找賽佛勒斯一起討論魔藥學的功課，當然偶爾會加入莉莉一起討論，雪兒一直以來只是把他們兩人當成好朋友，沒有特殊的情感在，任何人都走入不了雪兒的內心當中，除了身邊親密的家人之外沒有人可以進入的，除非雪兒願意讓他們進入才有可能，天狼星從不會擔心雪兒的一切，感情的事情雪兒自己會解決的，莉莉對於雪兒總是沒有辦法了解很多，雪兒從不會跟別人太過深交，就算是賽佛勒斯也是一樣，詹姆一直很羨慕雪兒可以這麼輕易的和賽佛勒斯交談，因為詹姆知道賽佛勒斯對自己的敵意還是很大，每次想要好好的說話幾乎是不可能的，有時候詹姆還會拜託雪兒拿信件給賽佛勒斯。

「哥哥？」雪兒眨眨眼。

「抱歉！一時情不自禁。」天狼星笑笑的解釋。

「雪兒，妳生氣了嗎？」雷木思比較擔心女孩的情緒。

「我為什麼要生氣？」雪兒淡淡的問。

「因為天狼星是……」雷木思有些說不出話來。

「天狼星是我的哥哥，是雷木思哥哥的情人。」雪兒冷靜的解釋。

「雪兒，可以幫我拿給爸爸嗎？我和雷米的事情幫我先跟爸爸保密，我自己會跟他說的。」天狼星把東西拿給雪兒。

「天狼星，你想要和我說什麼？」洛克出現在寢室門外。

「就是…就是…」天狼星不知道要如何開口。

「喜歡雷木思的話，就好好的照顧人家，不要辜負人家的心意。」洛克直接說出口。

「是的！」天狼星馬上答應下來。

「為什麼？」雷木思不解洛克為什麼可以這麼快答應下來。

「我的母親是男人。」天狼星慢條斯理的解釋。

「是金髮很漂亮的人？」雷木思馬上就了解。

「是的！和我爸在一起很適合。」那是他們唯一的全家福，因為拍完沒有多久他們的母親就撒手人寰了。

當然和布萊克家是世交的波特家知道這件事情，詹姆很喜歡賽佛勒斯這個人，因此很想要和賽佛勒斯交往，只是詹姆一直用不對方法去吸引賽佛勒斯的注意，所以造成賽佛勒斯非常的討厭詹姆．波特這個人，兩人的距離是那樣若即若離，急性子的詹姆一直很想要拉近距離，卻總是被賽佛勒斯避開，有的時候詹姆會很著急的想要問賽佛勒斯說他到底有沒有喜歡過他，只是見了面卻無法說出口，天狼星看見自己的好友下猛藥的追求賽佛勒斯還真的不知道要說什麼才好，天狼星一向不去管詹姆的感情，只是覺得到了某天詹姆受不了的時候，就會去跟賽佛勒斯表白的。

「雪兒，妳可以幫幫我嗎？」詹姆把腦筋動到雪兒的頭上。

「詹姆哥哥要我幫你什麼？」雪兒不解的看著詹姆。

「幫我撮合我和賽佛。」詹姆直接請求。

「好吧！」雪兒為難的想。

雪兒知道這件事情其實很好幫忙的，賽佛勒斯其實也喜歡詹姆，不過因為詹姆的惡作劇讓賽佛勒斯有些遲疑，因此並不打算和詹姆表白說自己喜歡他，既然詹姆都開口要自己幫忙了，如果不去幫忙又實在說不過去，雪兒只好乖乖的當一次紅娘處理他們兩人的感情問題，雪兒只求在天上的母親可以保佑她處理好這件事情，雪兒連自己喜歡的人都不太敢表白，卻要幫人家告白，有時候雪兒真希望自己喜歡的人可以早點知道自己的心意，所以她願意幫詹姆和賽佛勒斯一把。

「賽佛哥哥，你真的不願意告訴詹姆哥哥你的心意嗎？」雪兒用擔心的眼神看著賽佛勒斯。

「我不知道。」賽佛勒斯是真的不知道。

賽佛勒斯覺得就算是詹姆並不是真的那樣故意對待自己的，可是賽佛勒斯卻還是有些遲疑，不是說不喜歡詹姆．波特這個人，而是因為詹姆和天狼星一樣是萬人迷，要是全校都知道他們交往的話，賽佛勒斯不敢想像親衛隊的力量到底有多大，如果說他們註定要戀上對方的話，是不是結果都註定好是悲劇，賽佛勒斯真的不敢想像這件事情，雪兒也很清楚賽佛勒斯的想法，只是有的時候真的沒有追求的話，就真的註定要是悲劇，一個沒有結果的悲劇，那樣可真的令人心寒的，雪兒說到底真的不知道要如何去幫忙他們兩人。

「我想去表白未必不是什麼不好的事情。」雪兒告訴賽佛勒斯。

賽佛勒斯聽見雪兒的話只是點頭，雪兒覺得可以把這件事情告訴詹姆，要詹姆去和賽佛勒斯表白，只有這樣賽佛勒斯才會去接受詹姆．波特這個人吧！畢竟雪兒也不知道要怎樣去幫忙他們才好，雪兒實在不想要看見明明相愛的兩人卻因為自身的關係而造成分離，雪兒不是那種無聊看戲的傢伙，她只想要自己身邊的人可以得到幸福，總有一天自己可以和自己最喜歡的人表白，詹姆很快的就去和賽佛勒斯表白，兩人好不容易在一起的樣子讓大家感到高興，雖然有很多女性不是很滿意他們兩人在一起，可是看見詹姆的笑容就放棄去整賽佛勒斯，況且有雪兒在身邊大家也不敢動手。

「親愛的賽佛～」詹姆擁抱賽佛勒斯。

「我好餓喔～沒吃早餐的下場，等下一定會被爸爸罵的。」雪兒哀怨的看著天狼星。

「對不起啦！我今天起太晚了。」天狼星摸摸妹妹的頭。

「不要抱我啦！」賽佛勒斯打掉詹姆的手。

「不好意思，莉莉，這樣麻煩妳。」雷木思對眼前的女孩說。

「沒有關係啦！又不是什麼大不了的事情。」莉莉揮揮手。

「人家好餓啦！我要找爸爸～」雪兒開始鬧脾氣。

「雪兒乖，我這裡有好吃的巧克力。」雷木思馬上安撫雪兒。

「雷木思哥哥，雷不喜歡我嗎？」雪兒看著眼前的人。

「雷很喜歡雪兒的。」雷木思拍拍雪兒的頭。

天狼星看見這樣的情況總算鬆了一口氣，賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形只是微笑，雪兒那個孩子是他們這群人的寶貝，那樣可愛的孩子正是他們最疼愛的妹妹，有時候他們幾個大男生會圍繞在她的身邊，詹姆總是會請教雪兒一些事情，當然有時候會很羨慕雪兒可以待在賽佛勒斯的身邊，大家總是會用自己的方式在保護雪兒，賽佛勒斯很清楚最近魯休斯有找自己加入黑魔王的陣營當中，洛克對於這件事情也感到很頭痛，他不想要讓自己的養子進入黑暗當中，賽佛勒斯怎麼說也是洛克最疼愛的孩子之一，在吸血鬼王國的孩子或是人民都不許踏入黑暗當中，黑暗是不容許吸血鬼踏入的，吸血鬼的子民雖然是闇夜的的孩子，但是卻無法進入深遠的黑暗當中，那會侵蝕他們的人性引發本性出來。

『詹姆和賽佛勒斯的感情？如果不讓那個孩子踏入黑暗的話，我們這裡會缺少一個情報者。』洛克看著窗外想。

「什麼事情讓你煩惱了？」鄧不利多看著自己的學生。

「教授，湯姆的事情讓我最疼愛的孩子必須要進入黑暗當中。」洛克有些無奈的看著鄧不利多。

「是啊！湯姆踏入黑暗後讓所有人都痛苦，我知道你不想要讓賽佛勒斯踏入黑暗當中，畢竟他是你疼愛的孩子。」鄧不利多知道洛克的難處。

詹姆和賽佛勒斯的感情非常的好，洛克真的不知道要怎樣去處理這件事情，如果可以洛克不希望這件事情發生，怎麼說洛克都很清楚自己的同窗會做出什麼樣的事情來，如果可以他不希望詹姆和賽佛勒斯兩人分開，看見這樣好的結果洛克不想要去破壞，更不想要走到命運決定好的地方，洛克猜到賽佛勒斯大概已經知道自己的命運，如果他們沒有在一起的話，很多事情都不太會發生，只是他們終究會相愛的，有時候洛克希望自己的另外一半在自己的身邊，至少另外一半會幫他出主意。

「賽佛小親親最好了！」詹姆開心的抱著賽佛勒斯。

「真是的，你一定要一直黏著我嗎？」賽佛勒斯無奈的看著詹姆。

「你會離開我吧！」詹姆很正經的說。

「你想太多了，我怎麼會離開你。」賽佛勒斯知道詹姆的直覺很準。

「是嗎？如果你要離開的話記得說一聲。」詹姆不想要失去懷裡的人。

「嗯！我知道。」賽佛勒斯不知道要怎麼說。

詹姆很害怕失去懷裡的人，因為不知道賽佛勒斯什麼時候會離開自己，賽佛勒斯自然懂詹姆的心思，因為不管怎樣他也不想要離開自己最愛的人，能夠和自己最愛的人一起生活是非常好的事情，童年的不幸生活讓賽佛勒斯總是在期望未來可以有個安定的生活，被洛克收養後感到很慶幸，總算有安靜又安定的生活，現在的家人也對他很好，賽佛勒斯當然想和自己最愛的人一起生活，詹姆的愛是他唯一想要保存好的感情，賽佛勒斯知道詹姆果然是太過耀眼的人，戀上詹姆總有一天會被詹姆給遺落下來的，當然賽佛勒斯真的很不想要自己被遺落下來，畢竟那樣子的感覺真的很不好。

「詹姆，別去想太多了，我會愛你一輩子的。」賽佛勒斯輕聲的說。

「我也是喔！賽佛。」詹姆知道他們終究敵不過命運。

 

  
－－－－End－－－－


	8. 對不起，我恨你(跩哈)

跩哥和哈利本來是一對很好的戀人，可是沒想到因為馬份家族的關係讓他們兩人分手，分手之後哈利傷心了好一陣子，後來回去布萊克家族和養母雪兒一起生活，此後不再提及跩哥．馬份這個人，連哈利的弟弟都不敢開口提及，家中的人全部都不說這個人，完全的當做這個人不曾存在過，沒有這個人的存在，雪兒看見哈利這樣真的不知道要如何安慰哈利，雪兒本身也是因為未婚夫變心和死去的雙重打擊而存活的人，可是雪兒知道自己沒有用情很深，所以傷的並不深刻，現在有雷的陪伴讓雪兒過的很幸福。

「哈利，我和雷出去採買東西喔！史考特下午會回來一趟的。」雪兒站在哈利的房間門口說。

「我知道了，媽，你和爸安心的出去，我不會有事情的。」哈利回答雪兒的話。

「好，中午要下樓吃東西，飯菜熱一下就可以吃了。」雪兒稍微交代一下。

「好。」哈利回到被窩當中睡覺。

雪兒覺得哈利最近很反常，但是又說不上來是什麼樣的反常，只好先和雷去買東西再說，雪兒非常擔心哈利的情況，畢竟不管怎麼說哈利也是自己從小看到大的孩子，雪兒是用自己的生命在疼愛哈利的，看見哈利受傷非常的心疼，雪兒真的很氣魯休斯這個人的存在，對跩哥的態度也不是很高興，沒有人可以讓她雪兒．布萊克疼愛的孩子受到傷害的，此後馬份家的人不再是吸血鬼王國的子民，雪兒不會容許他們出現在自己和哈利的面前，洛克知道雪兒的作法後沒有多說什麼，本來他們就不容許傷害哈利的人成為王國的子民，更不會讓自己的子民傷害不該被傷害的人，因此洛克才沒有阻止雪兒。

「賽佛勒斯，你有空就回家看一下哈利，我今天和雷要出去採買東西所以不在家。」雪兒用手機通知哈利的繼母。

「好，史考特跟我說了哈利的情況，我今天會找時間回家的。」賽佛勒斯也很擔心哈利。

哈利在房間當中睡覺，很多事情他沒有和繼母和養母說，哈利比誰都清楚自己有多恨跩哥．馬份這個人，可是內心當中卻有一小塊的角落還是愛著那傢伙的，如果自己的肚子裡沒有那傢伙的結晶的話，或許哈利很快的就可以振作起來，但是現在擁有馬份家的孩子，哈利真的不知道該怎麼辦？有的時候哈利會想當初繼母擁有弟弟史考特的時候，是不是像他現在的心情一樣，是那樣的複雜，只是繼母和自己的父親是真心相愛的，不像是自己那樣恨著跩哥的，而且肚子裡的生命是何其無辜，怎麼樣都不可以扼殺。

『唉～真不知道要怎麼辦才好？』哈利起床梳洗。

『如果被媽知道的話……媽會說什麼呢？』哈利真的不知道雪兒會說什麼。

「哥，你還在睡嗎？」史考特大喊。

「我醒了，你怎麼那麼早就回來了？」哈利準備下樓。

「我今天事情提早處理完成，所以不用到下午我就可以回家。」史考特看見哈利下樓。

「你怎麼來了？」哈利注意到家裡有客人。

「嗯？奇怪！我沒帶客人回家呀！」史考特看見跩哥的樣子馬上不高興。

「史考特，請客人離開我們家，我不想見到他。」哈利隱忍自己的情緒。

「怎麼！你們不歡迎我？」跩哥看似微笑的說。

「我們的確不歡迎你來，跩哥．馬份！」史考特責備自己太不注意，被人跟蹤還不知道。

「我想要來看我的情人需要你的同意嗎？史考特。」跩哥不以為然的說。

「我哥都和你分手了，你需要來打擾我們的生活嗎？」史考特看見哈利的臉色已經很難看了。

「跩哥，我不是說過來我家需要我的同意嗎？」賽佛勒斯出現在他們的面前。

「教授？可惡！我會再來的。」跩哥看對峙不下去馬上走人。

「哥！」「哈利！」史考特和賽佛勒斯同時看見哈利昏倒。

哈利昏倒的樣子嚇壞所有的人，賽佛勒斯急忙的把洛克叫來診斷哈利的情形，雪兒也急忙回家來看是怎麼一回事，洛克診斷過後眾人得知哈利懷孕，雪兒聽見後氣急敗壞的想要去找跩哥算帳，如果不是洛克要雪莉抓住雪兒的話，洛克相信雪兒一定會衝出去找跩哥．馬份算帳的，天狼星聽見這件事情後馬上皺眉，他們一致決定讓孩子成為他們家的一份子，但是不容許馬份家的人聽見，洛克當下就決定哈利醒來之後把哈利送到一處由吸血鬼王國統治的小村莊去，哈利的身體已經不能再受到刺激，照顧哈利的人選由正在當醫生的雪倫來照顧，洛克親自和跩哥談談這重要的大事。

「雪倫，妳會不會煮太多啦！」哈利看見桌上的飯菜就感到頭痛。

「嗯…會嗎？反正哈利你一人吃兩人補嘛！」雪倫笑笑的說。

他們來到這個村莊已經過了五個月了，再過三個月哈利肚子裡的胎兒就要出生了，雪倫總是很努力的準備補品給哈利吃，哈利覺得自己快要被養胖許多，但是為了肚子裡的胎兒，哈利就乖乖的不說話，想到自己為人父母的喜悅，哈利有種開心的感覺，哈利曾經想過養母當初擁有自己的時候是不是有這樣的感覺，雪兒為了哈利一生都沒有生下屬於自己的孩子，不管是有沒有嫁人都沒有生下小孩，哈利對雪兒感到很抱歉，因為雪兒應該要有自己的孩子才對。

「如果當初佛地魔沒有想要殺了我的話，媽是不是現在就應該有屬於她的孩子？」哈利自言自語的說。

「你說這話要是給姑姑聽見的話，她會傷心的，姑姑可是很高興擁有你的。」雪倫敲敲哈利的頭。

等到哈利要生孩子的時候，雪倫匆匆的把洛克找來，洛克很有接生的經驗，因此很順利幫哈利接生下一名男孩，哈利知道自己生下的是男還有些不知所措，他一直想要女兒的，這樣子的話可以彌補雪兒沒有女兒的事實，洛克見到哈利失望的樣子什麼話也都沒說，他比較擔心的是這個孩子的父親到底會不會照他所說的話會給哈利一個安心的地方，哈利可是自己視為孫子的孩子，要是跩哥無法信守承諾的話，他將會失去哈利所有的記憶，只要和哈利有關的事物都會全部消失。

「哈利，如果跩哥要回到你的身邊，你願意嗎？」洛克擔心的看著哈利。

「我不知道，明明很恨他，可是卻又很愛他。」哈利說出自己的苦惱。

「是嗎？我的孩子和孫子都是這樣呢！」洛克感嘆。

「賽佛媽媽也是這樣嗎？」哈利知道洛克說的是誰。

「是啊！你父親把自己最愛的兩人照顧的很好。」洛克懷念很久以前的事情。

「就算爸爸不愛媽媽也是把媽媽照顧的很好，那我呢？跩哥迫於家族的壓力和我分手。」哈利不知道要怎麼說了。

「其實當我知道迪諾變心的時候，我很擔心雪兒的情況，沒想到雪兒什麼話都沒說，只是靜靜的等待雷回來。」洛克想起女兒的冷靜。

「那是因為雪兒媽媽本來愛的人是雷爸爸，才會全心全意的照顧我，並且等待愛的人回到身邊。」哈利現在知道雪兒的辛苦。

「所以就像雪兒一樣吧！照顧孩子等待跩哥的答案，我相信跩哥一定會找到答案的。」洛克小小的嘆氣。

「好，我會的。」哈利決定這樣做。

哈利回到養父母的家中和養父母商量自己未來的出路，哈利不想要依靠雪兒和雷，想要自己獨立撫養孩子長大，雪兒聽見這話完全沒有意見，雪兒遵照哈利的意願放手不管哈利，哈利有一瞬間覺得養母真的不要他了，每次自己總是依賴的養母不再讓自己依賴的時候，哈利真的覺得自己應該要長大一些了，愛他的人不會在身邊，是自己決定要這樣做的，可是怎麼也想不到心是那樣的痛，失去從小最疼愛自己的人是最痛的一件事情，哈利很厭惡這樣的自己，明明是需要援助的，但是自己硬是要把援助給截斷，受傷的時候連個停泊的港灣也沒有，這麼做的自己會不會太傻了一些，畢竟怎麼說都是自己最愛的人。

「切斷來說的感覺好痛喔！看樣子媽媽很難做人了，外婆的內心一定很生氣吧！詹姆你可要爭氣一點。」哈利抱著兒子自言自語的說話。

哈利回到學校當中教書，這是賽佛勒斯給他的建議，哈利對於這個建議感到很高興，他很謝謝賽佛勒斯是這樣幫忙他，哈利在學校過的很好，詹姆也很乖不吵鬧，只是哈利不覺得這樣的等待有何意義，現在的他只想要好好的撫養兒子長大，如果兒子可以幸運的見到父親的話，他的等待才會有意義，不然哈利是不會讓自己的孩子成為馬份家的人，而是跟自己或是布萊克家的人的姓氏，哈利不期待這件事情，就像當初繼母不期待父親的道理是一樣的，因為日子還是要繼續過下去才可以。

跩哥知道哈利人在哪裡，可是一直不敢去和哈利見面，跩哥很想要見到自己的兒子，跩哥不能想像未來沒有他們的存在會怎樣，因此決定剷除家族裡面有意見的傢伙，馬上飛奔到自己的母校去見哈利，那個自從分手後還讓他牽腸掛肚的人，只有他才唯一有資格站在自己的身邊，而且當初洛克的警告跩哥到現在還言猶在耳，布萊客家族的人給予的警告不能不聽，吸血鬼王國在魔法世界當中佔有很大的份量，沒有人敢對吸血鬼王國的王說不的，如果說不的話下場一定會死的很難看，連最強的黑魔王都懼怕的人，跩哥怎麼有膽子反抗洛克。

「你來啦！跩哥。」哈利用複雜的眼神看著跩哥。

「對不起，我來晚了，我們回家吧！」跩哥牽起哈利的手。

「回去哪裡？我們有家可回嗎？」哈利直截了當的問。

「你想回去哪裡就回去哪裡，我會在你和兒子的身邊。」跩哥深情的看著哈利。

「我和詹姆沒有地方可回了，你要收留我們嗎？」哈利看著跩哥問。

「當然了，我要迎接我的夫人和兒子回去。」跩哥親吻哈利。

「你的夫人呀？我是嗎？」哈利真的沒想到會從跩哥的口中聽見這樣的話出來。

「哈利，你是我的夫人，我唯一的妻子，永遠的。」跩哥輕輕的把哈利抱在懷裡。

「謝謝你，跩哥。」哈利有股想要哭泣的念頭。

跩哥很高興自己總算可以把自己最愛的人給迎接回去，現在馬份家族是歸他管的，沒有人可以動到哈利的，當然連帶的自己的父母親都不行，水仙對於自己的孩子選擇誰都沒有任何的感覺，魯休斯的話是因為洛克的警告和跩哥的強硬態度只好妥協，沒有人知道魯休斯為什麼那樣討厭哈利，有說法是因為詹姆搶走賽佛勒斯的關係，才會讓魯休斯那樣的痛恨波特家的人，只可惜賽佛勒斯的內心當中一直以來只有裝著詹姆那個大笨蛋，一個為了自己和妻子以及愛人、兒子而犧牲的蠢蛋，賽佛勒斯的眼中一直都沒有魯休斯的身影存在。

跩哥知道哈利的一切就是自己的一切，能夠在哈利的身邊那是最美好的事情，現在他們擁有了孩子，家庭生活很快的就會變得很美滿，幫哈利套上戒指之後就代表自己生生世世都會好好的去愛哈利，不會讓哈利再次的離開自己的身邊，那時候不了解真相的自己真的很痛恨哈利這樣拋棄他，可是在自己得知道真相之後，跩哥並不會恨哈利了，反而很後悔自己當初為什麼不堅強一點，這樣的話哈利就不會離開自己的身邊，更恨父親這樣阻止自己的戀情，因為這樣的悲痛讓跩哥成為很好的繼承人，鎮壓下所有對他有意見的人，告訴他們他跩哥．馬份不是很好惹的傢伙的。

「跩哥，你知道嗎？分手的時候我有恨過你喔！」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「我也是，那時候的我也很恨你，恨你為什麼離開我的身邊。」跩哥想起自己當初的感覺。

「可是現在我真的很高興我們又可以在一起了。」哈利倒是高興這項事實。

「是啊！我的哈利總算回到我的身邊。」跩哥微笑的說。

 

－－－－End－－－－


	9. 思念（石哈）

紅藕香殘玉簟秋。輕解羅裳，獨上蘭舟。雲中誰寄錦書來？雁字回時，月滿西樓。

花自飄零水自流，一種相思，兩處閒愁。此情無計可消除，才下眉頭，卻上心頭。

布萊克家現在正在鬧革命，哈利正在和自己的教父對峙，他們正在為了一個人吵架，那個人是霍格華茲的魔藥學教授，天狼星的死對頭，賽佛勒斯．石內卜，同時也是哈利的情人，目前石內卜拿到一份秘密任務，必須要出國一趟才可以，哈利堅持要和石內卜一起去，可是天狼星不准，所以兩人正在吵架。

「我要去，我要和賽佛一起去。」哈利堅持自己的意見。

「不准去，這麼危險的任務我是不可能讓你去的。」天狼星大吼。

「發生了什麼事了嗎？」雷木思不解的問他們父子倆人。

「媽，我要和賽佛一起出任務！」哈利轉而對雷木思說。

「雷木思，給我拒絕，不准答應。」天狼星非常的生氣。

「你們都給我住口，坐下來好好商量。」雷木思大聲的喊。

哈利和天狼星以及雷木思都坐下來，他們決定好好的商量哈利的問題，雷木思覺得可以讓他們吵架的事情一定是非常嚴重的事情，而且這件事情一定和哈利的情人賽佛勒斯有關係，不然天狼星是不會這樣發脾氣的，他們吵架的聲音吵到連他這位剛好要到家的人都聽的見，可見非常的嚴重，還好他們附近沒有鄰居，鄰居一定會因為他們的吵架聲音而抗議的，他們吵架的聲音真的非常的大聲，而且讓所有人聽起來就像是快發生戰爭一樣。

「可以跟我說說是什麼樣的事情嗎？」雷木思問眼前的兩人。

「我想要和賽佛一起出任務，可是爸不准我去。」哈利解釋。

「我是不可能讓哈利去的，這簡直太危險的事情了。」天狼星告訴雷木思。

「我記得這個任務雪兒不是會一起去？！」雷木思想起前幾天雪兒和自己說過的話。

「她是要去，是雪兒和賽佛勒斯一起去的。」天狼星告訴妻子。

「有姑姑在我又不會出事。」哈利大喊。

「不行！」雷木思馬上拒絕。

「為什麼？」哈利不解。

「雪兒無法分心照顧你的，況且佛地魔的目標是你。」雷木思告訴哈利。

「佛地魔的目標是我又怎樣！我已經有辦法可以對付他了。」哈利不甘心的說。

「哈利波特，你不要給我太過分了。」天狼星已經忍無可忍了。

「哥哥！」雪兒回到家就看見自己的哥哥在發脾氣，差點沒嚇壞她。

「雪兒，看看妳的侄子，竟然敢跟我說他要和妳一起出任務。」天狼星火大的告訴雪兒。

「哈利，不行去，我無法分神保護你的。」雪兒告訴哈利。

「為什麼？」哈利大喊。

「我不是已經告訴過你很多次了，我是無法分神保護你的。」雪兒義正辭嚴的告訴哈利。

「姑姑～」哈利哀求。

「如果你去問賽佛的話，他也一定不會答應的。」雪兒告訴哈利這個事實。

哈利乖乖認栽，他們說的沒有錯，沒有人有時間可以分神保護他，雪兒和賽佛勒斯只是去調查一些事情，當然這個任務非常的艱難，隨時隨地都有可能被佛地魔或是食死人給發現到，鳳凰會交代下來的機密任務不是所有人都可以去執行的，雪兒本身就執行過許多高難度的任務，賽佛勒斯本身是臥底在佛地魔身邊的食死人，他們總是執行這些高難度的任務。

「這樣我會很想賽佛的。」哈利失望的說。

「哈利，你必須要了解，現在的你還是個十五歲的孩子，你還不了解這件任務的嚴重性、危險性，所以我們絕對不會讓你去的。」雪兒告訴哈利。

「嗯～」哈利不知道要說什麼了。

「哈利，委屈你了，但是為了你的安全我們不得不這麼做。」雷木思拍拍養子哈利的肩膀。

「我了解了，媽。」哈利知道家人所說的一切都是為他好。

「你能了解就好，現在上床去睡覺。」天狼星命令。

「好的，爸爸。」哈利乖乖的上樓睡覺。

「失去了詹姆和莉莉，我不想再失去那孩子了。」天狼星無奈的說。

「因為哈利並不清楚我們失去過最重要的人，他還不能了解到那樣的悲痛。」雷木思很清楚失去好友是什麼樣的感覺。

「誰叫我們經歷過太多的事情。」雪兒無奈的吐出這句話。

哈利回到房間後深思自己的行為，十五歲的哈利正值青少年叛逆時期，多少會有反抗的情況產生，他會反抗家中的一切事物，可是只有這次他是無法反抗的，因為家裡的人真的無法讓他去，哈利理解到這次的任務不可能很簡單的，發生了這麼多的事情讓他了解到為什麼小時候總會看見姑姑渾身是傷的回到家裡，雪兒出任務的時候多少都會被追殺。

『我開始想念賽佛了，但是無法幫他的忙。』哈利躺在床上心想。

『爸媽和姑姑他們都好辛苦喔！』哈利心想。

哈利想事情想要睡著了，看見哈利睡著後賽佛勒斯才出現在哈利的房間中，他輕輕的撫摸哈利的臉頰，這次的任務出去是生是死都不知道，如果能夠活著回來見到哈利就算是非常慶幸的事情，他很擔心年紀小的哈利，不管怎麼說他們都已經是戀人了，賽佛勒斯知道自己愛哈利愛到心坎裡去，希望所有事情過後他們可以安穩的過生活。

「看夠就準備走了吧！」雪兒告訴賽佛勒斯。

「我知道了，我們走吧！」賽佛勒斯不捨的看著哈利。

「哈利已經長大了，他會了解的。」雪兒對此有些無奈。

「我知道哈利已經長大了，多少我還是會擔心。」賽佛勒斯覺得那種感覺無法言語。

他們這次的任務可能會凶多吉少，但是他們還是會想辦法回到大家的面前，因為不管怎麼說他們都還有心愛的人在等待他們回去，雪兒很清楚這次一定要拿到一些情報好除掉佛地魔，他們已經不想要讓自己心愛的人感到傷心難過了。

當賽佛勒斯去執行任務的時候，哈利開始想念他，雖然沒有到不吃不喝的地步，但是明眼人還是看得出來哈利在想念他，天狼星看見這種情形多少有些擔心，畢竟哈利是他收養的教子，同時也是他的好朋友詹姆的兒子，雷木思看見哈利的樣子反而是看見以前的自己，當天狼星獨自出任務的時候，自己也會非常的想念他，差點嚴重到不吃不喝的地步，如果不是雪兒勸他的話，情形可能會更嚴重。

『不要讓哥哥擔心你，這樣是很不好的。』雪兒這樣告訴雷木思。

「哈利，不要讓賽佛勒斯擔心你。」雷木思告訴自己的教子。

「我知道了，媽。」哈利馬上恢復精神做自己的事情。

雷木思的這麼一句話就可以讓哈利恢復精神，天狼星不得不佩服他的妻子，只是天狼星其實知道這句話雪兒曾經對雷木思說過，就是希望自己不要讓對方擔心，很多事情不是光憑思念就可以解決的，最重要的就是不要讓正在出任務的人擔心，很多事情要先保重身體才可以顧好全部的一切，就是因為這樣雷木思才會告訴哈利那句話。

『我好想念賽佛，不知道他過的好不好？任務進展的順利嗎？』哈利又開始犯下毛病。

「哈利，專心把飯吃完。」雷木思的聲音喚回正在神遊的哈利。

「我馬上吃！」哈利回神後馬上開始動手吃飯。

「真是！」天狼星沒好氣的說。

吃飽飯後的哈利回房間繼續發呆，天狼星和雷木思則是留在客廳當中討論事情，天狼星實在有點看不下去哈利的行為，可是他知道他是沒資格說什麼的，因為自己犯相思的毛病比哈利更為嚴重，嚴重到有一次差點沒把任務給完成，被自己的父親洛克痛罵一頓，不准他再繼續這樣下去，狠狠的被教訓一頓，讓天狼星學到教訓。

「我說你會不會太誇張了啊！如果你這樣繼續下去的話，我們的任務就不用解決了。」雪兒沒好氣的抱怨。

「我真的很擔心哈利，總覺得有什麼事情放心不下似的。」賽佛勒斯告訴雪兒。

「不過，我看情報也收集的差不多了，可以離開了。」雪兒看著窗外的情形說。

「嗯……」賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼。

看樣子賽佛勒斯的相思程度不輸給哈利，收集完情報後就開始犯相思，雪兒看見這種情形非常的頭大，她的身邊老是有這種傢伙，每次都是這樣給她看，情人間只要一分開就會開始思念對方，雪兒對於這樣的情況已經是見怪不怪了，她的哥哥和嫂嫂都會有這樣的情形出現，只是在身邊的人是不是她就是，雪兒本身是單身一人沒有怎樣的感情生活，所以對於這種思念的情形就非常的少，幾乎可以說是沒有的狀態，所以她看見其他人思念自己的情人唯一的一種反應就是又氣又好笑。

「真是的，大家怎麼都這樣！」雪兒對於感情的事情就是不想過問。

「我一直很想問妳，妳到底什麼時候才願意敞開心胸去接納另外一個人？」賽佛勒斯對於這個問題一直抱持著疑問。

「不知道，緣份到了再說吧！」雪兒直接說出這句話。

「心還在痛嗎？」賽佛勒斯說到重點。

「你在說廢話嗎？看見自己心愛的人倒在眼前卻做不了任何的事情，難道心不會痛嗎？」雪兒淡淡的罵出這句話。

「他不會希望妳這樣下去的，還是找自己喜歡的人在一起吧！」賽佛勒斯勸雪兒。

「再說吧！我現在不想要接受另外一段感情。」雪兒很害怕當初的事情再次發生。

當他們完成任務後，情報也收集的差不多的時候，他們已經準備要回去鳳凰會去，也要把這些事情透露給其他們知道，畢竟這件事情攸關他們的生死存亡，跟佛地魔戰鬥到今天他們所有的人已經筋疲力盡了，成員不是死的死就是傷的傷，留下許多痛苦的回憶，這些對他們僅剩下來的成員是多大的傷害，也因此他們不管怎樣都要去解決掉這件事情，至少解決一項對他們來說非常棘手的事情，讓他們可以安心的睡到天明。

自從摯愛的人過世後的雪兒，一向不碰感情世界的她，看見大家如果和自己心愛的人分開時候的思念就會有種羨慕的感覺，那是她以前也曾經擁有過的感覺，但是自從摯愛的人離開她後，那種感覺也消失的無影無蹤了，此後雪兒放棄自己的感情，把自己全心全意的投入在對抗佛地魔的一切當中，或者把自己投入在教師、醫生、正氣師等職業當中，就是避免自己去回想以前那不堪回首的過去，那種痛苦雪兒不想要再次去經歷，她刻意遺忘一切，把她的世界化為零，一片空白的世界。

「看見你，哈利會很高興的。」雪兒他們已經快要抵達家門口了。

「可是不知道為什麼總覺得自己的思念更強烈了，好像有種迫不及待想要見到哈利的感覺。」賽佛勒斯把自己的感覺訴說一遍。

「那樣是很正常的。」雪兒打開自己的家門。

在屋子裡的三個人看見他們回來的時候都放心許多，哈利更是迫不及待的去抱自己的情人，雪兒在看見自己的親人的樣子也輕鬆許多，她離開他們所在的地方回到房間去，那裡就留給那兩對情侶去甜蜜去，賽佛勒斯的眼神溫柔的看著哈利，他想念的孩子現在就在他的面前，他有種不可思議的感覺，思念果然是會讓人痛苦的，但是重逢後的喜悅卻是那樣令人感到歡喜甚至是高興。

「太好了，賽佛你平安無事的回到我身邊。」哈利高興的說。

「我回來了，親愛的哈利。」賽佛勒斯親吻哈利的額頭。

 

－－－－－－(終)


	10. 新年假期(跩哈)

自從嫁到馬份家哈利有很多事情都不需要自己親自動手，馬份家的家庭小精靈會幫忙自己把事情給處理好，當然跩哥和哈利一起在霍格華茲當中教書，他們擁有兩個寶貝雙胞胎以及一位可愛的小女孩。

他們的寶貝女兒現在還是小嬰兒，兩個雙胞胎兒子剛好兩歲大，這是哈利在馬份家渡過第三年的新年假期，以前哈利還沒嫁給跩哥的時候，是在布萊克家和養母、教 父等人一起渡過新年。

現在嫁給跩哥後就和跩哥的父母以及跩哥一起度過新年假期，當然孩子們陸續出生後就和孩子們以及其他人一起度過，偶爾他們也會一起回布萊克家和天狼星、雷木思他們一起渡過新年假期。

「波特教授，您新年假期打算要怎麼度過？」哈利教導的某位學生在下課之後好奇的問他。

「嗯…大概是和你們魔藥學的教授一起度過，至於要去哪裡還沒決定。」哈利笑笑的告訴自己的學生。

哈利的確是不知道要去哪裡度過這個聖誕節到新年之間的假期，學生們寒假總是會回家和家人一起度過，就和自己學生時代一樣，偶爾會看到有些孩子不想要回去而待在學校當中。

現在是他們倆人的下課時間，他們一個是黑魔法防禦教授、一個是魔藥學教授，跩哥是繼承他的教父石內卜的事業，哈利的話則是因為雷木思的關係才會教導學生黑魔法防禦。

哈利在自己的辦公室處理作業，跩哥進入哈利的辦公室，把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡，對於魔藥學教授的性騷擾他只能無視，誰叫哈利真的拿跩哥沒有辦法，只能很無奈的任由他騷擾自己。

「今天有學生問我新年假期要去哪裡，你有規劃嗎？」哈利乖乖靠在跩哥的懷裡。

「嗯…我爸媽去渡假了，我們也去渡假好了，和孩子們一起去。」跩哥故意在哈利的耳邊說。

「那倒是可以考慮一下。」哈利覺得這個主意不錯。

「那我去安排。」跩哥親吻哈利的臉頰。

不管經過多久哈利還是不習慣跩哥這樣的親密動作，儘管他們兩人已經有三個孩子也是一樣，這次的新年假期可以和跩哥以及孩子們一起去渡假真的很不錯，自己偶爾會回去看天狼星他們，根本不需要擔心他們過的不好。

天狼星和雷木思在自己成年之後就去旅行，當然和哈利一起長大的兩位兄姊早再成年的那一刻起就決定好自己要做什麼了，自然也沒待在布萊克家，大家各自過自己的生活，跩哥和哈利偶爾會抽出時間去看看他們。

跩哥和哈利一起住在馬份莊園，一起幸福的生活著，魯休斯和水仙則是在孩子大了之後開始修復他們之間的感情，一段時間都會去各地走走，往往假期到最後只剩下跩哥和哈利他們兩人以及他們的寶貝孩子們。

「所以說你這次打算去哪裡度假？」哈利對跩哥的安排有些好奇。

「到時候你就知道了。」跩哥就是不打算告訴哈利。

「好吧…」哈利決定不去過問。

「絕對會包你滿意！」跩哥在哈利的耳邊說親親他的臉頰。

哈利臉紅的去抱自己的女兒，兩個兒子看見哈利臉紅紅的樣子歪著頭不解為什麼他們的爹地會臉紅，而且他們的父親笑的很燦爛，他們看了一下之後繼續玩在一起，跩哥微笑的看著孩子們，什麼話都沒說。

新年假期開始，一早跩哥就把哈利叫醒，然後帶著孩子們一起出門，對於跩哥這樣突如其來的動作哈利有些嚇到，他根本沒想到跩哥的動作會這麼快，看樣子對方真的很想要給自己一個驚喜。

他們來到一個鄉村地方，這裡的風景很漂亮，哈利看見後有些嚇到，那是他小時候和跩哥第一次相遇的地方，自己那時候由天狼星的妹妹帶著過來玩，剛好遇到魯休斯夫婦和跩哥，此後他們的紅線就這樣纏在一起。

「怎樣？滿意嗎？」跩哥把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「很滿意…」哈利已經說不出話來。

「走吧！好好的新年假期可不能浪費。」跩哥牽起哈利的手走入他們要度假的屋子裡。

「嗯，走吧！」哈利確認兩個孩子也一起跟上之後，他們就進入屋子裡，小女兒乖乖的趴在哈利的懷裡。

他們已經好久沒在新年假期當中出來度假，儘管只有一兩個星期的假期，但是他們還是因為工作上的事情而沒有出門度假，有了孩子之後他們兩人更是忙碌，今年可以一起出門度假真的很不錯。

在這裡可以滑雪，雖然在跩哥的眼中這是麻瓜的活動，不可否認他和跩哥還挺喜歡的，當他們把東西整理好之後就帶著孩子們準備去滑雪，兩個兒子聽見可以滑雪非常的開心，興奮的樣子讓跩哥和哈利覺得這次出門很值得。

哈利仔細的確認兩個兒子有穿暖，女兒當然也把冬季的衣服穿好，才和跩哥帶著兩個孩子一起出去玩，小女兒就由跩哥抱在懷裡，兩個兒子牽著哈利的手一起出門玩。

「好棒！」兩個兒子開心的樣子讓哈利感到很幸福。

「開始滑雪吧！」哈利看見這樣的情形笑笑的說。

「好！！」兩歲大的雙胞胎兒子開心的準備好等待哈利發號施令。

「滑雪囉！」哈利把兩個孩子推下山坡。

「YA！」兩個兒子玩的很開心。

跩哥抱著女兒看著他們玩耍的樣子沒有多說什麼，他覺得這個活動一點也不符合規族的風範，儘管自己和哈利都是純血家族出身的孩子，可是他們兩人的生長環境不一樣，跩哥的家教很嚴格，而哈利被天狼星帶大，玩耍、惡作劇等等都來。

所以每次都是哈利帶兩個孩子玩耍，跩哥很少會下去跟他們一起玩，對此哈利也沒多說什麼，畢竟跩哥並不習慣和他們一起玩耍，但是只要看見孩子們開心的樣子，跩哥都不會說什麼。

雙胞胎兒子各自遺傳跩哥和哈利的髮色，眼睛的顏色一個是藍色一個是綠色，而女兒遺傳到哈利的親生母親的酒紅色頭髮，眼睛則是藍色的，但不可否認跩哥真的很寵愛他和哈利所生的女兒。

「爸爸真的不跟我們一起玩嗎？」跩哥看見雙胞胎兒子之一抓著自己的衣服問。

「你們和爹地一起玩就好。」跩哥摸摸兒子的頭。

「好吧…」跩哥看見兒子失望的走向兄長那邊。

「寶貝，乖。」哈利看見這樣的情形只能安慰自家兒子。

等到孩子們玩瘋的樣子就忘記自家父親不跟他們一起玩的事情，跩哥和哈利看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼，直到兩個孩子玩到筋疲力盡後就回家去，只要看見孩子們開心的樣子他們就很高興。

回到屋子裡的時候，家庭小精靈已經準備好豐盛的餐點在等著他們，兩個孩子看見桌上的餐點非常的開心，跩哥看見這樣的情形沒有說什麼，這可是他刻意安排的新年假期，就是要讓自家伴侶和孩子們開心。

一家人開心的享受新年假期的第一餐，兩個孩子玩到筋疲力盡吃完晚餐之後就去睡覺，跩哥看見這樣的情形知道自己可以和哈利一起享受兩人時光，女兒放在嬰兒床上有家庭小精靈照顧不需要太擔心。

「我安排的假期好玩嗎？」跩哥把哈利抱在懷裡問，他相信愛人一定很滿意。

「挺好玩的，可以和孩子們一起玩雪很不錯。」哈利很開心可以和孩子們一起玩。

第二天他們又去玩雪，兩個孩子開心的打雪仗，跩哥和哈利一起跟孩子們玩耍，最小的女兒就暫時交由家庭小精靈照顧，難得他們一家四口玩的這樣開心，兩個雙胞胎孩子很高興可以和兩位父親一起玩。

這次的新年假期哈利真的覺得很有意義，因為一家人出來旅遊，跩哥也很難得的跳下來和他們一起玩，不得不說這是哈利度過最有意義的一次的新年假期，只能說自家愛人安排的很好。

不得不說這次的新年假期哈利過的很愉快，有自己最愛的人在身邊，還有三個孩子也待在自己的身邊，趁著夜深人靜的時候享受兩人世界，這是多麼幸福的一件事情，哈利衷心的希望下次還可以和跩哥以及孩子們一起出來度假。END


	11. 愚人節賀文(詹石)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 靈感來源：http://www.plurk.com/p/lk37ro

四月一號愚人節，這是西方國家的節日，身為正統的英國人，不應該說是英國的巫師都知道這個節日，向來喜歡惡作劇的詹姆也不會錯過這個節日，至於會不會被自家愛人痛揍，那又是另外一回事了。

哈利和史考特很清楚愚人節這天他們的父親會整人，至於整的對象是誰，那就不是他們可以管的事情，不過他們大概也猜的到父親想要整人的對象是誰，一直以來就 只有那個人。

「哈利，今天是愚人節…」看見小自己一個月的兄弟史考特看著自己，哈利實在是不知道要說什麼。

「我知道，你不是要和喬治、弗雷去整人嗎？」哈利揉揉自己的額頭。

「是啊！你要一起去嗎？」史考特笑的很燦爛。

「我寧願今天當個乖寶寶，不要收到媽媽的咆哮信就好。」哈利一點也不想收到教母的咆哮信。

「喔！好吧！雖然我覺得雪兒媽媽和莉莉媽媽都不會說什麼。」史考特不認為這有什麼。

「嘛…我媽當然沒辦法寄，她已經過世了，但是雪兒媽媽說過，太過分的話就不准我回家去。」哈利才不幹這樣得不償失的事情。

史考特聽見這句話當然沒有辦法說什麼，看樣子今天自家老哥是真的想要當個乖寶寶，儘管他們的教父天狼星和他們家的父親一樣很喜歡整人，但現在他們兩人都已經出社會，會整人也是整整自家孩子們或是愛人。

這幾天因為賽佛勒斯有點不太舒服，所以請假在家裡休息，暫時請別人暫代自己的課程，至於兒子們會在學校做什麼事情就不是他可以管的事情，詹姆當然知道愚人節這天賽佛勒斯會在家裡，所以他已經想好要怎樣整自家最愛的人。

在腦袋當中思考好要說什麼話之後，走到賽佛勒斯的身邊坐下來，看見對方坐下來賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼，至於詹姆要做什麼他已經有心理準備了，他腦袋還是很清楚今天是愚人節。

「賽佛，我們分手吧…」詹姆看似很認真的說出這句話。

「嗯！好啊！」賽佛勒斯沒有從書中抬頭就說出這句話。

「賽佛小親親，對不起，愚人節快樂！開玩笑的啦！賽佛對不起…我不要分手啦…」看見自家愛人這樣認真的回答自己，詹姆馬上認錯。

「…」看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯想要嘆氣。

「賽佛真的很過分耶！就不能表現出一點難過或是吃驚的表情嗎？」詹姆一臉委屈的看著賽佛勒斯。

「想也知道是開玩笑的，你那麼喜歡我，可不枉費當年你追我追那麼久！」賽佛勒斯闔上書敲敲詹姆的頭。

「還是賽佛小親親最好了。」詹姆開心的抱著他。

賽佛勒斯看見詹姆這樣開心的樣子微笑，自家愛人是什麼樣的傢伙他很清楚，儘管當年自己親手把他推出去，讓他和自己最好的朋友在一起，偏偏這傢伙又不屈不饒的繼續想辦法打動自己的心。

後來當他們在一起讓賽佛勒斯覺得很對不起莉莉，儘管自己最好的朋友沒有多說什麼，很開心詹姆可以和他在一起，就這樣維持這樣的三角關係，直到佛地魔的出現才打破這樣的平衡。

詹姆開心的抱著賽佛勒斯，其實剛剛有一瞬間讓他覺得自己好像又回到初戀的感覺，當初就是因為喜歡他的關係而老是欺負他，往往被天狼星吐槽說根本就是小孩子，跟對方惡作劇引起對方的注意，真的很像小孩子。

「賽佛勒斯，我想要了，我們來做好不好？」詹姆在賽佛勒斯的耳邊說。

「不要，不是要分手了嗎？」賽佛勒斯很無奈的說出這句話。

「對不起啦！賽佛小親親，我不會再開這種玩笑了！所以來做嘛！」詹姆開始跟對方撒嬌。

「不要！吵死了。」賽佛勒斯想要推開黏在自己身上的詹姆，可惜自己沒辦法推開他。

看見這樣的情形詹姆直接把人扛到房間去，讓同樣身為男人的賽佛勒斯很生氣，儘管想要掙扎逃脫，卻也沒辦法掙脫，詹姆可是打定主意要和自己做，最後賽佛勒斯只好妥協。

房間門後發出什麼讓人遐想的聲音大家不敢去探討，只能說今天最大的贏家還是詹姆，愚人節這天就是要用盡方法把自己最愛的人拐上床去，反正到最後對方一定會妥協。

賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形很無奈，沒想到自己還是大意了，每年詹姆都會做這件事情，明明就有所防範了，但是到最後還是讓詹姆給得手了，看樣子自己真的逃不出詹姆的手掌心。

「嘛！不知道爸爸會怎樣整爹地？」史考特笑的很燦爛的看著哈利。

「誰知道。」哈利看見笑的很燦爛的弟弟很無奈。

「反正最後爹地也捨不得懲罰爸爸。」史考特今天的心情非常的好。

「所以說你今天整到誰了？」哈利其實心裡有譜了。

「跩哥，雖然對老哥你不好意思就是。」史考特依舊笑的很燦爛，完全不覺得自己有什麼錯。

「嘛…我其實還好，至於到時候跩哥追殺你，我可不救你。」哈利想要嘆氣，他已經不知道要說什麼了。

就某些方面來說，長輩們的說法是，史考特的個性真的很像詹姆，哈利的話就像個乖寶寶，只要麻煩事情不找他，哈利就是一個乖寶寶，只能說哈利的教母教的很好。

在詹姆和天狼星的潛移默化之下，他們兩人的兒子可以說是跟他們一樣，是繼喬治和弗雷之後讓飛七氣的半死的兩位學生，而飛七的辦公室除了詹姆和天狼星的成果以外，就屬喬治和弗雷最多，現在史考特和大衛也不妨多讓。

詹姆把賽佛勒斯吃抹乾淨之後抱著他好好休息，懷裡的人靠在自己的胸前一起睡覺，那是多麼幸福的事情，感謝老天這幾天賽佛勒斯的身體不是那樣舒服，才讓詹姆有機會可以整他，最後和他一起休息，而且還是吃抹乾淨後。END


	12. 同級生(跩哈)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R-15

跩哥．馬份有個喜歡的人，他是人們稱為救世主的哈利．波特，他們兩人同一學年一起進入霍格華茲，因為家族的關係小時候就認識對方，而打從他第一眼見到哈利就一直很喜歡他，可惜他們分到不同的學院。

分類帽把他們兩人分到史萊哲林和葛來分多，偏偏這兩個學院是世仇，彼此互看不順眼，跩哥也不知道為什麼自己會喜歡上哈利，或許是小時候玩在一起的關係，畢竟他們兩人的感情好到讓大人不知道要說什麼。

哈利對跩哥沒有太大的意見，從小對方一直告訴自己說他有多麼喜歡他，長大之後知道感情是怎麼回事後，也清楚自己真的很喜歡他，當自己意識到自己是喜歡跩哥的時候，哈利多少有些不知所措，幸虧家裡的人說沒關係才鎮定下來。

「你又在這裡等我了？不怕超過宵禁時間？」哈利看見跩哥又在某個轉角處等自己的樣子很無奈。

「反正不要觸碰洛克教授以及教父的底限就可以。」跩哥笑笑的說著，並且把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「要是被爹地知道，回去肯定挨罵，爸爸媽媽知道也只能苦笑。」哈利悶悶的跟跩哥抱怨。

「放心吧！天大的事情我來扛，你就安心吧！」跩哥開始親吻哈利，兩人的舌頭在口腔當中嬉戲。

聽見跩哥這樣說，哈利在內心當中翻白眼，他的教父對自己的感情沒有太大意見，而自己是被教母和她的丈夫帶大的，和自家弟弟的母親，霍格華茲的魔藥學教授石內卜一起生活，這些人跩哥都認識，自然敢這樣說。

這樣色色的吻是最近跩哥開始實驗，看見哈利不排斥當然會繼續下去，當然他還沒膽子真的繼續下去，親吻到最後哈利一定會推開他，想要接下去肯定需要一段時間才可以。

跩哥知道哈利很害羞，即使和自己一樣同樣身為貴族，但是哈利對於情慾之事不是那樣清楚，而跩哥因為從小就被教導的關係反而比哈利還要清楚，只是哈利從小就被教導說，沒有自己的允許誰都不可以碰觸自己的身體。

「哈利，今天可以做到最後嗎？」跩哥故意在哈利的耳邊說。

「可不可以不要…？」哈利不知道要怎樣回應對方。

「今天可能不行。」跩哥又開始親吻哈利。

「唔…」哈利根本無法反抗跩哥，只能回應他的吻。

跩哥很順手的把哈利拐到萬應室當中，看見這樣的情形哈利知道他今天逃不過，雖然他不排斥和對方有親密關係，但是他從未想過在學生時代要做這件事，不是說他自己被保護的很好就什麼都不知道。

該有的正確教育和知識哈利都很清楚，畢竟他家的家庭教育是那樣的嚴格，而天狼星雖然會教導他惡作劇，但是在很多方面也是很嚴格的，儘管他們對於功課不要求，卻在人品教育上下了很大的工夫。

更不用說他待在一個基本上可以說是功課頂尖、品德教育很好的家庭環境當中，跩哥當然也知道哈利的家庭狀況，只是這次他一點也不想要繼續忍耐下去，只好委屈哈利了。

「真的要嗎？」哈利被跩哥壓在床上後無辜的問著。

「當然！」跩哥很感謝萬應室顯現出他想要的環境。

跩哥很有耐心的解開哈利的衣服，對方也不甘示弱的扯著他的制服，他們兩人互相把對方的衣服給拖下來，白皙的肌膚呈現在自己的眼前，跩哥不自覺的吞了一口口水，然後開始親吻他，哈利自然也回應他的吻。

他們兩人互相摸索對方的身體，哈利無意識的呻吟讓跩哥有了反應，感受到對方的反應哈利臉紅不已，看見對方準備這樣完備他更不知道要說什麼，只能一邊享受對方的撫摸一邊迎合對方。

當跩哥拿出自己調製的潤滑劑時，哈利的臉更紅了，他知道接下來對方會怎麼做，而自己絕對沒有辦法反抗對方，只能任由對方在自己的身上留下痕跡，以及順利讓對方進入自己的體內。

「真該留下記號宣示你是我的。」跩哥故意在哈利的身上留下自己的痕跡。

「唔…吻痕不要留在那麼明顯的地方啦！你會害我被笑。」哈利覺得自家老弟肯定會找跩哥算帳。

「你放心，我不會讓史考特找我算帳的！」跩哥對這件事很有把握。

「最好是是啦！」哈利感受到跩哥進入自己的體內。

「教父親自調製的潤滑劑挺好用的。」跩哥很滿意的看著成果。

「什麼啦…」哈利的理智已經渙散，開始在渴求跩哥的一切。

跩哥很如願的把哈利給吃下肚，不枉費自己當初和自家教父石內卜請求很久，對方才不甘不願的把潤滑劑拿給自己，畢竟哈利是自家教父最疼愛的孩子，也是他最愛的兩人所留下的孩子，自然對自己的動作頗有微詞。

在自己的請求之下石內卜才不甘願的答應自己，哈利也沒有反抗，這點讓跩哥非常的高興，花了那麼久時間才拐到他，跩哥為了今天的事情可是費了一番心思，而現在自己最大的目標就是，總有一天要把結婚戒指套在哈利的手上。

哈利沒想到自己竟然會跟跩哥結合，不過可以和自己心愛的人發生關係他沒有任何的意見，對他來說跩哥是他最信任的人，也是他最愛的人，自然不會說什麼，至於什麼時候才會嫁到馬份家，那就看對方什麼時候求婚了。

「真高興你會同意我碰你。」跩哥一邊幫哈利揉揉一邊說。

「因為是你，才答應的。」哈利臉皮薄的緩緩說出這句話。

聽見哈利說的話跩哥有些臉紅，自家戀人果然是那樣可愛，可愛到自己一點也不想要放手，等畢業後自己一定要把對方給娶回家，跩哥對哈利是很認真的，不管怎樣一定會把他娶回家。

打從他第一眼見到哈利的時候，自己就知道哈利是自己這輩子要一起共度一生的伴侶，儘管那時候自己還小，不懂愛情是什麼，現在懂了當然會好好的把握，會把對方納入自己的羽翼當中，好好的保護他。

同時跩哥真的很慶幸他們年紀一樣大，這樣畢業之後就可以把人家給娶回家，相信自家父母一定會同意這件婚事，而其他人也不會說什麼，自己有決心會展現給他們看，誰叫他是那樣的愛著哈利，一點也不想放手。END


	13. 家(詹石)

年幼的哈利因為覺得很渴而醒了過來，看見另外一床的弟弟睡的香甜的樣子不打算打擾他，但是他也不想要使喚家庭小精靈，決定自己半夜下樓去拿水喝，重要的是不要吵醒家裡的兩位大人。

詹姆和賽佛勒斯是個大忙人，一個是正氣師，一個是魔藥學大師，偏偏一個在魔法部工作、一個在霍格華茲當中教書，賽佛勒斯每天要往返學校和家裡，非常的疲 累，哈利自然不敢去打擾他。

雖然對哈利來說賽佛勒斯是繼母，但是他給予他的一切很溫暖，至於為什麼自己的母親會那麼早就過世，哈利也從未問起，如果兩位大人忙起來的話，他們兩兄弟會被託付給教父天狼星照顧，而他們認定的教母是雷木思。

「哈利，大半夜的不睡覺，到廚房來是做什麼？」賽佛勒斯醒過來才發現房間裡的水已經沒了，打算過來廚房拿的時候看見正要到廚房喝水的哈利。

「爹地，我口乾，想喝水。」哈利眨眨自己的眼睛，用無辜的眼神看著賽佛勒斯，深怕對方會生氣而罵他。

「喝完就去睡覺，小孩子不能晚睡。」賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形拿水給哈利喝。

「爹地也是要喝水的嗎？」哈利乖乖的喝水。

「嗯。」賽佛勒斯摸摸他的頭沒有多說什麼。

喝完水後賽佛勒斯把哈利抱回房間去，看見哈利很有精神的樣子決定唸故事書給他聽，這是他最好的朋友也是哈利的親生母親給予他的建議，至於是怎樣給予建議的，魔法世界當中會動的畫像特多的，自然有莉莉的肖像，這不是什麼大問題。

賽佛勒斯一向不會去偏袒自己的孩子或是哈利，對他們兩兄弟一視同仁，這點哈利很清楚，不過就某些方面來說賽佛勒斯也很疼愛他們兩人，也因此哈利會這麼喜歡賽佛勒斯不是沒有原因的。

看見哈利睡著的樣子，賽佛勒斯把故事書放好，回去自己的房間，當他躺上床的那一刻，詹姆很順勢的把他抱入懷中，對此他感到很無奈卻也沒辦法說什麼，這是自己枕邊人的壞習慣。

「賽佛，你去哪裡了？」詹姆把人拉到自己的懷裡抱好，順便藉著優勢好好的蹭了蹭他。

「去拿水喝，睡覺。」賽佛勒斯決定閉上眼睛不要去和他計較。

「喔…」詹姆覺得對方去了很久，卻也不敢多問。

「哈利剛剛醒來要拿水喝，順便哄了他一下。」賽佛勒斯最終還是開口解釋給枕邊人聽。

詹姆聽見賽佛勒斯的解釋之後沒有多說什麼，只是把人抱在自己的懷裡繼續睡覺，對方也任由他這樣做，似乎不打算掙脫，畢竟想要掙脫八爪章魚可是有難度的一件事。

第二天早上詹姆難得比賽佛勒斯還要早醒，然後再自己的枕邊人的臉頰上落下一吻，他想起今天是週末，不用上班不用做什麼，可以好好的陪著兩個孩子玩耍，同時他也打算讓賽佛勒斯好好的休息。

哈利和史考特醒來之後下樓，看見是自家父親在弄早餐的樣子有些嚇到，他們兩人在內心當中偷偷的祈禱今天的早餐不會很難吃，因為家裡的兩位大人都不會下廚煮飯，才會有家庭小精靈的幫忙。

「早安，男孩們，早餐很快就好囉！」詹姆看見兩個年幼的兒子醒來笑笑的說著。

「早安，爸爸。」哈利乖乖的點頭，然後準備到餐桌那邊等待他們的早餐。

「爸爸，早安。」史考特和哈利乖乖的坐上椅子等待他們的早餐。

「手藝沒有那隻蠢狗和雷木思好就別下廚，你是想要毒死我們是嗎？」賽佛勒斯看見詹姆在廚房搗鼓的樣子很無奈。

「賽佛小親親，你不要這樣說嘛！我只是想要試試看做愛心早餐給你們吃。」詹姆一邊求饒一邊說出甜言蜜語。

哈利和史考特看見兩位父親說話的樣子差點沒去廁所吐，雖然教父那邊也過之而無不及就是，甜言蜜語像是不用錢的一樣一直說，他們兩人不得不翻白眼，這時候他們就懷念布萊克家的其他人，天狼星的妹妹雪兒以及弟弟獅子阿爾發。

雖然哈利和史考特認定的教母是雷木思，可是他們兩人真正的教母是雪兒，是被詹姆和賽佛勒斯指定的，當然聽說也有包含莉莉就是，只是他們倆人喜歡叫雪兒『媽媽』，其他人也習慣他們這樣叫。

幸虧今天的早餐不是那樣的難吃，哈利和史考特還可以吃下肚，賽佛勒斯看著那麼賣像不加的早餐一點也沒有想要動手的欲望，但礙於自家戀人用一種期待的眼神看著自己，只好乖乖的吃下肚，儘管如此賽佛勒斯還是不會讓詹姆得逞。

「賽佛，好吃嗎？」詹姆看見賽佛勒斯的表情有些擔心。

「比給狗吃的還要好一點而已。」身為史萊哲林的賽佛勒斯永遠不會給予正面的回應。

「太好了，還好適合你的口味，不然我還很擔心呢！」不得不說詹姆真的有辦法解讀賽佛勒斯的話真是太厲害了。

「下次別給我去廚房搗鼓，好讓我省心一點。」賽佛勒斯白了一眼給詹姆看。

「哈利，爸爸和爹地不膩嗎？」史考特小小聲的對哈利說。

「應該不膩吧！就像雪兒媽媽說的，一個願打一個願挨。」哈利很喜歡這個屬於他們的家。

對哈利以及史考特來說詹姆和賽佛勒斯的相處方式很特別，一個總是會想盡辦法讓另外一個人開心，偏偏另外一個人總是會用言語諷刺他，或是用其他的方式來阻擋，然而詹姆卻還是不屈不撓，看在孩子們的眼裡不知道要說什麼。

不過就是這樣特別的相處方式，才會讓詹姆和賽佛勒斯的感情很長久，一直到現在都沒有任何的改變，哈利知道祖父母也很喜歡賽佛勒斯，儘管他們對自己的親生母親也沒什麼怨言就是。

一個完整的家就是這麼簡單，不需要什麼特殊的相處方式，只要找到屬於他們的相處方式，這個家就會一直存在，詹姆和賽佛勒斯的相處方式在旁人眼裡看了不知道要說什麼，可是他們對孩子們的付出以及深愛著對方的一切是不能否認的。

今天是週末，詹姆和賽佛勒斯照例帶著孩子們出遊，一路上詹姆和兩個兒子在那邊打打鬧鬧的，賽佛勒斯只是在一旁看著他們，這個家少了一個人不行，多了一個人不知道要怎麼說，他們四個依舊還是那樣的幸福。END


	14. 七夕(詹石)

七夕這個節日賽佛勒斯是從繼父的口中所得知的，他的繼父跟他的父親一樣是東方人，儘管他的繼父一樣是個麻瓜，卻接受自己和母親是巫師的事實，或許是因為他的繼父認識許多的人。

有些人是巫師，加上又愛著自己的母親，因此不是很介意，至於實際情況賽佛勒斯不是那樣的清楚，至少母親離婚改嫁之後，自己的生活過得很好，因為繼父很疼自 己，把自己當成親生兒子在疼。

然而西方人知道這個節日的人少之又少，連自己的閨中密友莉莉也不清楚，是直到認識天狼星的妹妹雪兒才知道她知道這個節日，那是屬於東方的情人節，有個哀傷又淒美的愛情傳說。

「爹地，你知道七夕嗎？雪兒媽媽今天跟我們說牛郎織女的故事。」哈利和史考特抱著故事書看著賽佛勒斯。

「知道，七夕又稱為乞巧，在日本稱為乞巧節，是東方的情人節。」賽佛勒斯解釋給兩個兒子聽。

「是爺爺說的嗎？媽媽說爺爺很清楚。」哈利不死心的繼續問下去。

「我們可以去聽爺爺說故事嗎？」史考特一臉期待的樣子讓賽佛勒斯不知道要說什麼。

「爺爺和奶奶去旅行了，你們忘記了嗎？」賽佛勒斯摸摸兩個孩子的頭。

「好可惜，那查勒斯和朵莉雅知道嗎？」史考特悶悶的看著賽佛勒斯。

「我不確定他們知道不知道，把書收好，準備吃晚餐。」賽佛勒斯推推兩個孩子，要他們快點去收拾一下。

「好。」哈利乖乖的拉著弟弟的手一起回房間收拾東西。

詹姆從好友的妹妹口中得知今天是東方的情人節七夕，所以下班後買了一束花回家，準備拿去送給賽佛勒斯，現在是暑假，賽佛勒斯待在家裡照顧兩個孩子，自己則是在魔法部上班拼命賺錢。

詹姆在晚餐時間到家，打從自己接任波特家的家主之後，詹姆就帶著賽佛勒斯和兩個兒子一起過來波特莊園住，沒有繼續住在高錐客洞，一來那裡有傷心的事情，二來那邊也不太安全，自然才移到波特莊園。

波特家的家庭小精靈和賽佛勒斯身邊貼身的家庭小精靈早已經準備好晚餐，詹姆踏入家裡的時候看見餐桌上已經擺滿餐點，孩子們已經坐在自己的位子上，賽佛勒斯看見詹姆回來沒有多說什麼。

「賽佛小親親、寶貝們，我回來了。」詹姆開心的把手上的花束送給賽佛勒斯。

「花？送我花做什麼？我又不是女人！」賽佛勒斯很懷疑詹姆認錯自己的性別。

「我聽雪兒說，今天是東方的情人節，七夕，才想說送你花，我知道你是男人。」詹姆有些不好意思的抓頭。

「嘖！我真不奢望你會送我比較好的東西，拿我當女人哄啊！」賽佛勒斯一把把花束搶下來，然後找個花瓶放好。

哈利和史考特看見這樣的情形搖頭，賽佛勒斯口是心非的動作讓詹姆很高興，每天都要看他們夫夫兩人放閃光，對小孩子的眼睛真的很不好，偏偏他們兩人沒有自覺。

不過哈利想起來聽教母說的故事，又看見自家父親和賽佛勒斯的相處，他深深的覺得或許在某些方面故事中的牛郎跟自家父親很像，偷走了暗戀的人某個東西後讓他和自己在一起。

晚餐時間詹姆一邊吃飯一邊問孩子們今天做了什麼事情，哈利和史考特乖乖的告訴自家父親，賽佛勒斯沒有插嘴，只是安靜的聽著他們三個說話，聽見某些事情會不自覺的露出微笑。

「雪兒已經告訴你們七夕的故事…」詹姆沒想到孩子們已經聽過這個故事。

「媽媽說故事給我們聽不好嗎？」哈利聽見父親說的話很疑惑。

「媽媽會說很多故事給我們聽。」史考特眨眨自己的眼睛，然後看著詹姆。

「不管什麼故事雪兒都會跟他們說，甚至還會教導他們基礎魔法，你都把人家當褓姆用了，還有意見啊！」賽佛勒斯吃完自己的晚餐開始收拾起來。

「我哪敢有意見啦！雪兒替我們帶孩子已經很不錯了。」詹姆聽見賽佛勒斯說的話發冷。

「你知道就好，你和那隻蠢狗總是會使喚人，也不想想人家也有事情要忙。」賽佛勒斯白了一眼給詹姆。

詹姆聽見賽佛勒斯說的話苦笑，自己和天狼星的確因為工作忙碌的關係，把孩子都交給雪兒去照顧，只能說幸虧雪兒可以幫忙他們照顧孩子，她的工作不需要讓她常常進入聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院幫忙。

晚餐過後詹姆像個八爪章魚一樣巴著賽佛勒斯不放，正在看書的賽佛勒斯很努力的把他從自己的身上巴下來，把人丟到一邊之後開始念故事書給兩個孩子聽，聽過七夕故事的孩子們很喜歡，希望自己多念一遍給他們聽。

詹姆看見這樣的情形很吃醋，他沒想到賽佛勒斯會不理自己光陪孩子們，反而像個小孩子在旁邊鬧，賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形用力的擰了詹姆的耳朵，要他乖乖的待在一旁，不然就去做自己應該要做的事情。

「不要給我鬧了。」賽佛勒斯用力的擰了詹姆的耳朵。

「啊…痛啊！賽佛小親親，我會乖乖的，別擰了、別擰了。」詹姆馬上求饒。

哈利和史考特看見這樣的情形很無奈，兩兄弟看了一下時間之後決定回房間，看看回到房間要看書還是要玩玩具都可以，他們站起來各給詹姆和賽佛勒斯一個頰吻後就回房間去。

詹姆和賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，不知不覺孩子們已經慢慢在長大，讓自己實在是不知道要說什麼，多多少少有些欣慰，可是說少還是會有些惆悵，畢竟自己的孩子。

「笨蛋蠢鹿，七夕情人節快樂！」賽佛勒斯擰到一定時間後放手。

「賽佛小親親，七夕情人節快樂。」詹姆把自己最愛的人抱在自己的懷裡。

今年的東方情人節，七夕，他們兩人過的很快樂，雖然相處的情形還是跟以往一樣，但對他們來說不要改變最好，只要好好的陪在對方的身邊以及好好的撫養兩個孩子長大，就是最大最好的幸福。END


	15. 萬聖節(跩哈)

在西方國家當中萬聖節是鬼節，同時也是孩子們打扮成鬼怪的樣子出門討糖果的時刻，可是對哈利來說這天不是什麼很好的日子，因為這天同時也是他父母親逝世的日子。

不過家裡不太會因為萬聖節的關係而讓哈利以及家裡的孩子們不去玩耍，大家還是可以一起開心的妝扮去討糖果吃，只是大人們會用自己的方式去緬懷自己的好友們。

雪兒在哈利身上比對了老半天，實在是不知道要給他裝扮成什麼樣子，今天她會讓賽佛勒斯獨自一人在畫像室當中靜靜，每年的這時候都是她一個人幫家裡的孩子們裝扮。

「真傷腦筋，史考特和傑爾斯已經裝扮好了，艾莉難得回來可以帶你們去討糖果的說。」雪兒看了看床上的衣服很頭痛。

「媽媽，跩哥今年裝成什麼？」哈利拉拉雪兒的衣服引起她的注意。

「水仙跟我說跩哥是裝扮成小王子的樣子，就是麻瓜童話故事當中的王子，我們是巫師，裝扮成女巫或是巫師不好玩。」雪兒知道哈利對於女裝不是很喜歡。

「那…我…沒關係的。」哈利掙扎了很久後點頭同意。

這幾天剛用過藥水的關係，哈利的副作用頭髮會變長，由於沒出門加上萬聖節又要到了的關係，暫時沒有幫他剪頭髮，這下子雪兒不需要用多少精力就可以幫哈利打扮完成。

看見哈利可愛的樣子雪兒親吻他的臉頰，偷偷的帶他去畫像室給詹姆還有莉莉看，當然也順便給賽佛勒斯看，只是不知道他們會有什麼反應，好在其他的孩子們正在準備東西，不會注意到這點。

賽佛勒斯看見哈利可愛的樣子只是摸摸他的頭，詹姆和莉莉開心的要命，果然他們家的兒子不管做什麼打扮都很好看，加上雪兒的巧手哈利看不出來是個男孩子，莉莉真心的覺得雪兒做的太好了。

「天啊！爸爸的小乖乖，你真可愛！」詹姆看見哈利的打扮開心的想要從畫框中出來。

「你給我冷靜一點！啊！雪兒，謝謝妳，哈利真可愛！」莉莉一邊擰著自家老公的耳朵一邊道謝。

「不客氣，我只是帶他來給你們看看，等下艾莉會帶他們去討糖果。」雪兒看見大家暴動的樣子很無奈。

「媽媽，艾莉他們好了，我們去找他們。」哈利快要把自己埋入雪兒的身體裡。

「出去好好玩，不要受傷。」賽佛勒斯稍為幫哈利整理一下頭髮。

「好的，爹地。」哈利乖乖的點頭。

跩哥看見哈利的打扮馬上臉紅，裝扮成小公主的哈利真的很可愛，不自覺的讓跩哥臉紅了起來，史考特和傑爾斯看見哈利的樣子沒多說什麼，只是開心的拉著他的手準備和艾莉一起出門。

雪兒和艾莉看見跩哥臉紅的樣子知道他很喜歡哈利，才會看見哈利穿女裝的樣子之後臉紅，四歲的哈利打扮成小公主的樣子也很可愛，這下子肯定會謀殺許多底片，艾莉一定會照很多照片回家。

艾莉帶著底下的弟弟妹妹們去挨家挨戶討糖吃，由於不能使用魔法的關係，移動方面只能請家庭小精靈幫忙，或是用走路的方式去，這對他們來說都不是什麼難題，看見他們這群可愛的小孩子，不管是巫師還是麻瓜都很樂意掏出糖果給他們。

「哈利真可愛！是因為跩哥才會打扮成公主的嗎？」天狼星一邊發糖果給小孩子們一邊問自己的教子。

「嗯。」哈利乖乖的點頭。

「你就別問那麼多，小心等下哈利生氣。」雷木思把糖果放入孩子們手上的籃子中。

「謝謝。」哈利小小聲的道謝。

路上跩哥會牽著哈利的手不讓他離開自己的視線，看見這樣的情形艾莉笑笑的沒多說什麼，來到衛斯理家的時候，茉莉盛大的歡迎他們的到來，亞瑟看見可愛的孩子們也很歡迎。

只是他們沒想到竟然會看到哈利打扮成小公主的樣子，跩哥還不讓他接近其他人，喬治和弗雷打量著他們兩人，似乎想要做什麼的樣子，但是卻被他們的二哥查理給阻止。

雖然萬聖節是給小孩子們搗蛋的節日，但是對於這些可愛的小客人們可不能太過放肆，比爾和查理當然會注意老是愛搗蛋的喬治與弗雷，不過看見小孩子們玩的很高興的樣子他們也很開心。

活動結束之後大家開心的帶著自己的戰利品回家，跩哥要回家之前突然親吻哈利，這個動作讓大家嚇到，哈利也不知所措，直到跩哥從口袋當中掏出糖果給他後哈利才回過神來。

「媽媽，跩哥親了哈利。」史考特把自己剛剛見到的事情告訴雪兒。

「嗯，被親了。」哈利臉紅紅的樣子很可愛。

「跩哥真是人小鬼大，還會偷親哈利。」艾莉笑笑的抱著最小的弟弟。

「跩哥很喜歡哈利。」傑爾斯用力的點頭。

「要是給詹姆聽到他肯定會大吵大鬧，不過跩哥真的很喜歡哈利。」賽佛勒斯對此不知道要說什麼才好。

「嘛！看樣子跩哥真的很喜歡哈利呢！」雪兒聽見孩子們說的話苦笑，她還真不知道要怎麼說自己的侄子。

跩哥開心的抱著自己的戰利品回家，整個晚上傻笑的樣子讓魯休斯和水仙不解，之後他們從賽佛勒斯和雪兒的口中得知才知道為什麼跩哥他會這樣開心，對此他們兩人也不好多說什麼。

此後每一年的萬聖節哈利都會等著跩哥裝扮什麼，然後自己才會跟著對應裝扮什麼，去挨家挨戶要糖果的時候跩哥總是會牽著哈利的手一起走，深怕自己最喜歡的人會走丟。

之後大家看見他們這個樣子也沒多說什麼，只是任由他們兩個人這樣去發展，一直到他們死去之前哈利總是會在萬聖節當天收到跩哥送的糖果，而他們一起出門的時候跩哥也總是會牽著他的手走，如同小時候那樣。END


	16. 平安夜(跩哈)

平安夜和聖誕節對哈利來說並不陌生，這天大家總是會聚在一起，和家人團聚的日子大家一定會在一起，和跩哥在一起之後哈利開始慢慢的融入馬份家，偶爾會跟他們一起過節。

現在他和跩哥搬出來反而是他們小倆口一起過節，有了孩子之後一家人一起過節，有時候會趁著節日回去看看他們雙方的家人，或是和朋友一起度過這個有意義的節日。

孩子們總是很期待聖誕節的到來，平安夜當天晚上哈利總是會準備一桌好料給他們吃，跩哥看見這樣的情形微笑，他喜歡和哈利以及孩子們一起渡過聖誕節，和他們一起過節很幸福。

「晚餐有烤雞？」跩哥脫下自己的大衣放好看見哈利在廚房忙的樣子微笑。

「今天是平安夜，當然要有烤雞。」和跩哥在一起之後哈利總是會在特別的節日想盡辦法準時下班。

「慶幸今天我們兩人可以準時下班。」跩哥走到哈利的身邊把人抱在懷裡親吻。

「不準時下班的話，孩子們可是會生氣的。」哈利笑笑的在跩哥的臉上落下一吻。

他們家的孩子早已經進入霍格華茲當中唸書，即使是最小的女兒也進入學校唸書，因此非假日的時候他們兩人總是有許多兩人時間，跩哥對此感到很滿意，哈利也沒有多說什麼。

孩子們早早在前幾天放假的時候就回到家裡來，看見兩位父親在廚房裡恩愛的樣子沒有多說什麼，他們的父親們感情很好、很恩愛，所以在家裡看見他們兩人放閃光的樣子根本沒什麼。

「PAPA，你在霸佔DADA的話，我們今天不用吃晚餐啦！」跩哥聽見他們家最小的女兒艾莉亞抗議的聲音微笑。

「我才剛回來，不能抱妳DADA補充一下動力嗎？」對於女兒跩哥總是很疼愛。

「不行，DADA要做晚餐，PAPA不可以吵他。」艾莉亞很堅持他不可以去騷擾哈利。

「你們別吵了，晚餐快好了，去幫我排餐具。」哈利阻止他們父女兩人繼續鬥嘴。

哈利揮揮自己的魔杖開始動手煮今天的晚餐，跩哥聽見自家伴侶說的話當然乖乖的使用魔杖把餐具拿出來排好，等餐具全部排好之後晚餐也弄好了，桌上滿是今天應景的食物，香噴噴的食物香味把孩子們都引下來。

看見哈利已經把晚餐用好甚至端上桌後，孩子們也陸續下來準備吃晚餐，不意外也看見另外一位父親出現在他們的眼前，同時他們也看見聖誕樹下的禮物，開始期待明天拆開禮物的情景。

每年生日和聖誕節跩哥和哈利總是會送孩子們禮物，那些禮物總是會讓孩子們的眼睛為之一亮，因此他們總是很期待可以拆開禮物，看見孩子們期待的眼神跩哥和哈利微笑沒有多說什麼。

「詹姆、海塞，別盯著禮物看，先吃飯。」哈利看見這樣的情形微笑。

「DADA…」海塞有些不好意思的乖乖去吃飯。

「很期待嘛！」詹姆當然知道現在不可以拆禮物。

「好棒！DADA最好了。」莉莉看見桌上的猜色開心的抱著哈利。

「快吃吧！」哈利笑笑的看著孩子們。

「禮物明天才可以拆，別老是盯著看。」跩哥知道孩子們很期待他們送的禮物。

能夠在放假日吃到哈利親手做的聖誕大餐，孩子們當然很高興，更開心的是明天聖誕節跩哥會帶他們出去吃大餐，以及拆大家給予他們的禮物，畢竟跩哥和哈利對於孩子們的禮物是那樣的用心。

晚餐過後跩哥和哈利聽著孩子們訴說在學校的事情，對於孩子們各分到史萊哲林和葛來分多他們沒有任何的意見，儘管跩哥還是希望孩子們都進入史萊哲林讀書也是一樣。

畢竟波特家的人大多都是葛來分多的學生，哈利和他的弟弟史考特是例外，所以跩哥也不太訝異有孩子們會進入葛來分多，只是對他來說還是希望孩子們可以全部進入史萊哲林。

「我的禮物是什麼？」回到房間之後跩哥把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「這個嘛…你明天就知道了。」哈利才不想要現在就告訴他。

「那麼…我現在可以跟你討禮物嗎？」跩哥笑的很燦爛讓哈利不知道要說什麼。

「我可沒拿禮物給你喔！」哈利當然知道對方想要做什麼。

「嘛…我相信你知道的。」跩哥開始親吻哈利。

對於這樣強勢的親吻哈利沒有推開對方，已經習慣被吻的人早已經開始慢慢的回應對方，感受到對方的回應跩哥當然很高興，趁著酒意當然要好好做那件事情，而且現在不會有人來打擾自己。

孩子們知道現在是兩位父親的私人時間，絕對不可以去打擾他們兩人，春宵一刻值千金，跩哥不會放過任何可以和哈利親熱的機會，而且他也知道對方不會推開自己。

哈利根本捨不得推開跩哥，好久沒有好好的發生關係他當然也想要，既然對方已經主動他也不好去拒絕，他可是很喜歡和對方發生親密關係，跩哥可是會帶給哈利不同的感覺。

「吶！哈利，聖誕快樂。」跩哥給予哈利一個吻。

「嗯！聖誕快樂，跩哥。」哈利微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「親愛的，我的禮物呢？」跩哥深情的看著哈利。

「早上再給你，睡覺。」哈利才不想要這麼早把禮物給他。

跩哥聽見哈利說的話苦笑，只好乖乖的回到被窩好好的和他一起睡覺，兩人抱在一起窩在床上睡覺，夜晚是那樣的安靜，哈利很喜歡窩在跩哥的懷裡睡覺，不管經過多久都一樣。

平安夜可以和自己最愛的人一起度過，是多麼幸福的事情，跩哥感受到這樣的幸福是和哈利在一起之後才知曉，未來他們依舊會度過所有的節日，不管是聖誕節還是新年都一樣。END


	17. MUCASA的聖誕舞會(葛紐)家長組

聖誕節，這是葛雷夫和紐特交往以來度過的第一個聖誕節，平常沒有過節的葛雷夫自從和紐特在一起之後，開始有了過節的習慣，只不過MUCASA依照慣例會辦聖誕舞會，他們兩人不能一起單獨過這個節日。

紐特．阿迪米斯‧斯卡曼德，一個不善交際的奇獸飼育學家，對於跳舞這件事不是那樣的在行，儘管他曾經是霍格華茲當中的學生，也是斯卡曼德家族的孩子，還有一位人們稱之為『戰爭英雄』的兄長西瑟斯‧斯卡曼德。

波西瓦爾‧葛雷夫，北美最強的正氣師，MUCASA當中首席安全部部長，北美洲十二正氣師家族葛雷夫家族的孩子，伊法摩尼學院的學生，對於參加舞會或是交際應酬不是很喜歡，但礙於身分地位的關係而很擅長。

「唔…我要跟你一起參加嗎？」紐特看見葛雷夫手上的邀請函感到很彆扭。

「安全部部長的伴侶不一起參加大家會覺得很奇怪。」葛雷夫放下邀請函把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「你明知道我不太會跳舞…」紐特不太敢看葛雷夫那炙熱的眼神。

「但聽說你穿女裝的樣子很漂亮，舞步我會教你的。」葛雷夫早已經從好友西瑟斯的口中聽說過紐特以前的事情。

「那是多久以前的事情，西瑟斯又跟你炫耀了。」紐特想起黑歷史巴不得把自己埋入洞裡。

「相信你穿女裝的樣子肯定很漂亮。」葛雷夫很想要看自家伴侶穿女裝的樣子。

紐特聽見葛雷夫半是撒嬌半是要求的語氣拿他沒辦法，拿起魔杖害羞的改變自己身上的衣服，女性漂亮的禮服穿在紐特的身上沒有任何的違和感，葛雷夫看見他特意為自己穿上女裝的樣子很高興。

他牽起對方的手開始一起跳舞，大手一揮使用無杖魔法，室內開始緩緩響起一些好聽的音樂，葛雷夫開始引領紐特跳舞，在自家伴侶的帶領之下紐特的舞步進步許多。

「這不是跳的很好嗎？沒有踩到我。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「那是你領的不錯，以前學生時代跳的時候踩到她很多次…」紐特知道自己以前有多麼的蠢。

「有我在，放心和我一起去參加吧！」葛雷夫在內心告訴自己不要去嫉妒自家伴侶口中說的那個人。

「好…」紐特有些不好意思，他不知道自己去參加會有什麼效果。

聖誕舞會當天，葛雷夫帶著穿著女裝的紐特來到舞會現場，金坦姐妹看見自家友人穿成那些有些嚇到，但不得不說紐特穿女裝的樣子很漂亮，加上害羞的樣子看起來是那樣的小鳥依人，如果不考慮身高的話的確是這樣。

MUCASA首長瑟拉菲娜．皮奎里看見這樣的情形微笑，她一點也不意外葛雷夫會這樣做，畢竟他不僅僅是她的左右手，同時也是她的至交好友，紐特是他的伴侶，自然不會太過意外。

紐特看見這麼多人有些緊張，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形拍拍他的手安撫著，似乎是告訴他說有自己在不需要太過擔心，這個動作讓紐特安心下來，安靜的待在葛雷夫的身邊。

「要不要先吃點東西？等下要跳舞。」葛雷夫知道紐特對於面對人群感到很不安。

「好。」紐特點點頭，他覺得自己有點餓了。

葛雷夫牽著他去拿點吃的東西，紐特不太挑食，所以葛雷夫拿給他什麼東西吃，他都會乖乖的吃下肚，紐特不只有自己一個人進食，同時也餵一點東西給葛雷夫吃，用一般的方式餵食。

雖然葛雷夫很希望紐特可以用嘴巴親自餵自己，但礙於這裡不是他們的家，不是他們私人的場所，要是自己真這樣要求，可想而知自家伴侶的臉會紅到什麼程度，同時會想要找地洞鑽下去。

等到他們吃過之後進入舞池當中跳舞，葛雷夫會好好的引導自家戀人跳舞，甚至會避開自家戀人踩到自己的腳，不過在他的引領之下紐特沒有踩到自己的腳過，反而是配合自己的腳步一起跳舞。

「親愛的，你跳的很好呢！」葛雷夫輕輕的在紐特的耳邊說。

「那是你，帶的好…」紐特感受到葛雷夫的氣息馬上臉紅。

「你真漂亮，這裡所有的女人都比不上你。」葛雷夫輕笑，他知道紐特有多麼的漂亮。

「我才沒有你說的那麼漂亮…，比我漂亮的人多的是…。」紐特很想把自己埋入地下中。

「在我的眼裡，沒有人比你更漂亮！」在葛雷夫的眼中紐特是那樣的漂亮，如同貴重的珍寶一樣。

「你也不差，很多女性都在看著你。」紐特的語氣讓葛雷夫聽起來有點吃醋的意味在。

聽見紐特的話語葛雷夫輕輕的在他的臉頰上落下一吻，這樣宣示主權的動作告訴大家說自己已經有伴侶了，而紐特是屬於自己的伴侶，想要追求他們兩人的人，請乖乖的死心吧！

這個動作讓很多男巫、女巫心碎不已，蒂娜看見這樣的情形搖頭，對於上司這樣宣示主權的方式感到很無奈，奎妮笑笑的看著舞池中正在跳舞的兩人，一臉幸福的看著他們兩人，皮奎里女士的笑容頗有一絲絲讓人不解的意思。

突然被親吻的紐特看見大家的反應差點沒逃走，只是乖乖的把頭埋入葛雷夫的懷裡，害羞的動作惹的葛雷夫輕笑，這樣可愛的動作讓自己覺得自家戀人真的很可愛，可愛到不想要放手。

「呵呵，你的反應真可愛。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特。

「哪有…，不要說我可愛啦！」紐特聽見對方說的話又更不好意思。

葛雷夫覺得今天帶紐特過來參加舞會沒有想像中的糟糕，以前自己很不喜歡這樣的應酬，還好現在有他在，可以化解自己參加這樣場合的鬱悶，同時自己還可以刻意宣示主權告訴大家自己已經有伴侶。

他很高興紐特願意穿女裝陪自己參加這場舞會，雖然聖誕節不能兩人一起單獨過，但是可以和自己最愛的人一起參加這場聖誕舞會也很不錯，至少對他們來說是很不錯，他們在一起的第一年度過一個甜蜜又幸福的聖誕節。END


	18. 聖誕夜(石哈)

賽佛勒斯．石內卜因為自己的家庭關係對於過節這種事情不是那樣的在意，但是當自己有了一個小了可以當自己兒子的戀人之後，他慢慢有過節的習慣，因為戀人總是會拉著他一起過節。

聖誕節當天哈利一定會拉著賽佛勒斯一起過節，從小就在布萊克家長大的哈利很喜歡過節，和自己最喜歡的人一起過節是很幸福的事情，因此當他知道戀人不愛過節的時候，會想盡辦法拉著他一起過節。

這天賽佛勒斯和哈利一起出門採購，可以一起出門哈利很高興，這是他們交往到現在不知道過的第幾次的聖誕節，看見哈利開心的樣子賽佛勒斯沒有打算要打斷他，要是潑自家戀人冷水的話肯定有人會不理自己。

「賽佛，今天想吃什麼？聖誕節大餐要做什麼餐點？」在超市當中採購的時候哈利對此很困擾。

「什麼都好，你今天不是約了蠢狗他們。」賽佛勒斯知道要是不讓天狼星和他們一起渡過聖誕節，肯定有人會鬧翻天。

「就是約了天狼星和雷木思他們才不知道要煮什麼，啊！不知道媽媽和阿爾發會不會來？」哈利開始想念布萊克家的人。

「不是答應過你，他們不會失約，記得要弄烤雞。」賽佛勒斯提醒自家小戀人不要忘了要做什麼菜。

聽見賽佛勒斯說的話哈利馬上去挑選雞肉，同時也買了許多材料準備回家做飯，家裡的聖誕樹早已經佈置完畢，是他們倆人一起用魔法把聖誕樹給佈置好，聖誕禮物什麼的也已經放在樹下，他們打算等聖誕節隔天之後再去拆。

前一天的平安夜他們安靜的一起度過，吃了一頓不錯的大餐，只屬於他們兩人的平安夜，他們很喜歡這樣的感覺，聖誕節和家人、朋友們一起度過，大家聚在一起過聖誕節是很幸福的事情。

不過對於家裡會來許多人這件事賽佛勒斯一度很不適應，要不是自己的女性好友也會跟著一起來的話，他肯定會把哈利放在家裡自己離家或是關在地下室做自己的事情。

「你就這麼討厭大家來家裡？」哈利看見賽佛勒斯臉色不是很好的樣子苦笑。

「你說呢！」賽佛勒斯知道哈利一定會知道自己的意思。

「嘛…你也可以邀請魯休斯和跩哥他們來，不然你只有媽媽來的時候才會開心一點。」哈利對此有點小小的意見。

「我只是不討厭雪兒，對於要不要邀請魯休斯他們一家人，我可要好好考慮。」賽佛勒斯不覺得這有什麼，不值得有什麼意見。

哈利聽見賽佛勒斯說的話不知道要說什麼，只能摸摸鼻子進入廚房煮飯，有需要的話肯定會要他進入廚房幫忙，雖然有些事情可以用魔法解決，但是哈利還是喜歡親自動手做。

天狼星是哈利的教父，失親的他被天狼星他們撫養長大，但是不知道為什麼喜歡叫獅子阿爾發的妻子雪兒『媽媽』，而其他人也沒有刻意去阻止他，雪兒也是把他當成兒子在照顧。

等到時間差不多之後大家陸續來到哈利家，哈利看見天狼星和雷木思以及阿爾發夫妻很高興，馬上一一去擁抱他們，賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形馬上把雪兒拉走，對此阿爾發只能很無奈的看著這樣的情形發生。

「嘿！兄弟！」榮恩和妙麗出現在哈利家。

「抱歉，我們來晚了。」妙麗懷裡抱著一位可愛的小寶貝。

哈利看見他們當然很歡迎，為了不讓賽佛勒斯覺得寂寞，他也邀請了馬份一家人來一起聚餐，看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼，他知道這是戀人的用心，儘管他很討厭聚會也不會多說什麼。

這一整天大家肯定玩瘋了，夜晚的時間緩緩靠近，大家依依不捨的和他們兩人道別，哈利不捨的抱著雪兒不想要讓她離開，阿爾發看見這樣的情形很無奈，賽佛勒斯只能把戀人給拉走，以免等下哈利真的不讓人走。

等到大家都離開之後，哈利開新的撲入賽佛勒斯的懷裡，看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼，只是摸摸他的頭，自家戀人會有這樣孩子氣的動作他一點也不意外。

「賽佛，聖誕快樂！」哈利開心的對著賽佛勒斯說。

「嗯！聖誕快樂！」賽佛勒斯露出少見的微笑。

「你今天不開心？」哈利很擔心自家戀人因為今天的聚會而不開心。

「只是不習慣而已。」賽佛勒斯不想要多說什麼。

「對不起，讓你不開心了。」哈利低頭不知道要說什麼。

「我沒有不開心，別想太多。」賽佛勒斯摸摸他的頭。

哈利用力的擁抱賽佛勒斯，他知道戀人不管多少年都還是不習慣和大家聚在一起，他也知道戀人的童年過的不是那樣好，所以對他來說過節不是什麼重要的事情，才會那樣的不習慣。

賽佛勒斯不想要讓哈利失望，也想盡辦法讓自己融入人群，才會讓哈利在家裡舉辦聚會，每一個月都會讓哈利舉辦這樣的聚會，這是他寵溺自家戀人的方法，對他來說哈利是最重要的伴侶，自然會寵溺他。

只要是哈利想要的賽佛勒斯就算付出生命也會給他，儘管每次用的方式都會用拐個彎的方式給他，很難得說好話的他連讚美都是拐個彎來讚美，好在哈利已經習慣賽佛勒斯的個性，不然肯定會傷腦筋。

「賽佛，我最愛你了！」哈利拆開自己的禮物後開心的抱住自己最愛的人。

「嗯！」賽佛勒斯露出少見的微笑。

「不拆開我給你的禮物嗎？」哈利一臉興奮的樣子讓賽佛勒斯不知道要說什麼。

賽佛勒斯乖乖的拆開禮物，看見禮物之後露出好看的笑容，哈利看見這樣的情形很開心，不枉費自己花了那麼多錢買下這個禮物給他，這種稀有的藥材賽佛勒斯很喜歡，只是他沒想到哈利會買這個東西給自己。

不過能夠收到自己想要的禮物當然很開心，不得不說哈利是個很貼心的孩子，會用一些方式來表示說自己有多麼的愛他，賽佛勒斯早已經不把哈利當成是詹姆來看，他知道哈利就是哈利，不是詹姆或是莉莉的影子，而現在哈利是他最寶貝的戀人，未來的每一個聖誕節他都會和他一起度過。END


	19. 聖誕歡樂會(跩哈)

畢業前夕的聖誕節可以說是畢業舞會，霍格華茲的舞會遠近馳名，出身名門的跩哥對於這種舞會沒有太大的意見，偏偏他的戀人哈利不是很喜歡舞會，總是要他苦勸很久才要乖乖的上場跳舞。

哈利知道跩哥很喜歡參加舞會，雖然這讓他很傷腦筋，秉持著戀人開心他就無所謂的狀態還是會陪著他一起參加，花了非常久的時間才克服跳舞這件事，至少不再會踩到自家戀人的腳。

跩哥很滿意哈利不會再踩到自己的腳，因此這次的聖誕舞會決定會把人拉去跳舞，不會讓他在史萊哲林的交誼廳裡面安靜的待著，今年聖誕節他們的家人各自有事情自然沒有回去。

「哈利，這次聖誕節你沒有要回去吧？」跩哥看著哈利在看書的樣子問。

「是沒有要回去，爹地想要和媽媽單獨一起度過聖誕節，所以我沒打算要回去。」哈利放下書本告訴跩哥這個消息。

「嗯，那就和我一起參加這次的聖誕舞會，好嗎？」跩哥很高興哈利沒有要回家的打算。

「我考慮…」哈利聽見跩哥的要求很頭痛。

跩哥看見這樣的情形沒有刻意去強制哈利要不要答應自己，他們兩人的室友也是哈利的兄弟們倒是回家去，天狼星要孩子們回家一起過節，哈利的異母弟弟史考特也一起過去，連帶他們家最小的弟弟傑爾斯也一起過去玩。

因此只剩下哈利留在霍格華茲當中，他和天狼星保證過自己在這裡會沒有事情，還有跩哥在身邊陪伴自己不需要太過擔心，天狼星這才答應他讓他待在學校過聖誕節。

再三思考之後哈利決定答應跩哥一起去舞會，相信學校舉辦的聖誕舞會一定會很好玩，不然一個人待在交誼廳看書似乎也挺無聊的，與其這樣不如還是乖乖的去和跩哥一起跳舞。

「晚上的舞會我跟你去。」哈利緩緩的張開口告訴跩哥。

「真的嗎？」跩哥聽見哈利說的話覺得很不可思議。

「不然你要找其他的舞伴嗎？這樣我也無所謂。」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「才不要，我只要你當我的舞伴。」跩哥才不會找哈利以外的人當舞伴。

跩哥對其他人沒有興趣，說什麼都不會找哈利以外的人當自己的舞伴，儘管他相信潘西很想要當自己的舞伴也是一樣，因為他的眼中只有哈利一個人，從小到大眼中只有他一人。

晚上舞會他們兩人換上禮服出現在大家的面前，哈利很慶幸跩哥沒讓自己穿女裝，不然的話他還真不想要見人，要是對方敢讓他穿女裝的話，自己肯定會給他好看！

今年留下來的人數跟以往一樣，不多也不少，看見這樣的情形哈利不知道是否該鬆了一口氣，反正有跩哥帶領自己跳舞應該不需要太過擔心，只要好好的和他在一起就好。

「吃點東西吧！等下肯定是要是跳舞的。」跩哥拿了一些東西給哈利吃。

「要是踩到你，我可不管。」哈利吃起剛剛跩哥拿給自己的餐點。

「我已經習慣了，而且我會記得施咒。」跩哥一點也不怕哈利會踩到自己。

「真不該聽你的話一起來參加。」哈利覺得自己快要不認識跩哥這個人了。

音樂響起跩哥帶著哈利一起去跳舞，同性伴侶一起跳舞這件事在巫師界當中不會很少見，巫師界對於同性伴侶在一起這種事情並不會有任何的歧視，甚至也可稀奇，畢竟有魔藥以其魔法陣的關係同性伴侶可以孕育後代。

因此有同性情侶在一起跳舞大家也不會覺得怎樣，加上現在麻瓜世界也慢慢開放起來，根本不需要擔心會被人家指指點點，全英國最偉大的巫師鄧不利多就有個同性伴侶葛林戴華德，那位黑巫師還是德姆蘭學校的校長。

哈利配合跩哥的腳步一起跳舞，在三巫師鬥法大賽的時候哈利開舞的舞伴也是跩哥，反正不管做什麼跩哥都陪在自己的身邊就是，現在和他一起跳舞也不是什麼太大的問題。

「今天一整個很歡樂，連音樂都是輕快的音樂。」哈利看見大家很高興的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「的確是一個值得慶祝的日子，聖誕節能夠和你一起度過很幸福。」跩哥覺得每個重要的節日都要和自己最重要的人一起度過。

「跩哥，聖誕快樂！」哈利露出開心的笑容。

「聖誕快樂。」跩哥親吻哈利的臉頰。

哈利因為跩哥這樣的動作馬上臉紅，鄧不利多別有深意的看著他們兩人一眼，這個動作讓哈利不知所措，跩哥倒是沒有任何的感覺，對他來說這根本就不是什麼大不了的事情，只是哈利臉皮比較薄而已。

跩哥當然知道哈利的臉皮比較薄，他就是故意要這樣做，在跳舞期間大家根本沒有注意到他們的動作，只有他們的校長看見自己做出這樣的動作，不過那位長輩沒有發言跩哥也沒任何的意見。

哈利很氣跩哥不按牌理出牌的動作，突然親吻自己讓他感到很不好意思，即使大廳當中沒有很多人他也覺得很不好意思，反正自己就是臉皮薄，加上鄧不利多教授那個眼神讓哈利更不好意思。

「幹麻突然親我啦！」哈利不太高興的看著跩哥。

「我情不自禁，你太可愛了。」跩哥微笑的看著自己最寶貝的戀人。

「最好是啦…」哈利氣呼呼的看著戀人不想多說什麼。

「親愛的救世主，你知不知道你生氣起來的樣子也很可愛。」跩哥的笑容讓哈利很想打。

哈利聽見跩哥說的話很想要打他，可是發現到自己要是打下去肯定會捨不得，害的他不知道到底要不要推開他，只是很無奈的看著跩哥，看見這樣的情形跩哥更是故意調戲他。 

舞會結束之後哈利一點也不想要理會跩哥，回到宿舍之後就躺在床上不去理人，跩哥看見這樣的情形苦笑，不過今天可以和他一起跳舞他很開心，反正哈利生完悶氣之後就會理自己，根本不需要太過擔心，誰叫他太過了解他了呢！END


	20. 感恩節(跩哈)萬聖節後續

自從萬聖節哈利被跩哥親了之後，他們兩人的相處方式多少有些改變，賽佛勒斯和雪兒看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，魯休斯和水仙看見兒子的動作知道他想要把哈利拐回家當媳婦。

隨著感恩節的到來，家裡又開始熱鬧起來，不過感恩節學校只有放一天假，因此艾莉無法回家和家人一起度過，賽佛勒斯是思考再三決定回家陪陪妻子和孩子們，順便拜訪馬份一家人。

雖然賽佛勒斯相信雪兒可以搞定家裡的三個孩子，但基於某些事情他有些擔心，才決定回家一趟看看孩子們，他只是不想承認自己很想妻子和孩子們，那個在他們失去一切重獲新生後組成的家庭。

「嘿！感恩節要吃烤火雞嗎？」雪兒看見賽佛勒斯回家的樣子微笑。

「當然，妳想做什麼都好。」拍開身上的灰塵，賽佛勒斯走到妻子的身邊親吻她。

「魯休斯說要和我們一起度過感恩節，說他們家的寶貝孩子要求的。」雪兒笑笑的整理丈夫的衣領。

「這消息要是被詹姆知道，肯定又會大吵大鬧，上次說跩哥親了哈利就鬧了好幾天。」賽佛勒斯聽見這個消息很無奈。

「嘛…他們兩個開心就好。」雪兒親吻賽佛勒斯的臉頰。

「說的也是。」一吻落下在妻子金黃色的頭髮上，賽佛勒斯露出好看的微笑。

史考特看見賽佛勒斯回來馬上撲到他的懷裡，看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯苦笑，把孩子抱在自己的懷裡摸摸他的頭，哈利和傑爾斯也跑過來和他們撒嬌，賽佛勒斯從沒想過自己回家會受到孩子們的歡迎。

或許說他從未妄想過自己可以過這樣的生活，曾經有自己最愛的人和最好的朋友陪在自己的身邊，現在有最信任的妻子以及自己疼愛的孩子們陪在身邊，這是他以前從未想過的生活。

「爹地，要是跩哥再親了哈利要怎麼辦？爸爸很討厭跩哥呢！」史考特把這幾天詹姆抱怨的話告訴賽佛勒斯。

「那傢伙…真是教壞孩子。」賽佛勒斯聽完之後咬牙切齒的說到。

「媽媽有擰爸爸的耳朵罵他了…」哈利看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

「莉莉會教訓詹姆的，別生氣了。」雪兒揮揮手把晚餐給端出來。

感恩節當天火雞大餐出現在波特家的餐桌上，魯休斯帶著妻子和兒子過來拜訪他們，跩哥看見哈利很高興，開心的跑過去和他一起玩耍，水仙看見這樣的情形苦笑，沒想到兒子是那樣的喜歡哈利。

自從萬聖節當中有了進一步的交集之後，跩哥喜歡待在哈利的身邊，只要有機會可以和他在一起，跩哥絕對不會放開哈利的手，偏偏哈利對此沒有太大的感覺，只是認為和跩哥在一起很開心。

史考特和傑爾斯有些許的不太高興，對他們來說兄弟被人家搶走他們當然不是很高興，不過看見哈利臉上的笑容他們也不好說什麼，只是會偷偷的用一些小動作來欺負跩哥。

「跩哥霸佔哈利太久，史考特和傑爾斯有些不高興呢！」雪兒看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「由他們去，只要不要太過份就好。」賽佛勒斯用刀子把火雞分成塊狀讓大家好入口。

「小龍真的很喜歡哈利呢！詹姆和莉莉有說什麼嗎？」水仙對此感到很好奇。

「以詹姆的個性八成會跳腳吧！」魯休斯知道詹姆是什麼樣個性的人。

「莉莉很開心，那隻蠢鹿非常跳腳，很不爽跩哥把哈利拐走。」賽佛勒斯一點也不想要回想當初的情形。

「嘛！就是這樣囉！」雪兒笑笑的看著孩子們一起玩耍的樣子。

「我就知道那傢伙肯定會跳腳。」魯休斯才不會管那麼多。

「下次我要好好謝謝莉莉，哈利真的很可愛。」水仙很滿意哈利可以成為他們家的一份子。

吃飯的時候跩哥和哈利一起分享今天的大餐，看見這樣的情形大家沒有多說什麼，只要有好吃的東西跩哥都會分給哈利，秉持不浪費的習性，哈利會把他給的東西乖乖的吃完，跩哥看見這樣的情形很高興。

今天的感恩節大餐孩子們吃的很開心，看見跩哥和哈利分食的樣子覺得他們兩人真的很可愛，四個孩子們開心的玩在一起，大人們笑笑的看著這樣的情形，一邊喝茶一邊看著孩子們玩在一起。

跩哥刻意用某些方法親吻哈利的臉頰，賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形很頭痛，惡狠狠的看著魯休斯，對方一臉無辜的看著自己的好友，表示說自己沒教壞自己的兒子，雪兒和水仙苦笑。

「跩哥……」哈利摸摸自己的臉頰，有些不好意思的看著對方。

「給你！」跩哥塞了一塊水果給哈利吃。

「謝謝！」哈利細嚼慢嚥的吃完後乖乖的道謝。

「不客氣。」跩哥很高興哈利吃下自己親手餵的水果。

賽佛勒斯已經想要修理魯休斯，他實在不知道好友的腦袋在想什麼，根本就是教壞孩子，如果不是雪兒在旁邊阻止的話，賽佛勒斯肯定會好好的教訓魯休斯，儘管對方是一臉無辜的樣子。

有點早熟的史考特默默的想著今天的事情還是不要告訴詹姆，也覺得他們兩人的互動有點閃，只好轉頭餵食傑爾斯，刻意不去看他們兩人，不然史考特覺得自己的眼睛會瞎掉。

『跩哥和哈利好閃！』史考特看了他們一眼後轉頭餵傑爾斯吃水果。

跩哥看見哈利臉紅的樣子覺得他很可愛，又親吻他的臉頰，這樣的動作讓哈利感到很不好意思，臉紅紅的很像一顆好吃的蘋果，跩哥差點沒想要咬下去，大人們只能無奈的看著這樣的情形。

跩哥要回去的時候哈利鼓起勇氣親吻他的臉頰，其他人看見這樣的情形有些嚇到，跩哥白皙的臉蛋浮上可愛的紅暈，不過他很高興哈利主動親吻自己，然後開心的和父母親一起回家。END


	21. 我的聖誕節情人(葛紐)家長組

紐特有一個筆友，這件事很少人知道，大概除了斯卡曼德家裡的所有人以外，其他人沒有人知曉這件事，這個筆友是西瑟斯的好友，有次聖誕節來英國拜訪他們的時候，跟紐特提出當筆友的想法，而紐特也答應下來。

一直、一直維持著這樣的習慣，每年聖誕節紐特的筆友總是會送一份大禮給他，對於對方送的禮物紐特總是會開心的收下，而紐特不管發生什麼事情都會和他說，連自己差點被學校退學的事情也告訴他。

事情的始末紐特總是會在信件當中說明，好在有西瑟斯和他的戀人幫忙，才讓紐特可以從學校當中順利畢業，進入魔法部的奇獸飼育部門當中工作，這一來一往他們了解對方很多的事情。

「你今年真的要自己去美國看帕西？」年輕的魔法部部長西瑟斯看著奇獸飼育部門的主任，也是自家弟弟這樣問。

「嗯，我自己可以去的，已經好久沒有見到帕西了。」談到自己的筆友紐特馬上就開心起來。

「真是的，當初真不該答應帕西當你的筆友，你現在看他比我看的還重。」西瑟斯對這件事頗有意見。

「你有哥哥了，還需要我注意你嗎？」紐特提醒自家兄長他已經是有伴侶的人，不需要他這個弟弟特別關注。

紐特從不叫西瑟斯伴侶的名字，從小就習慣用『哥哥』來稱呼對方，而對方也沒有太大的意見，戀人沒有意見西瑟斯也沒有太大的意見，反正他們都很寵紐特，不會在乎那麼多。

曾幾何時也是因為他的關係讓紐特可以順利從霍格華茲當中畢業，西瑟斯上戰場的時候對方也毅然決然的跟著一起去，同時還附帶他的兄長，也是利用到龍的關係讓紐特上了戰場，因此大家費盡心思的保護好斯卡曼德家的小兒子。

紐特很順利的進入美國的海關，以他的習慣想要從尋常人入境的海關，但是後來因為某些原因讓他決定走巫師的海關，反正只要可以讓他順利進入就好，對他來說在聖誕節前見到自己的筆友才是最重要的。

「小斯卡曼德先生，您好！」皮奎里女士見到紐特有些訝異。

「您好，主席女士，我來找帕西的。」紐特害羞的說出自己來的原因。

「他現在正在安全部的辦公室當中，您過去就可以找到他。」皮奎里女士在某些方面很喜歡紐特。

「好的，感謝您，祝您有愉快的一天，主席女士。」紐特就算不擅長面對人群，但是對於該有的禮儀還是會做到。

和葛雷夫成為筆友之後他們每年都會在聖誕節見面，西瑟斯和他的伴侶總是會笑葛雷夫是他的聖誕節情人，只有在聖誕節的時候才能見面，雖然他們平常偶爾私底下也會在休假的時候見面，但最常還是會在聖誕節的時候見面。

來到安全部門之後，紐特很快的就找到葛雷夫的辦公室，輕輕的敲著門板，似乎是想要告訴他自己已經到來，想念的思緒早已經掩蓋不住，只是不曉對方和自己是否有同樣的心思。

「請進！」聽見敲門的聲音葛雷夫緩緩的說著。

「帕西，你在忙嗎？」紐特小心翼翼的打開門，輕聲地問著自己最愛的人。

「紐特？」看見來人葛雷夫很開心。

「帕西。」聽見愛人叫自己紐特當然會很開心。

「不是說還要一段時才可以過來？」葛雷夫起身把自己最愛的人抱在懷裡。

「西瑟斯和哥哥提早同意了。」紐特想起這件事有些不好意思。

葛雷夫看見心愛的人提早出現在自己眼前當然很高興，他們已經有好一段時間沒有見面，思念的心情早已經淹沒他們兩人的理智，看見自己心愛的人可以早些出現在自己的眼前當然會很高興。

自從紐特進入英國的魔法部門當顧問後，更是忙碌不已，平時會去各地造訪奇獸的紐特已經更不好找人了，沒想到進入魔法部當顧問後更是如此，往往讓葛雷夫感到很傷腦筋。

他一度想要讓自家愛人乖乖的待在紐約當中定居，但是他相信要是自己說出這句話來，紐特肯定很不願意做這件事，好不容易有穩定的工作以外，還是他喜歡的工作，要他不去做肯定會讓他生氣，自己也只好耐著性子等待他回到自己身邊。

「帕西，我好想你，對不起，這次比較晚見面。」紐特臉紅紅的樣子讓葛雷夫很想親他。

「沒關係，我知道你忙，畢竟這是你喜愛的事物，我無法阻止你。」葛雷夫知道自己其實也離不開安全部長的位子。

「真的不退休和我一起去抓奇獸嗎？那很好玩的說。」紐特知道葛雷夫的責任感很重。

「親愛的，你知道這有點難度，除非我倆都找到我們自己喜歡做的事。」葛雷夫覺得很少有工作可以讓他們兩人滿意。

「鄧不利多教授說，有兩個教授的空位，問我們要不要去？」紐特想起來前陣子鄧不利多和自己說的事情。

「這我可以考慮一下，似乎也該過過退休生活了。」葛雷夫已經不想要只有聖誕節才可以見到自己的愛人。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話微笑，或許在某些方面他很喜歡對方和自己一起回英國生活，又或許自己可以待在美國當中生活，這些他都無所謂，只要可以兩人在一起就好，他衷心的希望可以和自己最愛的人一起生活。

他們不會要自己最愛的人放棄自己最喜歡的事業，或許他們兩人可以找到適合他們兩人的生活，畢竟他們兩人一點也不想要只當筆友，只有書信往來讓他們兩人覺得太少了，他們想要碰觸對方，想要和對方在一起。

「我想要和帕西一起生活，不要只有聖誕節才可以見面，西瑟斯都笑我們是聖誕節情人。」紐特悶悶的說出這句話。

「我也很想和你一起生活，因此我開始在考慮退休的生活，和你一起生活。」葛雷夫親吻自己最愛的人。

紐特知道葛雷夫是自己的聖誕節情人，屬於自己的最重要的愛人，只要和他在一起不管過什麼生活他都願意，不過自己把人拐走不知道葛雷夫家族的祖先會對自己說什麼。

現在這些事情已經不是他們兩人想的事情，葛雷夫只想要好好的吻著自己最愛的人，紐特也開心的回應自己的愛人，當然現在他們這樣沒有人膽敢打擾他們兩人，不然會被安全部部長好好教訓。

「每次都只有聖誕節才可以見面，西瑟斯都笑我們。」紐特喝著葛雷夫親手泡的茶。

「說的也是，老是被西瑟斯笑也不是好現象。」對於好友老是嘲笑自己的部分葛雷夫可是很有感觸。

「不過我把葛雷夫家族的族長拐走，肯定會被葛雷夫家族的祖先罵。」紐特知道葛雷夫家族是很古老的家族。

「我想我父母親他們不會有意見，別想太多，他們都承認我們了。」葛雷夫會想盡辦法排除困難和紐特在一起。

自從葛林戴華德事件過去後，葛雷夫的確有萌生想要退休的念頭，他知道自家戀人喜歡奇獸，為了那些孩子決定寫一本書讓大家知道，無可避免會遇到戀人在各大洲穿梭，世界那麼大和自家戀人一起去發現那些奇獸也不是什麼不好的事情。

當他決定好之後馬上辭去魔國會安全部門部長的位子，和紐特一起去浪跡天涯，看見這樣的情形紐特不知道要說什麼，開心的擁抱自己最愛的人，不需要言語卻能告訴他自己有多麼的愛他。

儘管皮奎里主席還想要留下葛雷夫，但是她也清楚自從那件事情過後自家好友兼下屬在某些部分已經被重重的傷害到，現在能夠表現出完美的樣子算是很逞強，與其這樣不如成全他和紐特在一起浪跡天涯。

「和帕西在一起生活真的很好呢！」紐特微笑的看著自家戀人。

「嗯，我也是。」葛雷夫露出少見的笑容。

葛雷夫家族和斯卡曼德家族聯姻這件事轟動全英國和美國的巫師界，對此雙方家族的人都沒有太大的意見，而當事人才不管那麼多，只要好好的和自家愛人一起生活就好，其他什麼事情都不是太過重要，對他們來說最重要的事情是牽著愛人的手繼續走下去。END


	22. 情人節(GGAD)

阿不思．鄧不利多有一個同性情侶，這在巫師界當中無人不知無人不曉，因為他的情人是鼎鼎大名的黑魔王蓋瑞特．葛林戴華德，儘管有一個惡名昭彰的情人，但是對於他的名聲卻沒有絲毫的受損。

鄧不利多有個養女，是旁支家族當中倖存下來的女娃，沒有人知道那一家子到底是發生什麼事情，事後才知曉鄧不利多收養了一個孩子，其他細節從未有人聽說過，對此葛林戴華德也沒太大的意見。

對於組成家庭來說對他們兩個大男人可說是非常模糊，儘管如此他們兩位對於這位小女孩還是疼愛有加，當年一連串的歐洲黑巫師事件過去後，葛林戴華德安穩、安靜無聲地待在鄧不利多的身邊，接手母校的校長位子。

「阿不思，你們兩個是打算把我們閃瞎是嗎？」慣例的聚會當中尼樂看見葛林戴華德和鄧不利多感情很好的樣子苦笑。

「那兩個傢伙要閃瞎眾人也不是第一次了。」瘋眼穆敵撇了撇好友之後繼續做自己的事情。

「難得蓋瑞特回來的說。」阿不思笑笑的吃著今年自己拿到的巧克力。

「嘖！」坐在旁邊的葛林戴華德不想要說什麼，只是單純一手攬著愛人的腰。

女娃兒只是抬頭看了所有大人一眼後又繼續看書，似乎對於這些茶餘飯後的話題沒有太大的感覺，而兩位父親隨時隨地放閃她也沒有太大的意見，早已經習慣他們兩人無時無刻的放閃。

情人節當天葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶著女兒去拜訪朋友，放下工作來拜訪朋友，順便秀恩愛給其他人看，霍格華茲和德蘭姆學校的學生已經覺得自己要被閃瞎眼了，巴不得他們的校長可以早點出去閃瞎其他人的眼睛。

葛林戴華德可是非常高調的人，想想當初他在全歐洲和北美引起的事件就知道他是怎樣的人，對於自己和愛人的感情沒有在那一刻體悟到的話，他們兩人八成會分開，至少現在慶幸是在一起，同時也有婚姻效力。

「爹地，父親說您不能吃太多糖。」女娃兒看見鄧不利多想要繼續吃巧克力的時候貼心的提醒。

「親愛的，不能看在今天是特別的節日，稍微縱容我一下嗎？」聽見女兒的提醒鄧不利多苦笑。

「不行，父親說即使是特別節日也不能縱容您。」對此女娃兒非常的堅持。

「阿不思，我說不行就是不行，別讓小寶貝為難。」葛林戴華德對於戀人嗜甜的個性很傷腦筋。

「蓋瑞特，即使是情人節也不行嗎？我想吃巧克力。」鄧不利多的語氣是那樣的委屈。

「不行，親愛的！」即使面對愛人的語氣是那樣委屈，葛林戴華德還是會堅持自己的原則。

鄧不利多只能憤恨的把手頭上的巧克力給放下，看見這樣的情形其他人只是笑笑的，看樣子唯一能夠制止他吃甜食的人全世界大概只有葛林戴華德一個人而已，現在多了他們的養女。

極度嗜甜的鄧不利多被這樣管束很不開心，但基於健康原則葛林戴華德是不會輕易讓他得逞，看見兩位父親僵持不下去的樣子女娃兒依舊沒有說什麼，對於她來說這樣的情況很常見，對此她早已經習以為常。

隔年的情人節鄧不利多帶著愛人和女兒來美國拜訪紐特，即使初次踏上北美洲這塊土地，女娃兒也沒有任何一絲的恐懼，鄧不利多帶著她過去看從前的學生紐特．斯卡曼德，以及他的伴侶帕西瓦爾．葛雷夫，也是北美洲事件的受害者。

「鄧不利多教授，您來啦！」紐特看見鄧不利多當然很高興，不過當他看見葛林戴華德的時候，表情就有些微妙。

「小斯卡曼德先生，不好意思，當初蓋瑞特帶給你們太大的困擾了。」鄧不利多很清楚事件的始末。

「什麼叫做我帶給他們很大的困擾，我不過只是告訴他們事實罷了。」葛林戴華德對於巫師要隱藏在麻瓜世界當中不是很高興。

「父親，您安靜些，不要帶給其他人困擾。」女娃兒對於有個回想當年的養父實在是很傷腦筋。

「這位是您的女兒嗎？鄧不利多教授。」葛雷夫很清楚鄧不利多在巫師界當中的名聲。

「是的！親愛的，和他們打招呼。」鄧不利多摸摸女娃兒的頭。

「兩位好，我叫雪莉．鄧不利多。」女娃兒只是這樣簡單的介紹自己，然後轉頭好好的盯著葛林戴華德。

看見這樣的情形鄧不利多笑笑的沒多說什麼，葛雷夫和紐特從言談之間清楚那位女娃兒是對方所收養的孩子，但沒想到竟然這位女娃兒會這樣不怕黑巫師，似乎對於葛林戴華德沒有任何的感覺，只是把他當作是父親般的在敬重。

不過這時候葛雷夫和紐特才知道葛林戴華德和鄧不利多在一起是有多麼閃，明明就是一個囂張的黑巫師，卻甘願臣服在鄧不利多的底下，言語是多麼蠱惑人心，卻被對方一一的回擊回去。

果然一山還有一山高，放眼全巫師界可以壓制葛林戴華德的只有一個人，那就是阿不思．鄧不利多，相信除了他以外沒有人可以把葛林戴華德綁在身邊，還可以用一般的方式和他相處。

「蓋瑞特，不要在這裡引起騷動，不然我會很困擾。」鄧不利多保持一慣的微笑注視著愛人。

「嘖嘖！阿不思，你真囉嗦，讓小寶貝盯著我就算了，還怕我引起騷動，這麼不相信我？」葛林戴華德一臉不屑的樣讓人不知道要說什麼。

「不是不相信你，而是你有前科在。」鄧不利多依舊微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「哼！」聽見愛人說的話葛林戴華德乾脆一點不去看對方。

看見這樣小孩子氣的愛人，鄧不利多沒有說什麼，只是把該做的事情做完，然後好好的和自家伴侶以及孩子一起度假，儘管葛林戴華德對於這種事情很不屑，但礙於自家愛人的威嚴也不好說什麼。

不過在旁人的眼裡看來，他們兩人在情人節這天根本就是要閃瞎所有人，親密的動作不少之外，言語之間的互動也可以讓人聽到酥麻，讓所有單身的巫師差點痛哭流涕，不知道要怎麼辦才好，所以說情人節就是放閃的日子一點也不錯。END


	23. 抽走皮帶(天路)路平生日賀文

3月10日榆樹(Elm)

花語：高貴

花占卜：您心胸廣闊，不拘小節，是個性情中人。您對愛情很敏感，喜歡率直認真的人。雖然愛您的人很多，卻不易找到意中人，您需忍耐多一陣子，等待愛神幫您撮合吧。

花箴言：緣份不可強求，只可以等待。

今天是雷木思的生日，一如以往沒有太多事情要處理，和天狼星在一起後雷木思輕鬆許多，今日也是因為自己的生日所以請假在家度過一天，他一點也不想要在自己生日的時候還要工作。

現在自己在霍格華茲當中擔任黑魔法防禦術的教授，同時他也是可以坐穩這個位子很久的教授之一，天狼星老是跟在自己的身邊，自從自己被鄧不利多找來說要擔任黑魔法防禦術的教授的時候，天狼星說自己要連帶一起。

鄧不利多看見他們笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自然答應天狼星的條件，連帶他們家的小寶貝哈利也跟著一起進入霍格華茲當中，波特家的血緣者，父母親過世後就由天狼星和雷木思所收養，陪著他們在霍格華茲當中教書。

「今天是雷木思的生日呢！」哈利趴在雷木思的懷裡。

「是啊！所以今天的課程都由天狼星去。」雷木思把哈利給抱好。

「嗯…我還有一段時間才可以上課的說…」想到這裡哈利就不免有些失望。

「哈利很快就會長大，到時候就可以上課。」雷木思塞了一塊餅乾給哈利。

哈利吃完餅乾後用力的親吻雷木思，開心的拿出自己的禮物送給雷木思，收到可愛教子的禮物雷木思當然很開心，兩人開心的去活米村玩了一圈，等到快要晚餐時間才回去霍格華茲。

晚餐時間哈利看見賽佛勒斯馬上跑過去，雷木思看見這樣的情形微笑，哈利不知道為什麼特別喜歡賽佛勒斯，雖然對方老是兇他，可是哈利還是很喜歡他，天狼星雖然抗議過一陣子，卻還是敵不過自家寶貝教子。

天狼星看見自己最愛的人馬上過去牽起他的手，閃死人的狀態讓學生們乖乖的把墨鏡拿出來，以免自己被他們兩人給閃到，其他教授看見這樣的情形只露出一抹微笑看著他們。

「我們家的小哈利已經送你禮物了？」天狼星看見房間的桌上有個禮物盒。

「嗯！哈利很貼心呢！」雷木思很喜歡哈利送的禮物。

「真討厭啊！我還想第一個送禮物給你的說。」天狼星把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「你已經送我很好的禮物，現在的生活就是你送給我的禮物。」雷木思笑笑的看著天狼星。

「但是我還是很想要送你禮物。」天狼星親親雷木思的臉蛋。

「所以，今年要送我什麼呢？」雷木思解開天狼星的皮帶，然後故意抽出皮帶讓對方嚇一跳。

「這個嘛…」天狼星看見雷木思的動作馬上把人壓在床上。

「我該慶幸哈利今天要去賽佛那，不然這個動作很尷尬呢！」雷木思微笑的看著天狼星。

天狼星沒有多說什麼，開始親吻雷木思，這不過只是他們倆人的一個暗號，想要和對方親熱的暗號，看見雷木思這樣做天狼星當然要好好的和他親熱，幸虧他們家寶貝教子乖乖的去賽佛勒斯那邊。

天狼星覺得哈利開始懂事，知道他們今天會做這件事，才會刻意挑選今天過去賽佛勒斯那邊，雷木思回應天狼星的吻，他們兩人各自扯著對方的衣服，然後開始他們今天要做的事情。

老早就想要和雷木思親熱的天狼星忍到現在，要不是一早顧慮今天要幫學生們上課的關係，他想要和自己最愛的人在床上度過一整天，不過他們家還是有個小電燈泡，自然不會這樣做。

「親愛的月影，你今天…」天狼星悄悄的在雷木思的耳邊說。

「因為那是你…獸足。」雷木思的情慾還未消退。

「看樣子你還想要繼續。」天狼星感受到對方不想要自己離開。

「那就好好的繼續下去。」雷木思親吻天狼星。

天狼星聽見雷木思的喘息微笑，看樣子他一點也不想要讓自己離開，釋放過後依舊不想要自己離開，他當然很樂意繼續下去，僅只有一次發洩自己當然不夠，會好好的繼續下去。

雷木思從沒想過今天自己會這樣想要天狼星，他渴望天狼星的體溫，想要好好的和他在一起，或許因為是自己的生日，他很想要和天狼星一起度過，和他在一起過了這麼多年生日讓自己覺得不孤獨。

情潮退去之後雷木思靠在天狼星的懷裡睡覺，聽著對方的心跳聲他感到很安心，能夠和自己最愛的人在一起是很幸福的事情，多了一位可愛的孩子他們也不覺得有什麼，專心一起撫育他長大。

「月影，生日快樂。」天狼星親吻雷木思的頭髮。

「謝謝。」雷木思露出開心的笑容。

「我愛你。」天狼星說這三個字永遠不耐煩。

「獸足，和你在一起真的很幸福。」雷木思真的很開心可以和天狼星在一起。

天狼星把人抱在自己懷裡，和他一起閉上眼睛好好睡覺，雷木思聽著天狼星的心跳聲閉上眼睛睡覺，這個安心的心跳聲自己百聽不厭，從學生時代他們就在一起，這樣的感覺從沒有改變。

當對方替自己套上戒指時，自己知道他被他重視，這個人會把自己捧在手心當中呵護，這一生能夠認識天狼星這個人雷木思真的覺得很幸福，多了哈利之後他們成為一個家庭，一個很幸福的家庭。

雷木思覺得天狼星給予自己很好的生日禮物，這個禮物早在很久以前就給予自己了，只要每年都可以和他一起度過他就覺得很幸福，未來他們還是會一直幸福下去，開心的牽著對方的手走下去。END


	24. 生日(路平自創)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 這篇有自創角色，很重要，說三遍XD
> 
> 這篇是以之前寫的正篇衍生過來的文章，不過因為正篇多了許多角色以外，加上又有怪獸與牠們的產地這部片上映，所以會多加許多新的角色，因此決定會好好的構思之後才會寫給大家看，請大家耐心等待。
> 
> 正篇是把布萊克家族設定為血族，也就是吸血鬼，因此女角的設定是血族的人。
> 
> 人物介紹：
> 
> 雪兒．艾莉亞娜．布萊克．路平
> 
> 天狼星、獅子阿爾發的妹妹，和獅子阿爾發是雙胞胎，雷木思．路平的妻子，金髮碧眼，有史萊哲林和葛萊分多的特質，個性上很像父親也很像母親，是個大家疼愛的孩子，擁有正氣師和治療師的執照，偶爾會代理黑魔法防禦教授的課程，對於黑魔法很熱衷，喜歡魔藥學和黑魔法防禦學，基本上所有學科都很厲害，愛用無杖魔法，喜歡小動物。
> 
> 個性溫柔可人，可是生氣起來很恐怖，尤其是身邊的人受到傷害的時候會發飆，在丈夫的面前比較孩子氣，對家裡的五個孩子很疼愛，會用不同的方式來疼愛他們，擁有身心科治療師的執照，總是會用不同的方式來做心理評估，是鎖心咒(大腦封閉術)很強大的人，很少人可以探測到她的內心，大概除了天狼星和他的妻子(天生的破心者)以外。
> 
> 蘭緹兒．艾莉西亞．路平
> 
> 雷木思的大女兒，是用特殊方式出生的孩子，個性活潑大方，是個懂事又貼心的孩子，有時候沉穩內斂、有時候活潑大方，史萊哲林學院畢業，喜歡衛斯理家的查理，因此和他一起去羅馬尼亞工作，有正氣師的執照，偶爾會幫忙其他正氣師逮捕犯人，喜歡和父母親撒嬌，生氣起來痛扁人不留情，最愛做的事情是痛扁自己的表兄弟們。

一早醒來雷木思知道今天是自己的生日，看見懷孕三個月的妻子還睡得很熟的樣子沒有多說什麼，親吻她的臉頰後自己就梳洗下樓準備早餐，本來魔力就不是很好控制的妻子在懷孕的時候更是痛苦，這點雷木思很清楚。

雪兒醒來發現自己的枕邊人已經醒了過來，眨眨眼睛才想起今天是丈夫的生日，忍著不適的身體下樓找人去，不知道他們家的寶貝小公主是否也和父親一樣早起，自從自己懷孕之後他們兩人就很緊張。

雷木思看見大女兒醒來的跑到自己的身邊微笑，他們父女兩人一起做早餐，這是什麼時候養成的習慣雷木思也不清楚，大女兒是他們親生的孩子沒錯，只是出生的方式有些特別，和天狼星家的大兒子是一樣的，用特別的方式出生的孩子。

「嘿！親愛的，早安，生日快樂。」雪兒看見廚房裡的兩人微笑。

「早安，親愛的，妳該多躺一下，不該這麼早下來。」雷木思看見雪兒虛弱的樣子不是很高興。

「今天是你的生日，應該是我弄才對。」雪兒覺得今天是特殊日子，該是她身為妻子煮飯才對。

「懷孕的人最大，這些事情我來。」雷木思對於這件事異常的堅持。

「早安，媽咪，我陪妳去沙發上坐下。」蘭緹兒是個很貼心的孩子。

「早安，小公主。」雪兒親親女兒的臉頰。

「我們等爹地弄好早餐。」蘭緹兒知道母親懷孕很不舒服。

雷木思聽見女兒說的話微笑，自家妻子的個性他哪會不知道，每次都很喜歡硬撐，這點往往讓他頭痛很久，打從年幼的時候認是她起，自己總是要隨時注意妻子的動態，常常讓人家覺得他們的相處比較像是兄妹般的相處。

在雷木思的眼中雪兒既像妹妹又像戀人，和她在一起自己非常的舒服，還沒有表白之前他們是雙向暗戀，直到雪兒鼓起勇氣和自己表白的時候，他才知道妻子和自己有同樣的心思。

或許就是因為太過親密的關係而不自覺，又或許是因為雪兒太過喜歡跟在天狼星身邊也有可能，這些誰都不清楚，至少他們現在是在一起，這樣就很足夠，小小的愛戀大大的幸福。

「快吃吧！」雷木思把弄好的早餐端到她們母女兩人的面前。

「謝謝爹地，我開動了！」蘭緹兒開心的吃著今天的早餐。

「謝謝。」雪兒開心的拿起叉子吃著今天的早餐。

不怎麼過生日的雷木思對於今天是自己的生日沒有太大的感覺，加上自己曾經被狼人咬到，對於生日更是不熱衷，雖然早在第一次和妻子見面的時候自己就被她咬了，體質有些改變，被狼人咬到後沒有太大的問題。

布萊克家是吸血鬼的後代，一個血族和狼人在一起算是很稀有的事情，不過那僅只於很久以前的年代，現在血族和其他族群通婚很常見，最常見是和人類通婚，有個永久血液供應伴侶，同時也會轉化他們的體質。

因此雷木思知道自己和妻子的婚姻沒有被布萊克家族的人反對，早在血族和其他族群通婚後，巫師界當中的貴族也開始不再計較純血的問題，慢慢的混血巫師也開始變多了。

「早餐吃完妳該去休息了。」雷木思微笑的看著妻子。

「一定要嗎？親愛的。」雪兒聽見雷木思說的話皺眉。

「治療師的吩咐不能忘記，親愛的。」雷木思絕對會遵照治療師的意思來照顧妻子。

「我也是治療師，我自己知道自己身體的狀況。」雪兒很無奈的看著丈夫，她知道丈夫不乖乖做到肯定會不罷休。

「媽咪，妳就聽爹地的話，我會陪妳的。」蘭緹兒知道雪兒的身體真的很不舒服。

「小公主，一定要這樣嗎？」雪兒聽見女兒說的話苦笑。

「一定要，這樣妹妹才會平安出生。」蘭緹兒對於這件事很堅持。

雷木思知道妻子一點也不想要上樓休息，只好讓她好好的躺在沙發上，幸虧他們買的是沙發床，可以讓妻子好好休息，女兒陪在妻子的身邊讓他放心許多，因此他可以去處理其他的事情。

平常雷木思很習慣自己動手做，但是現在妻子懷孕很不舒服，自然只好用家事魔法把所有的家事給做好，然後陪在妻子的身邊，念念一些故事給妻子和女兒聽，當然肚子理的孩子一定會聽見。

雷木思摸摸雪兒的秀髮，看見妻子很不舒服自然很心疼，本來就知曉妻子的身體狀況，所以他們兩人有共識不打算生小孩，大女兒就是因為家族看見這樣的情形而利用特殊的方式出生送給他們的孩子。

「親愛的，今天是你的生日的說…」雪兒覺得今天不能幫丈夫慶生很可惜。

「嘿！別想太多，我們有很多時候可以慶祝生日。」雷木思覺得未來還有很多年可以慶祝。

「但是我今年沒送你禮物。」雪兒悶悶的說出這句話。

「妳已經給我很好的禮物，這個家不就是妳給我的嗎？妳給我很多、很多很好的禮物。」雷木思握這妻子的手，他打從心底很感謝妻子。

「我哪有給你很多…」雪兒摸摸大女兒的頭，他們家的小公主就是這樣可愛。

「妳知道，我很容易滿足，只要生日和妳在一起度過就好。」雷木思微笑的親吻妻子的臉頰。。

從年幼起他們認識之後雷木思覺得雪兒給他很多、很多的禮物，那些禮物不是物質的禮物，而是給予他內心豐富的感動，這些東西只有妻子才可以給他，那份愛給予他太多、太多的東西。

對他來說生日當天只要可以和妻子在一起他就覺得很幸福，當然會收到朋友的禮物，那些禮物卻遠不及妻子給予他的東西，那些心中的感動是其他人無法帶給他的東西，因此他覺得生日當天可以和妻子在一起就很滿足。

雷木思要的東西很少，不需要太過多的物質生活，儘管妻子是千金小姐，在血族當中有公主的地位，但是卻很願意和自己過這樣的生活，簡簡單單又幸福的生活，他們知道愛情不需要太過複雜，簡單也是屬於他們的幸福。END


	25. 死亡(家長組)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：  
> 這篇的背景是以原始的長篇為主，看完怪獸與牠們的產地之後，決定加入葛雷夫和紐特，因此設定把葛雷夫家族設定為血族，和布萊克家族一樣，不過正篇不會出現這樣的文章。
> 
> 這篇單純只是我心情不好而寫的發洩文章，正篇不會把人寫死啦！會讓他們甜甜蜜蜜的在一起。

歲月、時間、死亡，不管是對人還是對巫師來說都是很公平的，一律平等不讓人永生，沒有長生不老這個選項，造物主很公平的會讓所有種族都有離開世界的一天，從未改變過。

長生，是所有巫師與麻瓜追求的選項之一，但是歲月不會給予，即使是任何種族都一樣，就算是擁有長生不老的血族也是會死亡，大限到了終究還是要從這個世界當中離去，對此，造物主是很公平的。

古老的東方諺語說，閻王要人三更死，不會留人到五更，訴說著造物主隨時都可以把它想要的種族的性命給收回去，從不會給予任何的偏心，即使人們想要追求長生也是一樣。

然而即使是被轉化過的血族後裔也是逃不了這個命運，紐特是被波西瓦爾轉化過來的血族，也是他的伴侶，人人稱羨的銀色夫妻，卻在一件意外之後，改變了這個情況。

這場意外讓魁登斯失去了兩位最重要的父親，一位永遠的長眠在地下，另外一位失去最愛的人後，終日不言語，什麼話都不說，把自己關在房間當中，失去摯愛的痛苦讓他一點也不想要面對其他人。

疼痛是活著的證明，這點魁登斯徹底體會過了，失去兩位最重要的人，得到的痛是那樣的錐心刺骨，無法言語，終日在房間度過的那人卻是用刀子傷害自己，利用血族的治癒能力而自虐。

那個因為失去自己最愛的人永遠把自己封閉，不對任何人言語和交流，對此魁登斯很痛苦也無法做什麼，他想要做什麼卻發現自己無法做出任何事情，因為他知道走入那個人內心當中的人已經不在，陷入永遠的長眠

他不知道這樣的情形還要持續多久，他想念另外一位父親，想要幫助把自己關在房間的人，但是無助的情形一再上演，此時的他已經無法做什麼，只知道波西瓦爾．葛雷夫已經不再是他，他失去這一生最重要的人，紐特．斯卡曼德。

失去的再也無法恢復，只能用盡心機和方法得到解脫，但是失去的再也無法重來，痛苦能靠自己走出來，這一切誰也無法幫忙，只能靠自己走出來，但是失去的一切終究還是失去，只能看看自己未來或是自己手中有什麼。

存活下來的兩人是那樣的痛苦，儘管長眠的人在臨終前是希望自己一生最愛的人可以活的很好，繼續幸福下去，可惜失去他後，所有的幸福已經灰飛煙滅無法恢復。

在那時候到來之前，他都會替代紐特陪在葛雷夫身邊，做好養子的本分，直到迎接幸福的那一刻，屬於魁登斯的幸福，在找到幸福之前他會用養子的身分幫助葛雷夫走出傷痛，盡量幫助他。

葛雷夫什麼時候可以走出來，誰也不知道，失去愛人的痛苦不是其他人可以體會的，葛雷夫痛苦的樣子不是紐特所樂見的，只可惜現在的他無法看見，身旁的人無法幫什麼，只能盡量幫忙。End

後續：

「部長還是那樣嗎？」蒂娜知道葛雷夫失去紐特之後就把自己關在房間當中。

「是的，父親還是那樣，媽咪走了之後一直從沒出過房間。」魁登斯在紐特過世之後開始照顧皮箱裡的奇獸。

「如果紐特知道肯定會傷心。」蒂娜知道好友的個性。

「父親真的很愛媽咪，所以他無法走出來。」魁登斯可以理解葛雷夫的心情。

「魁登斯，部長就拜託你了。」蒂娜離開的時候還是會拜託魁登斯。

「我會的。」魁登斯點點頭然後送走蒂娜，之後坐下來不知道要說什麼。

這個家少了一個人之後是那樣的安靜，魁登斯抓著全家福的照片低頭哭泣，無聲的哭泣著，失去紐特他們很痛苦。他會打起精神來好好的照顧葛雷夫，直到自己找到紐特口中所說的幸福。

可是看見葛雷夫這樣他已經不知道要怎樣才好，看見葛雷夫天天在自虐的樣子他很心痛，想要阻止卻也沒辦法阻止，如果自己阻止他的話，會被對方用魔法給丟出去。

魁登斯相信葛雷夫知道最後他們相見一定是去天堂相見，但是現在他們無法承受失去紐特的痛苦，或許直到她們兩人都走出來的時候，他們才會知曉紐特給予他們多少幸福，擁有他多少的愛。END


	26. 婚禮(跩哈)

馬份家和波特家要聯姻的事情轟動整個巫師界，波特家的男孩有一個是唯一倖存下來的孩子，也是整個巫師界的救世主，不過這只是普遍人們認為的事情，在跩哥的眼裡哈利只是普通的人。

魯休斯和水仙開始幫忙處理兒子的婚禮，當然很多東西是讓兩人去挑選，跩哥和哈利開心的挑選著婚禮現場的東西，長輩們偶爾出手幫忙，除此之外他們大多都是自己挑選。

雙方的家人也放手讓他們兩人自己去挑選，魯休斯、水仙、賽佛勒斯等人都不太去管他們兩人，偶爾朋友之間會幫腔一下，跩哥想要拐哈利穿女裝、穿婚紗，不過對方的意願實在是不太高。

「哈利，你打扮成女人的樣子，好不好？」跩哥拿起一本婚紗的雜誌給哈利看。

「一定要嗎？我不想。」哈利對於女裝這件事非常的排斥。

「不要這樣嘛！婚禮是我們第一次，給大家一個好印象嘛！」跩哥開始勸勸自己最寶貝的愛人。

「同性結婚又沒有人規定其中一方要穿婚紗，我比較想要穿西裝。」哈利就是不想要答應對方。

「穿嘛！你穿起來一定很好看，會讓大家驚艷。」跩哥很難得的開始撒嬌起來。

「我考慮一下。」哈利暫時不想要甩跩哥，對於自己要穿上女裝這件事很排斥。

哈利很無奈的拿起雙向鏡和自家好友們說心裡話，妙麗對於哈利的苦惱也不知道要說什麼，因為她比較傾向跩哥的意見，她想要幫哈利打扮，看見他穿婚紗的樣子肯定很美。

榮恩礙於妙麗的威嚇之下所以不打算說什麼，儘管他們看起來不是那樣的般配，榮恩妻管嚴的樣子讓大家不知道要說什麼，可是偏偏榮恩很樂意被妙麗管的死死的，很少會反抗自己的妻子。

「妙麗，跩哥希望我穿婚紗，可是我不想。」哈利看著雙向鏡當中的好友說出自己的心裡話。

「不要這樣嘛！你穿起來很好看。」妙麗覺得哈利打扮成女人的樣子真的很漂亮。

「對啊！兄弟，你穿起來比女人還美。」榮恩在一旁幫腔。

「你們兩個，不要這樣…」哈利聽見他們兩人說的話苦笑。

好友們說的話讓哈利開始考慮要不要穿女裝，對於穿婚紗這件事哈利多少還是有點排斥，就算他知道自己打扮起來很漂亮，比女人還要漂亮他還是不想，他知道自己是男性不是女性。

這樣糾結的情感讓他不知道要怎樣才好，跩哥、妙麗、榮恩等人又那樣的期待，哈利實在是不想要讓他們失望，因此決定好好的去問自己的養父母，哈利知道他們一定可以給自己解答。

只是賽佛勒斯不知道會怎麼說，哈利清楚自己的親生父母很喜歡讓自己穿女裝，每次看見自己穿女裝的樣子，他都覺得詹姆和莉莉很想要從畫框當中出來，只是不知道雪兒會怎麼說。

「寶貝，怎麼了嗎？」雪兒看見哈利親自聯絡自己很訝異。

「媽，跩哥希望我穿婚紗，妙麗他們也是…」哈利對此感到很傷腦筋。

「這樣啊！不過我比較希望你穿西裝的說…」雪兒聽見哈利說的話苦笑。

「要是哈利穿上婚紗詹姆和莉莉會很高興，但是我不覺得這有什麼好的。」賽佛勒斯聽見他們說的話皺眉。

「還是跟跩哥說穿西裝好了。」哈利聽見賽佛勒斯說的話決定維持自己的意思。

「男孩子就是男孩子，少在那裏亂穿。」賽佛勒斯對於哈利穿女裝不是很喜歡也不是那樣認同。

哈利知道賽佛勒斯不喜歡自己穿女裝，天狼星和雷木思也不是很喜歡，畢竟自己是男孩子，既然長輩們這樣說他還是決定和跩哥一起穿白西裝，反正要穿婚紗的話，私底下吧！

跩哥知道哈利的意思後沒有多說什麼，婚紗要哈利私底下穿也可以，最多只是把照片寄給妙麗他們就好，情趣這種東西還是關起門來自己享受就行，他和哈利自己享受就行。

婚禮當天跩哥和哈利兩人各自白西裝見人，榮恩和妙麗雖然有些失望但是還是尊重哈利的意思，畢竟這是他們的好友哈利的婚禮，看見他得到幸福他們也感到很高興。

「我愛你，未來我會好好的照顧你。」跩哥把戒指套在哈利的手指上。

「我也是，我也愛你。」哈利臉紅的拿起戒指套在跩哥的手上。

「謝謝你願意成為我的丈夫。」跩哥知道哈利做出很大的決定。

「不，我才要謝謝你。」哈利露出好看的笑容。

婚禮當天大家開心的跳舞，交換誓言之後跩哥和哈利一起跳舞，看見大家一起開心的跳舞他們兩人當然很高興，看見哈利開心的笑容跩哥自然很高興，他們兩人想了很久才打算舉辦婚禮，告知天下說他們兩人已經在一起。

也是這樣他們才願意讓對方套上戒指，自己手上的戒指只有對方可以套上，然後一起相伴到老，至於最後誰先離開這點他們先不討論，只要好好的和對方在一起他們自然會覺得很幸福。

跩哥一定會帶給哈利幸福，讓他知道和自己在一起是多麼值得的事情，同時他也會讓其他人放心，自己一定會好好的照顧好哈利，不會讓他受到任何的委屈，也絕對不會讓他受到委屈。

「很開心？」跩哥帶領哈利跳舞的時候問著。

「嗯！很開心。」哈利微笑的看著跩哥。

跩哥笑笑的沒有多說什麼，哈利靠近跩哥親吻他的臉頰，得到哈利的吻跩哥非常開心，甚至停下腳步親吻哈利，大家看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，看樣子新人已經忍不住。

跩哥知道自己一定可以帶給哈利幸福，親吻過後哈利有些不好意思，臉紅的樣子真的很可愛，跩哥自然很滿意這樣的情形，大家看見他們幸福的樣子很開心，祝福他們可以幸福一輩子。END


	27. 打賭(跩哈)

跩哥最近心血來潮想要和自己最愛的人打賭，哈利知道跩哥要和自己打賭不知道要說什麼才好，每次和他打賭肯定不會有好事發生，那些事情絕對會讓自己頭痛不已，自然不喜歡和他打賭。

偏偏當跩哥說要和自己打賭的時候，一定會把喬治和弗雷拉下水，他都不知道跩哥什麼時候和衛斯理家的雙胞胎兄弟感情很好了，哈利覺得只要他們三個在一起自己就會很倒楣。

哈利看見一臉興奮的跩哥實在是不知道要說什麼，儘管每次打賭自己都會輸，最後讓對方做出他想要做的事情，有時候對方不僅僅會和衛斯理家的雙胞胎兄弟一起來整自己，還會跟自家兄弟一起來整自己，想到此哈利就胃痛。

「哈利，我們來打賭好不好？」跩哥一臉興奮的看著自己最愛的人。

「如果你這次不陷害我，我就和你打賭。」哈利看著眼前的傢伙不知道要說什麼。

「為什麼你覺得我一定會害你呢？」跩哥聽見哈利這樣說感到很傷心。

「前幾天我看見你和喬治、弗雷在聊天。」哈利只是這樣簡單的告訴跩哥。

「放心吧！我不會陷害你的。」跩哥笑的一臉燦爛的樣子讓哈利很懷疑。

「要是你真的算計我，我會找你算帳。」哈利看見對方笑的很開心的樣子很無奈。

跩哥聽見哈利答應自己當然很開心，他已經想好要是對方打賭輸了自己可以做什麼，當然如果要設計哈利穿女裝，肯定需要一些時間準備，而且必須要很有把握自己會贏的狀態下才能實行。

深知哈利個性的跩哥知道對方肯定不會妥協，如果自己做出太過分的事情對方肯定會生氣，自然需要想想要是讓對方賭輸的話，怎樣可以讓對方心服口服的來完成自己要他完成的事情。

要是太過分的話哈利肯定不會原諒自己，想到哈利不理自己跩哥真的不知道要說什麼，因此他會想出完美的計畫來說服哈利，讓他不會討厭自己，至於會不會更愛自己，跩哥不清楚。

「說好願賭服輸。」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

「先說出你想要的獎品，我再決定要不要跟你打賭。」哈利就是不信任跩哥。

「不要這樣嘛！打賭過後就知道了。」跩哥好聲好氣的哄著自己最愛的人。

「不要，你的前科太多。」哈利實在不想去想自己之前被算計多少次。

「就算今天是愚人節我也不會整你。」跩哥一臉誠懇的樣子讓哈利嚴重的懷疑。

「好吧！下不為例。」哈利終究還是心軟答應下來。

雖然哈利沒有什麼太大的把握，可是他也不太想要傷跩哥的心，儘管他知道最後下場肯定不會好到哪裡去，自己一定又會很想要痛毆對方一頓，但是看見跩哥這樣誠懇的樣子，哈利也不好多說什麼。

當跩哥說出賭什麼的時候哈利很傷腦筋，這個賭局要說難也不難，說簡單也不簡單，可真的讓他傷透腦筋，沒想到跩哥竟然會和衛斯理家的雙子來整自己，哈利有股衝動想要掐死跩哥就是。

這個賭局根本就是滿足他們想要看自己穿女裝的樣子，看見跩哥笑的那樣開心氣的哈利真的很想把他扭斷頭，儘管他只能用一種很想要把衣服撕碎的眼神看著那些衣服卻也沒辦法。

「果然跟我們想的一樣，哈利打扮起來真的很漂亮！」喬治看見哈利穿上女裝的樣子很開心。

「我發誓絕對不要跟你們打賭和起鬨。」哈利咬牙切齒的看著自家好友們。

「沒想到哈利打扮起來這麼漂亮，你真的生錯性別了。」妙麗看見這樣的情形露出好看的笑容。

「我不接受這樣的稱讚。」哈利看見鏡子當中的自己很無奈。

「小時候看過一次就想要讓哈利再次穿女裝，沒想到長大後效果更好！」弗雷覺得他們做的很對。

「兄弟，辛苦你了。」榮恩拍拍哈利的肩膀。

當天舞會跩哥帶哈利出去，大家看見跩哥的伴侶超轟動的，不知道他到底是從哪裡約到這樣漂亮的女孩子，甚至在商討霍格華茲當中到底是哪一所學院有這樣漂亮的女孩子。

在教師席的賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形頗為不知道要說什麼，跩哥很高興可以帶穿著女裝的哈利出現在舞會，而且他知道真的沒有人認出自己帶的人是哈利，看樣子這個賭局自己是贏了。

可惜自家愛人對於這點很不爽，似乎想要把自己踢到天邊去，要不是衛斯理家的雙子告訴自己想要看哈利穿上女裝的樣子，他也不用設計哈利來跟自己打賭，只是不知道哈利到底會氣幾天就是。

「果然沒有人認出你。」跩哥笑的很燦爛。

「石內卜教授就認出來了，他可是養我長大的人。」哈利很想要痛踩跩哥的腳。

「教授們認出來不在賭局的範圍內。」跩哥相信哈利知道自己的意思。

「我就知道你會設計我！」哈利對此非常生氣。

「別生氣，你打扮起來真的沒有任何女孩子比的上你。」跩哥很用心的稱讚哈利。

「你覺得光說甜言蜜語我會消氣嗎？」哈利很乾脆用力的一踩跩哥的腳後離開。

看見哈利的離開跩哥苦笑，看樣子對方是真的很生氣，這下子自己這幾天可要想到底要怎麼辦，總是要想辦法好好的哄著自己的寶貝戀人，幸虧自己有施咒在自己的腳上，不然的話剛剛哈利那一腳會讓自己痛死。

跩哥馬上追出去哄著自己最寶貝的戀人，哈利一旦生氣起來會不理跩哥很久，沒有哄好的話肯定會冷戰好幾天，到時候自己一定會受不了，看見他生氣的樣子自然要追出去好好的哄人。

回到房間跩哥看見哈利已經換下衣服，窩在沙發上看書一點也不想要理他，即使看見他進來哈利也沒有抬頭看，跩哥看見這樣的情形知道哈利是真的在生氣，這下子需要好好哄哄才可以。

「生氣了？」跩哥坐在沙發上的另外一邊。

「我沒生氣。」哈利只是不想要理人。

「因為我設計你？」跩哥抬頭看著宿舍的天花板。

「你要吵我看書嗎？」哈利放下書本爬回被窩去。

跩哥看見這樣的情形很無奈，看樣子自己想要好好的安撫哈利沒辦法，對方把自己包成一團不想要理自己，跩哥坐在床邊想要和哈利說話，可是對方就是不想要理他。

看見哈利已經睡著跩哥不知道要說什麼，想要和他說話對方又不開口，他們不知道要冷戰幾天才會和好如初，他們的室友看見這樣的情形搖頭，剛剛舞會的情形他們都有看見，跩哥和哈利會吵架是很正常。

明明知道哈利討厭穿女裝卻還是故意要設計他穿女裝，哈利不生氣才奇怪，跩哥每次會犯這樣的錯，偏偏屢試不爽，為了這件事情冷戰已經很多次，即使這樣跩哥還是會故意設計哈利。

「哈利，不要生氣，這次是我的錯，原諒我好嗎？」跩哥試著和哈利說話。

「我現在不想理你，我要睡覺。」哈利悶悶的聲音從棉被當中傳出來。

「這次你會原諒我嗎？」跩哥不想要和哈利冷戰。

「你的前科太多，設計我很多次，我為什麼要原諒你。」哈利很不想和跩哥說話。

聽見哈利的抱怨跩哥不知道要說什麼，只能祈禱明天早上醒來之後對方會原諒自己，哈利閉上眼睛睡覺，現在的他暫時不想要去想太多，跩哥已經設計自己太多次，有一半是自己心軟而答應他。

這時候哈利對自己實在是不知道要說什麼，每次只要跩哥撒嬌自己就會答應他，才會蠢到被他設計，看樣子自己真的必須要對他狠下心來，至於要不要原諒他，等他醒過來後再說。

跩哥只是覺得這次的賭局讓他可以看見哈利穿女裝的樣子，可惜對方卻和自己冷戰，今天無法和好如初也沒關係，明天醒過來自己一定要好好的和哈利說話，他們總有一天會和好如初。END


	28. 生日當天是愚人節(雙子)

4月1日杏仁(Almond)

花語：真愛

花占卜：您是一個理性及求知慾很強的人，凡事都會作客觀分析，對新事物更反覆求正，但有時過於理性會產生偏見，在感情上容易觸礁。所以您應該以真誠的心對待愛情，矯枉過正只會弄巧成拙。

花箴言：以真誠的心對待愛情，真愛就會隨之而來。

四月一號是愚人節，也是他們的生日，這點喬治與弗雷很清楚，誕生在這個可以惡作劇的節日很符合他們倆人的個性，在他們的父母親以及兄弟眼中他們兩人很愛惡作劇，總是很有默契的在整人。

只要看見自己想要整的人喬治和弗雷會動手整人，讓他們家的小弟榮恩從此對蜘蛛有陰影，從霍格華茲當中畢業之後他們倆人在斜角巷當中開了一家惡作劇玩具商店，至於資金怎麼來的，那就是秘密了，畢竟他們背後有大股東。

「親愛的喬治，今天是愚人節，也是我們的生日。」弗雷開心的告訴自家兄弟。

「那就在商店當中舉辦愚人節活動，相信一定會很受到歡迎。」喬治當然知道自家兄弟的意思。

「那就趁我們的生日來大賺一筆吧！」弗雷笑的是那樣開心。

「這是一定要的！還可以給股東們分紅，一舉兩得！」喬治露出和自家兄弟一樣的笑容。

喬治和弗雷的惡作劇商店很受到孩子們的歡迎，愚人節當天他們倆人慶祝這個節日舉辦一些小活動讓大家一起玩，進入商店當中買東西的人看見有小活動開心的和他們一起慶祝。

同時他們兩人也收到家人和朋友們的禮物，畢竟今天是他們倆人的生日，只要認識他們的人都會在這天送禮物給他們，喬治和弗雷把禮物給收好，然後用笑容迎接今天的客人。

惡作劇商店的愚人節活動讓大家玩得很開心，不過以喬治和弗雷的個性一定會把人整到，絕對會讓客人無法忘懷，然後開心的帶著一些自己喜歡的惡作劇商品回家，讓喬治和弗雷可以賺進大把的銀子。

「喬治、弗雷！」哈利和跩哥進入惡作劇商店後和他們倆人打招呼。

「嘿！兄弟，今天要買什麼？」喬治看見他們兩人露出微笑。

「我看看！」跩哥看見今天的活動想要惡作劇的心情開始起來。

「慢慢看！我們可以給你們打折！」弗雷笑笑的看著他們倆人。

跩哥和哈利是惡作劇商店的大股東之一，有時候跩哥也會跟著喬治和弗雷一起研發一些惡作劇藥水，也是開發者之一，哈利當然知道戀人是開發者之一，自然沒有多說什麼。

喬治和弗雷的個性很吸引人，連哈利的兄弟們偶爾也一起想想要開發什麼惡作劇商品，跩哥當然也不會例外，不過哈利看見這家店生意很好的樣子很開心，慶幸他們兩兄弟有這樣好的運氣。

哈利趁著人少的時候把自己所挑選的禮物給喬治與弗雷，收到哈利的禮物他們兩人很高興，他們沒想到他會親自送禮物給自己，哈利看見他們感動的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是笑笑的看著他們。

「兄弟，謝了！連雪兒阿姨也送禮物來，真的不知道要說什麼。」喬治很高興可以收到哈利的禮物。

「嘛！媽說一定要送禮物給你們，我可是挑選很久呢！」哈利笑笑的看著喬治和弗雷。

「好兄弟，這個禮物我們可要保存好，這可是哈利的心意！」弗雷拍拍自家兄弟的肩膀。

「這是我的禮物，你們兩人可要好好珍惜！」跩哥把自己的禮物拿出來給喬治和弗雷。

「哈！真是謝了！」喬治和弗雷開心的笑著。

夜晚收工之後喬治和弗雷他們兩人開始結帳，確定今日的營收之後他們才回去樓上的房間好好休息，自從開店以後他們兩人搬出家裡，想要擁有自己的隱私，加上他們的戀情不容於世，要是被家人知道的話，不知道會發生什麼事情。

喬治和弗雷想了很久之後才決定搬出家裡，偶爾帶著點心或是一個星期的營收拿回家，現在有賺錢回家，父母親很高興他們拿錢回家，亞瑟和茉莉也是因為他們的關係改善家裡的狀況。

衛斯理家雖然貴為貴族，但是每一代孕育的孩子很多，早已經坐吃山空，老是捉襟見肘，要不是艾莉和查理在一起，布萊克家的人才把屬於衛斯理家的財產給予他們。

「洛克教授好像很早就有決定要把衛斯理家的財產還給我們。」喬治開始自己按摩自己的肩膀。

「因為洛克教授的母親是我們衛斯理家族的人。」弗雷當初好奇有問過天狼星等人。

「兄弟，今天的營收很不錯呢！看樣子這個月大家可以分紅。」喬治很開心他們經營的惡作劇商店很受歡迎。

「所以我們要好好來慶祝一下。」弗雷跨坐在自家兄弟的身上，微笑的看著喬治。

這樣禁忌的的愛可以維持到什麼時候他們不清楚，但是他們依舊相信可以走到最後，喬治和弗雷從不會去想那麼多，就算家人知道他們還是會很堅持要和對方在一起。

屬於雙胞胎的默契和佔有慾他們兩人都有，自然不會希望有人來搶自家兄弟，喬治和弗雷只屬於對方，他們只屬於對方，其他人不行跟自己搶人，強烈的佔有慾是不會讓他們把人讓給其他人。

當然喬治和弗雷很清楚家中兄弟有幾個人已經知道他們在一起的事實，大哥比爾和二哥查理不用說，派西和榮恩他們就不太清楚，最小的妹妹金妮是否知道他們不清楚。

不過這些不是什麼阻礙，只要可以和對方在一起其他什麼都不是什麼困難，喬治和弗雷一定會用盡心力、拼盡自己的生命和對方在一起，永遠也不想要和對方分開，他們只屬於對方、永遠只屬於對方。END


	29. 愚人節的玩笑話(GGAD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 雪莉‧鄧不利多‧葛林戴華德‧布萊克
> 
> 洛克的妻子，天狼星和獅子阿爾發的母親，阿不思‧鄧不利多和蓋瑞特‧葛林戴華德的女兒，出生的方式很特別，是鄧不利多和葛林戴華德分開之後用古老的魔法陣放入血液之後所產生的孩子，是擁有他們兩人的血緣關係的孩子。
> 
> 她對於自己的出生沒有太大的意見，很習慣和兩位父親一起生活，個性活潑大方，心思縝密，對於黑魔法不會太過排斥，爆走的時候會習慣掐著對方的脖子搖動對方，最常會掐著自家父親葛林戴華德和丈夫洛克。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多有個女兒，曾經決裂的兩人卻為了女兒又重新在一起，沒有人知道他們的女兒到底跟他們有沒有血緣關係，這點不管是葛林戴華德還是鄧不利多從未說過。

但是沒有人知道那個孩子到底跟他們有沒有血緣關係，孩子的出生說到底是一個祕密，一個不為人知的祕密，儘管如此卻不影響他們一家人的生活，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很疼愛這個寶貝女兒。

「嗯？蓋瑞特的信？」鄧不利多看見貓頭鷹飛入家裡。

「父親寄信回家了？」雪莉端著自己的餐點坐下來準備吃飯。

「是的，蓋瑞特寫信回來，不知道他現在怎樣了。」鄧不利多拆開信件準備拿起來看。

「父親現在不是在德姆蘭嗎？」雪莉記得葛林戴華德最近被德姆蘭邀請回去當校長。

「不過他曾經被德姆蘭開除過。」鄧不利多想起很久以前的事情。

「可是德姆蘭還是邀請父親回家當校長，爹地也成為霍格華茲的校長不是嗎？」雪莉一點也不意外這件事情。

「呵呵，說的也是。」鄧不利多開始慢慢閱讀起葛林戴華德寫的信件。

雪莉乖乖的吃著今天的餐點，一家三口分開兩地住沒有什麼大不了，至少對她來說並不是什麼奇怪的事情，畢竟在她有記憶以來她的家人就是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多。

今天是愚人節，不知道信件上面會寫什麼東西，自戀的父親總是很喜歡開玩笑，尤其是對自己另外一位父親開那種不知道要怎麼說的玩笑，心思細膩的鄧不利多老是對於這件事很傷腦筋。

鄧不利多看完信件上的內容不知道要說什麼，表情有點微妙讓雪莉看到，看見這樣的情形雪莉一秒把信件搶過來，看見信件裡面的內容苦笑，葛林戴華德又寫了一些讓鄧不利多不太能接受的玩笑話。

「父親又來了。」雪莉看見信件上的內容苦笑。

「是啊！」鄧不利多很無奈。

「那麼…這次就真的如父親所願吧！爹地你就寫一封離婚協議書給父親吧！」雪莉露出惡作劇的笑容。

「呵呵！妳要我反整蓋瑞特嗎？寶貝。」鄧不利多看見女兒的笑容不知道要說什麼。

「當然，誰叫父親要傷您的心。」雪莉這次打算不讓葛林戴華德稱心如意。

「好吧！就照妳說的做。」鄧不利多招來墨水和羽毛筆開始寫了起來。

葛林戴華德是什麼樣的人鄧不利多很清楚，自家愛人是個自戀狂，每次開的玩笑讓他實在是很不能接受，既然這次又和自己開這樣的玩笑，那就乾脆一點聽女兒的話反整回去。

鄧不利多寫完之後讓貓頭鷹送回去，開始想著對方會有什麼表情，同時也不知不覺想起很久以前的事情，那時候和阿波佛開始大亂鬥的時候，要不是同樣是好友的布萊克家的人出來阻止的話，肯定會傷害自己最寶貝的妹妹。

也就是那時候讓鄧不利多不敢繼續下去，葛林戴華德無法逼迫自己後開始流浪起來，掀起不該掀起的戰爭，直到美國魔國會的安全部部長替代的事件發生後，他們倆人才開始和好。

「親愛的，妳會想要知道自己的一切嗎？」鄧不利多突然問出這句話。

「我的出生嗎？知道不知道有差嗎？我是您的女兒，這樣就好。」雪莉不想要去探討這個問題。

「妳是我和蓋瑞特的骨肉，只是出生的方式有點特別，是我故意這樣做。」鄧不利多把女兒抱在自己的懷裡。

「是古老的魔法陣吧！我聽說過和在書上看到過。」雪莉用力的抱住鄧不利多。

「妳會怨我嗎？孩子，畢竟妳是自我主張的成品。」鄧不利多不知道要說什麼。

「不會，您是我的父親，這點不會改變。」雪莉從不會去怨恨兩位父親。

葛林戴華德收到信件之後勃然大怒，馬上收拾行李回去英國，就是想要知道鄧不利多到底在想什麼，根本沒想到這是愚人節的玩笑話，這個玩笑話還是自己引起的，偏偏他沒有任何的自覺。

鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德匆忙回來的樣子沒有多說什麼，雪莉微笑的看著眼前的情形，葛林戴華德這才意識到自己收到的根本就是玩笑話，而且還是由女兒主導的玩笑話。

「蓋瑞特，愚人節快樂。」鄧不利多笑笑的告訴自己的伴侶。

「父親，愚人節快樂！」雪莉微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「嘖，被你們兩人耍了。」葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

看見這樣的情形葛林戴華德很無奈也沒法子多說什麼，畢竟眼前的兩人是自己最愛的人，一個是自己的寶貝女兒、一個是自己最重要的伴侶，他不管怎樣也無法拿他們兩人怎樣。

看樣子自己在信上寫的玩笑話被他們兩人反擊回來，看見自己匆忙回來的樣子他們也沒有多說什麼，不過回來也好順便和家人相聚一下，校長這個位子最好的特權就是隨時隨地可以離開。

「寶貝，妳故意的？」葛林戴華德看著自己的寶貝女兒。

「我有嗎？我只是幫爹地整你而已。」雪莉用力擁抱自己的父親。

「妳真的是，學壞了！」葛林戴華德對於女兒根本沒有辦法。

鄧不利多看見這樣的情形微笑，愚人節是可以開玩笑的節日，同時也是他們一家人聚集在一起的日子，葛林戴華德永遠沒有辦法拿他們家的寶貝女兒有辦法，誰叫雪莉是他們兩人的寶貝女兒。

今天也是喝茶的好日子，一家三口一起吃飯喝茶是很幸福的事情，鄧不利多和葛林戴華德以及他們的寶貝女兒一起喝茶聊天，說著今天好玩的事情，這是一件很幸福的事情。END


	30. 生日(親子組)

生日大概是人的一生當中最重要的日子，只是魁登斯的生日到底是哪一天沒有人可以說清楚，因此紐特和葛雷夫很乾脆把他重生的那一天當成是他的生日，讓他們可以好好的幫他慶祝生日。

葛雷夫和紐特最近有些假期，看見日曆上才發現到過幾天是魁登斯的生日，既然是他們家的寶貝孩子的生日，他們倆人會用心去準備，希望他們家的寶貝孩子可以開心的度過這次的生日。

對於孩子們的生日他們總是會想帶他們出去走走或是幫他們辦一個派對，邀請許多人來參加孩子的生日，不過這也是要看魁登斯的意願，如果他不願意葛雷夫和紐特也不會勉強他。

「魁登斯的生日要到了，要問問他那天想要做什麼。」紐特看見日曆上面的日期告訴葛雷夫。

「那孩子最近想要去莫魔的動物園，那天帶他去動物園。」葛雷夫拍拍抱在懷裡的女兒。

「也好，不過還是要問問那孩子的意願。」紐特笑笑的看著葛雷夫。

「說的也是。」葛雷夫當然知道紐特的意思。

魁登斯從書房走出來看見葛雷夫和紐特正在討論事情的樣子沒有多問，紐特看見魁登斯走出來的樣子只是招招手要他過來，看見這樣的情形魁登斯當然乖乖的走過去。

最近剛收養的妹妹安妮正在葛雷夫的懷裡睡覺，魁登斯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，畢竟妹妹安妮經歷過一些很恐怖的事情，往往會很依賴葛雷夫和紐特，不過葛雷夫和紐特也沒有忽略魁登斯。

魁登斯走到紐特的身邊依偎在他身上，紐特看見這樣的情形摸摸他的頭，這個寶貝養子他們當然很疼愛，甚至不惜刻意灌上他們倆人的姓氏，把原本的姓氏給改掉，就是要讓他忘卻巴波家不好的事情。

「魁登斯，你的生日要到了，有想要去哪裡嗎？或是想做什麼？」紐特微笑的問著魁登斯。

「我想去莫魔的動物園，可以嗎？媽咪。」魁登斯有些不好意思的問。

「當然好，帕西剛剛跟我說你想要去動物園，那天我們放假，一起去。」紐特摸摸魁登斯的頭。

「嗯！爹地也會一起去嗎？」魁登斯想要一家人一起去。

「我會一起去，別擔心。」葛雷夫當然會陪著魁登斯他們一起去動物園玩。

聽見葛雷夫的保證魁登斯很期待生日那天的到來，看見這樣的情形紐特微笑，當天晚上看見魁登斯帶著笑容睡覺他們兩人笑笑的沒多說什麼，女兒當然是跟著他們倆人一起睡，以免半夜在那邊哭鬧。

魁登斯生日當天他早早就醒來，乖乖的打理好自己等著葛雷夫和紐特帶他去動物園玩，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫和紐特知道他很興奮，安妮也很高興可以一起去動物園玩。

之前魁登斯變成闇黑怨靈的事情過後，很多事情早已經想不起來，當初在賽倫復興會當中的孩子在大家的安排之下送養到很好的家庭，連和魁登斯很好的莫莉絲緹也是。

「魁登斯很開心呢！很期待可以去動物園玩。」紐特看見這樣的情形微笑。

「嗯，很期待。」魁登斯開心的喝著牛奶。

「早餐慢慢吃，去動物園不急。」葛雷夫意思是要他們先把早餐吃完。

「好。」魁登斯乖乖的點頭。

「好。」安妮乖乖的吃著早餐。

吃過早餐之後葛雷夫親自開車帶他們兩人去動物園，紐特看見葛雷夫會開車有些嚇到，沒想到很少利用麻瓜物品的純血巫師竟然會用，看見紐特吃驚的表情葛雷夫只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

來到動物園兩個孩子很開心，已經準備要衝到裡面去玩耍，紐特抓住他們兩人以免他們兩人爆走，買票之後他們進入動物園，兩個孩子開心的看著那些可愛的動物，但是因為有圍欄的關係不能摸。

魁登斯很開心可以在生日當天來動物園玩，走一段路後葛雷夫看見安妮似乎有些累的樣子乾脆抱起來，當然也是因為他知道安妮似乎有點不適應這麼多的人群，抱在懷裡她會比較安心。

「安妮又犯了？」紐特看見葛雷夫抱著女兒的樣子很擔心。

「嗯，似乎還是不習慣。」葛雷夫拍拍女兒的背部安撫她。

「啊！長頸鹿、還有犀牛。」魁登斯看見自己喜歡的動物開心的大叫。

「不要亂跑喔！我們找不到你會擔心。」紐特看見魁登斯開心的樣子微笑。

「爹地、媽咪，我們可以去買紀念品嗎？」魁登斯突然問出這句話。

「好。」葛雷夫點頭同意。

魁登斯看見自己喜歡的動物，紐特當然也會研究一下這些動物，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只要他們開心自己帶他們來動物園才是最重要的事情，當然懷裡的女兒也很開心。

來到買紀念品的地方魁登斯開始仔細選擇要買什麼東西回家，葛雷夫也把安妮放下來讓她自己去選擇，對於孩子們他們可是很寵愛，葛雷夫和紐特會讓他們去挑選自己想要的東西。

「媽咪，我要這個。」安妮拿起一個企鵝的玩偶給紐特看。

「好。」紐特點頭同意。

「爹地，我可以買這個嗎？」魁登斯拿起自己想要的玩偶問葛雷夫。

「當然。」葛雷夫一定會付錢買給魁登斯。

魁登斯覺得今年的生日真的很開心，可以一家人一起來動物園逛，甚至買到自己想要的禮物，被葛雷夫和紐特收養真的是一件很幸福的事情，他很高興可以擁有現在的家人，有他們在身邊自己會一直被他們愛著，和可愛的妹妹安妮以及兩位父親一起過著幸福快樂的生活。END


	31. 我的媽咪是奇獸飼育學家(親子組)

在魔法世界當中有同性的結為伴侶並不是什麼稀奇的事情，因為只要你能想像的到或是天馬行空的想法，有魔法都一定可以實現，包含同性生子這件事也是一樣，古老的魔法書上有記載生子藥以及血緣魔法陣，看同性伴侶要用哪個生子。

葛雷夫和紐特決定以生子藥來孕育屬於他們自己的孩子，儘管他們已經收養三個孩子也是一樣，對他們來說還是會期盼著擁有自己骨血的孩子，至於到底要生幾個孩子，他們還沒有決定好，儘管葛雷夫認為孩子越多越好。

畢竟巫師界的生育率老是很低，尤其是純血貴族的家庭，一般來說這是近親通婚的結果，偏偏當時沒有多少人想到這件事，葛雷夫認為家族的財產讓他們養一打孩子都不是問題。

「如果我們的家族都有多胞胎的基因就好，這樣的話生兩胎就會有好幾個孩子。」紐特在懷孕初期的時候突然這樣告訴葛雷夫。

「家族裡是有雙胞胎和三胞胎，但我不知道我們是否會有。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的額頭。

紐特的心願是兩胎就可以解決他們家的問題，儘管已經有三個孩子，也不一定所有的孩子都要姓葛雷夫，也可以姓斯卡曼德，只是紐特還是希望平衡一點會比較好，現在最小的養女就是和自己姓。

當然紐特最希望的事情是自己和葛雷夫孕育兩男一女，這樣就和家裡的孩子們性別平衡起來，現在這些事情只是想想罷了，畢竟孩子還沒出生，自己也才剛懷上，還不知道是什麼情況。

今天是母親節，紐特早在前一個星期就送東西回去英國，告訴自己的母親他過得很好，家裡的孩子也貼心的準備一些禮物回去給斯卡曼德夫人，幫忙送東西的信使很開心的幫他們把東西送回英國。

「媽咪，母親節快樂。」安妮看見紐特起床下樓來馬上跑過去他的身邊。

「謝謝妳，寶貝。」紐特看見這樣的情形親吻小女兒的額頭。

「媽咪，母親節快樂。」莫蒂絲緹自然也會跟紐特說聲母親節快樂。

「謝謝。」紐特開心的親吻莫蒂絲緹的臉頰。

「媽咪，母親節快樂，箱子裡的奇獸們我已經餵過了。」魁登斯是個很貼心的孩子。

「謝謝你，魁登斯，有你幫忙真好。」紐特真心的覺得魁登斯在自己懷孕期間幫了很多忙。

看著孩子們自己去座位上坐好的樣子紐特微笑，自從紐特懷孕之後他們家的三餐大多都是葛雷夫親手打理，加上懷孕後的症狀開始顯現出來，箱子裡面的奇獸也是家裡的三個孩子去幫紐特打理。

這一切都讓紐特很高興也很開心，有這樣好的丈夫以及三個可愛的孩子們，紐特覺得自己真幸福，這一切都是遇到葛雷夫之後才發生的，紐特當然更愛葛雷夫這個人。

儘管他懷孕後葛雷夫不准他做許多事情，好在有其他人可以幫忙這一切，紐特真心的覺得自己還是好好的開始養胎，其他事情就不需要去想那麼多，除非奇獸們生病，不然的話就讓孩子們去做也不是不好。

「早安，親愛的，早餐已經準備好了。」葛雷夫看見紐特醒來很開心，並且親吻紐特的臉頰。

「早安，親愛的，我迫不及待想要吃你今天煮的早餐。」紐特很高興可以吃到葛雷夫的手藝。

「早餐是你和孩子們愛吃的菜色。」葛雷夫當然會好好的滿足自己的孩子們以及他的伴侶。

「謝謝你，帕西。」紐特真的很感謝葛雷夫帶給自己這樣好的一切，讓自己感到很幸福。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話微笑，一家五口開始共進他們的早餐，現在紐特懷孕的關係讓葛雷夫可以請假在家好好照顧他，除非有重大的事情要出席以外，大多時間可以待在家裡好好辦公。

畢竟這一胎是葛雷夫和紐特的第一個孩子，葛雷夫當然會想要好好的陪在紐特身邊，好好的陪伴他養胎，甚至多花時間陪陪尚未出世的孩子，以及他們家的三個寶貝孩子。

這段時間可以好好的帶他們出去玩，同時讓喜愛戶外的紐特可以不用因為懷孕的關係而老是關在家裡無法出門，這些都是葛雷夫在紐特懷孕之後想到的事情，就是希望可以多多陪伴他們。

「你怎麼把伊凡魔尼的長罩衫拿出來？」紐特看見葛雷夫把舊衣服拿出來的時候很疑惑。

「讓你披在身上，這樣才不會著涼，即便現在是春天還是會有些冷。」葛雷夫把長罩衫批在紐特的身上。

「別老是把我當成弱不禁風的。」紐特知道葛雷夫很關心他。

「我會擔心，親愛的。」葛雷夫可是把自己和紐特的舊衣服都拿出來。

聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特微笑，他知道這幾天葛雷夫在整理他們兩人學生時代的舊衣服，除了制服以外的長罩衫和圍巾葛雷夫可是好好的收好，紐特一直把學生時代的圍巾拿來用，甚至保存的很好。

葛雷夫才會想要把自己的長罩衫批在紐特的身上，以後不管孩子們是進入霍格華茲還是伊凡魔尼都可以，這兩所學校對他們來說都是很棒的魔法學校，儘管葛雷夫認為伊凡魔尼比較好，但紐特卻認為霍格華茲比較好。

如果真的如他們所願有六個孩子的話，肯定是三個、三個各別讀伊凡魔尼和霍格華茲，這才是最公平起見的地方，誰叫他們的養子養女都有魔法能力，而繼承他們優秀血統的孩子一定也會有魔法能力。

「現在想想魁登斯也快到要上學的時間，不知道他到時候去霍格華茲會不會適應的很好？」紐特多少會擔心自己的寶貝養子。

「別擔心，到時候他一定會適應的很好。」葛雷夫對此很有信心，他相信魁登斯一定會適應的很好。

今年他們迎來一個屬於他們最重要的母親節，在母親節的前夕知曉他們擁有自己骨血的孩子是多麼高興的事情，加上家裡三個孩子是那樣的貼心、可愛，紐特自然會感到很高興，葛雷夫自然也是那樣的高興，他們即將迎接他們家的新成員，大家可是非常高興又興奮，期待這個孩子來到人世間的那一刻。END


	32. MUCASA的情人節(葛紐)家長組

全MUCASA魔國會當中的所有職員都知道，他們的安全部部長和英國來的奇獸飼育學家交往之後可說是閃瞎所有人的眼睛，他們不知道自家安全部長還有這一面，果然英倫巫師還是讓他們的部長讓人看見從未看見的一面。

當情人節這天到來的時候，受歡迎的安全部部長葛雷夫一定會收到很多女性職員給的巧克力，當然紐特的好感度在MUCASA當中也大增起來，自然也收到許多人給予的巧克力。

第一次遇到這樣的情形的紐特差點措手不及，不知道要怎樣去回應那些人，好在自家情人安撫他說不需要想太多，紐特這才鬆了一口氣，不過這也讓紐特知道自己該表現一些心意才可以。

「帕西收到的巧克力還真多。」紐特看見安葛雷夫的辦公室有一角專門放巧克力。

「等下可能會直接捐出去，你收到的也很多。」葛雷夫看見自家愛人馬上把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「那就跟你一樣捐給孤兒院的人好了。」紐特一點也不會想太多。

「好。」葛雷夫微笑的親吻紐特。

紐特回應葛雷夫的吻，交往那麼久他已經習慣對方的甜言蜜語，甚至是這些親密動作，而這是他們兩人第一次一起度過的情人節，在紐特的內心當中當然會想著要怎樣去好好的給對方一個驚喜。

當他們兩人忘情的親吻對方的時候，某位正氣師不顧外面的秘書阻止而闖入辦公室當中，不小心看見他們兩人親吻的畫面，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形嚴厲的瞪著那位不識相的正氣師，紐特則是害羞的把自己埋入葛雷夫的胸膛裡。

這位不識相的小正氣師看見這樣的情形馬上臉紅，又看見葛雷夫瞪著自己的樣子感到很害怕，只能低著頭把文件交出去之後馬上溜走，其他想要來繳交報告的正氣師們只能面面相覷不知道要說什麼才好。

「你先回去嗎？還是說想要在這裡等我？」葛雷夫知道經歷過剛剛的情形紐特一定會感到很不舒服。

「沒關係，我在這裡等你一起回去就好。」紐特決定還是在這裡等自己的愛人一起回家。

「好。」葛雷夫親了親紐特的臉頰。

等到葛雷夫滿意之後才放其他人進來繳交報告，沒事做的紐特開始閱讀起書籍來，又或是開始寫起自己的稿子，箱子當中的奇獸都很安分，除了一直想要溜出來的玻璃獸以外，其他的奇獸們都乖乖的很安分。

只是這時候這些正氣師會看見葛雷夫乾脆到沙發上和紐特一起坐，把人攬到自己的懷裡，這樣親密的動作可以說閃瞎一竿子人，儘管葛雷夫手上還拿著他們的報告看，但是紐特想要問什麼事情他會轉頭過去聽。

不時的親親紐特的臉頰或是做一些比較親密的動作，差點讓這些已經被葛雷夫訓練、虐待以久的正氣師們感到超級不適應，根本不知道要把自己的眼睛放在哪裡才好。

「帕西，幫我看一下有沒有錯字。」紐特把寫好的稿子拿給葛雷夫看。

「親愛的，你先等等，我把手上的報告看完後再幫你看，或是我們回家後再來研究也可以。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「喔！好吧！」紐特當然知道葛雷夫很忙，只是自己真的已經習慣找他幫忙。

「親愛的，別失望好嗎？我一定會幫你的，我一向說到做到，你知道的。」葛雷夫當然知道紐特一定會稍微失望，自然會出聲好好安撫他。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話只能乖乖等待，畢竟現在還有正氣師來到這個辦公室當中，就算自己想要讓他先看也是沒辦法，後知後覺的紐特根本不知道自己和葛雷夫的互動是那樣的閃死人，讓其他人已經不敢進入這個辦公室當中。

葛雷夫根本就是故意要這樣做，他就是不想要讓任何人來打擾他和紐特，可惜還是有一群不識相的正氣師硬是要來打擾，蒂娜和秘書看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，看樣子這些初出茅廬的小正氣師們不知道他們閃死人的功力有多強大。

「到底有多少正氣師想要進入部長的辦公室！？」蒂娜看見這樣的情形不禁搖頭。

「呵呵！部長和紐特還是一樣的甜蜜呢！不知道他們情人節會用什麼方式慶祝？」奎妮看見這樣的情形笑笑地說著。

「不要在斯卡曼德先生在的時候進入部長辦公室啦！眼睛快要痛死了。」某位剛剛進入辦公室的正氣師無言的吶喊。

「我已經跟你們說過斯卡曼德先生在部長辦公室，是你們自己不聽，被閃瞎活該。」秘書看見這樣的情形冷冷的說著。

葛雷夫和紐特在辦公室裡面根本沒有聽見外面的人哀嚎，心知肚明的葛雷夫是故意要這樣做，他就是不想要讓任何人來打擾自己和紐特的相處時間，好不容易可以好好的和紐特一起相處，葛雷夫當然不願意讓何人來破壞。

紐特根本沒想到葛雷夫會用這樣的方式把人趕走，當然對於這樣的情形他一點也不意外，自家愛人是什麼樣個性的人他很清楚，看樣子那些小正氣師需要好好的訓練自己心臟的強度了。

至於那些人會不會去和皮奎里女士抱怨那就不是他們應該要知道的事情，除了要訓練心臟的強度以外當然還要看眼科和精神科，這下子醫療部門肯定會很熱鬧，不過葛雷夫才不關心那麼多。

「帕西，你吃吃看。」紐特拿起一塊巧克力咬著，然後和葛雷夫一起分著吃。

「還不錯吃，這是你做的嗎？」葛雷夫吃起來覺得和市面上的有些不同。

「我請雅各教我的，好吃嗎？」紐特好奇的問著葛雷夫。

「好吃，只要是你做的都好吃。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特，然後親吻他的臉頰。

紐特有些害羞的看著葛雷夫，知道這次的情人節很重要，他才會在前幾天的時候請自己的好友教導自己做巧克力，還好葛雷夫吃下去覺得還不錯吃，不然的話紐特還真的不知道要怎樣才好。

至於剛剛那些被自己和葛雷夫閃瞎的人，紐特才不想要管那麼多，好不容易可以和自家愛人一起過這樣重要的節日，還有人會來打擾他們就是不識相，不識相的人當然要用不一樣的方式來處罰他們，只能說紐特在某些方面真的是被葛雷夫給帶壞了。END


	33. 要追女神的方式是聯誼(麵包組)

奎妮和雅各是在聯誼當中認識的，他們兩人一個是專業的心理學家，也是任職醫院的心理醫生，另外一位只是單純的廚師而已，卻是大飯店有名的廚師，他們剛好參加一次的聯誼而認識。

主要是擔任刑警的蒂娜和他的上司葛雷夫不知道為什麼收到高層皮奎里說要找其他不同行業的人來參加聯誼，順便銷出他們這些單身的刑警，葛雷夫只好請自家愛人，也是生物學家的紐特來幫忙。

紐特介紹雅各參加這場聯誼，而蒂娜則是拖自己的妹妹奎妮一起過來參加，沒想到雅各和奎妮就這樣看對眼，讓大家不知道要說什麼才好，不過也順便銷出幾位單身的刑警就是。

「紐特，那個女孩是誰？好漂亮！」雅各第一眼見到奎妮覺得她像女神一般。

「蒂娜的妹妹，奎妮，是個很不錯的女孩子。」紐特看見雅各的眼神知道他喜歡上奎妮了。

「她會喜歡我這樣的人嗎？」雅各一直對自己的外表沒什麼信心。

「嘿！別想太多，搭訕看看，說不定會有好結果。」紐特很乾脆的推了雅各一把，就像當年他推自己一把一樣。

「沒想到你這麼積極！」葛雷夫走到紐特的身邊看見這樣的情形說。

「當年要不是雅各推了我一把，我不可能和你在一起。」紐特看見雅各和奎妮相談甚歡的樣子微笑。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話把人摟在自己的懷裡，他當然知道當年要不是有雅各在紐特的身邊推了一把，不然的話他們兩人還要蹉跎很久，搞不好不會在一起也說不定，儘管葛雷夫認識紐特的兄長西瑟斯。

奎妮看見雅各這樣有趣的人覺得很好玩，和他相處在一起沒有什麼壓力，雅各是內心想什麼就說什麼的人，讓奎妮覺得心口一致的人才是她最喜歡的人，心口不一的人她看的太多了。

「小姐，妳好，我叫雅各，有榮幸和妳聊天嗎？」雅各笑笑的問著奎妮。

「當然，我叫奎妮，你好！」奎妮看見雅各馬上就答應下來。

雅各和奎妮開始聊起天來，蒂娜看見這樣的情形也識相的離開妹妹的身邊，讓他們自己去聊天，畢竟難得可以看見奎妮開心的和其他男人聊天的樣子，蒂娜當然不會去打擾她。

聯誼過後他們兩人各自交換聯絡的方式，只要有時間他們一定會聯絡對方，奎妮對雅各很有好感，而雅各覺得奎妮一定是自己的女神，既然有心要交往的話當然要好好的和對方聯絡。

奎妮很高興自己可以認識雅各，希望可以和他在一起，等到他們和對方表白之後正式在一起，紐特很高興自己的好友可以擁有這樣好的女友，蒂娜也很開心妹妹找到自己的幸福。

「親愛的，你在忙嗎？」奎妮看見雅各在廚房忙碌的樣子問。

「嘿！有什麼事情嗎？親愛的。」雅各聽見奎妮叫自己馬上放下手邊的工作問。

「喔！親愛的，我還想找你出去吃飯的說。」奎妮看見雅各似乎是在準備晚餐的材料有點小小的驚訝。

「我只是在做點心，還沒有準備要用晚餐，紐特說他家的孩子想要吃甜點。」雅各知道奎妮誤會自己正在做什麼。

「那麼我們出去吃吧！蒂娜和紐特說要一起出去吃飯，紐特會帶著孩子和葛雷夫先生一起去。」奎妮想起來剛剛接到的電話，馬上告訴自己未婚夫。

「當然好囉！我甜點也快弄好了，等下可以順便拿給魁登斯。」雅各知道葛雷夫和紐特收養的孩子很乖巧。

雅各把甜點做好之後和奎妮一起去餐廳當中吃飯，蒂娜、葛雷夫、紐特和魁登斯已經在那邊等他們，這是朋友間的一個小聚餐，趁著雙方有空好好的一起享用餐點。

雅各把自己做好的點心拿給紐特，讓紐特等下回家拿給魁登斯吃，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，畢竟家裡的孩子喜歡吃甜點的事情他很清楚，不然紐特怎麼會請雅各做甜點給魁登斯吃。

雅各和奎妮的感情真的很好，從他們兩人之間的互動就可以知道他們是真心相愛，有時候奎妮會注意到一些小細節，然後幫雅各打理好，而雅各寵奎妮的程度讓其他人不知道要怎麼說才好。

「親愛的，你不是有東西要給紐特嗎？」奎妮看見雅各手上的東西馬上提醒他。

「妳不說我都忘了，真是的，紐特，給你，是要給魁登斯的甜點。」聽見奎妮說的話雅各才想起來自己該做什麼。

「雅各，謝謝！」紐特開心的收下禮物並且拿給魁登斯。

「謝謝雅各叔叔。」魁登斯乖乖的道謝。

奎妮很喜歡魁登斯這個孩子，這點雅各當然很清楚，畢竟是自己心愛的女人，加上魁登斯又是個好孩子，奎妮當然會喜歡他，而他們兩人在一起也打算結婚，到時候也會有屬於他們的孩子。

這頓飯大家吃的很開心，奎妮挽著雅各的手一起回家，紐特他們會先送蒂娜回家後再回去，就算蒂娜是個刑警還是位女性，葛雷夫會看在她是紐特的好友上送她一程。

在回家的路上雅各和奎妮聊了很多，已經是飯店主廚的雅各其實很想要開店，但是最近對於這些事情有些猶豫不決，奎妮知道開店會有些麻煩，自然需要好好想想才行。

「親愛的，能夠在認識你真好！」奎妮覺得雅各是自己的未婚夫真的很不錯。

「我也是，親愛的，妳是我心目中的女神，能夠和妳在一起是我的榮幸。」雅各很高興可以和奎妮在一起。

奎妮聽見雅各說的話有些不好意思，對方很寵自己這點她很清楚，從不會因為她的身分而有所改變，在一起就是要互相扶持、體諒對方，而且雅各真的、真的很疼愛奎妮。

他們很慶幸當時的聯誼他們有去參加，才會遇到這一生自己所愛的人，和對方在一起真的很幸福，他們相信未來會更幸福，只要有對方在身邊的話，什麼事情不需要擔心太多，只要好好過日子就好。END


	34. 國際親吻日(家長組)

『布萊克先生，您有一封來自魔法部的信件。』送信使者的聲音傳入辦公室當中，伊萊收到一封來自魔法部的信件，他不用看也知道是誰寄來的，那位八成覺得今日很無聊的人寄來的，對此，他放下手中的事情拆開來看。

『親愛的伊萊，你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？我好想你喔！』西瑟斯寫的字從信件中活躍的跳出來。

「今天是什麼日子？為什麼西瑟斯要寄信給哥哥？」紐特看著拿著信件正在考慮要不要扔掉的人問。

「今天是國際親吻日。」伊萊緩緩的說著，決定耐著性子看完伴侶寫的這堆對他來說是廢話的"情話"。

『想你想到無法工作，想到今日是特別的日子就很想要和你回家做那件事情...』西瑟斯寫出來的字讓伊萊一秒決定扔了這封信，然後等下回家好好痛毆對方。

紐特看見伊萊一秒扔了那封信，他剛剛似乎看見什麼不該看見的話，讓容易害羞的他馬上臉紅，又看見對方臉色臭的要死，他大概知道自家兄長今日不會有好事發生，他苦笑的看著眼前的情況。

不過收到剛剛的訊息，讓他決定今日要好好的和自家愛人一起慶祝，相信等葛雷夫回家之後他們可以好好的慶祝這樣的節日，至於要怎樣慶祝他們會好好的想想，最後會不會在床上度過那就不曉得了。

不過西瑟斯寫的信沒有因為伊萊把信給扔了而停止，訴說情話以及有點色色的文字還是繼續跳躍出來，看見這樣的情形伊萊很想要把信給燒了，但紐特卻要他很認真的看完整封信。

「阿緹米絲，你要我把全文看完我會更想痛毆西瑟斯。」伊萊冷靜的把信件的內容全部看完。

「嘛！好歹是西瑟斯的心意，哥哥就別這樣了嘛！」紐特對於自家兄長寫出來的情話也有點害羞。

「你啊！就是這樣才會被帕西吃得死死的。」伊萊知道紐特是個很善良的孩子。

「我哪有被帕西吃得死死的。」紐特悶悶的看著伊萊。

伊萊看見這樣的情形摸摸他的頭，至於他會怎樣處理自己的伴侶，那就是他回家後的事情，雖然他現在想要寄一封咆哮信過去給西瑟斯，讓他知道不要老是在上班時間和人調情。

紐特看見伊萊深呼吸過後寫了一封咆哮信，不愧是史萊哲林出身的伊萊，連罵人都可以不帶髒話，但是惡狠狠的諷刺了西瑟斯，只是不知道自家兄長接到信件會說什麼。

和西瑟斯同一在一個辦公室的葛雷夫看著好友正在發情的樣子很無奈，今天是國際親吻日，自己的確是很想要衝到紐特身邊和他慶祝，但是現在卻不是好時機，總是要把該做的事情給做完才可以。

「西瑟斯‧斯卡曼德，你是嫌上班太無聊了是嗎？」葛雷夫看見西瑟斯聽見伊萊的聲音把上振作起來。

一封咆哮信把人罵完西瑟斯臉上卻是帶著開心的笑容，讓葛雷夫覺得自家好友真的有被虐的傾向，被罵竟然還會露出好看的笑容出來，實在是不能理解自家好友的腦袋裡面裝什麼東西。

「唔…我家伊萊回信給我了耶！帕西，你看到了嗎？嘿嘿！我比你幸福多了。」西瑟斯一臉炫耀的樣子讓葛雷夫很無奈。

「這是封咆哮信，西瑟斯你的腦袋沒問題嗎？」葛雷夫看見信件化為灰燼的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「獅子的腦袋裝什麼去想也沒用，你這個蠢貨！上班不好好上班，寫什麼東西來啊！」伊萊和紐特出現在西瑟斯的辦公室。

「親愛的，今天是國際親吻日，很抱歉我忘記這個節日了。」葛雷夫一臉歉疚的樣子讓紐特不知道要說什麼。

「沒關係，我也是從哥哥口中得知，才知道今日是國際親吻日。」紐特覺得自己不知道這個特殊意義的日子才不好意思。

「伊萊，我好愛你！」西瑟斯看見自己的伴侶馬上撲過去。

伊萊一個轉身讓對方去撞牆壁，然後再把人給拖回家去，魔法部的人看見這樣的情形早已經見怪不怪，他們家的魔法部長總是會被副部長這樣對待，偏偏本人還樂此不彼，只能說他們身為屬下的人還是裝作沒看見的好。

葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形搖頭，打算準備回家去度過屬於他們的國際親吻日，在這之前葛雷夫先把東西給收好，揮揮手讓東西全部自動歸位，就和紐特一起回家去慶祝這個好日子。

至於他們剛剛看到什麼就別在意那麼多，這是常常會發生的事情，大家早已經見怪不怪，他們家的魔法部部長很喜歡被他們家的副部長虐待，似乎有被虐的傾向，葛雷夫和紐特自然不會去理會那麼多。

「我真心的覺得西瑟斯根本就是故意的。」紐特看著葛雷夫然後擁抱他。

「對他來說這樣可以引起伴侶的注意，所以他很喜歡這樣做。」說完葛雷夫親吻紐特。

「帕西…」紐特迷濛的眼神讓葛雷夫很想要繼續下去。

「親愛的，我們繼續下去，好嗎？」葛雷夫的眼神當中充滿著慾望，看見這樣的情形紐特當然會點頭。

得到紐特的應許葛雷夫才繼續下去，對他來說紐特的意願比較重要，今天是個特殊的日子，當然要好好來做那件事情，葛雷夫才不會輕易的放過這個機會，當然要好好品嘗一下自己最愛的人。

相較於葛雷夫和紐特是甜蜜的在床上恩愛，西瑟斯和伊萊則是經過一番激烈的運動之後才回到床上去恩愛，主要的原因是西瑟斯寫了一堆不三不四的情話給伊萊，讓對方非常的生氣。

「親愛的伊萊，這下子你拿我沒轍了吧！」狡猾的西瑟斯還是有辦法把人給拐到床上去。

「嘖！你這個一年到頭都在發情的公獅。」雖然不甘心但是伊萊沒有任何動作。

國際親吻日是把伴侶拐上床做愛的好日子，這樣的好日子，這麼好的機會葛雷夫和西瑟斯怎麼會放過呢！就算伴侶有一萬個不情願他們還是有辦法把人給拐上床去，達到自己想要的目的。END


	35. 西瑟斯的初戀(西瑟斯自創)

西瑟斯還記得當初自己第一眼見到伊萊．傑克斯登．布萊克這個人的情形，那個瞬間他到現在想忘也忘不了，他從未想到自己竟然會對他一見鍾情，想要引起他的注意。

第一眼見到他的時候，覺得他安靜的不像話，那天是自己第一次來到王十字火車站，也是第一天要去霍格華茲的情景，那個男孩就這樣安靜的坐在車廂的角落邊，似乎他們的談話不干他的事情，直到...。

十一歲的孩子們總是很衝動，在車廂當中不免吵了起來，一個不小心就波及到其他人，西瑟斯只是看見伊萊用魔法把其他人彈開，然後又繼續閱讀自己手上的書籍，當有人要挑釁的時候，他反擊起來也是挺恐怖的。

選擇學院的時候，西瑟斯才知曉他的名字，貴族當中的四大家族的孩子，肯定是蛇院的學生，不出所料真的是史萊哲林的人，即使如此他還是一如以往的安靜，而他自己進入葛萊芬多。

此時的他們並未有交集，是開始上課後，兩個學院會一起上課，要分組的時候西瑟斯總是頗為苦惱，惡作劇的想法卻在他的腦袋中開始成形，決定拉著伊萊和他一組，誰叫他是那樣吸引自己的視線，從此種下了他們不解的孽緣…。

「嘿！我們一組好不好？我叫西瑟斯．斯卡曼德。」西瑟斯站在伊萊的面前笑笑的說著。

「好，我叫伊萊．傑克斯登．布萊克。」伊萊對於跟誰一組沒有太大的意見，自然會答應西瑟斯的邀請。

「以後請多指教！很開心可以認識你，伊萊」西瑟斯伸出手來要準備要和對方握手。

「嗯！請多指教！西瑟斯，我也很開心可以認識你。」伊萊乖乖的伸出手和西瑟斯握手。

自從他們兩人一組之後西瑟斯的課業有很大的進度，確定自己的感情之後西瑟斯開始追求伊萊，偏偏對方對於自己的追求沒有太大的感覺，似乎不把自己的追求當作一回事。

這點讓西瑟斯感到很挫敗，明明自己是那樣的喜歡他，可是對方卻對自己的追求卻不當作一回事，第一次那麼想要追求人的西瑟斯卻是那樣的挫敗，不知道要怎樣才好。

伊萊對於西瑟斯的追求沒有太大的感覺，只是覺得對方有點煩人，如果不是因為課業的關係他才不想要和這個傢伙有交集，那傢伙總是會讓自己分心，無法集中精神。

「伊萊，這個暑假要不要來我家玩？」西瑟斯笑笑的看著伊萊。

「我問問看我爸媽。」伊萊想了想之後告訴西瑟斯。

「我有一位很可愛的弟弟，你一定會喜歡他的。」西瑟斯對於自家弟弟紐特是那樣的喜歡。

「我是家裡最小的，不知道有弟弟的是什麼感覺。」伊萊是家裡最小的，自然是被受寵愛的孩子。

當年的暑假伊萊去了斯卡曼德家做客，躲在西瑟斯身後的紐特是那樣的可愛，他花了很多時間和他打交道，聽著他對於動物的愛好、興趣，偶爾給予他一點小小的指教。

之後紐特很黏伊萊讓西瑟斯吃醋很久，他沒想到自己最喜歡的人竟然會把自己最寶貝的弟弟拐走，看見紐特老是跟在伊萊的身後當跟屁蟲的樣子，西瑟斯不知道要說什麼才好。

畢業之後西瑟斯和伊萊考取正氣師的工作，後來第一次世界大戰開打，他們兩人一起上戰場，布萊克家的人因為擔心自己的小兒子，所以家裡的兄弟也一起上戰場，後來紐特也被派上場去馴龍。

「還好吧！沒死吧！」伊萊看著躺在地上的西瑟斯問著。

「死不了，我還想要和你在一起。」西瑟斯笑笑的看著伊萊。

「起的來的話就回去，帕西還要跟你商量事情。」伊萊伸出手準備拉西瑟斯。

「啊…好討厭，戰事什麼時候會停？」西瑟斯抓住伊萊的手站了起來，然後輕聲的問著，只是對方沒有任何的回答。

很久以後葛雷夫看著自家好友，他實在是不知道西瑟斯到底是用什麼方式把伊萊拐到手，他們兩人到底是什麼時候確定關係，在他的印象中西瑟斯成為戰爭英雄之前他們兩人都還尚未確定關係。

紐特只是覺得自家兄長追求人的方式很特別，讓人實在是不知道要說什麼，怪不得伊萊會覺得西瑟斯很煩，根本一點也不像是在追求人，而是在騷擾自己，這也怪不得他不想理人。

西瑟斯開心的摟著伊萊的腰，然後笑笑的看著自家好友以及寶貝弟弟，對於他們有話要說的樣子只是微笑，反正只要他們兩人有膽問出來自己會有問必答，而伊萊只是安靜的在看書。

「西瑟斯，我很想問，你到底什麼時候和伊萊確定關係的？」葛雷夫對此感到很好奇。

「應該是戰爭過後，伊萊答應我的求婚，我們的關係才確定下來。」西瑟斯笑的很開心。

「那是因為他要上戰場前去我家鬧了一番，不得不答應他的求婚。」伊萊很無奈的補充解釋。

「西瑟斯追求人的方式根本就是死纏爛打，怪不得哥哥會很傷腦筋。」紐特看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「至少伊萊是對我有感情的，不然怎麼會答應我的求婚呢！」西瑟斯燦爛的笑容讓人不知道要說什麼。

「我跟你根本就是孽緣，你這個甩都甩不開的黏皮糖。」伊萊覺得自己這一生最後悔的事情就是認識自己的伴侶。

葛雷夫覺得自家好友真的是太過黏人，讓人不知道要說什麼才好，不過看見西瑟斯這樣幸福，他也只能祝福他，與其說他們兩人是孽緣，不如說這個緣份是注定好的，不然他們怎麼可能是對方的靈魂伴侶。

西瑟斯覺得自己這一生最幸福的事情就是，他的初戀是他的靈魂伴侶，是他這一生當中最重要的人，好在他早早就把人拐到手，現在自己才會這樣的幸福，伊萊可是他最重要的人，也是他最親愛的伴侶。END


	36. 距離(家長組)

【人跟人之間的安全距離是 122 公分，跟你喜歡的人在一起，你會努力去縮短這個距離。】

紐特印象很深自己小時候很喜歡坐在伊萊的腿上聽他唸書給自己聽，有句話他印象很深刻，為什麼會那樣深刻，大概是因為葛雷夫來家裡找西瑟斯玩的關係，他很喜歡他，只可惜到他回去美國的那天都不曉得自己喜歡他。

葛雷夫在紐特小時候有去過一次斯卡曼德家，那時候應西瑟斯的邀請過去作客，看到斯卡曼德家的小兒子，真心的覺得他很可愛，看見他黏在伊萊的身邊又覺得更是可愛。

『哥哥，唸故事給我聽！』紐特看見伊萊來家裡的第一件事情就是找他唸書。

『好，等下哥哥唸書給你聽。』伊萊看見這樣的情形笑笑的抱起他。

『有客人？』紐特看見有個不屬於他認識的人來到家裡。

『阿緹米絲，哥哥跟你介紹，他是我的筆友，波希瓦爾‧葛雷夫。」西瑟斯開心的和自家弟弟介紹。

『你好。』紐特害羞的打招呼。

『伊萊，哥哥，唸書給我聽！』紐特縮在伊萊的懷裡。

『好。』伊萊看見這樣的情形帶著紐特去客廳唸書。

西瑟斯拉著葛雷夫去找自家父母親，要把自己的好友介紹給他們知道，他知道自家兄弟是個害羞的孩子，伊萊可以搞定紐特，自從他的寶貝戀人介紹給紐特知道後，他家的寶貝弟弟很愛黏在他的身邊，這讓西瑟斯氣餒很久。

紐特靠在伊萊的懷裡聽著他唸書，等到葛雷夫進入客廳的時候又不自覺的偷瞄他，看見這樣的情形西瑟斯微笑，看樣子自家小弟對自己的好友肯定有些興趣，不然不會這樣做。

『阿緹米絲，你喜歡帕西？』伊萊看見這樣的情形好奇的問。

『葛雷夫先生很帥，和哥哥、西瑟斯是不同的帥氣，可是和哥哥很像。』紐特抬頭看著自己仰慕的人。

『是嗎？如果你喜歡帕西的話，那麼，你應該試著縮短你們之間的距離。』伊萊在紐特的頭上落下一吻。

躺在床上睡覺的紐特慢慢的睜開眼睛，他夢見很久以前的事情，那是他小時候的事情，也是葛雷夫第一次到他們家的事情，和自己愛慕以久的人現在可以生活在一起他覺得很幸運。

只是他還真的不知道要怎樣和他拉近距離，他記得自己很小的時候在書上讀過，【人跟人之間的安全距離是 122 公分，跟你喜歡的人在一起，你會努力去縮短這個距離。】

現在就是和自己喜歡的人在一起，他應該要去縮短這個距離才對，只是他真的不知道要怎樣去縮短才好，畢竟他到現在都不知道對方是否對自己有意思，這才是自己傷腦筋的地方。

「道高，你覺得我會有機會和葛雷夫先生縮短距離嗎？」紐特問著站在自己肩上的幻影猿。

當然道高不會回答他，這點需要紐特自己去思考，他知道他沒有辦法像西瑟斯那樣有辦法努力去縮短和自己喜歡的人的距離，自己有沒有那樣的勇氣，紐特自己很清楚。

早餐時間葛雷夫和紐特一起共用早餐，和自己喜歡的人一起共用早餐紐特覺得很幸福，害羞內向的他其實一直暗戀葛雷夫，這次愛戀他不打算說出來，即使等到自己踏上旅程回去英國也是一樣，他早已經打定主意這樣做。

「斯卡曼德先生，今天還是需要麻煩你。」葛雷夫知道紐特正在幫魔國會的奇獸飼育部補足他們不足的知識。

「不會，葛雷夫先生請您叫我紐特就可以，叫我的姓氏我還以為你是在叫我的哥哥。」紐特還是很不習慣人家叫他的姓氏。

「那你也叫我帕西就好，不需要叫我的姓氏。」葛雷夫拉起紐特的人手，用真誠的眼神告訴他。

「好…」紐特看見葛雷夫的眼神乖乖的點頭答應。

紐特開始教導正氣師們該有的奇獸知識，告訴他們要怎樣對付這些動物們，課堂結束之後他一個人整理東西，沒想到今天出門的時候會被葛雷夫的眼神給打動，讓他一時之間不知道要說什麼才好。

久遠的見過一次之後葛雷夫再次見到有些心動，加上對方識破葛林戴華德的詭計，把自己從黑暗當中救出來，久違的心動再次出現自己的內心當中，葛雷夫當然要把握這次機會和他告白。

葛雷夫知道自己會和紐特告白，會希望和他一起並肩走過未來的每個時光，想要拉近距離不過是在自己的一念之間，縮短他們之間的距離，找到他們兩人適當的距離。

「紐特，我喜歡你，不如說，我愛你。」葛雷夫很認真的對紐特說出這句話。

「我…」聽見葛雷夫的表白讓紐特不知道要說什麼。

「你的答案呢？親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫很有耐心的等待對方給予自己答案。

「我也喜歡你，帕西。」紐特害羞的低著頭不敢看葛雷夫。

看見對方害羞的樣子葛雷夫微笑，果然還是和自己第一次見到他的時候一樣，那時候的紐特寧願躲在其他人的懷裡也不願意看著自己，可是卻又不難發覺這個孩子會觀察自己。

有個可愛的孩子這樣觀察自己讓葛雷夫覺得很有趣，直到自己要回美國的時候才發現自己好像喜歡上斯卡曼德家的小兒子，久違見到他之後葛雷夫才確定自己的心意。

如果不好好的把握的話眼前的人會變成別人的，葛雷夫可做不出這樣的事情來，既然已經確定自己的心意後，他當然一定會把握機會表白，讓紐特成為自己的伴侶，不會讓他從自己的身邊逃開。

「看樣子我們的距離拉近了。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特。

「我很高興可以和帕西拉近距離。」紐特當然很高興可以和葛雷夫拉近距離。

紐特總算懂了書上寫的意思，怪不得西瑟斯會想辦法拉近自己和伊萊的距離，葛雷夫拉近他們之間的距離這是紐特從沒想到過的事情，或許是知道自己很難鼓起勇氣來表白。

不想要失去機會葛雷夫當然會趁此表白，然後把紐特留在自己的身邊，他不會限制紐特的一切，紐特從未想過葛雷夫會喜歡自己，那時候他來家裡玩的時候，自己的確是悄悄的打量他過。

後來再次見到他的時候卻是在戰場上，本來想要好好的和葛雷夫有些交流，可惜當他想要和他有些交流的時候，葛雷夫已經離開，紐特傷心很久，直到他踏上美國這塊土地之後才有些希望。

「書上說過，人與人的距離是122公分，遇到喜歡的人會想要拉近和對方的距離。」葛雷夫想起自己在書上看的內容。

「我以前也在書上看過，哥哥，伊萊說，如果我喜歡你的話，要試著拉近我們之間的距離。」紐特想起很久以前伊萊說過的話。

「那麼當初怎麼不敢跟我拉近距離呢？」葛雷夫覺得紐特是個很可愛的孩子。

「因為，我不確定帕西你喜不喜歡我？」紐特覺得不確定對方的心意隨意的拉近距離有點危險。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話微笑，眼前的人總是這樣小心翼翼，會用自己的方式來表達自己的心意，只是這樣小小的方式來表達往往很容易被人家忽略，不過這也是他的特色。

要不是察覺紐特的視線以及知道他的心意，葛雷夫也不知道要怎樣把人給拐到手，好在現在他們兩人心意相通，把他們之間的距離拉近，這點葛雷夫當然很開心，相信紐特也感受到這點。

紐特從沒有想到自己的暗戀會成功，成功之後他當然很高興，很願意和葛雷夫一起度過未來的人生，他們會開始描繪未來的一切，果然照著自己仰慕的人說的話，試著拉近距離會得到自己想要的。

人與人之間的安全距離就是這麼長，只要遇到自己喜歡的人就會想辦法拉近和他的距離，葛雷夫和紐特他們喜歡對方，會用自己的方式拉近和對方的距離，然後成為對方最重要的人。END


	37. see you tomorrow(詹莉)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆擺渡人AU，沒有BL成分，其他人女友自創角有，都是跑龍套角色★

【一個人的晚上，多長都沒有意思。

我喜歡這杯酒的名字，「see you tomorrow」，讓我可以期待每一個明天。

因為每一個明天，我都可以見到你。】

最近詹姆聽見酒吧當中有個新來的調酒師，似乎沒有人能夠拚過那位調酒師，每位去喝酒的人總是會被抬出來，對此讓他很好奇到底是哪位調酒師這麼厲害，讓他很想要去試試看。

晚上詹姆真的去自己常去的酒吧當中喝酒，看見那位美麗的調酒師，不知道為什麼讓他一見傾心，同時他也要嚐嚐看這位美麗調酒師的調酒，是否可以讓他喝醉，呼呼大睡。

「妳就是新來的調酒師，妳好，我叫詹姆，可以跟妳討一杯酒喝嗎？」詹姆微笑的站在莉莉面前問。

「您就是酒吧的常客，詹姆先生，我叫莉莉，有想要點什麼酒喝嗎？」莉莉面帶微笑的看著詹姆。

「就由妳推薦囉！」詹姆調皮的眨眼。

「請稍微等我一下。」莉莉看見這樣的情形開始調酒。

詹姆看著莉莉調酒的樣子，默默的開始欣賞起來，這家酒吧是自己的好朋友天狼星和雷木思以及自己一起開的，天狼星的女友和妹妹，同時也是雷木思的女友是這家店的調酒師。

沒想到自家好友們會在自己不知情之下挖腳一位不錯的調酒師過來，讓詹姆開始期待莉莉所調的這杯酒，不知道喝下去會給自己什麼樣的感覺，在此之前好好欣賞人家調酒的姿態。

「來！給你。」莉莉把調好的酒拿給詹姆。

「這杯酒的名字是？」詹姆對此感到很好奇。

「see you tomorrow，是這杯酒的名字，喝下去會讓你睡到明天。」莉莉微笑的告訴詹姆。

「如果喝下去我還撐五分鐘，妳就和我約會。」詹姆口出狂言的說著，對此莉莉只是微笑的看著他。

詹姆毫不猶豫的把酒給喝完，走不到三步路就昏死過去，其他人看見這樣的情形無奈的搖頭，天狼星和雷木思出來把人給抬到房間去，莉莉和雪兒以及莎莉笑笑的看著這樣的情形。

天狼星和雷木思看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子詹姆想要來挑戰莉莉的調酒，畢竟他們沒有告訴詹姆說酒吧當中來了一位新的調酒師，看樣子他不知道從哪裡聽來想要挑戰，讓他們實在是不知道要說什麼。

反正詹姆明天就會醒來，他們不需要擔心那麼多，看見他睡的這麼熟天狼星和雷木思也懶的叫醒他，反正等他醒來他們再告訴他就好，現在先不急，而且現在看起來詹姆似乎是對莉莉一見鍾情。

「頭好痛！」詹姆醒來後只有這個想法。

「你是笨蛋嗎？莉莉的那杯調酒後勁可是很強。」雪兒丟了濕毛巾給詹姆。

「我哪會知道，我今天要繼續挑戰！一定要讓莉莉和我約會。」詹姆馬上恢復活力。

「我看這傢伙沒救了，天狼星，你怎麼不告訴他，莉莉是新來的人。」莎莉無奈的看著自家男友。

「我忘記了，雷木思也是！」天狼星看見好友的窘樣很想笑。

「好了啦！別吵了，讓詹姆好好休息，看他晚上怎麼繼續挑戰。」雷木思拿了一盤食物給詹姆。

晚上詹姆恢復活力繼續挑戰莉莉的調酒，莉莉看見這樣的情形只是微笑，眼前的男子既然這麼有毅力自己也不好多說什麼，反正自己只要好好的調酒給他喝就好，其他的不需要想太多。

喝完see you tomorrow這杯酒詹姆又昏死，天狼星只好又把好友扛回家去，其他人看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，他們都知道詹姆肯定是不會死心，一定會天天來挑戰，不知道可以挑戰幾天。

每天晚上莉莉會看見詹姆來找自己，然後喝下自己所調製的see you tomorrow，不管昏死過去幾次都還要來挑戰，這樣不死心的態度讓她有些訝異，或許這個傢伙可以試著交往看看。

「怎麼每天都來？不膩嗎？」莉莉把酒拿給詹姆。

「不膩啊！一個人的晚上，多長都沒有意思。我喜歡這杯酒的名字，『see you tomorrow』，讓我可以期待每一個明天。因為每一個明天，我都可以見到妳。」詹姆笑笑的喝下那杯酒。

「真是笨蛋一個！」莉莉看見詹姆又昏死過去的樣子說。

「呵呵！看樣子妳真的要和他約會了？」莎莉看見這樣的情形拍著莉莉的肩膀。

「我考慮看看。」莉莉真的覺得詹姆很好玩。

「嘛！詹姆那傢伙人也不錯，可以約會看看。」雪兒把一杯調酒遞給客人。

詹姆好不容易約到莉莉，他們兩人開始交往起來，大家看見這樣的情形沒有說什麼，只是祝福他們兩人，看見他們兩人感情很好的樣子只能說他們兩人是注定在一起的。

不過交往之後詹姆才知道莉莉會來這家店工作的原因是因為莎莉的關係，她們兩人是好朋友，加上莉莉想要找個工作，又有考上調酒師的執照才會被莎莉找來，也因此才會認識詹姆，這個酒吧的其中一位老闆。

每次詹姆總是會哄的莉莉發笑，其實看天狼星和雷木思跟他們的女友感情很好的樣子詹姆很羨慕，現在他遇到莉莉總算可以閃給大家看，天狼星受不了的時候會拉著莎莉一起放閃。

「明明就是酒吧當中的老闆，為什麼還要來挑戰see you tomorrow？」這點讓莉莉好奇很久。

「因為有人跟我說妳放倒過許多人，才會想要來挑戰看看。」詹姆牽著莉莉的手在河邊散步。

「你真的很無聊。」莉莉聽見詹姆說的話很無奈。

「這樣我才有機會認識妳啊！」詹姆開心的笑容讓莉莉不知道要說什麼。

每天莉莉上班的時候詹姆總是會送上一束花，能夠收到男友送的花莉莉當然很高興，天狼星和雷木思看見詹姆每天和莉莉一起放閃的樣子實在是不知道要說什麼，好在酒吧的生意還是那樣好。

不過有時候莉莉對於男友的做法實在是不知道要說什麼才好，但是她真的很開心有這樣一個好的男友，只是他和自己最好的朋友似乎有些不對盤，這點挺讓莉莉傷腦筋的。

詹姆幼稚的個性往往讓人不知道要說什麼才好，尤其是和天狼星在一起更是會幼稚到底，那時候更是會讓人傷腦筋，這樣的詹姆在某些方面來說是很可愛，但要是太過分莉莉也是會生氣。

「我們是不是應該要把那兩個幼稚鬼給灌醉啊？開始和客人一起發瘋。」雪兒看見這樣的情形實在是很頭痛。

「嘛！那些女孩失戀，就讓他們去安慰，別管那麼多了。」雷木思看見這樣的情形很懶得去管那麼多。

「莉莉！我要抱抱。」詹姆馬上跑到自家女友身邊撒嬌。

「真是的。」莉莉看見這樣的情形很無奈。

莉莉發現到詹姆喝醉的時候總是會想要找自己撒嬌，看見這樣的情形莉莉總是會讓他跟自己撒嬌，不過有時候莉莉還是會很想要把這傢伙從自己的身上推開，不然這傢伙會太過分，只要詹姆太過分的話，她可是會生氣，絕對會要他好看，讓他學到教訓。

詹姆很高興自己有這樣好的一個女友，交往沒多久之後他們兩人同居在一起，偶爾會一起上班，然後每天有機會放閃給大家看，對詹姆來說和莉莉交往是自己人生當中最快樂的事情，自然會要好好的把握，看看能不能有機會共組家庭，成為幸福的一家人。END


	38. 小哈利的生日(詹莉+哈利親子組)哈利生日賀文

7月31 日南瓜(Pumpkin)

花語：寬大

花占卜：您有遠大的理想，有顆浪漫的心，而且沉實冷靜，相信您是可以實現夢想的人。只要好好提升自己的能力，保持一顆感情的心，您一定可以找到跟您同一類型的人，大家懷著共同的理想，開創您們的新生活。

花箴言：找到如南瓜一般豐盛的戀人，是人生一大樂事。

詹姆和莉莉知道七月底是他們家寶貝哈利的生日，這天總是會邀請許多人來到家裡一起慶祝，大多都是他們兩人的好友，天狼星和雷木思一定會來，只要是莉莉邀請，賽佛勒斯也會過來。

五歲的哈利知道今天是自己的生日，莉莉今天晚上肯定會準備大餐，平常疼愛自己的叔叔們也會過來和自己一起慶祝，只是不知道可不可以邀請榮恩他們家的人一起過來慶祝。

「哈利，快點來吃早餐，晚上有大餐可以吃喔！」莉莉笑笑的看著自己的兒子。

「好。」哈利點頭乖乖的下樓。

「爸爸的哈利小寶貝，今天是你的生日，有沒有想做的事情？」詹姆把自家的寶貝兒子抱在懷裡。

「我想去衛斯理家玩。」哈利想要和自己的好朋友一起慶祝。

「吃完早餐再讓爸爸帶你去。」莉莉知道兒子想要和朋友一起慶祝生日。

詹姆抱起哈利把他放在椅子上，好吃的早餐被莉莉端上桌，看見豐富的早餐哈利很高興，今天可以和朋友們一起慶祝生日，晚上還可以和自己最喜歡的教父天狼星一起慶祝，想到這裡哈利就很高興。

詹姆和莉莉怎麼會不知道兒子的想法，早上先帶他去衛斯理家玩一下，晚上和天狼星、雷木思以及賽佛勒斯一起吃大餐，要送給哈利的禮物早早就寄到他們家，等著哈利晚上來慢慢拆。

不過聽說馬份家的孩子喜歡哈利，禮物堆裡面肯定有跩哥送的禮物，當然也有魯休斯和水仙送的禮物，他們這次要去國外度假，所以不會過來和他們一起幫哈利慶生。

「榮恩！」哈利來到衛斯理家看見自己的好友很開心。

「哈利，生日快樂！」榮恩把自己準備好的禮物拿給他。

「謝謝。」哈利很高興可以收到朋友的禮物。

衛斯理家的孩子當然也準備好自己的禮物送給哈利，收到大家的禮物哈利很高興，詹姆看見這樣的情形微笑，莉莉沒有跟著他們一起過來，是想要給哈利一個驚喜，不僅僅只有禮物上的驚喜，連大餐也有驚喜。

所以早在哈利生日之前詹姆和莉莉就討論當天要把他帶到哪裡去，好在哈利自己提起說想要和朋友一起慶生，他們可以支開他來準備驚喜，衛斯理家可是很歡迎哈利過去。

亞瑟和茉莉看見詹姆帶著哈利過來沒有多說什麼，他們很歡迎哈利來他們家玩，哈利是個很可愛的孩子，自然深得他們家的孩子們的喜歡，甚至連他們最小的女兒也喜歡在他的身後轉轉。

「哈利，這是我們送你的禮物。」雙胞胎的喬治和弗雷總是不忘惡作劇一下。

「啊！好棒！」看見喬治與弗雷的惡作劇禮物哈利很高興。

「喬治、弗雷，那是用什麼方式來完成的。」詹姆看見那個禮物馬上和衛斯理家的雙胞胎討論。

哈利看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，然後和榮恩一起討論他們喜歡玩的魁地奇，比爾、查理、派西當然也有分別送禮物給哈利，金妮有些臉紅的把自己的禮物送到他的手上，讓人看了覺得她真可愛。

後來詹姆看了一下時間後，覺得差不多就和亞瑟以及茉莉道別，哈利依依不捨的離開衛斯理家，他知道時間差不多應該要回家，莉莉肯定準備好大餐在等他們，說不定自己最喜歡的三位叔叔們也在家裡等他們回去。

回到家時哈利冷不防的被天狼星抱在懷裡，詹姆看見這樣的情形馬上和好友大叫，莉莉看到兩個男人為了一個孩子在吵架的樣子苦笑，雷木思只是站在他們的身後一點也不想要去管那麼多，賽佛勒斯只覺得自己頭很痛。

「獸足、月影、賽佛叔叔！」哈利看見他們三個很開心。

「我可愛的哈利，恭喜你今年滿五歲了。」天狼星開心的拿出自己的禮物給他。

「獸足，謝謝。」哈利收下禮物很開心。

「來，哈利，這個給你。」雷木思拿出禮物交給哈利。

「月影，這是什麼？」哈利看著手上的盒子問雷木思。

「晚上你打開來看就知道了。」雷木思不會把自己的驚喜告訴哈利。

「好。」哈利很開心的把禮物給收下。

和天狼星玩鬧一番之後哈利決定去賽佛勒斯的身邊討禮物，他知道母親的這位好閨蜜朋友從不會拒絕他，加上他真的很期待收到賽佛勒斯給予他的禮物，因此說什麼他都要和賽佛勒斯討到禮物。

看見這樣的情形莉莉沒有去阻止，不知道從什麼時候起她的好友很有小孩子緣，他們這群朋友的孩子們一點也不怕賽佛勒斯，甚至他自己家裡的孩子也是一樣，有時候還會被他們幾個人笑。

「賽佛叔叔，我的禮物。」哈利站在賽佛勒斯的面前討禮物。

「有人這樣自己討禮物的嗎？哈利。」賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形很無奈。

「有啊！我每次和她一起討的時候，賽佛叔叔您也沒說什麼啊！」哈利笑笑的看著賽佛勒斯。

「真是受不了你們。」賽佛勒斯只好把自己準備的禮物拿給哈利。

「雷木思，我家兒子肯定是受到你們家的孩子的影響。」莉莉看見這樣的情形苦笑的說著。

雷木思聽到莉莉說的話沒多說什麼，畢竟他的女兒有一個就是賽佛勒斯的教女，每次都會光明正大的和他討東西，哈利又很喜歡和她在一起，久而久之肯定會受到影響。

而且可以感覺的出來哈利真的很喜歡她，不過孩子們的戀情對於大人來說就只是讓他們順其自然的發展下去，其他的他們不會去管那麼多，雖然詹姆真的很想要雷木思的女兒成為他的媳婦就是。

不過莉莉認為這件事就讓小孩子自己去發展，很多事情也說不準確，緣份到了、時間到了就會知曉，其他的事情就不需要想那麼多，即使現在哈利很喜歡她，但是不一定為來就會在一起。

「今天都是哈利喜歡吃的東西，快點來吃晚餐吧！」莉莉笑著對自己的兒子說。

「好！」哈利很高興可以吃到母親親手做的大餐。

「我可愛的小哈利又大了一歲了呢！」天狼星摸摸哈利的頭。

「我兒子肯定以後會跟我一樣帥。」詹姆自戀的程度讓人不知道要說什麼。

「進入霍格華茲讀書後，不要像你和蠢狗一樣搗蛋就謝天謝地。」賽佛勒斯聽見詹姆說的話很想潑冷水。

「我想哈利一定會很乖，賽佛你就不需要擔心那麼多。」雷木思笑笑的看著這樣的情形。

哈利很高興今天的生日可以和自己喜歡的人一起度過，當雷木思要離開的時候他拿了一樣東西給他，希望雷木思把東西交給他的女兒，看見這樣的情形雷木思點頭答應哈利。

哈利覺得要是自己的禮物可以送到自己喜歡的女孩的手上，那麼他就真的很高興，詹姆和莉莉看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子他們家的兒子真的很喜歡路平家的女孩，未來真的有機會可以在一起。

等天狼星、雷木思和賽佛勒斯都離開之後，哈利開心的和父母親一起拆著他今年的禮物，看見大家送的禮物哈利真的很開心，他會把這些禮物給收好，然後好好的保存好，五歲的生日讓他真的很開心，他相信未來每一年的生日也會像今年一樣這樣開心的度過。END


	39. 我的爹地是魔國會的安全部部長(親子組)

葛雷夫家的孩子們都知曉，他們的爹地是魔國會的安全部部長，是專門打擊巫師犯罪的部門，有時候有任務會不回家，這時候他們會看見媽咪擔心的樣子，同時也會看見媽咪很有耐心的安撫他們。

葛雷夫對於家裡的孩子們大多是放任狀態，教育的部分是由紐特去教導，不過他也會豎立自己父親的威嚴，告訴他們幾個不要亂來，即使是自己寵愛的寶貝女兒們也是一樣。

魁登斯牽著兩位妹妹的手看著外面的窗戶，他們家的爹地到現在還沒回家，葛雷夫說好今天會回家吃飯，可是當紐特把晚餐用好時，卻沒有看見人進入家門來，這讓他們非常擔心。

「魁登斯，別站在窗口前，帕西大概今晚又加班。」紐特的語氣是那樣的無奈。

「爹地答應安妮，可是食言了。」安妮撲到紐特的懷裡，悶悶的說出這句話。

「可能今天臨時有事情才會加班…」紐特摸摸小女兒安妮的頭安撫她。

「我們很期待的說，今天是父親節。」莫蒂絲緹鼓著腮幫子看著紐特。

對於女兒們的說法紐特只能苦笑，自己已經用護法咒去問過葛雷夫，可是到現在沒有任何一個消息，他想大概是因為還在忙的關係才會這樣，看見孩子們不高興的樣子他也沒辦法。

畢竟剛剛已經差遣護法去問過，只能等等看是否等下會有消息，安全部部長這個職位要背負的責任也很多，紐特相信只不過是突如其來的事情才會讓葛雷夫加班，不是因為有什麼其他的事情而回不了家。

他始終相信葛雷夫不會背叛他，以前的事情不需要太過計較，那些捧場做戲的一切早已經過去，現在是構築他們兩人未來的一切才是最重要的事情，其他的不需要想太多。

「媽咪，我們先吃好了，我想爹地可能會很晚回來。」魁登斯看了一下紐特後說出這句話。

「也好。」紐特決定讓孩子們與自己先用餐。

當他們決定要開始用餐的時候，葛雷夫出現在他們的面前，連同紐特的護法也一起回到這個家來，看見這樣的情形莫蒂絲緹和安妮很高興，紐特也鬆了一口氣，魁登斯自然也露出開心的笑容。

一家五口開心的一起共進晚餐，葛雷夫沒有提起自己為什麼會晚點回家這件事，吃過晚餐之後魁登斯、莫蒂絲緹和安妮開心的回去房間拿禮物給葛雷夫，紐特知道葛雷夫沒有提起自己也不會多問。

收到孩子們給的禮物葛雷夫很高興，甚至花了比平常多一倍的時間來陪他們三個，誰叫他今天差點失約，讓孩子們不太高興，葛雷夫當然會好好的補償他們，自然會花多一點的時間陪陪他們。

「爹地今天好慢！」安妮不高興的控訴葛雷夫。

「親愛的，我很抱歉。」葛雷夫把女兒抱在懷裡親親她的臉頰。

「爹地今天差點失約。」莫蒂絲緹對此感到很不滿。

「寶貝，對不起，下次一定不會失約。」葛雷夫對於女兒的控訴沒有說什麼。

「爹地回來就好。」魁登斯知道葛雷夫真的很忙碌。

「謝謝你，魁登斯。」看見兒子這樣懂事葛雷夫很高興。

好不容易哄完他們家的三個寶貝孩子之後，葛雷夫總算有單獨的時間可以好好的和紐特一起相處，他相信今天差點失約這件事也讓他擔心，自己不說他也不會去多問。

葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡，好久沒有這樣可以盡情的撒嬌，看見這樣的情形紐特沒有多說什麼，只是用自己的方式來安撫他，對此他不想要埋怨什麼，至少自己最愛的人還是平安的出現在自己的面前。

一向不會過問太多的紐特不是不會擔心，而是他相信葛雷夫的能力在哪裡，除非真的出事否則紐特會壓下自己所有的擔心不去過問那麼多，他相信只要對方想說自然就會說出來。

「抱歉，今天讓你擔心。」葛雷夫對此感到很抱歉。

「我沒關係，別想太多。」紐特輕輕的拍著葛雷夫的背部。

「本來想要早點回家，但是後來遇上一件黑巫師襲擊人的事件，不得不親自出馬去處理，才會那麼晚回家。」葛雷夫終究還是解釋給紐特聽。

「你沒事就好，這是突如其來的意外，不需要自責，至少孩子們很高興你有回來。」紐特很高興葛雷夫平安的回到家。

聽見自己的伴侶這樣說葛雷夫放心許多，不管發生什麼事情他都會握住他的手不放開，同時他也慶幸自己可以讓事件平安落幕，他不敢想像無法回到這個家的後果，那會是多麼殘忍的一件事情。

這樣殘忍的事情他做不到，只要可以和自己摯愛的人在一起，葛雷夫說什麼都匯回家，更不用說他一點也不想要看到紐特擔心的臉龐，那會讓他感到很心疼，誰叫紐特是他自己一生當中最愛的人。

紐特知道魔國會安全部部長這個職位葛雷夫很喜歡，這也是他最喜歡的工作，說什麼自己也不好阻止他，僅管會擔心紐特也從來不多說什麼，只要看見葛雷夫平安的回到自己的身邊就好。

「帕西，父親節快樂。」紐特親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「謝謝你，我親愛的阿緹米斯。」聽見自家伴侶給予的祝福葛雷夫很開心。

「下次臨時有事無法回來還麻煩說一下，不然我們會擔心。」紐特決定還是說出這句話。

「我會的，下次要是還有突發事件，我一定會告訴你們。」葛雷夫當然會遵守紐特說的話。

只要是自家伴侶說的話葛雷夫一定會好好的遵守，同時他也會告誡自己絕對不要讓心愛的人擔心自己，或許在哪天自己會狠下心來放棄自己現在的職位，和紐特一起去浪跡天涯抓奇獸。

那時候的他們一定會比現在還要幸福，葛雷夫決定等找到適當接手的人選之後就這樣做，趁此機會他要來好好想想自己和紐特的未來，以及他們家的三個孩子和未來即將到來的寶貝們，他一定會好好的規劃。END


	40. 吮吸手指(家長組)

紐特因為家裡有孩子的關係，所以偶爾會熬一些果醬，葛雷夫總是會趁著紐特在熬製果醬的時候偷吃，而且還是會吃紐特手上的果醬，故意吸吮紐特手上的果醬，那個樣子好不情色。

當然這時候紐特會注意家裡的孩子們有沒有注意到他們，要是被孩子們看到他會感到不好意思，葛雷夫對此不覺得這有什麼，不過對於孩子們的教育實在是有點小糟糕。

不過葛雷夫卻覺得這對孩子們沒有太大的影響，孩子們對於他們恩愛的樣子早已經習慣，紐特卻對這種事情總是避免在孩子們面前上演，畢竟他就是不想要讓孩子們感到尷尬。

「親愛的，你在熬製果醬？」葛雷夫看見紐特正在熬製果醬的樣子微笑。

「對，我看孩子們很愛吃。」紐特用食指沾了一點小果醬給葛雷夫嚐嚐口味。

葛雷夫乖乖的把紐特的手指含入自己的嘴巴當中，離開前還故意吸吮一下，這個動作馬上讓紐特臉紅，看見紐特臉紅的樣子葛雷夫露出好看的笑容，他知道自家愛人的臉皮有多薄。

「真好吃，親愛的。」葛雷夫滿意的露出笑容。

「帕西，你到底在幹嘛！我只是叫你試味道而已。」紐特臉紅的抗議著。

「我是在試味道啊！親愛的。」葛雷夫抓著紐特的手不放。

「那你幹嘛還……」紐特已經說不出話來。

看見紐特不知道要怎樣說出反駁的話，葛雷夫只是笑笑的看著他，即使在一起的時間那麼久，他還是很喜歡逗弄他，看見他臉紅的樣子葛雷夫有種說不出來的感覺，或許那是一種小小的成就感也說不定。

對於葛雷夫很喜歡逗弄自己這件事，紐特已經不知道要說什麼才好，似乎不管怎樣就是習慣不了對方這樣逗弄自己，老是會忍不住就臉紅，害羞的個性實在是很難改變。

「在一起那麼久的時間，你還會臉紅？」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特。

「誰叫帕西你那麼色。」紐特不知道要怎樣對葛雷夫說。

「我只有對你這樣。」葛雷夫捧起他的臉，深情的望著他。

「帕西真犯規。」紐特看見葛雷夫深情的樣子不自覺得臉紅。

聽見紐特說的話葛雷夫微笑，然後親吻自己最愛的人，之後紐特臉紅的推開對方繼續熬製果醬，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒多說什麼，既然剛剛已經有吃到紐特的豆腐，自然就不能繼續下去。

看見紐特熟練的把果醬一一的放好之後，葛雷夫把人拉到自己的懷裡，好在今天家裡的孩子們出去玩，一時半刻不會那麼早回家，葛雷夫當然有好心情可以和紐特做一些他想要做的事情。

「帕西，不要鬧了，孩子們隨時會回來。」紐特很想要推開葛雷夫，卻發現對方的力氣比自己大。

「別擔心，他們回來我會知道，在此之前我們好好享受就行。」葛雷夫抓起紐特的手指開始吸吮起來。

「唔……」因為這樣的動作紐特一時之間不知道要說什麼。

「呵呵。」葛雷夫笑笑的舔著自己的嘴唇。

這樣簡單的動作看起來真的好不情色，差點讓紐特有了生理反應，就算他知曉葛雷夫想要做什麼，但是他多少還是在努力抗拒中，只可惜他對葛雷夫一點辦法也沒有。

當然紐特也很清楚葛雷夫不會這樣輕易的放過他，對於這位偶爾會跟自己撒嬌的戀人，紐特只能任由他為所欲為，相信不要太過分他都不會多說什麼，畢竟自己是那樣的愛他。

除了吸吮紐特的手指，葛雷夫也把主意打到他的脖子上，開始在他的脖子上舔了起來，這個動作讓紐特內心警鈴大作，接下來對方會吸血，這還不打緊，但是如果要接下去，他可是會生氣的。

「帕西，只能吸血，不可以亂來。」紐特不希望被孩子們撞見他們正在恩愛的場面。

「別擔心，親愛的。」葛雷夫安撫紐特的情緒。

「帕西。」葛雷夫的動作讓紐特只能緩緩的叫著他的名字。

如果不是這個動作讓紐特記起來葛雷夫是血族的一員，不然的話和他相處真的會忘記自家戀人是血族的一員，誰叫他們真的很像人類，整個可以說是完全融入在人類的生活當中。

葛雷夫咬下去的第一口讓紐特感到有些刺痛，不過這點傷痛對紐特來說不打緊，嚐到新鮮的血液之後葛雷夫停下來，以免不小心吸過頭讓紐特貧血，之後用帶有血腥味的唇親吻紐特。

感受到對方的親吻紐特下意識的回應，似乎不覺得剛剛被吸血有什麼，只能說對方除了自己在熬製果醬的時候愛吸吮自己的手指外，還有就是自己不小心被割傷的時候也很喜歡。

「帕西，不要鬧了，我要去做晚餐。」紐特看了一下時間後說出這句話。

「交給家庭小精靈去做。」葛雷夫一個響指讓家庭小精靈們去準備晚餐。

「那果醬，我……」紐特總是想要去廚房收拾一下。

「別擔心，波比他們會處理好。」葛雷夫就是不願意讓紐特離開自己的身邊。

紐特看見葛雷夫這樣任性他也沒辦法多說什麼，偶爾對方會對自己展現出他任性的樣子，看見這位又像情人又像兄長的戀人露出任性的樣子，紐特深深的覺得他很可愛。

兩個人在一起本來就是要互相包容，而且很多時候都是葛雷夫讓著紐特，因此對於葛雷夫對自己撒嬌任性紐特也不覺得怎樣，只是希望可以多看見他對於其他人的不同一面。

不過唯一不太能適應的就是葛雷夫老是會對自己調情這件事，即使經過這麼久的時間紐特還是適應不來，總是會因為他的甜言蜜語或是一些動作而臉紅不已，紐特知道這是不管經過多久的時間都無法適應的事情。END


	41. 戴對方的眼鏡(跩哈)

跩哥知道哈利有戴眼鏡的習慣，沒有近視卻會在出門的時候戴上眼鏡，似乎只是單純的想要和自家兄弟分隔開來，久了跩哥常常會忘記哈利其實拿下眼鏡也看的到，對此哈利真的不知道要說什麼才好。

今天跩哥心血來潮的戴上哈利的眼鏡，看見這樣的情形對方只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，似乎不覺得那有什麼，對此也不是那樣的在意，只是覺得跩哥戴上眼鏡似乎也是挺好看的。

他家的男人不管穿什麼或是配上什麼飾品都很好看，不過這些哈利不會告訴跩哥，以免對方又過於自戀，有時候看見他自戀的樣子實在是不知道要說什麼才好，只能說還是不要太誇獎他。

「戴上眼鏡更有教授的風範呢！馬份教授。」哈利從浴室當中出來看見跩哥戴上自己的眼鏡後說。

「喔？得到波特教授的讚美，我是否該跟你討一個獎勵呢？」跩哥聽見哈利的讚美當然很高興。

「馬份教授想要什麼獎勵呢？」哈利走到跩哥的身邊微笑的看著他。

「我想，波特教授知道我想要什麼獎勵。」跩哥當然清楚哈利很清楚自己想要什麼。

「你確定我知道嗎？馬份教授。」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「你當然知道，我親愛的波特教授。」跩哥開始慢慢的撫摸哈利的腰部，那裡可是愛人的敏感處。

跩哥的動作讓哈利很清楚他想要做什麼，他一點也不介意對方做那件事情，而且對方幾乎可以說是天天都在發情，自己早已經習慣他老是對自己發情，有時候會願意去配合對方。

而且哈利一點也不介意和跩哥發生關係，這樣簡單的生活情趣他們很喜歡，看見跩哥戴著自己的眼鏡的樣子哈利微笑，任由對方親吻著自己，似乎要繼續下去也不覺得有什麼。

況且他們兩人已經很久沒有觸碰對方，這幾天他們兩人因為很忙碌的關係所以無法好好的觸碰對方，今天既然有時間當然要好好的享受一下，哈利相信跩哥肯定早已經忍不住。

「這樣的我，性感嗎？」跩哥故意在哈利的耳邊問。

「呵呵，當然。」哈利只有在這時候才會稱讚跩哥。

「這樣看你更是清楚。」跩哥已經開始在探索哈利的私密處。

「嗯……」哈利的情慾已經被跩哥挑起來。

陷入情慾的哈利是多麼的美麗，跩哥喜歡看這樣的他，當然跩哥是絕對不會讓其他人看見哈利這樣的表情，這是屬於他的佔有慾，哈利絕對不會讓自己這樣的表情給其他人看。

今天晚上的性愛跩哥一直戴著哈利的眼鏡，看見這樣的情形哈利覺得他真的很帥，他喜歡看這樣的跩哥，零碎的話語會稱讚自己最愛的人，看見這樣的情形跩哥當然很滿意。

性愛過後跩哥把眼鏡放在床頭櫃上抱著哈利一起睡覺，今天自己心血來潮想要戴他的眼鏡，沒想到會有這樣好的效果，這樣的效果他從沒有料到，看見這樣的情形跩哥當然很滿意。

「早安，親愛的。」跩哥看見哈利醒來的樣子微笑。

「早安，跩哥。」哈利主動親吻跩哥。

「想吃什麼早餐？」跩哥摸摸哈利的臉頰。

「嗯…..都好。」哈利覺得不管吃什麼都好。

「昨天我性感嗎？」跩哥故意這樣問哈利。

「是很性感，今天可別再拿我的眼鏡。」哈利總算清醒過來。

「我考慮看看。」跩哥故意在哈利的耳邊說。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利苦笑，吩咐家庭小精靈去處理他們兩人今天的早餐，他沒想到戴上眼鏡的跩哥是那樣的帥氣，讓自己不小心會努力的迎合他，只能說他家的男人很有魅力。

跩哥是個有魅力的男人，所以受到很多女性的歡迎，這點哈利很清楚，他不會去多說什麼，行事低調的他一點也不想要去想那麼多，畢竟跩哥是個適合活在鎂光燈下的男人。

對於自家愛人習慣低調行事，跩哥當然也沒多說什麼，只是會安靜的陪在他身邊，盡量不要讓其他人來騷擾他，要是自家愛人被其他人給打擾跩哥肯定會生氣，絕對不會讓那些人好過。

「你啊！果然是個適合活在鎂光燈下的人。」哈利輕輕的撫摸跩哥的臉頰。

「為了你，我會低調一點。」跩哥絕對不會讓哈利受到傷害。

「想低調也沒辦法，救世主這個身份深植在世人心中，我想低調也沒辦法。」哈利討厭自己的身分。

「想那麼多做什麼？我在你的身邊，擔心什麼。」跩哥絕對不會讓那些人欺負自己最愛的人。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利露出好看的微笑，看樣子在等待家庭小精靈把早餐用好之前，他們有很多話可以說，今天的早餐就在房間吃，相信對方肯定不會有任何的意見，哈利親吻跩哥的臉頰。

對於自家愛人主動親吻自己跩哥當然很高興，他也很清楚對方的意思，他相信家庭小精靈肯定會把早餐送到他們的房間裡，和哈利一起在房間當中用餐這是很不錯的選擇。

「今天的早餐一定會很美味。」跩哥露出好看的笑容。

「我想，這是一定的。」哈利主動親吻跩哥。

跩哥乖乖的回應哈利的吻，他們兩人就這樣待在床上擁吻，早餐也出現在他們的房間當中，不過正在擁吻的兩人沒有注意到，好在了解他們的家庭小精靈在送早餐之前也放了些許的保溫咒，即使他們兩人不小心滾了一次床單，等到想起來之後都還是溫熱好吃的早餐。END


	42. 萬聖節舞會(家長組)

皮奎里女士有感最近萬聖節要到來，所以決定體恤魔國會全部的工作人員，決定舉行萬聖節舞會，當然參加舞會的人要打扮成鬼怪的樣子，而且可以邀請自己的另外一半來參加，自然也包含家屬。

由於剛好英國的魔法部部長和副部長也一起過來訪問，皮奎里女士也邀請他們帶自己的屬下們一起參加這個活動，對此西瑟斯當然開心的答應下來，和自己的伴侶伊萊一起開心的參加。

平常不出席這樣活動的葛雷夫為了自己的伴侶和三個孩子們決定參加，紐特知道葛雷夫是為了他們而參加這次的舞會，不然平常葛雷夫一點也不喜歡參加這樣的活動。

「嗯？不知道要幫孩子們打扮成什麼呢？」紐特對此感到很傷腦筋。

「可以參考帕西主人小時候的服裝。」家庭小精靈告訴紐特。

「那些東西你還留著？」葛雷夫聽見家庭小精靈的話有些訝異。

「那是帕西主人的回憶，老身當然要留下來。」家庭小精靈是很盡責的奴僕。

「那就麻煩你帶孩子們去挑選了。」紐特很開心自己不需要傷腦筋。

家庭小精靈聽見紐特說的話馬上帶著家裡的小主人們去挑選，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫還真的不知道要說什麼，既然孩子們有家庭小精靈可以處理，自己和紐特就要傷腦筋。

葛雷夫覺得自己很簡單，拿出自己的血族身分打扮成吸血鬼就可以解決，可是不知道紐特會打扮成什麼樣子，而且他很想要知道紐特到底想要打扮成什麼，這點反而讓他很期待。

紐特知道葛雷夫最簡單的打扮就是吸血鬼，自己是否要打扮成狼人的樣子，這樣的話好像可以配在一起，不然自己還真的不知道要打扮成什麼樣子，畢竟是萬聖節舞會。

「如果帕西你要打扮成吸血鬼的話，我就打扮成狼人好了。」紐特看著葛雷夫微笑。

「我對此沒有太大的意見。」葛雷夫親吻自己最愛的人。

舞會當天皮奎里女士看見葛雷夫一家人的打扮微笑，雖然她很想見到學生時期葛雷夫打扮的某個樣子，可惜現在是絕對不會見到，但是不可否認葛雷夫打扮成吸血鬼真的很稱職，好吧！雖然他本來就是吸血鬼。

西瑟斯看見自家可愛的弟弟打扮成狼人的樣子覺得他很可愛，他和伊萊兩人是裝扮成吸血鬼的樣子，看見葛雷夫他們家的小孩裝扮很可愛的樣子差點沒去抱他們三個。

魁登斯、安妮、莫蒂絲緹打扮成南瓜燈、貓女、聖女的樣子，很吸引大家的眼光，蒂娜和奎妮看見這樣的情形真覺得他們三個很可愛，太可愛的樣子一定會吸引所有人的目光。

「魁登斯，你帶妹妹們去吃東西吧！」紐特摸摸孩子們的頭。

「好。」魁登斯牽起兩位妹妹的手去吃東西。

「順便和其他人去要糖果。」葛雷夫讓孩子們手上拿著籃子去和其他人討糖。

「爹地最好了。」安妮很開心可以去討糖。

葛雷夫相信屬下們一定會很慷慨的把糖果掏出來，自己可以和紐特一起去跳舞，順便和好友以及皮奎里女士說話，魁登斯會把安妮和莫蒂絲緹照顧好，一點也不需要太過擔心。

紐特當然知道魁登斯會把女兒們照顧好，自己當然要和兄長們一起說話，順便和皮奎里女士打招呼，相信葛雷夫的佔有慾一定會在這時候爆發出來，絕對不會把自己讓給孩子們。

西瑟斯開心的擁抱紐特，伊萊看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，現在讓他們兄弟好好說說話也沒什麼，畢竟自己想要阻止他也沒辦法，乾脆轉頭和皮奎里女士說話，不打算去管西瑟斯。

「布萊克先生、斯卡曼德先生，歡迎你們來參加，希望你們可以玩得愉快。」皮奎里女士笑笑的說著。

「當然，我們很樂意，也很感謝主席女士您的邀請。」伊萊牽起皮奎里女士的手親吻她的手背。

「阿迪米斯，你好可愛！」西瑟斯用力抱著自家兄弟。

「西瑟斯，不要鬧了啦！」紐特很想要推開自家兄弟。

開始跳舞的時候西瑟斯先把紐特帶到舞池當中，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫沒多說什麼，伊萊笑笑的看著這樣的情形，反而是邀請皮奎里女士一起跳舞，而有些不怕葛雷夫的人來邀請他跳舞。

一曲過後葛雷夫馬上把紐特搶回來，西瑟斯看見這樣的情形感到很生氣，不過看見自家弟弟開心的樣子也不好多說什麼，伊萊只是把人抓過來一起跳舞，看到自家伴侶和自己跳舞西瑟斯當然很開心。

葛雷夫喜歡和紐特一起跳舞，看見葛雷夫帥氣紐特有些不好意思，不得不說葛雷夫是真的很帥氣，剛剛就有很多女人來邀請和他跳舞，好在現在他是屬於自己一個人，是自己這一生當中最重要的伴侶。

「我太帥氣讓你不敢直視了嗎？」葛雷夫看見紐特不好意思低頭的樣子微笑。

「我不知道你打扮起來會這樣帥氣。」紐特臉紅的告訴葛雷夫。

「呵呵！血族不管男女大多都長的很好看。」葛雷夫說出族裡的事實。

「那帕西肯定是佼佼者。」紐特主動親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「這個嘛！誰知道呢！你是我見過最可愛的狼人。」葛雷夫繼續帶領紐特跳舞。

「我又不是真的狼人……」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話不知道要怎麼說。

葛雷夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他當然知道自己的枕邊人不是真的狼人，只是他打扮成狼人的樣子真的很可愛，或許說他不管打扮成什麼樣子的人物對他來說都很可愛。

在葛雷夫的眼裡紐特是那樣可愛，不管打扮成什麼都很可愛，即使是打扮不太受歡迎的狼人也是那樣可愛，就是這樣可愛他才不想要放手，紐特可是自己最重要的伴侶，誰也不能跟自己搶。

「trick or treat？」紐特突然問葛雷夫。

「不給糖就搗蛋，是嗎？」葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特。

「你明明就知道意思嘛！帕西。」紐特故意捏捏葛雷夫的手。

「這個嘛……」葛雷夫親吻紐特。

紐特沒想到會被葛雷夫反將一軍，看樣子對方絕對比自己還要厲害，論心機和城府自己果然還是比不上葛雷夫，這樣順便宣示主權的方式只有葛雷夫可以做到，當然紐特也不好多說什麼。

看見紐特的反應葛雷夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自家伴侶的反應和自己想的一樣，臉紅的樣子真的很可愛，太過可愛讓自己一點也不想要放手，既然來參加舞會當然要順便宣示一下主權。

葛雷夫怎麼會不知道紐特的好個性在魔國會當中有好人緣，也有很多女性喜歡他，為了避免這些桃花來煩自己最愛的人，葛雷夫當然會故意宣示一下主權，西瑟斯和伊萊看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「帕西，你又故意這樣做。」紐特因為葛雷夫的動作臉紅不已，他覺得現在自己很想挖洞跳下去。

「呵！我只是順便宣示主權罷了。」葛雷夫把人拉到自己的懷裡，他知道現在自家伴侶很害羞不想見人。

音樂停下之後葛雷夫和紐特離開舞池先到旁邊去，看見孩子們已經討到很多糖果的樣子微笑，他們家的孩子真的很受歡迎，看樣子根本不需要擔心他們三個根本討不到糖果。

今年的萬聖節過的很棒，魁登斯、安妮、莫蒂絲緹收穫很豐盛，這麼多的糖果他們可以吃很久，看樣子葛雷夫和紐特可是需要限制一下他們家的孩子們不能吃太多糖果。

紐特覺得今年是自己過得最愉快的萬聖節，往年的萬聖節不是在外頭觀察奇獸，要不就是回家和家人聚餐，學生時期和朋友們一起參加學校的萬聖節活動，都沒有比自己和最愛的人一起過還要來得幸福。END


	43. 男友的生日(查理自創)查理生日賀文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 蘭緹兒．艾莉西亞．路平
> 
> 雷木思的大女兒，是用特殊方式出生的孩子，個性活潑大方，是個懂事又貼心的孩子，有時候沉穩內斂、有時候活潑大方，除了髮色以外其餘都是遺傳到母親那邊，是個大家都疼愛的孩子。
> 
> 史萊哲林學院畢業，喜歡衛斯理家的查理，因此和他一起去羅馬尼亞工作，有正氣師的執照，偶爾會幫忙其他正氣師逮捕犯人，喜歡和父母親撒嬌，生氣起來痛扁人不留情，最愛做的事情是痛扁自己的表兄弟們。

12月12日棉(Cotton Plant)

花語：優秀

花占卜：您一直都有出色的表現，無論讀書時代抑或工作，都是團體裏的火車頭，您的領導才能是眾人公認的。您關心別人的本性，令您平添了幾分溫柔。您對愛情要求很高，一定會找一個懂得欣賞您的人為止。

花箴言：想愛就要去愛嘛。

查理和蘭緹兒是男女朋友，也是罕見有親戚關係的靈魂伴侶，不過照布萊克家族長輩的說法是說，因為血族的關係不需要太過擔心，血族即使是血統相近成為靈魂伴侶也不會有太大的問題，產下的後代也不會有問題。

不知道為什麼血族的血統基因會自己重組，或許是因為他們這個族群老是和其他種族通婚的關係，因此近親結婚不太會有問題，只要超過兩代基本上也不太會有問題，況且蘭緹兒是用特殊方式出生的孩子。

「今天不是查理的生日？」小仙女‧東施問著自己的表姐妹也是她的好閨蜜蘭緹兒。

「是啊！我還沒想到要送什麼東西給他的說。」蘭緹兒一邊挑選禮物一邊告訴小仙女。

「挑一個手套讓他可以不要受到任何的傷害？」小仙女建議自己的好姐妹。

「上次挑過了，我們血族只要不要受太嚴重的傷害都會沒事，防護什麼東西的好像用不太上。」蘭緹兒對此不知道要說什麼。

「即使是我們的恢復力很好，總還是要有些防護吧？」小仙女聽見蘭緹兒說的話苦笑。

「我跟他說過，但是查理不聽。」蘭緹兒很清楚查理是什麼樣的個性。

聽見自家姐妹這樣說小仙女真不知道要怎樣建議蘭緹兒，不過小仙女相信對方自己內心當中已經心裡有數，不需要擔心那麼多，畢竟今天只是單純的陪她出來採購。

今年的生日查理難得回家，茉莉和亞瑟當然會幫他們的寶貝兒子慶祝生日，雖然他的兄弟姊妹有些還在學校當中上課，無法回來幫自己慶祝生日，但是對此查理覺得無所謂。

反正有女友和父母親幫自己慶祝生日查理覺得很開心，當然不用說認識的長輩們也會送自己的禮物，查理自然不會在意那麼多，有這些人的陪伴查理覺得很開心，在他內心當中最重要的人是家人以及女友。

「查理，蘭緹兒有說要過來幫你慶生嗎？」比爾和花兒正在幫忙亞瑟和茉莉處理一些事情。

「有，她說要先和東施一起去採購。」查理記得回到英國的時候蘭緹兒和自己說過的話。

「呵呵，不知道蘭緹兒會送你什麼禮物呢！」花兒對於蘭緹兒的印象真的很好。

「嘛！她送什麼我都會收下來。」查理覺得蘭緹兒不管送什麼禮物都好。

蘭緹兒帶著父母親以及其他人的祝福來到衛斯理家，由於家裡的人都很忙碌，所以乾脆把自己要給查理的祝福以及禮物給蘭緹兒帶過去，查理看見蘭緹兒來到家裡當然馬上去迎接，順便接過她手上的東西，牽著她的手一起進入屋子裡。

亞瑟和茉莉看見他們兩人的感情很好的樣子微笑，比爾和花兒開心的和蘭緹兒打招呼，蘭緹兒當然也會和他們兩人打招呼，進入屋子之後蘭緹兒和亞瑟、茉莉打招呼，順便把自己的禮物和家裡人給的禮物拿給查理。

收到一堆人的祝福查理很高興，這些禮物自己當然會用到，不過他比較期待女友送的禮物，只是這個禮物要晚點才可以拆開，雖然他相信蘭緹兒不會介意那麼多也是一樣。

「你想要先打開的話就先打開，反正也不是什麼貴重的禮物。」蘭提兒對於男友老是把自己的禮物最後才打開不知道要說什麼。

「我先看阿姨他們送的禮物，妳的禮物我習慣最後拆。」查理聽見女友說的話微笑。

「好吧！你想怎麼樣就怎麼樣。」蘭緹兒聽見查理說的話當然沒什麼意見。

「天狼星他們送的禮物真的很實用。」比爾看見查理拆開禮物後說出這句話。

「這些禮物的確很實用，我很喜歡。」查理很喜歡這些禮物。

「拆完禮物後來吃飯，晚點會有生日蛋糕。」茉莉笑笑的說出這句話。

「好的，媽。」查理當然會吃母親親手做的飯菜。

拆到女友的禮物查理微笑，蘭緹兒送他的東西總是很實用，這次是擁有保護咒的飾品，不過他知道女友肯定是挑很久才決定這個禮物，不知道東施是否有給她一些建議。

蘭緹兒看見查理把飾品掛在應該在的地方微笑，那個保護咒自己可是和現任的魔法部部長湯姆．瑞斗請教，就像自家母親身上的項鍊一樣，那是湯姆給自家母親的項鍊也擁有保護咒，讓她遇到危險的時候可以化險為夷。

馴龍的工作可不是所有人都可以勝任，因此難免會遇到很多的危險，有了那個東西查理至少可以屏除那些危險，畢竟不是所有人都像紐特一樣會了解所有龍的特性，即使是了解龍的個性紐特還是會遇到危險，何況是查理。

「謝謝，這次的禮物我很喜歡。」查理親吻蘭緹兒的臉頰。

「不客氣，查理，生日快樂。」蘭緹兒很開心查理會喜歡自己送的禮物。

「兩位的感情真的很好呢！」花兒看見這樣的情形微笑。

「他們兩人從小感情就很好，現在越來越閃。」比爾知道他們兩人的感情一直都很好。

蘭緹兒聽見他們說的話沒有多說什麼，只是和查理說一些悄悄話，然後開始享受茉莉親手做的飯菜，亞瑟看見這樣的情形微笑，對於查理選擇蘭緹兒成為伴侶並沒有太大的意見，亞瑟和茉莉很喜歡蘭緹兒這個孩子。

查理很高興每年的生日可以和蘭緹兒一起度過，收到女友的禮物他當然很高興，只要可以和女友一起度過自己一生當中最重要的生日，查理當然很高興，他相信未來的每一天都會和自己最愛的人一起度過。END


	44. 聖誕之夜(GGAD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 雪莉‧沃布爾加‧鄧不利多‧葛林戴華德‧布萊克
> 
> 洛克的妻子，天狼星和獅子阿爾發的母親，阿不思‧鄧不利多和蓋瑞特‧葛林戴華德的女兒，出生的方式很特別，是鄧不利多和葛林戴華德分開之後用古老的魔法陣放入血液之後所產生的孩子，是擁有他們兩人的血緣關係的孩子。
> 
> 她對於自己的出生沒有太大的意見，很習慣和兩位父親一起生活，個性活潑大方，心思縝密，對於黑魔法不會太過排斥，爆走的時候會習慣掐著對方的脖子搖動對方，最常會掐著自家父親葛林戴華德和丈夫洛克。
> 
> 知曉家中最小兒子大衛的身世，當初就是自己看不過去才把最小的兒子搶過來養育，因此非常的疼愛他，甚至也很疼愛丈夫收養的孩子，即使他們不是自己親生的孩子也是把他們當成是自己的親生孩子。

鄧不利多從沒想過和葛林戴華德分開之後，還會有一天和他一起度過平安夜以及聖誕節，當然當初分開的時候他故意取了一些對方的血液，融合自己的血液創造出屬於他們兩人的孩子。

或許也是因為這個孩子的關係葛林戴華德才會和自己一起度過聖誕節假期，他從未告訴對方說他回來自己很高興，鄧不利多承認自己內心當中從不會忘記葛林戴華德。

就是這樣太過難忘自己的內心一直渴望他回到自己身邊，當初他在歐洲、北美洲引起的那些事件讓他不知道要說什麼才好，最後是自己親手把他關入自己設計的監獄當中，可對方還是逃了出來。

「爹地，今天是平安夜，明天是聖誕節。」雪莉看見外頭下雪的樣子後說出這句話。

「是啊！聖誕大餐要吃烤雞嗎？」鄧不利多笑笑的問著自己的寶貝女兒。

「嗯……好啊！」雪莉想了想之後點頭。

「有什麼想要的聖誕禮物？」對於女兒鄧不利多是那樣的疼愛，畢竟他可以在女兒的身上看見另外一個人的影子。

「禮物嗎？」雪莉不知道要討什麼禮物，對她來說父親在身邊就是很好的禮物。

看見女兒沒有回答自己鄧不利多也不催促，反正等女兒想要就會說出來，只是不知道那位又去別的地方的傢伙會不會回來，這樣重要的節日自己也很想要和他一起度過。

好不容易盼到聖誕節的假期，鄧不利多可以回到家陪陪自己的寶貝女兒，自己一年大多的時間都在霍格華茲當中教書，自從雪莉出生之後葛林戴華德也回到自己的身邊，所以女兒大多都是他照顧的。

雪莉似乎不太在乎到底是哪位父親照顧自己，反正周末鄧不利多會抽出時間回家陪陪她，葛林戴華德也很疼她，他們兩人很照顧這位可愛的女娃兒，把自己所有的知識都教導給她。

「嗯？父親回來了？」雪莉看見有人出現在他們家。

「小寶貝，想不想父親？」對於女兒葛林戴華德是那樣的疼愛。

「嗯！我很想父親。」雪莉親親葛林戴華德的臉頰。

「我也很想小寶貝，爹地呢？」葛林戴華德沒有看見鄧不利多感到很疑惑。

「咦？剛剛還在這裡啊！」雪莉轉頭沒看到鄧不利多感到很疑惑。

「很晚了，去睡覺吧！明天早上會看到妳想要的禮物，我去找阿不思。」葛林戴華德親親女兒的臉頰。

「好。」雪莉乖乖的點頭，然後跑回自己的房間。

葛林戴華德慢慢的走入房子裡面找鄧不利多，然後用魔法把禮物放在聖誕樹的下面，那是給予寶貝女兒的禮物，現在他只想要見自己最愛的人，那傢伙肯定是在自己回家的那一刻進入房間當中，似乎是不想要見到自己。

對此葛林戴華德並沒有多說什麼，既然對方想要給自己一個驚喜，那就自己會給他一個驚喜，為了給予女兒一個最好的禮物，自己才出遠門一趟，就是希望可以給予女兒最好的禮物。

打開房間的門葛林戴華德看見鄧不利多坐在窗邊沒有說話，他自然也不會多說什麼，他相信對方一定知道自己進入房間當中，而且也把女兒哄去睡覺，現在是他們兩人的單獨相處的時間。

「親愛的阿不思，我回來了。」葛林戴華德緩緩的說出這句話。

「一早就不見人影，我還以為你不打算回來。」鄧不利多說的話有點讓人不知道要說什麼。

「我這是給小寶貝找禮物，何必這樣呢？」葛林戴華德硬是把對方的頭轉過來然後親吻他。

「我真不知道要拿你怎麼樣才好。」一吻過後鄧不利多說出這句話。

「無須想要拿我怎樣。」葛林戴華德的笑容是那樣邪魅。

眼前自戀的傢伙個性從沒有改過，自己無法對他做什麼，鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德的話不知道要說什麼才好，誰叫自己真的很愛他，愛到無法親手殺了他，面對他總是會心軟。

而且這傢伙的佔有慾真的不知道要讓人說什麼才好，自己不過只是幫學生辯解讓他可以繼續念書，知道這點之後葛林戴華德差點沒把人給怎樣，好在紐特沒有怎樣不然鄧不利多真的不知道要說什麼才好。

葛林戴華德絕對不會讓鄧不利多把注意力從自己的身上移開，要是不小心移開他就會對分散注意力的東西或是人很有針對性，甚至有時候會故意說不小心失手把東西毀了或是人給殺了。

「我該慶幸你沒有和女兒吃醋。」鄧不利多伸出手摸摸葛林戴華德的臉頰。

「因為那是我和你的女兒。」葛林戴華德對於女兒是很疼愛的。

葛林戴華德不喜歡和鄧不利多辯論，現在只是想要和對方好好的溫存，其他的事情不需要想那麼多，聖誕節是溫存的好時機，很多時候他們不需要言語就可以懂對方在想什麼，因為他們蠱惑人心的話對於對方根本沒用。

葛林戴華德自豪的三寸不爛之舌想要用在鄧不利多的身上根本不可能，因為對方比自己還要厲害，擅長用言語的方式讓人無法說話，會心服口服的臣服在他的腳下，比自己還會蠱惑人心。

因此他們兩人不需要多說什麼，只要好好的用身體交流，這樣的交流比用說話更適合他們兩人，無需要言語只需要呻吟的聲音，這樣悅耳的呻吟聲會讓他們兩人更是興奮。

「父親、爹地，早安。」一早雪莉開心的跑到聖誕樹下拆禮物。

「早安，小寶貝。」葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形微笑。

「親愛的，早安。」看見女兒的動作鄧不利多微笑。

聖誕之夜三個人一起度過的確是很不錯，尤其是可以好好的和自己最愛的人溫存，那是多麼幸福的一件事情，不過這件事不適合讓小孩子知曉，兩位大人知道就好，至少他們知道現在他們三個是很幸福，一家三口真的很幸福。END


	45. 狹小空間(詹石)

暑假到了賽佛勒斯會回到波特莊園，這時候詹姆會非常高興，由於礙於家裡有兩個孩子，讓詹姆不能隨時隨地發情，這點讓賽佛勒斯鬆了一口氣，對於自家愛人老是對自己發情讓他很傷腦筋。

但是家裡有個狹小空間會讓他們兩人可以好好的享受一下，這裡算是詹姆偷情的地點，常常讓賽佛勒斯不知道要說什麼才好，因為那邊是自己放置草藥的地方，而自己也無法推開對方。

這天詹姆沒事待在家裡，兩個孩子自己在旁邊玩耍，賽佛勒斯因為接到幾個單子，要處理一些藥品，因此進入自己的領地，也是他專屬的製藥室處理那些藥品，只是這點讓詹姆有點不太高興。

「你想幹嘛？我有單子要處理。」賽佛勒斯被詹姆壓在倉庫的狹小空間的牆壁內很火大。

「你都不理我。」詹姆一臉哀怨的看著自己最愛的人。

「孩子們也在外面，不要給我在這裡發情，更不要耽誤我煮藥的時間。」賽佛勒斯聽見詹姆說的話很火大。

「親親就好，一下子就結束。」詹姆委屈的把人抱在懷裡。

「我說你……」賽佛勒斯真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「賽佛最好了！」詹姆開始毛手毛腳起來。

賽佛勒斯想要把對方給推開也沒辦法，詹姆已經把手放入自己的衣服裡面，即使想要推開對方也有點難度，畢竟太大力這裡的東西會掉落，到時候要整理肯定需要一段時間。

為了避免這樣的情形賽佛勒斯也不好多說什麼，只要詹姆不要太過分的話自己也不會刻意推開他，不過自己需要忍耐一下，不能把呻吟的聲音喊出來，畢竟兩個孩子都在外面。

現在他們兩人可還沒有教導兩個孩子大人之間的關係，尤其是這種的性愛關係，因此賽佛勒斯只能忍耐，被詹姆挑逗只能自己忍耐，不然的話要是孩子們問起的話自己肯定很難解釋給他們聽。

「你真的是夠了！」賽佛勒斯咬牙切齒的警告詹姆。

「可是我還沒滿足……」詹姆的聲音是那樣的委屈。

「夠了！我可不想要聽到孩子們問出很奇怪的問題。」賽佛勒斯很用力的把人推開。

「賽佛小親親怎麼可以這樣。」詹姆一臉委屈的樣子看著賽佛勒斯。

「我管你有沒有滿足！現在從我身上離開！」賽佛勒斯的耐心已經用完，很直接的警告詹姆。

「賽佛小親親……」詹姆只能很委屈的離開賽佛勒斯。

哈利和史考特看見賽佛勒斯氣沖沖的樣子回到地下室很疑惑，詹姆一臉委屈的樣子更是讓他們倆人不解，看了大人一眼之後他們兩兄弟又繼續一起玩，似乎對於兩位父親發生什麼事情不感興趣。

詹姆一臉委屈的趴在沙發上，看著兩個兒子在玩耍的樣子又不能多說什麼，好不容易逮到可以在狹小空間做愛的機會卻被對方給趕出來，明明用隔音咒就可以，可是那時候自己腦袋發熱沒有用魔法，對方會這麼生氣也是很正常的事情。

這下子不知道要等多久的時間才可以看到賽佛勒斯上來，不能和自己最愛的人親熱讓詹姆感到很委屈，他很想要和自己最愛的人親熱一下，這幾天都沒有好好的親熱才會讓詹姆這樣。

「爸爸，我們餓了。」哈利搖搖詹姆，讓他反應過來。

「親愛的寶貝，晚餐時間到了嗎？」詹姆聽見孩子們說的話看了一下時間。

「這時候是他們倆人的點心時間，去準備點心給他們吃。」賽佛勒斯回到客廳後告訴詹姆。

「爸爸，我好餓，快點！」史考特摸摸自己的小肚子表示說自己真的餓了。

「我馬上去！」詹姆看見這樣的情形馬上衝去廚房拿點心給孩子們吃。

賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，然後牽起兩個孩子們的手去餐桌那邊，等待詹姆把點心拿出來，詹姆慶幸家庭小精靈有準備好點心給孩子們吃，自己只要拿出來就好。

不得不說孩子們的生理時鐘真的很準時，點心時間到了肯定會吵著他們要拿點心給他們吃，賽佛勒斯看見詹姆把點心拿出來，然後分給兩個孩子們吃，看著他們慢慢的吃著點心。

賽佛勒斯也泡了紅茶給他們喝，這中間詹姆也有偷吃一點豆腐，這點讓賽佛勒斯不知道要說什麼才好，多少還是給予對方一點獎勵，不然的話自己一定會好好的痛毆對方。

「賽佛小親親……」詹姆看見賽佛勒斯對於兩個孩子很好的樣子感到很悶。

「不要在孩子們的面前表現出這樣的表情來。」賽佛勒斯惡狠狠的瞪著詹姆。

「吃完了。」哈利把點心給吃完後喝了一口紅茶。

「我也吃完了。」史考特也乖乖的喝起自己的紅茶。

「去玩吧！」賽佛勒斯摸摸兩個孩子的頭。

賽佛勒斯才不管詹姆哀怨的樣子，想要增進生活情趣也不是這樣，隨意的把人關在狹小空間當中開始做他想要做的事情，自己也是會有反彈的時候，當然要好好的給予對方一個小小的教訓。

詹姆知道賽佛勒斯很生氣，所以自己不敢多說什麼，只能乖乖的看著這樣的情形，要等到自己最愛的人消氣之後自己才能做想要做的事情，至於會做什麼事情詹姆也不清楚。

哈利和史考特沒有感覺到兩位父親有什麼矛盾，吃過點心之後又去玩玩具，看見兩個孩子去玩玩具的樣子賽佛勒斯微笑，詹姆哀怨的樣子對方依舊不理會，反正等到自己消氣就沒事。

偶爾增進一點情趣賽佛勒斯不會有什麼意見，不過在自己忙碌的時候跟自己鬧，他一定會給詹姆一點點小教訓，看見詹姆哀怨的樣子賽佛勒斯決定晚上再來好好給予他一個獎勵，現在就讓他好好記取教訓吧！END


	46. 親吻腳背(石哈)

賽佛勒斯有個年紀足以當他兒子的戀人，也是魔法世界的救世主，現在正在睡在自己的床上的孩子，看見躺在床上冒出一顆頭顱正在睡覺的哈利，賽佛勒斯只是笑笑的下床，任由那個孩子睡到飽。

自從同居在一起之後他們兩人過著這樣簡單的生活，身為正氣師的哈利總是有許多事情要忙，而自己從霍格華茲退休後就單純的只是在家裡接接單子，偶爾賣賣一些自己多做的魔藥，增添一點家裡的收入。

對於自己的童年賽佛勒斯不知道要說什麼，所以他們兩人對於是否有孩子這件事情沒有太大的想法，因此他們從未討論這件事過，畢竟在他的眼裡哈利根本就像個長不大的孩子似的。

『對，昨天……』正在梳洗的賽佛勒斯想起昨天他們兩人做了什麼事情。

曾經年幼的哈利有次跌倒剛好親吻到自己的腳背，那時候要哭不哭的樣子讓賽佛勒斯不得已先把他抱起來安撫著，後來某次在看書的時候哈利看到親吻每個地方、每個不同部位都有不同的意義時，問自己親吻腳背的意義是什麼。

那時候自己到底有沒有回答賽佛勒斯真的忘記了，不管有沒有回答都不是什麼重點，而是昨天那孩子真的親吻自己的腳背，不是像以前一樣跌倒的方式，而是親自跪下來親吻自己的腳背，連平常處變不驚的自己也被嚇到。

賽佛勒斯真的沒有意識到那孩子會這樣做，或許基於某種原因他才這樣做，可是對他來說多少有驚嚇的成份在，當然當下自己是沒有多說什麼，久了也懶的諷刺回去。

「主人，早餐已經準備好了。」家庭小精靈波波出現在賽佛勒斯的面前。

「嗯，我知道了。」賽佛勒斯決定去享用自己的早餐。

「要把哈利小主人叫醒嗎？」波波沒看見哈利出現反而問賽佛勒斯。

「不了，讓他睡，去做你該做的事情。」賽佛勒斯決定讓哈利睡到自然醒。

「是的，主人！」波波從賽佛勒斯的眼前消失。

賽佛勒斯開始享受今天的餐點，拿起預言家日報開始看了起來，正在睡覺的孩子不會那麼早醒，自己可以趁此機會好好的享受一下安靜的生活，雖然哈利不是個會吵鬧的孩子，但人多少還是有想要獨處的時候。

因此每天早上賽佛勒斯都會趁這個時間好好享受一下自己獨處的空間，直到戀人起床那一刻起都是自己獨處的時間，對於這點哈利基本也不會多說什麼，他知道人都需要一點隱私。

睡飽後哈利起床，眨眨眼睛確定自己是否已經清醒過來，枕邊人早已經醒來正在用餐，自己要乖乖的下床去找人，哈利進入浴室當中梳洗，換上家居服後慢慢走下樓。

「早安，賽佛。」哈利從背後擁抱賽佛勒斯。

「醒來就把早餐給吃完。」賽佛勒斯對於哈利撒嬌的行為沒有太大的意見。

「好。」哈利會乖乖的去把早餐給吃完。

「哈利小主人，早餐想要喝什麼？」波波出現在哈利的面前。

「給我牛奶就好，謝謝你，波波。」哈利配早餐的飲料還是習慣喝牛奶。

聽見哈利說的話波波馬上去準備牛奶給他喝，賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，繼續看著手中的預言家日報，看看上面有什麼事情，和平的魔法界總是安靜沒有任何的事情發生。

連哈利在擔任正氣師的時候也覺得根本沒有什麼事情要處理，偶爾解決那些不當用黑魔法的巫師以外，基本上沒有什麼長期任務要處理，黑巫師也很少會出沒，除非太過份他們才會去逮捕那位黑巫師。

乖乖的用餐的哈利看了一眼賽佛勒斯後沒有說話，波波每天準備的早餐都很好吃，很難得今天自己休假可以陪在戀人的身邊，對此哈利真的很高興可以陪伴賽佛勒斯，只是不知道對方會怎麼想什麼。

「今天的早餐很美味，波波，謝謝。」哈利一定會和家庭小精靈道謝。

「波波很高興哈利小主人喜歡今天的早餐。」看見哈利用餐完畢後開始收拾。

「昨天怎麼會親吻腳背？」賽佛勒斯突然問出這句話。

「那個啊！前幾天看了一本書，就試著做做看。」哈利聽見賽佛勒斯說的話馬上回答。

「你啊！怎麼還跟小時候一樣。」賽佛勒斯覺得眼前的孩子根本沒變。

「嘿嘿！這樣不好嗎？我還是你喜歡的那個孩子啊！」哈利開始和賽佛勒斯撒嬌。

看見眼前的孩子和自己撒嬌賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼，只是摸摸他的頭沒有多說什麼，哈利已經成長很多，但是本質上沒有任何的改變，在他的面前還有天狼星等人面前還是這樣，跟以前一樣是個很愛撒嬌的孩子。

對於這樣的情況賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼，維持本質是個愛撒嬌的孩子，這樣的哈利對他們來說不是什麼問題，依舊還是他們疼愛的孩子，即使他們兩人成為戀人以後相處方式還是和以前一樣。

當然除了會做某些事情以外，他們兩人的相處方式根本沒有任何改變，這樣的情況他們也不想要有任何的改變，這是他們兩人最好的相處方式，改變不一定會很好，不改變也不一定是很壞。

「沒有什麼不好，只是會覺得你像個孩子一樣。」賽佛勒斯對此當然沒有太大的意見。

「媽媽和雷木思也這樣說。」哈利想起布萊克家的長輩們的說法。

「你知道就好。」賽佛勒斯捏捏哈利的臉頰。

「唔……」哈利很想要讓對方放手卻沒辦法。

看見哈利痛苦的樣子賽佛勒斯微笑，他什麼話都沒有說，眼前的孩子自己真的很愛捉弄他，即使自己老是吐毒液給他，這傢伙還是會接近自己，不畏艱難的靠近自己，努力的打動自己的心，就是要和自己在一起。

哈利很高興自己可以打動賽佛勒斯的心，讓他願意和自己在一起，沒有因為他們兩人年紀差很多而放棄，他很高興可以和自己最愛的人在一起，親吻腳背的意思可是崇拜呢！END


	47. 愛人的生日(家長組)紐特生日賀文

2月24日長春花(Periwink le)

花語：美麗的回憶

花占卜：您是念舊的人，重視友情，尤其是初戀情人，雖然大家已是各有所屬，但仍未能忘懷。您處事認真，投入程度令人讚賞。能人所不能，成績往往出人意表。

花箴言：回憶總是讓人心動

今天是紐特慶祝一百二十一歲的日子，細屬自己和葛雷夫在一起的日子將近快要一個世紀的時間，雖然他們小時候見過面，互相喜歡，但是正式表白和在一起的日子是他二十九歲的時候，那時的對方也三十七歲。

因此他們在一起的日子將近快要一個世紀，但是每年的這個日子葛雷夫還是會很用心的慶祝，儘管巫師的壽命會比麻瓜還要來的長久，卻不如身為吸血鬼（血族）的他們還要來的久。

葛雷夫是吸血鬼，自然而然把自己最愛的人給轉化成和自己一樣體質的人類，現在的吸血鬼並不怕陽光，和一般人類的生活一樣，因此紐特一點也不擔心自己會跟以往不同，只是老化的比較慢。

「差點忘了今天是紐特的生日，真的是老了。」葛雷夫看著日曆上的日子說出這句話。

「帕西，你剛剛有說什麼嗎？」紐特從廚房探出頭來問。

「我沒說什麼，親愛的，今天的早餐是什麼？」葛雷夫決定給紐特一個小小的驚喜。

「歐姆蛋。」紐特知道葛雷夫不會排斥自己所做的料理。

「親愛的，我很期待呢！」葛雷夫真的很期待紐特所做的早餐。

「等等就好，先坐下來等。」紐特微笑的告訴葛雷夫。

每年紐特的生日葛雷夫都會幫他慶生，更不用說孩子們也會寄禮物回來給他，更不用說就算他們搬到英國來之後也是一樣，魁登斯畢業後返而是進入魔國會當中工作，和他的伴侶留在美國。

其他的孩子們也分別留在美國或是英國，因此留在英國的孩子們會在今天回來幫紐特慶生，孩子們早已經成家立業，自然也會帶著孫子們一起回來，葛雷夫家族也在自己這代開枝散葉下去。

不過今年孩子們都有事情無法回來，所以葛雷夫可以單獨霸佔自己最愛的人，也會想想要怎樣幫自己最愛的人慶生，就如同他第一次幫他慶生那樣，會給他一個大大的驚喜。

「親愛的，今天的早餐真好吃。」葛雷夫親吻自己最愛的人。

「今天是你愛吃的早餐。」紐特看著葛雷夫微笑。

「親愛的，今天你有什麼安排？」葛雷夫摸摸紐特的臉。

「今天是周末，我想我應該會去看看皮箱裡面的孩子們。」紐特沒有什麼特別的安排。

「這樣啊！午餐和晚餐讓我來，你去好好的忙。」葛雷夫絕對不會告訴紐特自己想要幹什麼。

「好。」紐特一點也不擔心葛雷夫會離開自己。

紐特照著自己的想法去做，先去皮箱裡面照顧裡面的奇獸，而葛雷夫笑笑的去買一些東西，由於長年和自己最愛的人在一起，讓他一點也不排斥走入麻瓜的生活圈買東西。

因此今天打算給予自己最愛的人一個驚喜，他當然會進入自己所住的社區買東西，買今日午餐和晚餐的材料，就如同自己第一次慶祝他的生日那樣，他想要重現當初自己慶祝他生日的餐點。

當然也會放當年他們的那首曲子，雖然現在這首曲子有點難以拿到手，好在當初般家的時候黑膠唱片也有拿到英國來，家裡也有放唱片的機器，根本不需要太過擔心。

葛雷夫把黑膠唱片放入唱片機裡面，鄉村路這首曲子他很喜歡，不知道為什麼就是那麼喜歡聽這首曲子，或許在某些方面這首歌有打到自己的內心，因此偶爾會哼著這首曲子。

「Take me home, country roads 鄉間小路，帶我回家吧。I hear her voice in the morning hours She calls me 我彷彿已經聽見，他在清晨呼喚我的聲音。」葛雷夫輕唱著鄉村路這首歌。

葛雷夫一邊哼著歌一邊煮飯，飯菜的香味吸引著從皮箱出來的紐特，聞到那些香味紐特知道他最親愛的枕邊人今天做的飯菜是自己喜歡的菜色，又聽見放著鄉村路的唱片，不知不覺臉上露出好看的微笑。

他看見日曆才想起今天是自己的生日，葛雷夫就如同每年的生日一樣，對方總是會用心的準備慶祝自己的生日，紐特知道自己又多愛他一些，他們的愛就像在一起的日子那樣的多，應該說比那些日子更多。

「帕西。」紐特慢慢的走到葛雷夫的身邊，他站在自己最愛的人的背後。

「親愛的，你忙完了？」葛雷夫看見紐特站在自己的背後微笑。

「謝謝。」紐特從背後擁抱自己最愛的人。

「親愛的，生日快樂。」葛雷夫停下自己的動作，然後用魔法繼續。

葛雷夫轉身擁抱自己最愛的人，相愛將近一個世紀，這是多麼長久的時間，儘管他們兩人的面容還是如同當年一樣，但卻也可以看的出來他們的面容有經歷一些風霜，那些存在的痕跡從未消逝。

血族老去的速度比一般人還要來的慢，一百多歲的吸血鬼還算是小孩子，至少在那些活了將近上千年或是幾百年的族人來說，他們的年紀根本算是小兒科，可對他們來說快要一個世紀的愛，是多麼的濃烈。

「親愛的阿緹米絲，我愛你，生日快樂！」葛雷夫對紐特的愛不僅僅只有一個世紀。

「我也愛你，謝謝你，帕西。」這份濃烈的愛讓紐特一直很珍惜著，因為他知道自己真的很愛葛雷夫這個人。

「餐點準備好了，都是你喜歡吃的飯菜。」葛雷夫很真誠的告訴紐特，然後摸摸他的臉頰。

「你真的很愛聽鄉村路這首歌，每次唱的時候都讓我覺得你好像是第一次對我唱的樣子。」紐特微笑得看著葛雷夫。

「那是因為我一直愛著你，你是我的歸處。」葛雷夫知道有紐特在的地方是自己的歸處。

「我很高興在一個世紀前我被你套上戒指，然後這樣一直和你在一起。」紐特用力的擁抱自己最愛的人。

「親愛的，能夠和你組成家庭，這是多麼完美的事情。」葛雷夫親吻紐特，他是多麼的愛著他。

「因為有你在，我的人生才會這樣完美。」紐特真心的覺得有葛雷夫在是很完美的事情。

他們的愛是那樣的濃烈，只有走入對方的人生，牽起對方的手，這樣的人生越來越完美，這樣完美的一切讓他們捨不得放開，葛雷夫從不願意放開紐特的手，只要這個緣分沒有從他們之間當中消逝，他們就會一直走下去。

命運之神牽起他們之間的緣分，這樣的緣分可以持續這麼久的時間，這是他們從沒有想到，但是他們很開心可以繼續這樣走下去，直到他們兩人闔眼的那一刻，所以不管多久的時間他們還是會這樣一直走下去。

葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特，開心的一起用餐，上午的時間就這樣過去，下午的時間他們兩人去外頭曬曬太陽走走，晚餐葛雷夫已經想好要做什麼，紐特會進入廚房一起幫忙。

「以後未來的每一年，我還是會幫你慶祝生日。」葛雷夫牽起紐特的手笑著對他說。

「嗯。」紐特深情的眼神讓葛雷夫知道自己是多麼的愛他。

即使將近走過一個世紀的時間，他們的愛還是那樣濃烈，這樣濃烈的幸福讓葛雷夫和紐特一點也不想要放開，幸福是在他們最妙的時刻來臨，讓他們捨不得放開對方的手，相信未來的每一年他們依舊還是會這樣幸福。END


	48. 你、我、他(天路)路平生日賀文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作家的話：
> 
> 自創人物有，此設定不是為原本要寫的長篇的設定，所以自創人物看看就好，這個設定找時間會丟出一篇長篇，但......看我心情吧！哈哈XDD
> 
> 雪兒‧布萊克
> 
> 獅子阿爾發‧布萊克的妻子，是阿法‧布萊克的養女，因兩人互相喜歡而結婚，但是和天狼星；獅子阿爾發都沒有血緣關係。

3月10日榆樹(Elm)

花語：高貴

花占卜：您心胸廣闊，不拘小節，是個性情中人。您對愛情很敏感，喜歡率直認真的人。雖然愛您的人很多，卻不易找到意中人，您需忍耐多一陣子，等待愛神幫您撮合吧。

花箴言：緣份不可強求，只可以等待。

你我他一家三口是布萊克家的成員，天狼星‧布萊克和伴侶雷木思‧路平一起撫養教子哈利波特，自從詹姆和莉莉過世後哈利就交給天狼星和雷木思撫養，在魔法界當中同性伴侶在一起是很正常的事情。

而同性伴侶在一起也可以擁有自己的孩子，天狼星和雷木思卻不打算擁有自己的孩子，主要是因為哈利的關係，布萊克家也不用擔心會絕後，天狼星還有一位弟弟獅子阿爾發，他們家有和哈利差不多大的孩子。

所以當正氣師的天狼星和雷木思在上班的時候會把哈利交給獅子阿爾發的妻子照顧，獅子阿爾發的妻子雪兒是阿法‧布萊克的養女，兩人互相喜歡後成年結婚在一起，育有兩男一女。

「阿爾發，我可以吃這個嗎？」哈利看著桌上的餅乾想要吃。

「可以，等下天狼星會來接你，先乖乖的吃點心吧！」獅子阿爾發摸摸哈利的頭。

「不能和媽媽在一起嗎？」哈利聽見獅子阿爾發的話馬上變成苦瓜臉。

「這……」獅子阿爾發苦笑的看著哈利，他怎麼會不知道這孩子真的很喜歡自家妻子。

「哈利，你不回家的話天狼星和雷木思會傷心，你想要看到他們難過的臉嗎？」雪兒蹲下來和哈利說話。

「可是我想和媽媽在一起。」哈利是個很乖的孩子，偶爾會很黏人。

「今天是雷木思的生日，可以幫我拿給雷木思嗎？」雪兒準備一個禮盒拿給哈利。

「好。」哈利乖乖的點頭。

「哈利最乖，下次媽媽再帶你去玩。」雪兒摸摸哈利的臉頰。

「好，我最愛媽媽，我會乖乖的。」哈利乖乖的拿著雪兒給的禮盒等天狼星來接他。

天狼星來到獅子阿爾發的家接哈利，阿爾發把剛剛的事情告訴天狼星，聽見弟弟說的話天狼星苦笑，看樣子哈利真的很喜歡雪兒，畢竟是個孩子，總是需要母親，加上他又常和雪兒相處，自然會有這樣的情形產生。

哈利乖乖的被天狼星抱著，看見天狼星一手抱著哈利一手拿著禮盒真不知道要說什麼，看著他和哈利一起回家的樣子阿爾發苦笑，不知道為什麼哈利真的很喜歡雪兒，已經把雪兒當成自己的母親。

回到家天狼星把禮盒拿給雷木思，看見這樣的情形雷木思把禮盒給收好，然後把哈利接手過來，看見哈利的表情雷木思大概知道剛剛發生什麼事情，三、四歲的哈利真的很喜歡雪兒，一點也不想要離開她。

「月影，生日快樂，雪兒給你的禮物。」天狼星親親雷木思的臉頰，並且把禮盒給他。

「謝謝，也幫我和雪兒說謝謝。」接過禮盒後雷木思把東西給收好，把哈利接過手來抱。

「月影，生日快樂。」哈利親吻雷木思的臉頰。

「謝謝你，哈利。」雷木思很喜歡哈利這個孩子。

哈利不是說不喜歡天狼星和雷木思，他也很喜歡這兩位父親，只是有時候他們沒有什麼時間可以陪自己玩耍，如果大家都很忙的話，哈利就只能和家庭小精靈相處，這對他來說是很無聊的事情。

天狼星和雷木思看見這樣的情形決定要該改善一下他們的工作時間，不然看見哈利悶悶不樂的樣子他們也很不喜歡，不喜歡看見他悶悶不樂的樣子，畢竟是自己最疼愛的孩子。

雷木思覺得自己最好的禮物就是天狼星在自己的身邊，以及哈利這個孩子在這個家，天狼星早已經把最好的禮物給自己，他是個很知足的人，不過只有在天狼星的身邊他就想要貪心一下。

「這個是今年的禮物。」天狼星把自己的禮物拿給雷木思。

「謝謝。」雷木思打開禮物後微笑。

「下次送你更好的禮物。」天狼星會把所有好的東西給雷木思。

「你已經給我最好的禮物，有你和哈利在我身邊就是很好的禮物。」雷木思把禮物放好之後把哈利抱在懷裡。

雷木思摸摸哈利的臉頰，然後親吻他的臉頰，天狼星看見這樣的情形微笑，把他們兩人抱在自己的懷裡，這樣甜蜜的負擔是天狼星很樂意背負的負擔，有了哈利這個孩子他們暫時不想要擁有自己的孩子。

當然天狼星和雷木思不是沒有想過要擁有自己的孩子，只是現階段打算先把哈利給照顧好，等到哈利大了一點之後再來想這件事也無妨，現在要給哈利滿滿的愛才可以。

不過今天難得可以看見哈利鬧脾氣的樣子雷木思沒有多說什麼，自然會想辦法安撫自己最寶貝的孩子，在雷木思的安撫之下哈利乖乖的待在他的懷裡，在這樣不知不覺當中哈利的情緒也被安撫下來。

「我真的很幸福，有你和哈利在我的身邊。」雷木思拍著懷裡孩子的背部。

「每年我和哈利都會幫你慶祝生日。」天狼星聽的懂雷木思的意思。

「謝謝你，獸足。」雷木思微笑的看著天狼星。

「我愛你，月影。」天狼星把最愛的兩人抱在自己的懷裡。

雷木思覺得以後每年的生日天狼星和哈利一定都會陪在自己的身邊，這樣的幸福會一直持續下去，他會好好的把握這個幸福，因為他想要和天狼星一起攜手走下去，未來的日子一定會有他們在身邊。END


	49. 衣櫃裡的秘密(家長組)

魔國會安全部部長波西瓦爾‧葛雷夫有個小小的秘密，對於戀人是不能說秘密，雖然那些是戀人之間會用到的情趣用品，可是葛雷夫還是不想要讓自家戀人知道，畢竟他們現在的關係還沒達到上床的地步。

那些情趣用品是在交往之前自己買來的，畢竟自己心儀紐特很很久的時間，在店員的推銷之下隨意買了幾款不錯用的情趣用品，但由於現在他們兩人還沒達到三壘的地步，葛雷夫只好把東西藏在衣櫃當中。

因此不管怎樣葛雷夫都會小心不讓紐特去發現自己衣櫃當中的秘密，只是他沒想到在某一天紐特竟然會去打開自己的衣櫃，然後看見裡面的東西，好奇心真的殺死一隻貓。

「這些是帕西的衣服，幫他拿去衣櫃裡放好了。」紐特打算把手上的衣服拿到衣櫃裡面去放。

紐特打開衣櫃的門把葛雷夫的衣服放入進衣櫃當中，沒想到他會在裡面發現到葛雷夫的秘密，當他把衣服給放好的時候看到衣櫃裡面有個盒子，不知道為什麼那個盒子會吸引自己的目光。

放好衣服之後紐特把盒子拿出來，偷偷的打開盒子想要看裡面到底是有什麼東西，沒想到打開後他卻臉紅不已，裡面的東西是情趣用品，打從他們交往以來葛雷夫很溫柔也很紳士，一直還沒把自己拐到床上去。

看見這些東西紐特知道葛雷夫其實很想要和自己上床，任人都會對自己的伴侶有慾望，而自己當然也有慾望，對葛雷夫也有慾望，只是自己不好表示說要做這件事，也不知道要怎樣勾引他。

「帕西怎麼會買這些東西？讓人好害羞。」紐特臉紅的看著盒子裡面的東西，內心當中冒出一些想法。

『不過……應該可以拿這些東西做一些事情吧……』紐特想了想之後決定做一件讓葛雷夫驚訝的事情。

心動不如行動，紐特馬上拿著盒子進入浴室當中，自己應該做的事情都做完，箱子裡面的孩子們也餵過，玻璃獸嗅嗅就算去搜刮葛雷夫大宅中的東西也不會怎樣，雖然最後紐特會把那些東西送回原位。

儘管葛雷夫對此不是那樣介意，可是紐特還是不希望玻璃獸在大宅中亂跑，當然奇獸們不能跑出葛雷夫大宅就是，紐特和葛雷夫可是設下很嚴密的魔法，不會讓這些奇獸們跑出去。

在浴室當中的紐特開始默默的穿了起來某件衣服，然後偷偷的把某樣小東西塞入自己的體內，要塞入這個小東西之前紐特當然有充分的潤滑，不然的話可是會傷了自己。

「親愛的，我回來了。」葛雷夫進入家門卻沒有看見自己最愛的人。

「歡迎回來。」紐特鼓起勇氣走出房間迎接葛雷夫。

「天啊！親愛的，你這是……」葛雷夫看見穿著女僕裝的紐特差點沒撲上去。

「我這樣穿不好看嗎？」紐特看見葛雷夫震驚的樣子有些失望。

「不，親愛的，你穿起來真的很好看。」葛雷夫吞了一口口水。

「那麼，親愛的主人，您要先吃飯還是先洗澡或是先吃我呢？」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

聽見紐特說的話葛雷夫的理智馬上斷線，把東西丟在一邊然後把紐特抱到客廳當中，家庭小精靈在葛雷夫丟東西的時候馬上出現收拾，然後不去打擾兩位主人去親親我我。

紐特跨坐在葛雷夫的大腿上，葛雷夫親吻紐特，主導權整個在葛雷夫手上，手也不規矩的摸著紐特的大腿，戀人穿成這樣是多麼養眼的畫面，沒想到自己衣櫃裡的秘密竟然會被戀人發現。

而戀人竟然會穿上自己買的情趣用品，然後在自己下班的時候來迎接自己，似乎是想要誘惑自己和他上床，他們早該發生關係，但是礙於葛雷夫怕紐特受到傷害，所以一直以來都很紳士，覺得時機到了才會上床。

「親愛的，你今天怎麼……？」親吻過後葛雷夫摸著紐特的臉。

「不小心發現帕西的秘密，然後就……」紐特紅著臉不知道要怎樣告訴葛雷夫。

「我很開心你穿這樣來誘惑我，親愛的，你不知道你現在多美。」葛雷夫摸著紐特已經佇立起來的慾望。

「因為我知道帕西你很想要，只是一直為了我而再忍耐。」紐特沒想到葛雷夫的技巧會那樣好。

葛雷夫很開心紐特穿這樣迎接自己，然後想盡方法來誘惑自己，他輕輕的把紐特放在沙發上，自己跪下來幫他口交，紐特沒想到葛雷夫會這樣做，害羞到不知道要看哪裡。

自己的慾望被葛雷夫含在嘴裡，對方有技巧的舔著自己的慾望，自己忍不住想要釋放出來，加上自己體內的小東西也一直在震動，雙面夾擊之下紐特釋放在葛雷夫的嘴裡。

吞下紐特的精液之後，葛雷夫舔舔自己的嘴唇，那個樣子看起來是多麼的情色，葛雷夫抬起紐特的腳，準備開拓紐特的後穴，然後把自己脹大的慾望放入紐特的體內，卻沒想到紐特已經在等待自己進入。

「親愛的，你今天這是做足準備在等著我。」葛雷夫把跳蛋拿出來，看見紐特的後穴正在收縮。

「帕西，快點進來。」紐特已經有一種很想要葛雷夫的慾望。

「如你所願，親愛的。」葛雷夫把自己的慾望放入紐特的體內。

「唔……痛……」紐特有種又痛又爽的感覺。

由於紐特是第一次，所以葛雷夫非常的小心翼翼，抽動的時候也是會顧及紐特的感覺，但是當他感受到紐特用雙腳夾緊自己的時候，他已經無法忍住自己的慾望，讓慾望支配著自己，好好的和紐特分享這樣的感覺。

在葛雷夫的動作之下紐特已經不知道要怎樣才好，自己一直被快感衝擊著，無法說話只能呻吟，自己已經不知道射了多少次，對方卻好像沒有射出一次，直到葛雷夫在紐特的體內釋放出來的時候，紐特已經暈了過去。

看見紐特已經暈了過去的樣子，葛雷夫低下頭親親他的臉頰，然後把他抱回去房間，進入浴是當中清理這一切，至於客廳當中亂七八糟的東西，就交給家庭小精靈去收拾，他們現在只想要好好的休息。END


	50. 噓！安靜(跩哈)

在某天哈利心血來潮帶著跩哥一起去看螢火蟲，這是他小時候最喜歡和家人們一起的活動，夏天到的時候哈利老早就想要去鄉村看螢火蟲，因此帶著跩哥一起去鄉村看螢火蟲。

對於哈利把自己帶到鄉村這件事跩哥很不以為然，他對於這樣的活動沒有很喜歡，大概是貴族的心態在作祟，讓跩哥一到目的地就沒有好臉色，看見對方沒有好臉色的樣子哈利只能苦笑。

對他來說早知道跩哥一點也不想要跟著來，自己應該不要帶著他過來，反而應該是自己來這裡看螢火蟲，可是要是自己偷偷出門，跩哥肯定又要生氣，哈利真的沒有辦法才把人帶來。

「幹嘛來這種地方，討厭死了，蚊蟲又很多。」跩哥不爽的看著哈利。

「那你可以回去，我沒意見。」哈利笑笑的告訴跩哥這句話。

「那你呢？」跩哥聽見哈利說的話感到很訝異。

「我看完螢火蟲後再回去。」哈利露出好看的笑容看著跩哥。

跩哥知道哈利是不會和自己一起回去，只好待在他的身邊陪著他一起看螢火蟲，就算自己真的想要回去，也希望對方可以和自己一起走，他可不想要沒有哈利待在自己身邊。

家裡沒有哈利的存在會讓跩哥感到很奇怪，少了哈利他真的會不習慣，因此只好將就待在他的身邊，陪著他一起看螢火蟲，跩哥不覺得螢火蟲有什麼好看的，偏偏哈利非常有興趣，自己根本沒辦法只好陪著。

哈利安靜的坐下來等著夜晚的到來，跩哥看見這樣的情形也跟在他的旁邊坐下來，既然對方想要看螢火蟲自己也只能陪在他的身邊，待在家裡他也不知道要幹嘛，沒有人可以和自己說話，跩哥才不想要一個人待在家裡。

「好久……」跩哥對這種事情一向很沒有耐心。

「噓！安靜！」哈利一臉不爽的看著跩哥。

看見哈利一臉不高興的樣子跩哥安靜的不說話，就算想要開口和哈利說話，對方肯定會一臉不爽的看著自己，然後要自己安靜下來不要吵，對於這種事情跩哥真的很沒有耐性。

看見跩哥沒有耐性的樣子哈利真不知道要說什麼，明明自己就叫他先回家去，偏偏這傢伙又不想要回去，在自己的印象中跩哥只要是沒有興趣的事情都不太會有耐性，今天也是這樣，對此哈利只能苦笑。

在跩哥的耐心快要沒有的時候，螢火蟲慢慢的出現，看見螢火蟲出現的樣子哈利很開心，身旁的人很開心跩哥也不好發聲，看見對方不敢開口說話的樣子哈利微笑。

「好啦！我們可以回家了。」哈利笑笑的看著跩哥。

「真久。」跩哥不免想要抱怨一下。

「真沒耐性，好險你沒有當正氣師。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話只能搖頭。

「這又沒有什麼好看的。」跩哥看著眼前的景像撇撇嘴。

「我很喜歡看螢火蟲漫天飛舞的樣子，你不喜歡的話下次別跟來。」哈利只是這樣告訴跩哥。

「你真的很囉唆耶！回家啦！」跩哥知道哈利對自己有點不高興，不想去說什麼的他拉著對方一起回家。

看見跩哥拉著自己的樣子哈利只有苦笑，看樣子對方真的很不喜歡待在這種鄉村，有時候哈利會想他們到底為什麼會在一起，因為兩人唯一的共同興趣是魁地奇，除此之外所有的興趣可以說是不一樣。

自己很喜歡來享受一下鄉村安靜的感覺，偏偏對方一點也不喜歡這樣的感覺，然而自己也不喜歡他的興趣，所以每次哈利總是會想他們兩人到底為什麼會在一起，而且還可以這樣安穩的生活。

吵架什麼的他們都會做，但是平常大多都是鬥嘴，所以哈利多少還是會懷疑自己為什麼會和跩哥在一起，儘管如此哈利也沒有多說什麼，畢竟他知道跩哥在本質上是個很好的傢伙。

「你幹嘛突然想要去看螢火蟲，真的煩死了。」跩哥回到家後馬上抱怨。

「噓！安靜！」哈利用手指壓在跩哥的嘴唇上。

看見這樣的情形跩哥很想要發脾氣，他討厭哈利要他安靜下來，明明就已經待在家裡還不讓自己說話，生氣的表情整個表現在臉上，哈利看見這樣的情形只是微笑沒有多說什麼。

在跩哥要發脾氣的時候，哈利主動親吻他，這樣的動作反而嚇到跩哥，他沒想到哈利竟然會主動親吻自己，當然他也不會任由對方這樣，反而是把主導權拿回來好好的親吻他。

被搶走主導權哈利沒有多說什麼，跩哥總是會這樣做，每次自己主動親吻他都會變成這樣，這點哈利一點也不會訝異，反而乖乖的回應跩哥的吻，直到他們兩人快要喘不過氣分開後才停止。

「消氣了沒？」哈利有些臉紅的看著跩哥。

「才消一半而已，如果你更主動我會消全部的氣。」跩哥故意把哈利抱在自己的懷裡。

「那你實在是太過流氓了，馬份先生。」哈利怎麼會不知道跩哥想要的方法是什麼。

「那只有對你而已。」跩哥笑笑的親吻哈利。

既然對方想要補償自己，那麼跩哥不會放過這樣的機會，一定會好好的拿到自己想要的補償，誰叫哈利今天把自己拖出去看什麼螢火蟲，還不讓自己說話，說什麼跩哥都要討回來。

哈利當然知道跩哥的個性，對於他想要討回來想要的補償自己也不好多說什麼，既然對方想要討回來，自己就好好的配合他，反正這也不是什麼大不了的事情，對他們兩個來說。

最後他們兩人雙雙的躺在床上，安靜的享受這場淋漓盡致的性愛關係，跩哥是絕對不會輕易的放過哈利，一定會讓他享受到自己給予他的感覺，哈利一定會迎合跩哥，既然想要享受他們就不會多做什麼，只會專心的享受這樣的性愛關係，然後好好的睡到隔天早上。END


	51. 親愛的你怎麼不在身邊(詹莉)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雪兒．艾莉亞娜．布萊克．路平
> 
> 天狼星、獅子阿爾發的妹妹，和獅子阿爾發是雙胞胎，雷木思．路平的妻子，金髮碧眼，有史萊哲林和葛萊分多的特質，個性上很像父親也很像母親，是個大家疼愛的孩子，擁有正氣師和治療師的執照。
> 
> 偶爾會代理黑魔法防禦教授的課程，對於黑魔法很熱衷，喜歡魔藥學和黑魔法防禦學，基本上所有學科都很厲害，魔力強大所以不喜歡用魔杖，愛用無杖魔法，喜歡小動物。
> 
> 個性溫柔可人，可是生氣起來很恐怖，尤其是身邊的人受到傷害的時候會發飆，在丈夫的面前比較孩子氣，對家裡的五個孩子很疼愛，會用不同的方式來疼愛他們。
> 
> 擁有身心科治療師的執照，總是會用不同的方式來做心理評估，是鎖心咒(大腦封閉術)很強大的人，很少人可以探測到她的內心，大概除了天狼星和他的妻子(天生的破心者)以外。
> 
> 莎莉‧艾拉‧布萊克
> 
> 原名是莎莉‧艾拉‧弗格爾，被收養之後改姓氏為布萊克，洛克所收養的孩子，原本是麻瓜世界的孩子，但父母親是麻瓜卻被黑巫師殺死，原因不明（據說是想要擄走她）。
> 
> 本身是一名天生的破心者，能力非常的強大，只是不太喜歡運用這個能力，也從未告知過自己的朋友，從小和莉莉絲學習怎麼控制這個能力，知道有些事情即使聽到也不能說。
> 
> 由於洛克本身跟莎莉的父母親認識，所以收養她和兄長查德，父母親是美國人，親眼看到父母親被殺的慘狀，有創傷壓力症候群，家裡的人知道她是天生的破心者，知道天狼星喜歡被自己讀心。

詹姆和莉莉是一對感情很好的情侶，他們兩人會在一起根本就是跌破大家的眼鏡，誰叫詹姆一開始追求莉莉的時候，對方根本一點也不領情，後來會在一起才會讓大家感到訝異，沒想到他們兩人竟然會走在一起，聽說甚至有結婚的打算。

只是最近詹姆不知道在忙什麼，老是不知道去哪裡，讓莉莉說不出個所以然來，讓她有種不安的感覺，似乎對方會背著她去做一些會背叛她的事情，莉莉只能告訴自己不會有這個問題在，詹姆還是很愛她，不會去背叛她，但隨著詹姆消失那麼多天，莉莉越來越不安。

雖然很擔心詹姆的一切，莉莉還是打起精神把自己的工作給做好，同樣是莉莉的好友兼同事的莎莉看見這樣的情形很擔心莉莉的情況，對於詹姆這種不知道跑到哪裡去的情形不是很喜歡，而且這樣容易讓女方亂想，莎莉真的很怕莉莉胡思亂想。

「詹姆那傢伙到底在做什麼？一連消失那麼多天，他就不怕莉莉擔心？」莎莉不太高興的看著未婚夫天狼星。

「那傢伙沒跟我說他要幹嘛，沒有告訴我的事情我怎麼知道。」天狼星一臉委屈的看著自家未婚妻。

「我怎麼不覺得你說的話可信呢？親愛的天狼星‧布萊克。」莎莉一臉懷疑的樣子差點讓天狼星招架不住。

「我真的不知道，詹姆這次沒有告訴我他想做什麼，真的沒有，艾拉。」看見未婚妻一臉懷疑的樣子天狼星馬上求饒。

「你最好沒騙我，否則……下場你知道的。」莎莉對此沒在客氣。

「我發誓我真的不知道。」莎莉說的話讓天狼星開始冒冷汗。

莉莉看見莎莉這樣幫自己當然很高興，有像她一樣這麼好的朋友不知道要去哪裡找，同時她也知道莎莉真的很擔心自己，怕自己亂想還把自己接來布萊克家住，就是怕詹姆不在自己會亂想，不管什麼時候都陪在自己的身邊，就是不希望自己單獨一人。

正巧來布萊克家拜訪的雷木思看見這樣的情形真不知道要說什麼，詹姆這次連他們這群好友也隱瞞，不知道是要做什麼，或許就是什麼都沒告知才會讓莉莉這樣擔心，不知道他到底在做什麼，也不知道他是否會平安的回到莉莉的身邊。

詹姆只告訴他們說自己要去做大事，其他的就什麼都沒有告知，因此他們只知道那傢伙說要去處理事情，人就這樣不見了，這也怪不得莉莉會那樣的擔心，怎麼說都是自己的戀人，會擔心也是正常的事情，只是沒說一聲就離開真的很不像詹姆的個性。

「不過詹姆到底是去哪裡？這次沒有跟我們說。」天狼星和雷木思對於詹姆到底去哪裡感到很疑惑。

「我以為他這次會跟你說，沒想到連你也沒說。」雷木思對此感到不可思議。

「他說艾拉會看穿我的心思，所以不告訴我。」天狼星知道自己的未婚妻是天生的破心者。

「嘛！那傢伙總是不按牌理出牌，我們擔心也沒用。」雷木思多少還是知道詹姆的個性。

「問題是那傢伙是把雪兒也帶走，莉莉不會起疑才怪。」天狼星很不喜歡詹姆的做法。

「這的確是很令人傷腦筋，他到底把雪兒帶走做什麼？」雷木思知道戀人是被詹姆給帶走的。

詹姆正在實施一個求婚計畫，所以需要好友的妹妹幫忙，突然被帶出來幫忙實施求婚計畫的雪兒很不喜歡，可是她又不好拒絕詹姆，只為了要給莉莉一個難忘的求婚就要這樣大費周章讓她不知道要說什麼才好，很想要把人打昏後直接回家找其他人。

看見詹姆窩在實驗室煉金的樣子雪兒還真不知道要說什麼才好，似乎一定要實驗成功才行，但是煉金術要成功要有一定的基礎在，這就是為什麼詹姆會找雪兒來幫忙的原因，她對於煉金術有一定的基礎在，甚至比他們這些人還要出色，詹姆才會找她來幫忙。

為了要打造給莉莉的求婚戒指，詹姆很用心的在學習，就是希望可以用煉金術製作出來很不錯又屬於他們的戒指，在成功煉出自己想要的東西之前詹姆是不會回到莉莉的身邊，只求到時候可以成功讓他順利的跟女方求婚，怎麼說都一定要成功才可以。

「我真搞不懂你為什麼要這樣做？煉金術的原理和魔藥學很像，但是不是每個人都會成功的。」雪兒看到這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「我想給莉莉一個驚喜，想來想去只有用煉金術才可以做到，雪兒妳就幫幫我吧！」詹姆很誠懇的拜託雪兒幫忙。

「成功不成功就看你自己了。」雪兒已經不想去多說什麼了。

「雪兒，謝謝妳。」詹姆很高興對方答應自己。

看見詹姆的毅力雪兒不知道要說什麼才好，全世界大概只有莉莉可以受到他這樣的對待，好再他們兩人感情真的很好，不枉費當年詹姆追的那麼勤快，打動女孩子的芳心，好不容易打動莉莉的芳心詹姆當然很高興，當要求婚的時候自然是要給她一個驚喜。

在市面上沒看到自己想要的戒指時，詹姆就決心要用煉金術做一個，為了不讓好友們洩密出去，決定自己一個人來弄，想到能夠幫自己的人選就是雪兒，才帶她來這偏僻的鄉村來幫忙，雖然對方是一臉嫌棄的看著自己，但還是心軟來幫自己的忙，教導自己怎麼用煉金術。

畢竟在巫師界當中沒有幾個人可以掌握好煉金術，雪兒只是剛好對煉金術有些心得，詹姆才會請她來幫忙自己，拜託她來教導一下自己，讓自己可以做出滿意的成品來，也可以順利的和莉莉來求婚，只要想到可以和自己這輩子最愛的女人求婚，詹姆非常的興奮。

「太好了，我做好了。」詹姆看見手上的成果非常的高興。

「既然你做好了，我們可以回去了嗎？」雪兒看見詹姆很高興的樣子很無奈。

「可以，我要回去和莉莉求婚。」詹姆非常的開心可以和莉莉求婚。

「總算可以回家了，我好想雷木思。」看見這樣的情形雪兒鬆了一口氣。

天狼星和雷木思看見詹姆、雪兒回來很高興，莎莉看見詹姆回來很想痛毆對方一頓，把莉莉放了那麼久才回來，不知道的人還以為他變心，至少現在莉莉一定會很開心，同時也會鬆了一口氣，只是不知道莉莉看見他會做出什麼樣的動作來。

莉莉看見詹姆回來自己的身邊鬆了一口氣，不過對方到底為什麼會消失那麼久讓莉莉感到很疑惑，畢竟對方很少會這樣隱瞞她，這點才是讓她感到很好奇的部分，詹母很少能夠成功的把自己給瞞住，一向想要隱瞞自己的詹姆總是會在自己的面前破功。

詹姆一臉開心的看著莉莉，似乎是想要說什麼但不敢說什麼，莉莉看見這樣的情形很疑惑，除了告白的時候詹姆才會有這樣的表現，因此她很有耐心的等待對方想要告訴自己什麼話，不知道為什麼莉莉有種直覺這是一個詹姆給自己的驚喜，一個一定會讓自己開心不已的驚喜。

「莉莉，嫁給我，好嗎？」詹姆有些不好意思的對莉莉說。

「好。」莉莉摀著嘴巴看著詹姆。

「真是太棒了，我愛妳，莉莉。」詹姆開心的把戒指套到莉莉的無名指上。

「嗯。」莉莉感動到哭出來。

看見莉莉哭出來的樣子詹姆很不捨，他沒想到自己和她求婚會讓她這樣的感動，詹姆很高興自己可以抱得美人歸，其他人看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，總算知道詹姆這幾天是消失到哪裡去，甚至去做什麼，天狼星和雷木思真的很想痛打他一頓就是，尤其是雷木思，誰叫詹姆把他的女友給拐走。

雪兒知道詹姆順利求婚後沒有多說什麼，好幾天被逼的和他待在同一個空間當中就讓她受了一肚子氣，好在現在以及以後都不需要再和他單獨在一起就鬆了一口氣，同時也慶幸他和莉莉求婚成功，自己不需要再幫忙他，不然雪兒是真的會受不了，會想要和他斷絕關係。

「兄弟，恭喜你求婚成功。」天狼星第一個和詹姆祝賀。

「謝啦！兄弟！」詹姆很開心有兄弟的祝福。

「下次別再把我的未婚妻給拐走。」雷木思見到詹姆的第一句話是警告他。

「我下次不會再把雪兒拐走了，月影你就放心吧！」詹姆知道雷木思生氣起來是很恐怖的。

「沒有下次了，鹿角。」雷木思是不容許有下一次。

「遵命！」詹姆乖乖的聽話。

「別老是要我妹教你什麼，小心月影找你算帳。」天狼星拍拍詹姆的肩膀。

「哈哈！我不會了啦！不然月影是真的會和我算帳的。」詹姆當然知道雷木思有多麼的愛他的女友。

莉莉聽見他們說的話只是笑笑的，詹姆回到自己的身邊她當然會很高興，自己最愛的人回到身邊她當然會很高興，因為詹姆是自己最愛的人，現在看見他和好友們鬥嘴的樣子真的覺得很好笑。

詹姆很清楚自己是一定要把莉莉給娶回家，所以不管怎樣都要做出漂亮的戒指，因此才會想盡辦法隱瞞這件事情不讓大家知道，麻煩雪兒教導自己煉金術，然後做出漂亮的戒指真的很開心。

現在求婚成功詹姆當然會很高興，開心的把莉莉抱在懷裡，看見莉莉感動又開心的笑容讓自己覺得很幸福，這樣小小的幸福自己總算可以擁有，加上又有其他人的祝福，詹姆知道自己的婚禮一定會是他們內心當中的婚禮。

「詹姆這傢伙真的不知道要怎麼說。」雷木思把自己心愛的人抱在懷裡。

「嘛！那傢伙開心就好。」雪兒已經不想要去說什麼。

「艾拉，妳想要什麼戒指？我想盡辦法也要弄給妳。」天狼星問著自己的未婚妻。

「一般的戒指就好，別跟詹姆一樣，我會被你嚇死。」莎莉捏捏天狼星的臉。

他們看見詹姆和莉莉正在放閃的樣子不知道要說什麼，只好跟自己最愛的人聊天，等到他們兩人回神之後再來說，至於其他的事情就是他們兩人自己要去處理的事情，可不是他們要去處理的事情，現在他們只想要好好的和自己最愛的人在一起，什麼事情都不想管。

詹姆會好好的和莉莉策畫他們兩人的婚禮，莉莉相信詹姆不會再離開自己的身邊，會好好的永遠的待在自己的身邊，除了死亡以外這傢伙都會乖乖的待在自己的身邊，因為他對自己求婚成功，所以莉莉一點也不擔心，詹姆和莉莉會攜手到老直到永遠。END


	52. 那年我們交換的秘密(詹石)

賽佛勒斯從未想過自己在成年之後，發生一些事情之後會和詹姆在一起，即使知道自己愛上他，懷上他的孩子他也不覺得自己可以和詹姆在一起，直到自己心愛的女人莉莉過世後，那種心碎無比的痛他一點也不想要再次體會到。

因此他打算帶著兒子好好的隱姓埋名過一輩子安靜的生活，沒想到詹姆的出現卻打亂了他的計畫，不僅僅只是打亂自己的計畫，連同自己和兒子被他帶到波特家族的莊園中生活。

看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯真的不知道要說什麼才好，更沒有想到詹姆的父母親查勒斯和朵莉雅會接受他成為他們的家人，他只想知道對方是不是因為當初他們意外交換秘密之後才做的選擇。

「為什麼要把我接過來？為什麼不讓我安靜的隱姓埋名過日子就好？」賽佛勒斯第一次不知道要說什麼才好。

「賽佛，我知道你很痛，我跟你一樣很痛，因為我沒有保護好莉莉，我答應你的事情我沒做到。」詹姆一臉想要哭泣的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼。

「既然知道你還把我接到你的身邊，我為什麼要蠢到愛上你？為什麼要蠢到讓自己心愛的女人交到你的手上？」賽佛勒斯不顧一切的大吼著。

「對不起、對不起，賽佛，我沒能守護好我們的秘密，我沒能保護好我自己心愛的人。」詹姆把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「你為什麼要蠢到把秘密告訴莉莉？你知道嗎？我愛著你，但是我知道我無法和你在一起。」賽佛勒斯心痛到不知道要說什麼才好。

「因為我好愛你，愛到快要瘋狂，那天不小心酒後吐真言，但是莉莉說她知道，她知道我很愛你。」詹姆沒想到女人的直覺真的很恐怖。

賽佛勒斯當然知道女人的直覺不可以小看，當初自己就是想要成全莉莉和詹姆，所以從沒有告訴詹姆自己有多麼的喜歡他，直到要畢業前的某天他們兩人交換自己的秘密。

說出自己的秘密之後賽佛勒斯沒有多說什麼，等到詹姆和莉莉結婚之後自己就把所有的痕跡都抹去，不讓詹姆找到自己，莉莉要聯絡自己的話也是用寫信的方式，自己從未打算出現在他們的面前。

當然賽佛勒斯從未想到自己會在某次幫忙魔法部的任務中遇上詹姆，那時候他們兩人失心瘋的上床幾次，後來打死不見面的兩人就從未聯絡，直到賽佛勒斯發現到自己有了詹姆的骨血後很驚訝，不過他也沒打算告訴詹姆。

生下孩子之後就隱姓埋名不出現在大家的面前，普林斯家族剛好可以庇護他，也幸虧家族裡面的長輩還算疼愛他，知道他的想法也沒多說什麼，一直到詹姆踏上普林斯莊園的門口前他們從未聯絡。

即使他知道自己的好友被佛地魔殺害也不重出江湖，當初本來是打算和魯休斯‧馬份一起追隨他，但是幾經思考之後賽佛勒斯放棄這個機會，畢竟自己還有波特家的孩子，不能為了一時利益而毀掉孩子的一生。

「你什麼時候和我的舅舅打好關係的？」賽佛勒斯知道如果沒有自家舅舅幫忙的話，詹姆是不可能出現在自己的面前。

「我去拜託阿姨，請她告訴我你的下落，所以才找上你舅舅幫忙。」詹姆在賽佛勒斯消失之後差點沒有瘋狂的找他。

詹姆很清楚賽佛勒斯的母親在他三年級的時候和賽佛勒斯的父親離婚，搬離麻瓜的社區，這些都是聽莉莉說來的消息，所以當他消失的時候詹姆才會從普林斯家族那邊著手，甚至去拜託自家母親朵莉雅幫忙。

因為朵莉雅和艾琳以及普林斯家族的人有所認識，詹姆才有辦法找到自己的心愛的人，不過詹姆在任務中碰到自己最愛的人很開心，但是對方又消失後自己差點沒有瘋掉，直到莉莉過世之後才鼓起勇氣去找最愛的人。

「我該說你傻嗎？笨蛋詹姆。」賽佛勒斯對此感到很無奈。

「我哪有很傻，我只想把最愛的人找回來，想要把他綁在自己的身邊。」詹姆只能用力的擁抱自己最愛的人。

「你不該這樣，放我一個人自生自滅不好嗎？」賽佛勒斯已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「這樣會換我對不起莉莉，她跟我說一定要把你找回來。」詹姆記得自家妻子說過的話。

「你不該這樣，我一點也不想要背叛莉莉，秘密就該是秘密。」賽佛勒斯伸出手拍拍詹姆的背。

詹姆聽見賽佛勒斯說的話不知道要說什麼，他們交換的秘密，自己是告訴詹姆說自己很喜歡他，但是礙於他那時候已經喜歡上莉莉，自己不想要破壞他們兩人的感情，所以不打算出現在詹姆的面前。

而詹姆說出的秘密是說他也喜歡自己，可是不想要放棄和莉莉在一起的機會，聽見詹姆的秘密之後，賽佛勒斯在內心當中做出決定，再也不打算出現他的面前，沒想到詹姆會把自己的秘密告訴莉莉。

或者該說莉莉終究還是知道，女人的直覺告訴她說詹姆的內心有其他的人，又是愛上自己的好友，莉莉決定成全他們兩人，卻沒想到要說出這件事的時候，佛地魔剛好要來殺害哈利，莉莉保護自己的兒子而過世。

「不把你帶來身邊，我沒辦法安心，而且哈利和史考特應該要在一起，他們兩人是兄弟。」詹姆一點不想要放開自己懷裡的人。

「放開我，你抱的我好痛，我要去顧孩子。」賽佛勒斯知道自己不會離開詹姆。

「抱歉，我愛你，賽佛。」詹姆親親自己最愛的人後放開他。

賽佛勒斯捏捏詹姆的臉頰，然後去看看兩個孩子，哈利和史考特乖乖的睡在嬰兒床裡面，看見這樣的情形賽佛勒斯鬆了一口氣，他不知道自己的內心到底會有什麼想法，現在只想要好好的待在詹姆和兩個孩子的身邊。

其他的事情賽佛勒斯已經不想要去想那麼多，自己曾經以為是秘密的話語終究還是有浮出水面上的一天，或許自己內心當中一點也不想要失去詹姆，才會在他出現在普林斯莊園前面的時候，自己才會甘心的和他一起離開。

雖然對母親和舅舅有些不好意思，但是他們對於自己可以和詹姆在一起確很高興，或許詹姆的父母親也是這樣的想法，賽佛勒斯知道自己真的找到幸福，在詹姆的身邊自己真的很幸福。

「真不該和你交換秘密。」賽佛勒斯拿了一杯牛奶放在詹姆的面前。

「嘛……」詹姆不知道要怎樣回嘴。

「別想回嘴，把這杯牛奶喝完後去睡覺，還會做噩夢的話，我再調無夢魔藥給你。」賽佛勒斯很認真的告訴詹姆。

「謝謝。」詹姆知道這是賽佛勒斯的貼心。

賽佛勒斯的貼心只有詹姆一個人可以體會到，一向說話不留情的賽佛勒斯也不會在這時候落井下石，因為死去的那個人也是自己心愛的女人，是他和詹姆共同愛著的女人。

莉莉不僅僅是詹姆的妻子也是賽佛勒斯的好友，他們兩人是愛著莉莉這個女人，失去莉莉他們肯定是受不了，而現在他們是真的失去自己最愛的女人，到底是誰告密以及告訴佛地魔那個預言，誰都不知道。

詹姆知道賽佛勒斯本來想要加入佛地魔的麾下，可是某些原因而沒有加入，天狼星的弟弟獅子阿爾發也因為某些原因也沒加入那位黑魔王的麾下，所以他們不知道到底是誰告密。

「等你休息過後再來想到底是誰告密，把身心都養好之後再來想那些事情也不遲。」賽佛勒斯坐下來好好的和詹姆說。

「獸足也這樣告訴我，他說等我們開始忙起來後會有人幫忙照顧哈利和史考特。」詹姆有些發抖的說出這句話。

「我知道，雪兒是史考特的教母，她會幫忙照顧哈利和史考特。」賽佛勒斯握著詹姆的手說。

「獸足說我和他肯定會被自己的寶貝妹妹打，因為哈利的教母我和莉莉也是屬意雪兒。」詹姆想起來天狼星告訴自己的話。

賽佛勒斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼，天狼星的妹妹雪兒一直都是他們屬意的教母人選，史考特的教父他會請獅子阿爾發或是雷木思來幫忙，本來是想要請魯休斯幫忙，畢竟是自己的好友，可是考量到他和佛地魔有牽扯，賽佛勒斯就不打算這樣做。

事情過後有太多事情要處理，賽佛勒斯會盡量幫忙詹姆，同時自己也會答應鄧不利多的邀請，回到母校霍格華茲當中教書，成為那裡的魔藥學教授，雖然每天往返會很累，但是賽佛勒斯甘之如飴，因為這個家有自己最愛的人，也有自己最寵愛的孩子們，他自然願意這樣做，誰叫他很愛他們。END


	53. 那年我們交換的秘密(跩哈)

很多年後跩哥和哈利在一起很久，不知道為什麼跩哥突然想起自己曾經在學生時代和哈利交換過一個祕密，為什麼會交換這個秘密他也不記得，大概是因為他不知道哈利是否喜歡自己。

經歷過那麼多後跩哥發現到自己還是愛著哈利，雖然他們有些親戚關係，卻不妨害自己愛上哈利，儘管他們兩人是不同學院的學生，而且哈利的養父母也是他的阿姨和姨丈。

在葛來分多讀書的哈利總是會和史萊哲林的跩哥一起上課，所以有很多時候他們總是會有交集，不過平常生活的生活圈卻沒有交集，往往讓跩哥有很多的挫敗，不知道該說什麼才好。

「怎麼了？」哈利發現到跩哥把自己抱在懷裡。

「不，沒事。」跩哥把下巴放在哈利的肩膀上。

「等下就可以吃飯，先去客廳等一下？」哈利發現對方一點也不想要離開自己。

「哈利，你還記不記得我們之前交換的秘密？」跩哥突然說出這句話。

「不太記得了，那個祕密不是實現了嗎？」哈利覺得他們應該實現這個秘密。

「是實現沒錯了……」跩哥有種不知道要說什麼感覺。

哈利拍拍跩哥的手沒有多說什麼，只是把自己該做的事情做好，揮揮手把今天的餐點給做好，他知道跩哥不想說就是不想說，既然不想說他也不會去多問那麼多，反正對方高興就好。

跩哥看見哈利已經把所有的餐點給弄好，可是自己卻一點也不想要放開他，能夠和哈利在一起自己可是在家裡掀起革命，要不是母親水仙幫著自己的話，魯休斯可是真的會把自己趕出家門。

當然跩哥很清楚自家父親不一定會把自己趕出家門，魯休斯多少還是會評估一下沒有繼承人的情況馬份家會怎樣，所以為了避免這樣的情況魯休斯不會真的把自己趕出家門。

「去吃飯吧！當年交換的秘密就不要說出來，秘密就是秘密。」哈利笑笑的告訴跩哥。

「嗯，有你在身邊真好，我果然還是在你身邊才會感到很安心。」跩哥真的很喜歡待在哈利的身邊。

「我很高興你這麼說。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話感到很開心。

「我愛你。」跩哥輕輕的在哈利的耳邊說著。

今天的晚餐依舊很好吃，晚餐過後哈利聯絡養父母，他已經很久沒有連絡自己的家人，偶爾也會聯絡天狼星和雷木思，畢竟不能有了愛人不理家人，因此哈利會保持一個聯絡一次的習慣。

跩哥看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，他也會和自家母親水仙聯絡，怎麼說自家母親總是會擔心自己，為了避免這樣的情況跩哥都會聯絡自己的母親，告訴她自己過的很好，不需要太過擔心。

打從他們畢業之後在外面同居在一起，回到波特莊園讓他們有一度很不習慣，雖然家裡有家庭小精靈可以幫忙，可是哈利有些事情還是喜歡自己做，而跩哥反而會使喚家庭小精靈就是。

「媽媽，妳和爸爸去法國好玩嗎？」哈利用麻瓜的產品手機和養父母聯絡。

「挺好玩的，雖然是跟著一起出任務就是。」養母說的話哈利苦笑。

「難得可以出國，也沒什麼不好的。」哈利知道養父母很少會出門，只為了照顧他們三個孩子。

「的確是呢！等回去之後我們再來聚聚，只是不知道賽佛勒斯會不會願意？」哈利知道養母真的很想要和大家聚在一起。

「嘛！我想爹地會很願意的。」哈利相信賽佛勒斯一定會很願意。

哈利很開心可以和養父母聊天，絕對會聊得很盡興，掛上電話後他有點意猶未盡，不過他還是收拾好的情緒，反而是乖乖的走到跩哥的身邊，靠在他的身邊有個小小的依靠。

跩哥看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，哈利很小的時候失去自己的父母，是讓其他的人養大的孩子，但是和養父母的感情真的很好，多多少少會有點戀家的情況，自然會有些不捨。

雖然跩哥的情況沒有這麼嚴重，偶爾也是會和自家父母親好好的吃個飯，所以他們偶爾都會和自己的家人一起吃個飯，天狼星可是很願意和自己的教子一起吃飯，他可是非常的疼愛哈利。

「和水仙說了什麼？」哈利看見跩哥很開心的樣子問。

「沒什麼，我媽說找時間帶你一起回去吃飯。」跩哥很開心可以帶哈利一起去吃飯。

「你確定魯休斯不會生氣嗎？」哈利知道魯休斯對自己不是很喜歡。

「有我媽在，不需要太過擔心。」跩哥知道魯休斯很不諒解自己和哈利在一起。

「嗯。」哈利露出好看的笑容。

即使自家父親不諒解自己和哈利在一起，可是跩哥還是很想要和他在一起，所以不管怎樣跩哥都不會甩魯休斯，水仙開口說要約他們兩人一起回去吃飯，魯休斯就不太敢有意見。

魯休斯還是會看在水仙的面子上不去雕難自家兒子和哈利，儘管面容上肯定不是會那樣的開心就是，跩哥才不想要去管那麼多，只要可以好好的和自家母親一起吃個飯也不錯，但是要帶上哈利。

哈利笑笑的沒有多說什麼，跩哥早已經可以獨當一面，所以很多事情都不想要去管魯休斯的想法，自己也拿他沒有辦法，反正他開心就好，一起去馬份家和魯休斯、水仙一起吃個飯也不錯。

「吶！跩哥，我愛你。」哈利輕輕的在跩哥的耳邊說著。

「我也愛你，哈利。」跩哥笑笑的看著哈利。

當年他們兩人的秘密就是和對方表白，當初會把這件事當成秘密是因為魯休斯不爽他們交往的關係，所以他們兩人把這件事當成是秘密，直到跩哥把所有的事情都攤開之後，這件事就已經不再是秘密。END


	54. 愚人節(雙子)喬治、弗雷生日賀文

4月1日杏仁(Almond)

花語：真愛

花占卜：您是一個理性及求知慾很強的人，凡事都會作客觀分析，對新事物更反覆求正，但有時過於理性會產生偏見，在感情上容易觸礁。所以您應該以真誠的心對待愛情，矯枉過正只會弄巧反拙。

花箴言：以真誠的心對待愛情，真愛就會隨之而來。

對於自己的生日是愚人節這天，喬治和弗雷根本沒有任何的意見，反而很喜歡在這天好好整整其他人，衛斯理家的雙子本來就很喜歡捉弄其他的人，因此每到愚人節這天肯定會有很多學生遭殃倒楣。

既然是愚人節當然是正大光明惡作劇的好日子，這天喬治和弗雷已經開始在摩拳擦掌要怎樣去整整那些他們看不順眼的傢伙，身為衛斯理家的么子的榮恩看見兩位兄長想要整人的樣子只能感到很無奈。

連同他們的兄長派西也根本無法阻止他們兩個，既然沒辦法阻止就只好讓他們放手去做，基本上只要喬治和弗雷不要太誇張，導師們也不大會有任何的意見，誰叫愚人節這天是可以好好開玩笑的日子。

「喬治，你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」弗雷笑笑的問著自己的雙胞胎兄弟。

「今天既是愚人節也是我們的生日。」喬治微笑的告訴自己的另外一半。

「生日快樂，親愛的喬治。」弗雷用力的擁抱自己的半身。

「生日快樂，親愛的弗雷。」喬治也用力的回抱自己的半身。

「那麼，我們該來惡作劇了！」喬治和弗雷同聲說著。

曾經被喬治和弗雷整過的人們在今天可是特別警覺，可惜他們還是會被衛斯理加的雙子給惡作劇，只能說他們兩人的整人方式又更上一層樓，甚至連學校的教授們都會不小心被整到。

但由於今日是愚人節，大多的教授們都笑笑的帶過，衛斯理家的雙胞胎搗蛋惡作劇可是在霍格華茲當中非常的出名，因此被惡作劇到的人大多只是笑笑的帶過，沒有人會去跟他們計較那麼多。

哈利收到喬治和弗雷給的禮物不知道要說什麼才好，只好拿著那個禮物去找黑魔法防禦術的教授，他今天可是有作業想要去請教那位教授，當然還可以順便遇到奇獸飼育學的教授。

「喔！天啊！我都忘了今天是愚人節，是個惡作劇的好日子。」紐特看見哈利手上的箱子微笑的說。

「啊！是啊！今天是愚人節，這是喬治和弗雷給的禮物。」已經被他們整過很多次的哈利早已經有心理準備。

「你確定打開不會有問題嗎？」和哈利一起過來請教問題的跩哥看著那個箱子很疑惑。

「應該吧……」哈利已經不想多說什麼。

「打開來看看，不過就是個小小的惡作劇。」葛雷夫看見他們兩人很不想開箱子的樣子說著。

哈利聽見葛雷夫說的話乖乖的打開箱子，果然和他們想像的一樣是個惡作劇的禮物，跑出來的東西多少有嚇到他們，紐特看見這樣的情形大笑，葛雷夫也只是面帶微笑看著這樣的情形，跩哥和哈利面面相覷不知道要說什麼才好。

喬治和弗雷不知道用什麼方法來整其他人，但是對於哈利多少有些仁慈，畢竟他們只會讓哈利開心的笑出來，而不是用其他人的方法讓人傷透腦筋，對他們來說哈利可是很可愛的小弟弟。

儘管如此這次的惡作劇的確有讓哈利開心的大笑，哈利多少也知道這是喬治和弗雷的心意，每年這時候他們總是會想盡辦法讓自己大笑，當然也包含自己的身邊的人。

「等下要拿禮物給他們，順便跟喬治、弗雷道謝。」哈利一度笑到停不下來。

「這不是天狼星最常用來整人的方法嗎？」跩哥想起來這個方法自己曾經有輩整過。

「是啊！他們肯定去請教過天狼星。」哈利笑到眼淚都飆出來。

「這樣沒什麼不好的，多笑有益身體健康。」紐特也差點笑到肚子痛。

「而且可以看見葛雷夫教授的笑容超值得的。」跩哥突然說出這句話。

「你們幾個……」葛雷夫聽見他們說的話不知道要說什麼。

一天下來喬治和弗雷整了很多人，同時當天晚上他們也收到親朋好友給的禮物，看著自己收到的禮物他們當然很開心，不過他們沒想到竟然可以收到葛雷夫和紐特給的禮物。

看樣子肯定是有其他人告訴這兩位教授今天也是他們的生日，收到禮物的時候的確是很驚訝，但是也很高興可以收到師長給的禮物，這個禮物他們兩人肯定會收好不會弄丟。

因為那個禮物可是紐特精心製作的禮物，是給他們兩人的配件，也是讓她們絕對不會搞丟的禮物，甚至可以說那是告訴他們自己心意的禮物，當然喬治和弗雷也會互相送禮物給對方。

「這個禮物，很有意義，不愧是斯卡曼德教授。」喬治小心翼翼的把紐特給的禮物給收好。

「我們是一體的，但也是不同的個體。」弗雷很高興可以收到這樣的禮物。

「嘿！兄弟，給你的禮物，愚人節快樂。」喬治把禮物丟給弗雷。

「喔！親愛的兄弟，還是你了解我，愚人節快樂！」弗雷很高興可以收到喬治的禮物。

沒意外弗雷也給喬治一個禮物，他們太過了解對方，自然知道對方想要什麼，所以送的禮物肯定是對方需要的禮物，這樣的好默契從以前到現在沒有任何改變，他們相信未來也不會有任何的改變。

身為雙胞胎的他們一刻也不想分離，少了對方他們肯定會很不自在，喬治和弗雷很清楚自己的感情，所以在這樣的情況下，他們只會默默的隱藏好，不讓家裡的人知曉，其他的就不多說，因為，最後他們還是會在一起。END


	55. 萬聖節(天路)

萬聖節這種日子會讓小孩子心態的天狼星很高興，加上他們家裡有個可愛的孩子，他可是很願意帶著哈利去拜訪附近的鄰居，對此雷木思只能感到很無奈，家裡有一大一小的孩子可真的讓他頭痛。

不過當萬聖節到來的時候他們還是很願意帶著哈利去拜訪鄰居，附近的鄰居都很樂意把糖果拿給小孩子，只要有小孩子來拜訪大家都很樂意給糖果，而且哈利又是個好孩子，大家更是喜歡。

當天一早天狼星準備好變裝的衣服，看見這樣的情形雷木思當成沒看見，繼續做自己該做的事情，哈利開心的樣子顯現在小臉上，期待晚上快點到來，可以和天狼星一起去討糖果吃。

「兩位，該吃早餐了。」雷木思緩緩的出聲告訴正在開心的兩人。

「好。」哈利開心的跑到雷木思身邊。

「喔！月影，你要這樣掃興嗎？」天狼星一臉委屈的看著自己的伴侶。

「我沒給你掃興，現在才早上，要晚上才可以去討糖果。」雷木思微笑的告訴天狼星。

「知道了……」天狼星聽見雷木思說的話乖乖的去吃早餐。

「你是小孩子嗎？哈利雖然很期待，但是還是會乖乖的吃早餐。」雷木思差點沒有翻白眼。

「雷木思今天會跟我們一起去嗎？」哈利仰著期望的小臉看著雷木思。

「會啊！先乖乖吃早餐，乖。」雷木思摸摸哈利的頭。

天狼星和雷木思帶著哈利在餐桌上坐下來吃早餐，看見家裡兩個人興奮的樣子雷木思不知道要說什麼才好，要慶幸今天不是滿月，不然的話自己肯定無法和他們一起出門。

不過天狼星也是第一次這樣，每次看見他這樣都讓雷木思不知道要說什麼才好，就某些方面來說天狼星像個長不大的孩子，總是需要人約束才可以，而自己就是負責這樣的工作。

但是哈利很喜歡和天狼星一起玩，當然更不用說天狼星的姪子、姪女也是很喜歡和他一起玩，衛斯理家的雙子更不用說，他們聚在一起總是可以想到很多惡作劇的東西。

「月影你從以前就不太喜歡萬聖節。」在收拾碗筷的時候天狼星這樣說。

「不是不喜歡，只是因為自己是狼人的關係，不太喜歡去外面討糖果。」有時候雷木思對於自己的身分不是那樣的喜歡。

「不管是什麼樣的月影我都喜歡，不要去想太多。」天狼星不太喜歡雷木思這樣自卑的發言。

「喂！別鬧了，獸足。」雷木思知道天狼星是希望自己不要去想太多。

只要每次雷木思有點自卑的時候，天狼星總是會故意捉弄他，搞的雷木思要生氣也不是不生氣也不是，只好想辦法阻止對方來捉弄自己，反正天狼星就是討厭看雷木思自我厭惡的樣子。

哈利看見兩個大人打鬧的樣子很疑惑，直到雷木思受不了阻止天狼星後，天狼星才把哈利抱起來去整理晚上要穿的衣服，看見這樣的情形雷木思不知道要說什麼才好。

他們住的社區住的都是麻瓜，其實他們只要穿巫師的衣服就可以，不過為了逼真一點天狼星還是會刻意打扮一下，自己是巫師裝成巫師一點也不好玩，所以他們會扮演其他的鬼怪。

「你們想好要打扮成什麼了嗎？」雷木思看見天狼星拿出衣服的樣子問。

「想好了，天狼星說他要當吸血鬼，我要當小巫師。」哈利開心的告訴雷木思。

「這樣啊！」聽見哈利說的話雷木思才想起來哈利還不是真正的巫師。

「月影你就變成狼人，無害的那種。」天狼星笑笑的告訴雷木思。

「不，我還是決定當木乃伊那種透明人。」雷木思討厭狼人的身分。

晚上他們就打扮成自己早上說的鬼怪出去敲門，鄰居看見兩位大人帶著一位可愛的小孩來討糖沒有多說什麼，反而很願意掏出糖果給哈利，看見哈利收穫滿滿的樣子天狼星和雷木思也很高興。

雷木思已經不記得這是他們度過的第幾次萬聖節，自從收養哈利之後每年萬聖節他們都會出來和鄰居討糖，不然一般來說他們都是待在家裡等其他孩子們來討糖果，天狼星也很願意把糖果給鄰居的小孩。

由於天狼星知道雷木思不太喜歡過萬聖節，大概是童年的陰影讓他對於萬聖節不是那樣喜歡，加上詹姆和莉莉過世的那天也是萬聖節，更是讓雷木思不喜歡過萬聖節，天狼星反而沒有太大的影響。

「我還以為自從鹿角過世後你會不喜歡過萬聖節。」雷木思看著哈利開心的樣子說出這句話。

「我不會因為今天是鹿角的忌日而不去過萬聖節，萬聖節可是我放風的日子。」天狼星很清楚在布萊克家是有多麼的讓人窒息。

「你啊！比我還鑽牛角尖。」雷木思聽見天狼星說的話苦笑。

「什麼啊！月影你竟然取笑我。」天狼星聽見雷木思說的話馬上抗議。

「我沒有取笑你，回家了！」雷木思看見哈利已經有點想睡的樣子馬上抱起他。

「月影最討厭了。」天狼星悶悶的說出這句話。

雷木思笑笑的抱著哈利往回走，偶爾取笑一下天狼星的確是他的樂趣，自從在一起之後他總是會有這樣的時候，即使對方會很想要和自己生氣也沒辦法，因為天狼星是絕對不會和自己生氣。

天狼星很寵愛雷木思，是絕對不會跟他生氣，實在是太過愛他的關係，想要生氣也沒辦法，加上現在他抱著哈利更是不能跟他生氣，天狼星只好走到雷木思的旁邊跟著他一起回家。

哈利在雷木思睡的很安穩的樣子天狼星微笑，雷木思看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，一家三口一起回家的路上會讓人感到很幸福，雷木思覺得自己已經不會討厭萬聖節，因為有天狼星和哈利陪伴自己真的很幸福，自然不會討厭萬聖節這個節日。END


	56. 亡靈節(跩哈)哈利生日賀文

7月31 日南瓜(Pumpkin)

花語：寬大

花占卜：您有遠大的理想，有顆浪漫的心，而且沉實冷靜，相信您是可以實現夢想的人。只要好好提升自己的能力，保持一顆感情的心，您一定可以找到跟您同一類型的人，大家懷著共同的理想，開創您們的新生活。

花箴言：找到如南瓜一般豐盛的戀人，是人生一大樂事。

最近想要去旅遊的跩哥和哈利正在安排假期，順便看看旅遊雜誌有那裡很不錯，想要趁著假期出門走走，有太多的工作讓他們有些喘不過氣來，如果不好好的放鬆一下可真的不行。

哈利發現到墨西哥的魔法界似乎和麻瓜那邊都有同樣的節日，亡靈節，他打算去問問跩哥要不要一起去，對於這樣的節日他很好奇，只是不知道對方是否有這樣的意願。

「跩哥，我想去墨西哥，那邊有亡靈節這種節日，和萬聖節很像，想要去看看。」哈利很興奮的告訴跩哥。

「想去的話就去，不過要去魔法部申請一些文件，就算用麻瓜的方式也是要去辦簽證什麼的。」跩哥聽見哈利說的話後馬上處理事情。

「YA！真棒！跩哥，我好愛你。」看見跩哥馬上處理事情的樣子哈利很高興。

「因為你想去。」跩哥一點意見也沒有。

既然想要去度假當然要聽從哈利的想法，馬份家族在全球各地都有財產，墨西哥當然也不會有例外，除了去度假以外似乎也可以順便去巡視那邊的財產，跩哥當然會把所有的事情給處理好。

這個度假打從他們生日起說要去做都沒有時間去做，好不容易捱到所有的工作都塵埃落定一段時間後，他們總算可以去度假，不過這時候孩子們也上學，但是跩哥很樂意和哈利兩人單獨去度假。

怎麼說跩哥都不喜歡有人當他們的燈泡，即使是他們家的寶貝孩子也是一樣，對於這點哈利還真的不知道要說什麼才好，誰叫跩哥的佔有欲真的很嚴重，常常讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

「很開心不用和孩子們搶我？」看見跩哥已經把所有的事情辦好之後，哈利看見開心的樣子問。

「呵呵，是的，不然的話我肯定無法開心的和你一起玩。」跩哥很認真的看著哈利，然後親吻他。

「真是的。」哈利聽見跩哥說的話苦笑。

「你是我的。」跩哥對於這點可是非常的清楚。

哈利擁抱自己最愛的人，他什麼話都說不出來，自己真的很愛他，如果不是他的話自己根本無法好好的生活，能夠和跩哥在一起對哈利來說是一件很幸運的事情，這樣幸運的事情只有自己可以擁有。

打包好行李之後跩哥和哈利一起出發，他們兩人開心的一起出門度假，當然也有告知孩子們說他們兩人去度假，收到孩子們吃醋的信件哈利還真的不知道要說什麼，跩哥卻覺得他們太過黏人。

用港口鑰來到墨西哥後，跩哥帶哈利去屬於馬份家族的領地休息，然後晚上去參加魔法界的亡靈節，聽說晚上的慶典才是最好看的，當然這個慶典會舉辦好幾天，他們不需要太過擔心。

「去找一家餐廳吃飯吧！等下去看慶典。」跩哥早已經把所有的事情都安排好。

「好。」哈利很放心跩哥的安排。

他們隨意的找一家不錯的餐廳吃飯，跩哥和哈利開心的吃著他們的餐點，雖然有點時差卻不會澆熄他們的興致，既然難得可以出門玩當然要好好的玩才可以，什麼事情都不要去擔心那麼多。

吃過餐點之後他們兩人去看慶典，亡靈節的慶典是那樣好玩，他們打扮成亡靈的樣子走在路上，看見大家都和自己打扮一樣真的挺好玩的，同時他們也買了一些東西回去準備當伴手禮。

跩哥和哈利互相看了一下對方後笑笑的沒多說什麼，哈利牽著跩哥的手不放開，很怕在這樣的人潮中不小心走散，每個國家的魔法界多少有些不一樣，但是也有很好玩的地方。

「這幾個髮飾買回去給女兒們當伴手禮？」哈利手上拿著漂亮的髮飾說著。

「也好，不管你買什麼她們都會很喜歡。」跩哥可是非常疼愛家裡的兩個女兒。

「只是不知道要幫家裡那兩個買什麼。」哈利對於兒子的禮物沒有想法。

「別太寵那兩個臭小子。」跩哥對於兒子們總是很有意見。

「不要老是只寵莉莉和艾莉亞，這樣海塞和詹姆會吃醋的。」哈利對於跩哥的偏心實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

「哼！那兩個臭小子老是讓人傷腦筋，女兒是用來寵的。」跩哥聽見哈利說的話不以為然。

對於跩哥偏心的樣子哈利苦笑，他當然還是會買給兩個寶貝兒子一些東西，那些東西拿來當孩子們的伴手禮是很不錯的，早已經習慣伴侶的個性哈利也沒刻意多說什麼。

或許的確是家裡的兩個兒子實在是太調皮搗蛋，才會讓跩哥那樣的不高興，女兒當然是寶貝，是捧在手心的掌上明珠，說什麼當然要保護很好，這樣偏心的情形家裡的孩子們可是很清楚。

哈利對於家裡的四個孩子幾乎可以說是一視同仁，從沒有因為他們的性別還是個性而偏心，家裡總是需要有個對於孩子們一視同仁的家長，不然的話他們可是會很辛苦。

「跩哥，謝謝你陪我來度假。」哈利開心親吻跩哥的臉頰。

「能夠和你一起出門我感到很幸福，哈利。」跩哥是那樣喜歡和哈利一起出門，尤其是兩人單獨一起出門更是喜歡。

聽見跩哥說的話哈利露出好看的笑容，果然度假的時候要和自己心愛的人一起出門才是最幸福的事情，而且身邊的人擁有會把所有的事情給規劃好，這點自己根本不需要擔心，只要好好跟他一起玩就行，愛和幸福就是這樣簡單。END


	57. 果醬(家長組)

紐特喜歡吃葛雷夫親手熬製的果醬，打從他第一次吃到之後就很喜歡，因此每次只要有時間，葛雷夫都會親自熬製果醬給愛人吃，這個從母親身上學到手藝可以討好自己的愛人他當然會很高興。

而自從他們有了孩子之後，葛雷夫熬製果醬的時間就多了一些，除了給愛人吃以外，就是家裡的孩子們也愛吃，所以他很樂意做給他們吃，只要吃完葛雷夫就會親自去熬製。

偶爾紐特也會下廚去煮果醬給孩子們吃，只是做的差葛雷夫一點，這的確是挺可惜的地方，儘管如此葛雷夫卻還是很喜歡吃紐特做的東西，只要他親手做的東西他都很喜歡。

「又在熬製果醬？」葛雷夫看見紐特正在熬製果醬的樣子問。

「是啊！想說看看有沒有進步。」紐特笑笑的用魔法煮果醬。

「你做的很好吃，不要這麼謙虛。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「你做的可是西瑟斯也喜歡吃。」紐特親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「西瑟斯也喜歡吃你做的果醬。」葛雷夫捧起紐特的臉親吻。

紐特記得西瑟斯第一次吃到葛雷夫做的果醬差點沒有覺得驚為天人，看見這樣的情形身為他的兄弟的紐特感到很訝異，因為他知道自家兄長的嘴巴真的很刁，不是美食根本不會吃。

而且每次葛雷夫做的菜色西瑟斯總是會嫌棄，雖然嘴上嫌棄還是會吃，但是對於果醬卻總是可以吃得很開心，而且沒有任何一句吐槽的話，往往會讓紐特感到很訝異。

誰叫西瑟斯的嘴巴真的刁，超級挑嘴的他竟然會葛雷夫的果醬很滿意，這點可是讓葛雷夫很開心，畢竟自從把紐特拐到手之後，西瑟斯對自己超級有意見，現在可以拿果醬賄賂當然很開心。

「魁登斯對我的果醬沒有太大的感覺，他比較喜歡吃你做的。」葛雷夫很清楚養子是多麼的喜歡紐特的手藝。

「怪不得那時候我們要回來他硬是要我留下食譜，暑假也巴不得我親自做給他 吃。」紐特想起魁登斯的樣子微笑。

果醬這種東西孩子們各有喜好，但是不管是葛雷夫做的還是紐特做的他們都很喜歡，雖然有幾個孩子是收養的，可是對他們來說根本沒有什麼大不了的，對他們來說不管是收養還是親生的都是葛雷夫家的孩子。

自從去霍格華茲當中教書之後，他們每年暑假都會回美國，一來是因為葛雷夫要處理家族的事情，二來他們還有幾個孩子待在美國，總是需要回來看看他們，而且在新任的族長還沒選出來之前，很多事情都需要葛雷夫要處理。

做好的果醬紐特慢慢的放入玻璃罐當中，葛雷夫在一旁幫忙，從魔國會下班的揆登斯回到家聞到果醬的味道很開心，看見廚房桌上的果醬差點沒有流口水，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形微笑。

「葛雷夫大宅現在不再是吵吵鬧鬧的樣子，真是安靜呢！」紐特把果醬放入玻璃罐之後說出這句話。

「打算把果醬寄給他們？」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形知道紐特的想法。

「是啊！自從你說要把孩子們丟出去歷練後，這個大宅就安靜許多。」紐特把所有的果醬打包好，留下幾罐自己和葛雷夫一起享用。

「葛雷夫家族差不多要選族長了，我會跟家族裡提那幾個臭小子，就看看他們是否可以選上。」葛雷夫還想要好好的和紐特安享晚年。

「兒子們自由慣了，小心到時候跟你抗議。」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話笑了起來。

「我說的話他們無法反駁，有意見先打贏我再說。」葛雷夫不管什麼時候對於兒子們總是那樣嚴格。

「真是的。」紐特苦笑地看著葛雷夫。

對於枕邊人說的話紐特只能苦笑，看樣子他們家的寶貝兒子們肯定需要好好想想，雖然以孩子們的年歲來說，在血族（吸血鬼）來說根本是個小孩子，加上他們習慣和分住在兩邊的孩子們聚在一起，葛雷夫才沒那麼早交出族長位子。

不過看在同樣是血族的家族已經開始慢慢交棒，葛雷夫當然會想要交棒，以後會有比較多的時間陪紐特出去，畢竟布萊克家早早就交棒，看見這樣的情形讓葛雷夫決定不要把擔子攬下來，該好好的讓自家兒子們去做做看。

對於葛雷夫的作法紐特沒有太大的意見，畢竟家族的事情他不會去多管，這一向都是枕邊人去管的事情，他自然沒有插手的餘地，有很多事情他都不清楚，自然不會去管。

「帕西，我想要吃你做的果醬。」紐特突然這樣對葛雷夫說。

「想吃什麼口味的果醬？」葛雷夫把人抱在懷裡的問著。

「這個嘛！有帕西口味的果醬？」紐特調皮的說著，他相信對方一定懂自己的意思。

「我很樂意，親愛的。」葛雷夫當然聽得懂紐特的意思。

把東西打包好寄出去之後葛雷夫和紐特沒有事情做，難得回到美國度假他們當然要好好的享受一下，而且好久沒有恩愛，當然要趁此時間好好的恩愛一下，暗示的話自然會說出來。

難得紐特主動想要做這件事情，葛雷夫當然很樂意，不把握這個機會的話可就不是葛雷夫，既然對方想要做這件事，他當然會很樂意和他一起做，享受一下肉體關係。

親吻過後紐特很深情的看著葛雷夫，看見葛雷夫的眼裡有自己的存在紐特很開心，這就表示對方一直以來把自己放在內心中，這是多麼幸福的事情，太過幸福讓自己不知道要說什麼才好。

「帕西，我愛你。」紐特很認真的告訴葛雷夫，把自己內心的愛意用很認真的語氣告訴他。

「我也愛你，阿提米斯。」葛雷夫摸摸紐特的臉頰，眼前的人讓自己永遠無法放手。

愛情和幸福或許就像果醬一樣，要慢慢的熬製才會感到很好吃，他們之間的感情就像果醬一樣，熬到最後是那樣的美味，讓他們感到很幸福，遇到對方他們一生才會這樣圓滿。END


	58. 他的愛人(家長組)

巴黎事件結束之後，紐特一行人被帶到瑪琳‧路易的舊居，順便也把尼樂、娜吉妮等人都帶過來，當然莉塔也被及時救出，幾乎動員布萊克家族的所有人，甚至差點把血族最大的大老，也是布萊克家族的長老給請出來。

看見自己的故友和教授們以及自己的愛人紐特鬆了一口氣，葛雷夫看見紐特馬上擁抱他，氣的西瑟斯在旁邊跳腳，他的伴侶伊萊直接把人拖到屋子裡去，以免等下西瑟斯和葛雷夫打起來。

莉塔看見自己最好的朋友已經有了自己的愛人，她不知道這是什麼樣的感覺，紐特從未對自己說過自己已經有喜歡的人，自己本來是要和西瑟斯訂婚，可是後來發現對方已經有喜歡的人，卻發現自己愛上了紐特。

其實早已經愛上的紐特的她從沒有對他說明過，加入魔法部後本來以為會遇到紐特，可是對方一直避而不見，這才知道他從美國回來之後有了自己喜歡的人，這樣自己該怎麼說才好。

「阿不思，你這個混蛋！這些事情竟然要我去幫你擦屁股，你兒子我幫你找回來，你最好給我滾過來巴黎一趟！」所有人聽見亞當正在和鄧不利多連絡。

「啊！老爸火了。」約翰看見這樣的情形很無奈，因為這個任務不得不先把學校的教學停掉。

「畢竟幾乎動了家族的所有人，莉莉斯和亞歷山大正在度假卻被迫回來，更不用說他們帶著亞瑟和莫蒂絲緹。」阿德萊德很無奈的說著。

葛雷夫看見紐特鬆了一口氣，然後看見夏莉姆帶著魁登斯和娜吉妮到房間去，其他人各自去招呼其他客人，紐特這才牽著葛雷夫來見莉塔，莉塔是自己少數在霍格華茲當中的好友，另外一位是他最尊敬的教授史蒂夫的妻子瑪琳。

紐特看著兩人有點不安，瑪琳走過來拍拍他的肩膀安撫他，然後就去廚房請家庭小精靈煮點東西給大家吃，紐特深呼吸之後微笑的把自己最愛的人介紹給莉塔知曉，雖然他覺得很不好意思。

「莉塔，這位是魔國會安全部部長，是我的愛人，波西瓦爾‧葛雷夫。」紐特有些不好意思的介紹著。

「你好，我叫莉塔‧雷斯壯，紐特的好友。」莉塔很大方的伸出手和葛雷夫握手。

「波西瓦爾‧葛雷夫，阿緹米絲的愛人。」葛雷夫伸出手握手，另外一隻手摟著紐特。

「三位，我們喝茶吧！」瑪琳微笑的把點心和茶杯等放在桌上。

「帕西，不准你對我弟伸出鹹豬手！」西瑟斯看見葛雷夫摟著紐特的樣子馬上大聲說。

「西瑟，安靜點，我頭很痛。」伊萊已經不想要去阻止西瑟斯。

他們六個人坐下來喝茶，莉塔開始觀察葛雷夫和紐特的互動，然後看著西瑟斯在旁邊鬧騰的樣子微笑，因為她發現到紐特的臉上有了笑容，雖然沒看見其他人但是莉塔也清楚教授們會把事情給處理好。

知道紐特又出去幫鄧不利多找葛林戴華德的時候葛雷夫差點沒有吐血，二話不說就直接和英國魔法部的人來到巴黎，說好聽是要抓叛徒回去美國的魔國會，其實要做的是去找自己最愛的人。

西瑟斯看見自己的好友過來當然很清楚，每次都想要鄙視他，對於自家弟弟紐特被拐走這件事很生氣，可是看見葛雷夫來幫忙自己卻鬆了一口氣，紐特不喜歡聽自己的話，反而對葛雷夫言聽計從。

「知道你又要親自來找葛林戴華德快把我嚇死，親愛的，下次再這樣讓我來幫你。」葛雷夫很認真的告訴紐特。

「這次太緊急，所以才沒有通知帕西你，讓你擔心了。」紐特頭低低的不敢面對葛雷夫。

西瑟斯本來想要搗亂，伊萊打個響指就用了無聲咒和無口咒，省的聽見伴侶吵的要死的聲音，紐特偷偷抬頭看見這樣的情形後微笑，然後繼續安撫自己最愛的人，莉塔看見這樣的情形微笑。

莉塔可以感覺的出來故友改變很多，慢慢的願意和人接近，在學校的時候自己被學校的人欺負，紐特被其他人排擠，可是瑪琳從不排斥他們，只是沒想到瑪琳竟然會比自己還要早知道。

「紐特，你怎麼都不跟我說你已經有喜歡的人。」莉塔看見他們恩愛的樣子不免有些抱怨。

「我忘記了。」紐特縮縮自己的脖子，然後靠在葛雷夫的身後。

「你也真的是。」莉塔看見這樣的情形微笑。

「親愛的，和朋友說話要好好的看著對方的眼睛。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形拍拍他的手。

「好。」紐特會乖乖的聽葛雷夫的話。

因為時差的關係伊萊已經靠在西瑟斯的身上睡著，莉塔小小聲的和西瑟斯討論事後的事情，葛雷夫和紐特好好的說話，幾乎半年沒見的他們很想念對方，葛雷夫捧起紐特的臉摸著，想要把人映入自己的眼中。

看見愛人完好如初的樣子鬆了一口氣，為了這件事情大家馬不停蹄的跑來巴黎，把家裡的孩子們丟下，更不用說自己的工作也放下來幫忙，這也怪不得亞當會那樣的生氣。

葛雷夫親親紐特的額頭，小別勝新婚，肯定會你儂我儂，看見這樣的情形西瑟斯很不爽卻無法動作，吵醒自己最愛的人會很慘，紐特雖然不擅長和自家兄長相處，可是卻可以和葛雷夫相處的很好，當然還不用說西瑟斯的伴侶也是一樣。

「這個要拿給鄧不利多教授，我記得他還有個女兒。」紐特摸摸自己的玻璃獸後把東西給收好。

「我會陪你回去英國，總是有太多的事情要收拾。」看見紐特平安無事在自己的眼前葛雷夫很開心。

「有帕西陪我，我會很開心。」紐特開心的擁抱自己最愛的人。

「我也是，親愛的。」葛雷夫拍拍他的背部。

西瑟斯看見他們親密的動作差點沒有跳起來要分開他們，葛雷夫挑釁的看著自家好友，他知道對方無法動作而感到很爽快，紐特看見葛雷夫和西瑟斯對峙的樣子很無奈卻也不想多說什麼，莉塔只是笑笑的不多說什麼，果然有了愛人之後好有改變很多，這是讓人意想不到。END


	59. 兒子與女兒(GGAD)

巴黎事件之後鄧不利多拿回了好幾樣東西，其中兩樣就是自己失蹤已久的寶貝兒子，以及玻璃獸從葛林戴華德身上摸來的血盟，那是他和葛林戴華德所立下的誓約，曾經多於的血液被自己保管好，進而擁有寶貝女兒。

看見已經成為少年的兒子鄧不利多不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟那個孩子身上沒有自己和葛林戴華德影子，至少外表上是這樣，想想也無所謂，遺傳學可是偉大的科學，沒多少人能夠了解，至少在這時代。

看見已經長大的兒子鄧不利多只是給予他的一個擁抱，很認真的把魁登斯上上下下的打量一下，確定這個孩子沒有事情，當年拜託保母帶孩子去美國，沒想到意外的失去他。

「魁登斯，不！應該叫你阿留斯‧鄧不利多，我的寶貝兒子。」鄧不利多把魁登斯抱在懷裡。

「鄧不利多教授，或是該叫你爸爸。」魁登斯靠在鄧不利多的懷裡。

「是的，我親愛的孩子。」鄧不利多是那樣的欣喜。

其他人看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，紐特看見這樣的情形微笑，葛雷夫也把暫時交給布萊克家照顧的女娃給鄧不利多帶回，看見寶貝女兒回到身邊鄧不利多也把她抱回來。

魁登斯知道鄧不利多懷裡的女娃是自己的妹妹，伸出手摸摸她的臉，小女娃也伸出自己的小手回摸，看到釋放善意的孩子魁登斯當然很願意接受，而且自己的妹妹是那樣的可愛。

鄧不利多把兩個孩子先帶回霍格華茲當中，現在魁登斯的年紀已經成年，但是還是需要有人教導他使用魔法，看看要怎樣用自己體內的力量，把暗黑怨靈的力量轉為自己體內的魔力。

「孩子，因為你沒上學過，需要好好的自學，我會請人幫你。」鄧不利多看見女兒開心的和魁登斯玩。

「您不教我嗎？爸爸。」魁登斯沒想到鄧不利多竟然會要請別人教導自己。

「不是我不教你，而是我認為他們會是比我好，他們會是很好的老師。」鄧不利多慈愛的摸著魁登斯的臉頰。

「好。」魁登斯乖乖的點頭答應。

鄧不利多安排好魁登斯的去處後，每個星期沒有課的時候就會去看他，他相信葛雷夫和紐特會是很好的老師，而且魁登斯學習的樣子不需要擔心那麼多，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多放心許多。

葛林戴華德知道魁登斯的去處之後差點沒有回到英國，直接衝到霍格華茲當中來找鄧不利多，知道魁登斯之後他才知道鄧不利多瞞著他做實驗，讓他們擁有屬於自己血緣的孩子。

而現在他們還有一個女兒，小女兒是那樣的可愛，讓葛林戴華德想要去抱她，不過想要見到孩子們和鄧不利多的慾望很高，他出現在英國的霍格華茲學校裡面，這裡和自己的母校德姆蘭很不一樣。

「DADA。」魁登斯正在餵妹妹吃飯。

「嘿！好吃嗎？小公主。」看見妹妹開心的樣子魁登斯微笑。

「不要光只餵沃布爾加，你自己也要吃。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形微笑。

「我會的。」確定妹妹吃飽後魁登斯才開始吃飯。

鄧不利多幫魁登斯正名之後，把他原有的名字留下來當中間名，好不容易假日可以一家人好好一起吃飯，卻沒想到葛林戴華德會出現在他們的面前，嚇的魁登斯把妹妹抱在懷裡。

葛林戴華德進入霍格華茲沒有引起其他人的注意，因此當他出現在魁登斯和鄧不利多的面前時，他看見愛人和兒子驚訝的眼神，在兒子懷中的女兒看見自己後很開心。

雪莉伸出手要和葛林戴華德討抱，看見這樣的情形他揮揮手就讓女兒往自己這裡飛，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形馬上把魁登斯拉到自己的身後保護好他，他不知道自己的靈魂伴侶為什麼會過來。

「蓋瑞特，你來做什麼？」鄧不利多知道自己無法出手卻還是要保護好孩子們。

「來看看你和孩子們，你確定要對我出手嗎？小寶貝還在我的懷裡。」葛林戴華德親吻女兒的頭髮。

「PAPA。」雪莉伸出手開心的揮著。

「我可愛的小寶貝，妳真漂亮。」葛林戴華德是那樣的疼愛女兒。

鄧不利多看見這樣的情形雖然有警戒心，可是他不知道要怎樣動手才好，因為血盟的關係自己無法動手，加上他又是自己的孩子們的另外一個父親，魁登斯看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

看見葛林戴華德沒有要做什麼的樣子，鄧不利多和魁登斯緩緩坐下來不多說什麼，而葛林戴華德也抱著女兒坐下來，真正的一家四口相處起來雖然很奇怪卻也無法多說什麼。

兩位大人幾乎不說話魁登斯也不好說什麼，想要開口問一些事情可是卻不知道要怎樣開口，只是安靜的吃著自己的午餐，鄧不利多要家庭小精靈準備一份餐點給葛林戴華德。

「真的只是來看沃布爾加和魁登斯？」鄧不利多冷靜的喝著自己的紅茶，並且觀察眼前的人。

「只是來看阿留斯和小寶貝，沒打算幹什麼。」葛林戴華德知道自己要怎樣可是瞞不過他們的好友。

「算了，就算你瞞的了英國魔法部也瞞不過亞當他們。」鄧不利多摸摸魁登斯讓他放鬆身子。

「要是可以隱瞞的話，他們就不是血族。」葛林戴華德喝了一口紅茶，他很清楚他們共同的好友是什麼種族。

「我覺得亞當沒出現殺了你就不錯。」鄧不利多知道好友在上次巴黎事件沒氣死才怪。

「哼！」對於這點葛林戴華德不想要多說什麼。

聽見葛林戴華德的話鄧不利多沒有多說什麼，隱藏在人類社會的奇獸血族，也就是人們所稱的吸血鬼，可是最高階的奇獸，佈下的天羅地網可是一般人類無法做到的。

看見魁登斯吃飽之後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多好好的解釋給他聽，畢竟該跟他說有關於身世的事情，畢竟當年那件事情葛林戴華德可是有份，不是只有鄧不利多一個人去處理。

知道自己身世之後魁登斯心底的結已經慢慢打開，加上身邊的人給予他的愛是他想像中的還要多，也就是這樣讓他慢慢忘記以前的那些事情，魔力也慢慢的受到控制，不會成為暗黑怨靈。

「你就不打算讓我參予阿留斯和小寶貝的一切？」葛林戴華德看見雪莉要拿東西吃的樣子把東西拿開。

「蓋瑞特，你的事業比孩子們還要重要，不是嗎？」鄧不利多微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「嗯？統治魔法世界的確很重要，可我更不想要錯過他們的人生。」葛林戴華德拿起米粥餵給女兒吃。

「喔？真是這樣嗎？我可對你不太信任。」鄧不利多給魁登斯一塊小蛋糕讓他慢慢吃。

「你擔心太多了。」葛林戴華德不想要去想那麼多。

「就當你說的是真的。」鄧不利多乾脆不多說什麼。

葛林戴華德裝作沒聽見鄧不利多說的話，確定女兒吃飽後就只是看著對方，看見這樣的情形鄧不利多只能嘆氣，他實在是對於眼前的人不知道要說什麼才好，反正該做的事情就這樣做下去。

自從有了孩子之後他們兩人的關係不再像以前那樣緊張，似乎有緩和的跡象產生，只是鄧不利多對於葛林戴華德的作為還是有些無法認同，儘管自己已經不想要去想那麼多。

就當作今天是個幸運日，可以好好的和孩子相處在一起，其他的事情就不需要去想那麼多，和平相處的一天可以安心的和孩子談論一些事情，畢竟兒子女兒比較重要。END


	60. 感恩節(GGAD)

感恩節是感恩世上一切的節日，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多在一起那麼久的時間自然也知道這個節日，他們擁有兩子一女，其中一位是養子，葛林戴華德撿回來的孩子，長子已經結婚，但是這個節日會跟他們一起過。

湯姆和雪莉在院子外面玩耍，魁登斯和娜吉妮買了許多東西回家，看見他們在院子裡面玩耍的樣子微笑，葛林戴華德在旁邊看著他們，鄧不利多看見魁登斯回來的樣子微笑，他知道魁登斯和娜吉妮的感情很好。

每次看見娜吉妮挽著魁登斯的樣子鄧不利多總是會微笑，血咒宿主的詛咒在大家的研究之下勉強算是解除，至少算是延後時間不需要擔心那麼多，是否還會延續下去就沒有人知曉。

「奇比，把阿留斯帶的東西拿進去，準備感恩節大餐。」鄧不利多告訴自己的家庭小精靈。

「好的，阿不思先生。」奇比馬上乖乖去做。

「爸爸，叔叔和姑姑會過來嗎？」魁登斯好奇的問著鄧不利多。

「會，阿波佛和亞蕊安娜晚點會到。」鄧不利多擁抱自己的大兒子，然後微笑的看著他。

雪莉追著湯姆的歡笑聲鄧不利多和魁登斯以及娜吉妮聽的很清楚，他們正在用魔法來嬉戲，每次像個小大人的湯姆在自家養姐的捉弄下根本沒辦法說什麼，即使很無奈卻也沒辦法。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多對於女兒活潑的樣子感到很欣慰，看見湯姆越來越進步就知道那個孩子很有天份，同時他也很崇拜葛林戴華德，對此鄧不利多一點也不意外，畢竟他在那孩子的身上或多或少有看見愛人的影子。

看見時間差不多後鄧不利多領著魁登斯和娜吉妮進入屋子裡去，葛林戴華德也招招手要雪莉和湯姆一起進屋去，雪莉和湯姆牽起他的手一起進入屋子裡去，一家人聚在一起很幸福。

「阿波佛、亞蕊安娜！」雪莉看見他們來家裡馬上跑過去。

「沃布爾加，我可愛的小公主。」阿波佛把雪莉抱起來親吻她的臉頰。

「好久不見，小姑娘。」亞蕊安娜也很喜歡這位可愛的小姪女。

雪莉開心的給予他們兩人一個頰吻，然後跳下來去找葛林戴華德和鄧不利多，阿波佛和亞蕊安娜給予魁登斯和娜吉妮一個擁抱，當然也不忘給湯姆一個擁抱，阿波佛還故意揉揉他的頭，湯姆雖然很無奈也無法多說什麼。

不知道為什麼阿波佛很喜歡鬧湯姆，亞蕊安娜看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，奇比已經把所有的餐點都準備好，大家開心的坐下來準備吃晚餐，感恩節就是要大家聚在一起吃飯。

為了孩子葛林戴華德放棄自己的野心，就這樣安靜的陪在鄧不利多的身邊，跟隨者還是崇拜著他，哪天大手一揮還是可以去操縱一切，只是現在依舊很低調，沒有人知道他為什麼會突然收手就是。

「寶貝，別在吃飯的時候和湯姆鬧著玩。」鄧不利多摸摸女兒的頭告訴她。

「好。」雪莉乖乖的吃著自己的餐點。

「小寶貝，小心繼續捉弄湯姆，那傢伙會不理妳。」葛林戴華德捏捏女兒的小臉。

「才不會呢！」雪莉吞下口中的食物後告訴葛林戴華德。

「臭老頭，我才不會討厭她，少在那裡挑撥離間。」湯姆聽見葛林戴華德說的話馬上反駁過去。

「你要是膽敢討厭我家小寶貝，小心我把你再次丟回孤兒院去。」葛林戴華德凶狠的語氣沒有嚇到湯姆。

鄧不利多和雪莉安靜著吃著自己的晚餐，葛林戴華德和湯姆鬥嘴的樣子已經不是第一次，早已經習慣的他們自然會安靜的吃著自己的餐點，阿波佛和亞蕊安娜只是搖頭然後笑笑的吃著晚餐。

魁登斯和娜吉妮看見這樣的情形也只是安靜著吃著自己的晚餐，偶爾和其他人聊天，畢竟他們兩人不太會和其他人聊天，現在情況有好一點，只要有人和他們聊天，他們也會回答自己的答案。

晚餐過後鄧不利多和阿波佛以及亞蕊安娜好好的聊天，葛林戴華德只是在旁邊看著沒插話，魁登斯和娜吉妮則是和雪莉和湯姆聊天，雪莉很喜歡自己的兄長，儘管他們兩人的歲數差的有點多還是一樣。

「大哥真的很幸運呢！找回自己最愛的一切。」亞蕊安娜突然這樣說。

「嗯，是啊！」被妹妹這樣一說鄧不利多愣了一下。

「真搞不懂你為什麼會挑到這傢伙。」阿波佛對於葛林戴華德的印象很差。

「我也不知道，他就是我的靈魂伴侶。」鄧不利多苦笑的告訴阿波佛。

「哼！你有什麼意見嗎？阿波佛。」葛林戴華德把人拉到自己的懷裡。

看見愛人佔有慾的展現讓鄧不利多實在是不知道要說什麼才好，阿波佛看見這樣的情形挑眉，亞蕊安娜笑笑的看著他們，其實在某些方面來說葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的感情很好。

只是某人的佔有慾很重，常常會不小心表現出這樣的情形，往往讓鄧不利多實在是不知道要說什麼才好，只好拍掉他的手坐好，葛林戴華德因為這樣的動作有點小不高興，可是還是乖乖的坐好。

魁登斯和雪莉因為他們的動作而停下來，看了一下後又繼續聊天，湯姆看見這樣的情形只是搖頭，娜吉妮笑笑的沒有多說什麼，娜吉妮伸出手摸摸湯姆的頭，她可沒想到湯姆竟然會養了一隻和自己同名的蛇。

「是說湯姆那小子是爬說嘴？」阿波佛看見一隻蛇爬到湯姆的身上然後和他對話的樣子很訝異。

「是爬說嘴，還是霍格華茲四大創始者其中一人的後代。」鄧不利多想起之前查到的文獻。

「哼！那個臭小子肯定是黑巫師的料。」葛林戴華德還記得自己第一眼見到那孩子的感覺。

鄧不利多笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他喜歡一家人聚在一起的感覺，不管湯姆以後會成為什麼樣的人都無所謂，現在能夠和葛林戴華德一起養孩子是很幸福的事情，這樣的節日果然是要和家人在一起才會感到很幸福。END


	61. 感恩節(家長組)

身在美國的葛雷夫當然知道感恩節是什麼節日，這個節日魔國會的主席都會給大家放假，皮奎里主席當然也是一樣，以前葛雷夫對於這樣的節日根本沒有什麼感覺，但是自從和紐特在一起之後，他就很喜歡感恩節。

感恩節當天紐特在家裡煮飯，葛雷夫下班回家後聞到香味很開心，今天可是有烤火雞這道料理，皮箱裡的孩子們當然也有大餐可以吃，西瑟斯和伊萊因為來到美國辦事的關係，所以和他們聚在一起。

紐特也約了雅各和奎妮以及蒂娜一起來聚會，感恩節本來就是家人聚在一起感恩的日子，可是剛好大家的父母親都過世或是在英國，自然就朋友間聚在一起吃飯聊天。

「我回來了，紐特，需要幫忙嗎？」看見紐特在廚房忙碌的樣子葛雷夫微笑。

「歡迎回來，帕西，有奎妮、雅各幫忙不需要太過擔心。」紐特走到愛人的面前給他一個吻。

「辛苦你了，我愛你，期待你的晚餐。」葛雷夫給最愛的人一個頰吻後就回去房間梳洗。

「相信我，你會喜歡的。」紐特相信愛人一定會喜歡今天晚餐。

奎妮和雅各看見這樣的情形微笑，然後繼續忙著今天的晚餐，紐特臉紅的進入廚房繼續煮晚餐，西瑟斯和伊萊以及蒂娜把材料買完回到葛雷夫家，看見這樣的情形紐特又繼續煮晚餐。

有了他們買的材料晚餐又更豐盛，西瑟斯和伊萊把材料交給他們後去客廳等待，蒂娜覺得自己會礙手礙腳的當然也是去客廳等，家庭小精靈送上茶水和點心給他們吃。

西瑟斯和蒂娜聊天，伊萊拿起書來看，和英國的首席正氣師聊天蒂娜有些不好意思，葛雷夫下來看見這樣的情形微笑，坐下來和伊萊聊天，看見葛雷夫坐下來伊萊把書本放下來和他聊天。

「這是老媽要我拿給你的東西。」伊萊把東西拿給葛雷夫。

「幫我謝謝姑姑。」葛雷夫把東西收下後慢慢打開，看見裡面的東西微笑。

等晚餐煮好之後紐特叫大家吃飯，看見桌上的餐點葛雷夫微笑，然後親吻愛人的臉頰，西瑟斯看見這樣的情形很想要痛打對方，伊萊用力的捏了他的手臂，痛到對方差點叫出來。

紐特看見這樣的情形差點笑出來，感恩節可以和大家在一起真的很幸福，他很喜歡這樣的感覺，西瑟斯摸摸被捏的地方後什麼話都沒多說什麼，乖乖的坐下來和大家一起吃飯。

今天即使有雅各在大家也不會刻意避開不用魔法，對於雅各他們早已經認為是同類，只是不會用魔法而已，而且在餐桌上也不需要用太多的魔法，大家開心的吃著今天的晚餐。

「親愛的紐特，今天的晚餐很好吃。」晚餐過後送走大家後葛雷夫對紐特說。

「你喜歡就好，帕西。」紐特很開心葛雷夫喜歡自己煮的晚餐。

「我家阿緹米絲做的飯哪會不好吃。」西瑟斯看見這樣的情形很不高興。

「西瑟，不要鬧了。」伊萊對此感到很無奈。

自從紐特和葛雷夫交往的時候，西瑟斯對此就很有意見，每次都會想辦法破壞他們兩人的約會或對葛雷夫惡作劇，紐特看見這樣的情形很無奈，實在是不知道要怎樣說，沒想到自己和葛雷夫交往之後西瑟斯的智商就降低了。

看見降低智商的西瑟斯，他的伴侶伊萊已經不想要去管那麼多，葛雷夫和紐特也不想要去理會他，伊萊很乾脆就上樓去客房睡覺，西瑟斯看見這樣的情形也馬上追過去。

葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，現在是屬於他們兩人的時間，兩人坐下來好好的喝茶，配著一些小點心好好的聊天，等到想要睡覺的時候再回去房間睡覺，現在只想要好好的聊天。

「我很感謝老天讓我遇到你，帕西，能夠遇到你，我很幸福。」紐特握住葛雷夫的手說著。

「親愛的，你這樣說我不知道要怎麼說。」葛雷夫往前親吻紐特。

「我愛你，帕西。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「我也愛你，阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫摸著紐特的臉。

眼前的人是自己從小就認識的孩子，葛雷夫打從見到他的時候就很喜歡他，後來長大後見到他發現他迷人的地方，可惜那時候自己不小心被葛林戴華德調換，如果不是他們本來之間就有小往來，紐特才會發現自己被調換。

找到奄奄一息的自己時，看見紐特傷心難過的樣子葛雷夫很自責，對方也陪在自己身邊一陣子，等到自己好了之後又回去英國忙碌，分隔兩地的兩人總是會不時的通信一下，確定對方的安全等事件。

巴黎事件又讓紐特遇到危險，讓葛雷夫差點受不了，後來讓自己決定辭去安全部部長的位子，陪著紐特全世界到處跑，皮奎里女士不准他辭職，讓葛雷夫和紐特又只好恢復以往的樣子。

「看樣子我離辭職的時候還要很久的時間。」葛雷夫很想要陪在紐特的身邊。

「你坐上這個位子已經快要二十年的時間，只能繼續忍下去。」紐特當然知道葛雷夫有點不想要繼續待在美國。

「我怕你哪天會出事，想要陪在你的身邊。」葛雷夫只想要陪在自己愛人的身邊。

「就再和皮奎里女士商量看看，我相信她會答應你的辭職。」紐特主動親吻葛雷夫。

葛雷夫當然會好好的和皮奎里女士談談，他知道自己真的不想要失去自己最愛的人，不管以後要住在美國或是英國都好，對他來說這不是什麼太大的問題，因為他不會阻止愛人全世界到處跑。

感恩節能夠和自己最愛的人一起度過是那樣的幸福，就算自己的好友西瑟斯老是會打擾他們也沒關係，只要和自己最愛的人在身邊就好，他知道紐特可以應付所有的事情，只是他想要陪在愛人的身邊。

紐特很高興可以和葛雷夫一起度過感恩節，和他在一起是那樣的幸福，未來自己可以和他一起全世界到處走，畢竟面對葛林戴華德這個人他沒有太多的把握，有愛人陪伴他就會有很大的勇氣，今年可以一起度過感恩節真的很幸福。END


	62. 平安夜(家長組)

平安夜是個很重要的日子，這點阿緹米絲很清楚，嫁來美國多年的她總是會和丈夫一起度過這個重要的節日，自從葛雷夫當上魔國會的主席之後，工作就比以前當安全部部長的時候還要多，往往會很晚才回到家。

但是他絕對不會缺席聖誕假期和妻子一起度過，好不容易盼到孩子們都大了，葛雷夫當然要好好的和妻子一起度過這個假期，就讀伊法魔尼學校的孩子們決定不回家過聖誕節，讓阿緹米絲和葛雷夫可以好好的過兩人世界。

葛雷夫今天比平常還要早回家，看見妻子正在廚房當中做晚餐的樣子微笑，他的阿緹米絲就是這樣可愛，雖然是用魔法做出來的晚餐，但是包含著妻子的愛心，這點葛雷夫很清楚。

「親愛的，我回來了。」葛雷夫從後面擁抱自己最愛的人。

「歡迎回來，帕西。」看見心愛的人回來阿緹米絲很開心。

「我好想妳。」葛雷夫輕輕的舔著愛人的脖子，然後咬下去開始進食。

「又沒有分開很久，帕西越來越黏人了。」聽見丈夫說的話阿緹米絲只能苦笑。

進食完畢後葛雷夫舔舔自己的嘴唇，這樣的動作是那樣的情色，看著阿緹米絲很不好意思，忙碌了好幾天讓他們兩人晚上的親密時光不得不暫停，多少有點欲求不滿，只是現在要好好的享受一下晚餐才可以。

婚後阿緹米絲很少出門找奇獸，大多都是在家裡寫書，偶爾需要出門一趟的時候，葛雷夫都會陪在她身邊，不讓她單獨一個人去冒險，有葛雷夫的陪伴讓阿緹米絲很開心，甚至鬆了一口氣。

好吃的晚餐就這樣端上桌，葛雷夫揮揮手就讓晚餐放在桌上，阿緹米絲看見這樣的情形很佩服，雖然她也有和葛雷夫學習無杖魔法，只可惜自己的能力沒有丈夫那樣好。

「親愛的，妳煮的晚餐真的很好吃。」用過晚餐之後葛雷夫看著阿緹米絲微笑。

「我很高興你喜歡，帕西。」阿緹米絲跨坐在葛雷夫的身上微笑的看著他。

「妳今天穿的真迷人，我親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫的手摸著妻子的大腿。

「因為今天是特殊的日子。」阿緹米絲微笑的慢慢解開葛雷夫的鈕扣。

阿緹米絲一邊和葛雷夫接吻一邊脫下愛人的衣服，可以用無杖魔法練習脫掉愛人的衣服可是她最愛做的事情，更不用說今天她可是故意引誘他來做這件事，肌膚之親是每天不可少的事情。

平安夜這天可以和妻子好好的溫存葛雷夫當然很開心，享受一下兩人的獨處時光，阿緹米絲是那樣的美麗，是葛雷夫捧在手心的寶石，能夠和她在一起是一件很幸福的事情。

阿緹米絲趴在葛雷夫的懷裡睡覺，數十年如一日的美麗身軀，她喜歡趴在愛人的懷裡睡覺，嫁給他那麼多年她都很喜歡趴在愛人的懷裡睡覺，在葛雷夫的懷裡阿緹米絲可以睡的很好。

「帕西，不拆拆我給你的禮物？」阿緹米絲笑笑的看著自己最愛的丈夫。

「親愛的，妳送了我什麼？」葛雷夫慢慢的拆開自己的禮物。

「你看看就知道。」阿緹米絲很期待葛雷夫的感想。

「天呀！寶貝，我喜歡妳送我的禮物。」看見是特殊的袖扣葛雷夫很開心。

看見葛雷夫很開心的樣子阿緹米絲走到他的面前，然後把領帶幫他打好，然後把袖扣放在它該在的位子上，整個幫他打理好讓葛雷夫很開心，阿緹米絲拆開自己的禮物讓丈夫幫自己打理好。

葛雷夫送給阿緹米絲的是耳環，剛好配上西瑟斯送給她的髮夾，這些漂亮的首飾真的很襯他最愛的阿緹米絲，葛雷夫很樂意幫她打理好，偶爾會幫她化妝，這可是他很樂意做的事情。

平安夜的第二天是聖誕節，他們兩人一起去外面用餐，互相幫愛人打理好他們一起開心的出門吃飯，收到孩子們的禮物葛雷夫和阿緹米絲笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自然也會送給孩子們屬於他們的禮物。

「西瑟斯和伊萊果然會挑適合妳的首飾。」葛雷夫抓著妻子的手親吻著。

「還好西瑟斯沒有送你太過誇張的禮物，不然可就要傷腦筋。」阿緹米絲可是很清楚自家兄長對於自己嫁給眼前的人很不開心。

「把妳嫁給我西瑟斯可是很不高興。」葛雷夫怎麼會不知道自家好友的心思。

「呵呵！可是我很愛帕西呢！」阿緹米絲是真的很愛眼前的人。

聽見妻子說的話葛雷夫偷偷的親吻她，偷了一個香吻之後他們兩人開心的去餐廳用餐，不經意的還是可以看見阿緹米絲臉紅的樣子，儘管已經結婚那麼多年，他們兩人還是很恩愛。

只要有節日他們都會一起慶祝，平安夜和聖誕節是個大節日，葛雷夫和阿緹米絲當然會好好的慶祝，這是他們之間的情趣，這是很好維持感情的方式，葛雷夫和阿緹米絲很樂意這樣做。

在餐廳當中吃飯的時候葛雷夫微笑的看著阿緹米絲，看見愛人看著自己的樣子阿緹米絲也在微笑，然後開心的說著一些事情，他們之間總是有很多的話題可以說，似乎不管怎樣的話題都可以聊。

「不管來這裡吃幾次都覺得很好吃。」阿緹米絲很喜歡吃這家餐廳的餐點。

「我很開心妳很喜歡吃這家餐廳的餐點。」葛雷夫很開心妻子是這樣的喜歡。

「帕西挑選的餐廳總是讓人驚艷。」阿緹米絲笑笑的告訴葛雷夫。

「妳是我心愛的妻子，當然要好好的挑選。」葛雷夫餵了一口牛排給阿緹米絲吃。

用餐過後他們兩人去中央公園走走，阿緹米絲喜歡挽著葛雷夫的手一起跟他散步，在中央公園漫步是很幸福的事情，考在丈夫的肩膀上陪著他一起散步對阿緹米絲來說是很幸福的事情。

孩子們還沒上學的時候葛雷夫和阿緹米絲會帶著他們一起過來散步，現在孩子們進入學校上課，只剩下自己和葛雷夫，偶爾享受一下兩人世界也是很不錯的事情，兩人世界也是很幸福的事情。

兩人一起過聖誕節是很幸福的事情，不管一起做什麼都很幸福，葛雷夫和阿緹米絲兩人相視而笑，回到家好好的瘋狂一下，享受一下肉體關係，增進一下親密關係，果然聖誕節就是要這樣做。END


	63. 花吐症(跩哈)

跩哥發現到自己最近有點怪怪的，總覺得喉嚨有點癢癢的，可是又不像是感冒的樣子，這讓他感到很傷腦筋，不過對他來說也不是什麼大不了的事情，他就不以為意。

直到某一天跩哥因為喉嚨不舒服關係咳出雛菊，潘西看見這樣的情形很訝異，沒想到眼前的人竟然會得到花吐症，這個病症很少人會得到，除非有暗戀的人，基本上很少人會得到這樣的症狀。

跩哥看見自己手上的話，雛菊上有些血絲，他知道自己得了花吐症，他暗戀的人是葛來分多的救世主哈利波特，自己曾經很想要和他告白，但每次見面總是不對頭要吵架，只是這個星期都沒見到他。

「跩哥，你有暗戀的人？」潘西看見這樣的情形很訝異。

「嗯。」跩哥當然知道這是什麼症狀。

「要記得早點和他告白、親吻，不然很快就會死掉。」潘西緩緩的告訴跩哥。

「我知道。」跩哥內心當中很想嘆氣。

最近這一星期沒有見到自己最想要見到的人，哈利不知道正在幹什麼，即使是上課在一起可是卻沒有什麼互動，讓自己很想要告訴他說自己很想念他，只是不知道對方卻一直在迴避他。

克拉和高爾看見跩哥的樣子沒有說什麼，他們兩人根本無法去幫忙對方，潘西也只是告訴他說記得去表白，他們說的這些跩哥都很清楚，可是自己見不到自己暗戀的人，想要和他表白根本是不可能的。

身邊的人知道這件事，他們會把所有的事情給隱瞞，自己會忍住不要在課堂上咳出花來，他可不想要讓大家知道自己暗戀哈利這件事，所以不管怎樣自己都會想辦法忍住。

『根本看不到他，想要和他表白，難度很高。』跩哥在自己的房間看書，想到這件事就想要嘆氣。

正在煩惱的跩哥乾脆出去走走，夜晚安靜的霍格華茲只有幾個人的腳步聲，他自然有辦法避開，只是他沒想到會看到哈利窩在某個陽台上，自己喜歡的人正在看星星，似乎正在想什麼的樣子。

除了雛菊之外自己也吐出白色風信子，今天又吐出瑪格莉特菊，跩哥查過這些花的花語，每一層的含意都有暗戀的意思在，現在看見自己喜歡的人出現在自己的眼前當然會很開心。

哈利專心的看天空並沒有發現到跩哥出現在自己的身後，也沒有人注意到哈利身邊有個小罐子，裡面放滿許多的花朵，那是哈利這幾天吐出來的花朵，似乎他也有暗戀想要表白的人。

「疤頭，這麼晚了你在這裡幹嘛，不怕等下飛七抓到後罰你勞動服務。」跩哥發出聲音挑釁哈利。

「你自己還不是一樣，少這樣跟我說話。」哈利看看跩哥之後沒有多說什麼。

「哼！大聖人你哪會有什麼煩惱。」跩哥對此不以為意的說著，沒想到一陣輕咳又咳出花來。

「喂！馬份，你還好嗎？」哈利聽見咳嗽聲馬上轉頭過去看。

當他看見跩哥口中吐出來的話時感到很訝異，因為自己這幾天也是因為這個困擾而感到傷腦筋，而他自己也不小心咳了起來，就這樣一朵花落在跩哥的面前，兩人看見對方的情形都感到很訝異。

跩哥從不知道哈利有暗戀的人，而他也相信哈利也不知道自己有暗戀的人，這樣見面的方式讓人不知道要說什麼才好，可是當他們看見自己手上的花幾乎可以說是一模一樣的時候有些嚇到。

他們兩人這才明白對方是喜歡自己，看見這樣的情形自然鬆了一口氣，跩哥直接走到哈利的面前親吻他，然後告訴他自己是多麼喜歡他，哈利睜大眼睛看著對方，然後緩緩點頭。

「哈利，我喜歡你。」親吻過後跩哥這樣告訴他。

「你說什麼？」哈利對此感到很不可思議。

「你的回答呢？哈利。」跩哥微笑的問著他。

「我也喜歡你，跩哥。」哈利臉紅的和跩哥告白。

聽見哈利的告白跩哥很高興，表白親吻過後他們兩人的症狀就解除，只是有些臉紅不好意思的看著對方，哈利主動親吻跩哥後馬上溜走，跩哥看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼。

開心的慢慢的走回自己的寢室去，看見哈利往葛來分多的寢室跑的樣子很開心，自己慢慢的走回史萊哲林，相信第二天見面後肯定會很好玩，只是不知道對方是否會不會繼續躲著他。

回到房間後哈利把自己埋入被窩中，臉紅的熱度到現在都沒有退下來，他知道自己暗戀跩哥很久，從沒有把握說對方一定會喜歡他，沒想到自己和他竟然都患上花吐症，幸運的是他們兩人得償所願。

「沒症狀了？」潘西看見跩哥神清氣爽的樣子問。

「嗯。」跩哥笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

第二天上課的時候哈利出現在跩哥的面前，史萊哲林和葛來分多總是一起上課，對方沒有逃掉或是怎樣，出現在自己的面前，跩哥看見這樣的情形很滿意，哈利反而是躲著對方的眼神不敢去看他。

下了課過後跩哥把哈利拉住，榮恩和妙麗想要多說什麼卻無法多說什麼，因為他們看見哈利臉紅的樣子，跩哥很滿意的看著這樣的情形，只好放他們兩人離開去做自己的事情。

「做什麼啦！我等下還有課要上。」哈利看見跩哥拉著自己的樣子很無奈。

「一下子就好。」跩哥把人抱在懷裡之後吸取他的味道。

眼看時間差不多哈利親吻跩哥的臉頰後奔去教室，看見這樣的情形跩哥露出好看的笑容，然後漫步去自己下一節要上課的教室，他喜歡看哈利臉紅的樣子，才會故意這樣做。

解決了花吐症之後他們兩人可以好好的相處，跩哥可是會想辦法把人給拐到手，才不會讓哈利這樣害羞下去，其他人看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，看樣子以後他們要被跩哥和哈利給閃瞎。END


	64. 下雪天(家長組)紐特生日賀文

2月24日長春花(Periwink le)

花語：美麗的回憶

花占卜：您是念舊的人，重視友情，尤其是初戀情人，雖然大家已是各有所屬，但仍未能忘懷。您處事認真，投入程度令人讚賞。能人所不能，成績往往出人意表。

花箴言：回憶總是讓人心動

這麼多年的時間葛雷夫知曉紐特的生日是在二月末三月初，這個時間還在冬季的末期，總是會有下雪的時候，這時候葛雷夫會準備好吃的東西給紐特吃，偶爾他們兩人會在外面走走。

今年有些事情的關係所以葛雷夫和紐特回到美國去處理事情，本來霍格華茲的工作暫時請其他人幫忙代理，趁此時刻他們兩人去了當年約會的餐廳吃飯，難得可以回憶以前約會的樣子，紐特當然很開心，看見愛人開心葛雷夫也很開心。

這麼多年的時間還可以回美國和自己的愛人一起約會，葛雷夫當然會很開心，他是很喜歡和紐特一起約會，兩人在英國的時候每個周末都會一起出門約會，偶爾回到美國也是一樣。

「果然還是很冷。」紐特呼氣讓自己的手暖活一點。

「最近天氣變化很大，要做好保暖的工作才可以。」葛雷夫親自幫紐特整理衣服。

「我很高興可以和你一起出門吃飯。」紐特露出好看的笑容。

「呵呵，今天是你的生日，當然要好好慶祝。」葛雷夫很樂意帶紐特出門吃飯。

「帕西，謝謝。」紐特主動親吻自己最愛的人。

已經很久沒有來到這家餐廳吃飯，紐特看見改變很多的菜單讓他感到很訝異，沒想到經過這麼多年的時間，以前自己喜歡吃的東西已經沒有，畢竟已經經過這麼多年的時間。

葛雷夫看見紐特失望的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是私下告訴廚師說請他們幫忙做愛人喜歡吃的東西，不過他也很驚訝這家餐廳可以經營這麼久的時間，畢竟他們兩人已經一百多歲。

在一起這麼久的時間葛雷夫很清楚紐特的口味，平常有時間葛雷夫一定會親自煮生日大餐給他吃，只是今年比較難得他們兩人回到美國來處理事情，然後可以在同一家餐廳一起享用生日大餐。

「嗯？帕西，你去哪裡？」看見葛雷夫回來紐特感到很疑惑。

「我去交代一些事情，親愛的。」葛雷夫親親紐特的嘴角。

「帕西是想要給我一個驚喜嗎？」紐特故意這樣問。

「呵呵，你說呢？」葛雷夫是不會給紐特一個答案。

「好吧！我就慢慢等。」紐特露出好看的笑容。

「慢慢期待吧！」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

紐特很清楚葛雷夫總是會給他驚喜，尤其是在他生日的時候，這家餐廳從窗戶看見外面一片雪白的樣子，白雪靄靄的樣子讓紐特覺得自己好像沉浸在一種不知道要怎麼說的感覺當中。

二月總是會下雪，今年當然也不例外，和葛雷夫一起看向窗外的樣子是很幸福的事情，儘管今年孩子們沒有辦法和他們一起慶祝自己的生日，可是有葛雷夫陪在身邊紐特就覺得很幸福。

不管經過多久時間紐特覺得只要有葛雷夫陪在身邊他就會覺得很幸福，今年可以和他一起來美國，重溫以前約會的回憶，而且每年的生日葛雷夫總是會準備驚喜給自己。

「天呀！帕西，你去交代他們準備我喜歡吃的菜色。」看見桌上的菜色讓紐特感到很訝異。

「我和廚師商量一下，他們願意做以前的菜色，這是我給你的驚喜。」葛雷夫看見紐特很開心的樣子微笑。

「帕西，你真的好體貼。」紐特真的很喜歡和葛雷夫在一起。

「你是我最愛的人，當然要體貼。」葛雷夫很喜歡給紐特驚喜。

「從以前你就很喜歡給我驚喜。」紐特很清楚葛雷夫的個性。

「當然要給你驚喜，這可以表達我的愛意。」葛雷夫身出手摸摸紐特的臉。

吃過餐點之後他們兩人去中央公園走走，不管經過多久的時間這個公園都不會有什麼改變，但是社會上的眼光有慢慢的在改變，所以即使他們兩人牽著手走在公園當中散步也沒有太大的感覺。

這時候也不會有什麼異樣的眼光，以前那些異樣的總是讓紐特感到很不舒服，葛雷夫會小心翼翼的保護好自己的愛人，絕對不會讓自己的愛人受到傷害，直到同性婚姻法案過後他們兩人才正式的結婚。

對於社會現象葛雷夫一點也不想要管那麼多，對他來說自己和紐特在一起是他們兩人的事情，根本不關其他人的事情，對於別人的異樣眼光他不想要去管那麼多，只會讓自己不讓紐特受到傷害。

「經過這麼久的時間，有好多的事情都改變，有些事情反而是往好的地方改變。」紐特很認真的看著葛雷夫。

「這樣的改變讓我們的關係可以不用繼續低調，可以開誠佈公給大家知道。」葛雷夫早已經想要把自己和紐特在一起的事情跟大家說。

「果然是帕西的個性，一點也不低調。」紐特笑笑的親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「我老早就想要宣示主權，可惜你不讓我宣示。」葛雷夫才不會讓別人把自己心愛的人搶走。

聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特微笑，紐特很清楚自己最愛的人是什麼樣個性的人，自然會想方設法告訴大家說自己是他的戀人，絕對不想要低調隱瞞他們兩人的關係，常常讓紐特不知道要說什麼才好。

生日果然是要和自己最愛的人一起度過，對方總是會給自己驚喜，他很喜歡這些驚喜，葛雷夫的貼心是那樣讓人感到幸福，紐特知道自己會一直愛著他，誰叫他根本無法離開他呢！END


	65. 帶孩子的日常(天路)路平生日賀文

3月10日榆樹(Elm)

花語：高貴

花占卜：您心胸廣闊，不拘小節，是個性情中人。您對愛情很敏感，喜歡率直認真的人。雖然愛您的人很多，卻不易找到意中人，您需忍耐多一陣子，等待愛神幫您撮合吧。

花箴言：緣份不可強求，只可以等待。

正在做早餐的天狼星看見日曆發現到自己愛人的生日是今天，自從多了哈利後他們兩人的生活有很大的改變，這樣的改變天狼星和雷木思感到很幸福，很開心可以和哈利一起過這樣的生活。

兩歲的哈利趴在雷木思的身上睡覺，雷木思醒來後看見哈利睡在自己的身上沒有說什麼，只是把他抱起來親親他的小臉頰，然後把哈利放在床上後去梳洗，之後才把哈利抱起來，而這些動作都沒有吵醒他。

樓下有個嬰兒床可以讓哈利繼續睡覺，小孩子睡覺時間本來就比較多，天狼星和雷木思不會去刻意吵醒哈利，只要他可以平安長大他們會放心許多，哈利可是他們的寶貝孩子。

「月影，早安，生日快樂。」天狼星看見雷木思下來的樣子微笑。

「早安，獸足，謝謝。」雷木思抱著哈利主動親吻天狼星的臉頰。

得到愛人的吻天狼星很開心，然後也在哈利的額頭上落下一吻，看著雷木思把哈利放在嬰兒床的樣子微笑，自己則是繼續在廚房裡面弄兩人的早餐，順便準備一些哈利可以吃的食物。

畢竟兩歲孩子吃的食物還是和大人有所不同，天狼星總是會另外準備哈利的餐點，生理時鐘顧定的哈利等下就會醒過來，自己和雷木思不會刻意去叫醒哈利，這麼小的孩子就讓他好好睡覺，睡到自然醒就可以。

「三明治加上培根蛋的早餐上桌啦！」天狼星很滿意自己的手藝。

「謝謝你，獸足。」看見是自己喜愛吃的早餐雷木思當然很高興。

躺在嬰兒床的哈利悠悠轉醒，一臉茫然的坐在床上看著自己的兩位監護人，看見這樣的情形天狼星和雷木思走過去把他抱起來，清醒過後看見是天狼星抱他哈利很高興，之後雷木思接過手帶他去梳洗。

這時候天狼星會進入廚房拿哈利的早餐，直到另外兩人從浴室當中走出來之後他們三人才開始一起用餐，兩歲的哈利當然在練習吃飯，難免會吃到桌子上都是，雷木思會很有耐心陪伴他一起用餐。

偶爾看不下去的時候天狼星和雷木思會親自餵哈利吃飯，把哈利養的白白胖胖，有時候鄧不利多和丈夫葛林戴華德一起來的時候總是會抱抱哈利，更不用說現在在葛林戴華德底下工作的獅子阿爾發也是。

每次獅子阿爾發回來肯定會抱上哈利好幾次，樂的讓天狼星與雷木思把哈利交給他照顧，然後兩人去享受一下他們之間的獨處時光，而哈利也似乎不在意那麼多，開心的跟著獅子阿爾發一起。

「哈利越來越進步了呢！」雷木思看見哈利把飯菜吃光的樣子微笑。

「月影、月影，抱。」哈利是個很黏人的孩子。

「好。」幫哈利擦完嘴巴後雷木思把他抱在懷裡。

「月影，張開嘴巴，啊……」天狼星笑笑的告訴雷木思。

「啊……」雷木思配合的張開嘴巴，天狼星順勢把培根餵給他吃。

哈利睜大眼睛看著兩位監護人的互動，然後又低下頭玩著天狼星買給他的金探子抱枕，只是他不知道這種情形會看到他成年，對於兩位監護人老是放閃這件是哈利早已經習慣。

天狼星和雷木思放閃完畢後摸摸哈利的頭，吃過早餐後雷木思陪哈利在客廳玩耍，這時候天狼星會用化獸師的技倆來哄哄自己的教子開心，兩歲的哈利很喜歡和變成狗的天狼星一起玩耍。

「哈利真的很喜歡金探子的抱枕呢！果然是詹姆的兒子。」變回人型的天狼星把哈利抱在懷裡。

「以後可能會跟詹姆一樣是很厲害的搜捕手。」雷木思摸摸哈利的小臉蛋。

「等哈利大一點可以和他玩棒球的接球遊戲。」天狼星很認真的在思考這件事。

「你到時候不要砸傷人就好。」雷木思聽見後只能搖頭。

「才不會呢！我的控球能力很好！」天狼星反駁雷木思說的話。

「好、好、好，你很厲害。」雷木思摸摸天狼星的頭。

被這樣敷衍天狼星真的不知道要說什麼，看見雷木思開心的笑容他也不好多說什麼，哈利抬頭看了一下他們之後又很認真的看著手上的抱枕，似乎不是那樣在意兩位監護人忽略他。

今天天氣很好，天狼星和雷木思打算帶著哈利去外頭走走，而且今天也是雷木思的生日，天狼星可是要給他一個驚喜，至於是怎樣的驚喜只有他自己知道，畢竟那個東西可是要去店裡拿。

出門前雷木思拿出嬰兒車，把哈利安放在嬰兒車裡面，和天狼星一起出門，儘管只是出門散散步，哈利也是很高興可以出門，兩歲的孩子很愛跑跑跳跳，可是和兩位大人一起出門，天狼星和雷木思不會讓他下來走。

「月影，先陪我去一家店拿東西。」天狼星把門鎖好之後說出這句話。

「嗯，好。」雷木思當然沒有太大的意見。

拿到自己想要的東西後，天狼星把手中的小盒子拿給雷木思，看見戀人給自己的禮物讓雷木思感到很疑惑，抬頭看天狼星對方卻沒有表示什麼，打開後才知道戀人是要送什麼東西給自己。

看見小盒子裡面的東西雷木思很感動，天狼星直接把人拉到懷裡然後把戒指套在愛人的無名指上，哈利看著兩位監護人的互動沒有多說什麼，似乎感受到兩位監護人開心的情緒而開心起來。

天狼星在雷木思耳邊說了一些話，然後看見愛人露出漂亮的笑容，分開之後天狼星把哈利抱起來，親親他的小臉蛋，雷木思把嬰兒車給收好，笑笑的看著他們兩人的互動，今年生日他收到最好的禮物，這點是毋庸置疑的。END


	66. 摩擦襠部(雙子)喬治、弗雷生日賀文

4月1日杏仁(Almond)

花語：真愛

花占卜：您是一個理性及求知慾很強的人，凡事都會作客觀分析，對新事物更反覆求正，但有時過於理性會產生偏見，在感情上容易觸礁。所以您應該以真誠的心對待愛情，矯枉過正只會弄巧反拙。

花箴言：以真誠的心對待愛情，真愛就會隨之而來。

喬治和弗雷從不否認自己最另一位兄弟有不一樣的心思，這樣的心思讓他們每天晚上都很喜歡一起摩擦襠部，進入青春期後常常會在洗澡的時候不小心擦槍走火，只是這點家裡的人都不知道。

當然他們兩人不打算和家裡的人公開出櫃，要是讓家人知道的話肯定會鬧起家庭革命，為了避免這樣的情形喬治和弗雷決定閉口不說，當然會用自己的方式來隱瞞家人。

現在搬出去住後更是進一步，這點喬治和弗雷從不告訴家裡的人他們在忙什麼，只知道他們兩人在商店當中很忙碌，因為他們兩人所經營的商店很受到大家的歡迎，人潮總是絡繹不絕。

「喬治，你這樣用讓我很舒服。」弗雷看著正在跨坐在自己身上的兄弟。

「喔！弗雷，這樣我更想要你。」喬治用力的摩擦襠部讓兩人感到很舒服。

「喬治，你知道嗎？現在的你真的很好看。」弗雷把人壓在身下開始親吻起來。

「弗雷，你知道我想要什麼。」喬治早已經忍不住想要繼續下去。

每次做這件事情都一定會擦槍走火，這點喬治和弗雷很清楚，基本上是互攻的兩人根本不在意今天誰壓誰只要舒服就好，了解對方身體的一切知道對方的敏感點在哪裡，自然會好好的愛撫對方。

即使是進入對方的身體也是一樣，喬治和弗雷不會在乎那麼多，會用自己的方式讓對方感到很舒服，不管怎樣都希望可以讓對方達到高潮，一定要讓對方感到很舒服才可以。

在外面開店後他們可以正大光明的做這件事，在家裡的話他們需要遮遮掩掩，因為身份的關係他們兩人不打算告訴家裡，這點又讓他們感到很傷腦筋，可不管怎樣他們只喜歡對方一個人。

「嘿！弗雷，你想要告訴爸媽嗎？」喬治突然問出這句話。

「喬治，你確定嗎？我們可是親兄弟！媽聽見肯定會崩潰的。」弗雷聽見半身兄弟這樣說感到很訝異。

「我覺得老媽好像有發現什麼，只是什麼話都沒說。」喬治想起自己昨天回家的時候覺得茉莉好像有話要說的樣子。

「或許只是你想太多了，兄弟。」弗雷親吻自己最愛的人。

「愚人節那天是我們的生日，你要選擇在那天出櫃嗎？」喬治開玩笑的問著。

「這似乎是不錯的選擇。」弗雷想了想之後說出這句話。

雖然喬治和弗雷這樣說，但是他們還是沒有勇氣可以和父母親承認這件事，畢竟兄弟亂倫這件事情對父母親來說還是衝擊很大，說什麼他們都要謹慎思考才可以，不然真的會引起家庭革命。

生日當天他們一定會回家，茉莉總是會幫孩子們慶祝生日，所以每個人一定會在生日當天的時候回家，這是衛斯理家的傳統，這樣的傳統即使孩子們長大後還是一樣，比爾和查理也是會在生日當天回家。

茉莉看見兩個寶貝兒子回家當然很開心，用力的擁抱喬治和弗雷，對於心愛的老媽用力的擁抱自己喬治和弗雷當然也會用力的擁抱自家母親，亞瑟看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「喬治、弗雷，生日快樂！我準備好蛋糕，等下吃完晚餐後就可以吃。」茉莉笑笑的告訴兩個兒子。

「喔！媽，我最愛你了。」喬治聽見母親說的話很開心。

「我也很愛你，媽。」弗雷開心的告訴自己的母親。

聽見兩個兒子說的話茉莉笑笑的沒多說什麼，做母親的直覺讓她知道兩個孩子有著不一樣的關係，可是喬治、弗雷沒有說破她也不打算去說什麼，只要孩子們開心就好，她和丈夫亞瑟不會去干涉他們。

畢竟誰都知道衛斯理家族的雙胞胎感情很好，好到讓人無法插入進去，偶爾還是會惡作劇，調皮搗蛋的樣子讓人很傷腦筋，對此亞瑟和茉莉有時候會哭笑不得，也拿他們沒辦法。

自從喬治和弗雷在斜角巷裡面開店後幾乎很少會回到洞穴屋中，不過也因此改善家裡的家計，這樣的情況亞瑟和茉莉很開心，雖然這兩個孩子沒有其他孩子們優秀，可是卻是最幫忙家裡的孩子。

「嘿！喬治、弗雷，最近生意好嗎？」比爾看見家裡的雙胞胎微笑的問。

「當然很好囉！親愛的比爾。」喬治笑笑的告訴自家大哥。

「有我們在怎麼可能會不好呢！」弗雷微笑的告訴自家大哥。

「哈哈！惡作劇商店果然很適合你們。」查理拍拍兩位弟弟的背部。

衛斯理家的兄弟們聚在一起會好好的聊天，喬治和弗雷可是家裡的開心果，總是有辦法帶動家裡的氣氛，亞瑟和茉莉看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，自從孩子們各自獨立出去工作後，家裡就很少有這樣熱鬧的情形。

只有每年孩子們的生日大家會聚在一起以外，其他時候大家就各自忙於自己的工作，喬治和弗雷當然偶爾會回來探望父母親，榮恩娶妻後還是住在家裡，只是這個家不再那樣擁擠。

「喬治，生日快樂！」弗雷開心的告訴自家兄弟。

「弗雷，生日快樂！」喬治微笑的告訴自家兄弟。

「喔！我們又太有默契了，親愛的喬治／弗雷。」喬治和弗雷同時說出這句話。

喬治和弗雷互送自己要給對方的禮物，打開禮物的時候他們也很訝異，他們兩人又很有默契送對方想要的禮物，打從生下來之後他們就很有默契，這點是不可否認著事情，以後依舊會維持這樣的好默契，根本不需要太過擔心。END


	67. 安眠曲(跩哈)哈利生日賀文

7月31 日南瓜(Pumpkin)

花語：寬大

花占卜：您有遠大的理想，有顆浪漫的心，而且沉實冷靜，相信您是可以實現夢想的人。只要好好提升自己的能力，保持一顆感情的心，您一定可以找到跟您同一類型的人，大家懷著共同的理想，開創您們的新生活。

花箴言：找到如南瓜一般豐盛的戀人，是人生一大樂事。

失去父母的哈利有時候晚上會睡不好，小時候養父養母會哄他睡覺，睡不好的時候養母會唱安眠曲給他聽，上學的時候睡不好就會爬上異母弟弟史考特的床和自家兄弟一起睡，和跩哥同居在一起時對方會配無夢魔藥給他喝。

身為正氣師的哈利今晚又一夜無眠，似乎是因為出任務過後的關係，把食死徒逮捕歸案之後讓哈利有種說不上來的感覺，今晚似乎是無法好好入睡，連帶他的枕邊人也無法入睡。

「哈利，你還好嗎？」跩哥感受到旁邊的人翻來覆去的樣子問。

「還好，只是有點睡不著，吵醒你了嗎？」哈利看見跩哥的樣子感到很不好意思。

「沒有，我去調製無夢魔藥給你喝，好嗎？」跩哥看見這樣的情形問。

「不要，我不想喝，可以聽你唱安眠曲給我聽嗎？」哈利只是這樣問。

聽見哈利說的話跩哥乾脆唱起母親水仙哄自己睡覺的安眠曲，聽著愛人唱著安眠曲哈利感到很安心，抓著對方的手安心地閉上眼睛睡覺，看見愛人睡著的樣子跩哥親吻他的額頭，然後也跟著他一起睡覺。

跩哥沒想到哈利聽自己唱的安眠曲竟然會睡著，他可不認為自己的歌聲很好聽，結果對方一夜無夢，這可讓他滿意極了，其實他也不希望哈利喝很多無夢魔藥，某些方面來說那是會上癮的。

第二天早上跩哥醒來時看見哈利還在睡的樣子沒有多說什麼，只是任由他繼續睡下去，畢竟昨天做了一場惱人的噩夢讓他不好睡，今天就讓他多睡一點也無妨，跩哥親親他的額頭下床煮飯去。

哈利醒來後發現旁邊的人已經起床，摸摸床上的溫度知道他已經起床有一陣子，他揉揉自己的臉後跟著下床去，這才想起今天是自己的生日，對於自己的生日哈利一點也不意外。

「早安，哈利，生日快樂。」跩哥看見哈利已經起床的樣子說。

「早安，跩哥，謝謝。」哈利看見跩哥親自做飯的樣子微笑。

「你的禮物都在桌上，看你要不要先去拆。」跩哥只是這樣告訴哈利。

「好。」 哈利走到廚房去給跩哥一個吻。

收到愛人的吻跩哥很開心，他沒想到哈利竟然會主動親吻自己，看樣子是昨天安眠曲的謝禮，這個謝禮跩哥當然很滿意，哈利很少會主動親吻自己，難得看見對方主動親自己，跩哥當然會很開心哈利主動。

早餐端到桌上後兩人坐下來開始吃了起來，家庭小精靈幫他們兩人把飲料放入桌上，哈利喜歡喝南瓜汁，跩哥則是牛奶，偶爾他們兩人會喝咖啡，但是只有在提神的時候才會喝。

吃過早餐之後跩哥和哈利一起出門走走，今天是哈利的生日，跩哥要陪他去斜角巷買東西，順便買個甜點回家一起吃，好不容易遇到兩人一起休假，兩人當然要好好的休息。

「昨天晚上怎麼睡不好？」跩哥擔心的問著哈利。

「前幾天的任務讓我有點回想到以前的惡夢。」哈利知道對方是在關心自己。

「下次睡不好我再唱安眠曲給你聽。」跩哥親親哈利的臉頰。

「好。」哈利喜歡聽跩哥唱歌給自己聽。

哈利只是沒告訴跩哥說，對方唱安眠曲真的很好聽，聽著、聽著讓自己很容易睡著，而且惡夢很快就會過去，一點也不需要擔心這些惱人的噩夢再次襲來，聽見愛人這樣說他當然會很開心。

跩哥買了哈利喜歡吃的甜點回家，為了慶祝愛人的生日跩哥可是很用心，這些用心哈利很清楚，每年自己的生日對方總是會很用心的準備，就像他生日的時候自己也會用心的準備。

不過他們兩人反而不太會買蛋糕，主要的原因是水仙和哈利的養母雪兒會送蛋糕給他們，生日當天吃著母親給他們的蛋糕會覺得很幸福，因此他們兩人是絕對不會買蛋糕，反而是買甜點慶祝。

「這是那家新開的甜點店的甜點？聽說那家店的甜點很好吃。」哈利看見跩哥手上拿的盒子問。

「對，就是你想的那家店，潘西跟我說這家店的甜點很不錯吃。」跩哥微笑的告訴哈利。

「這樣我很期待呢！」哈利很開心可以吃到這樣好吃的甜點。

「呵呵！相信我，你一定會很開心，而且包準你會滿意。」跩哥保證哈利肯定會吃的很開心。

聽見跩哥這樣說哈利真的很期待，當他們回家後看見桌上有一個大蛋糕，這是家庭小精靈拿來的，哈利一點也不意外家裡會出現這個蛋糕，肯定是雪兒親手做的蛋糕，這是雪兒的心意。

家庭小精靈已經準備好餐點讓他們兩人享用，開心的享用餐點之後哈利去拆禮物，看見大家的心意哈利很開心，每個人的心意他都會把東西給收好，跩哥看見這樣的情形微笑。

當然跩哥的禮物就是最後一個拆開，今年的生日禮物哈利很喜歡，至少不再像是前幾年一樣把自己嚇死的禮物，因此哈利開心的親吻跩哥的臉頰，之後他們兩人才開始享用蛋糕和甜點。

「今晚再唱安眠曲給我聽好嗎？跩哥。」哈利故意這樣問跩哥。

「好！一定。」跩哥微笑的看著哈利。

晚上睡覺的時候跩哥真的唱安眠曲給哈利聽，聽著愛人所唱的安眠曲哈利慢慢的閉上眼睛，然後依偎在心愛的人懷裡睡覺，跩哥把人抱在懷裡也跟著他一起閉上眼睛睡覺，和愛人一起慶祝生日真的很快樂。END


End file.
